WDL: What If
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A series of WDL oneshot. What if Naruto fall in love with someone in Total Drama universe? How would it turn out for the WDL? Does it leave a impact or does it remain same? Let's find out! Rated M for lemons.
1. Single 1: Heather

**For the TD fans: I read some certain stories in different places and I want to give it a try to see how it will turn out for me. Check my profile for more detail.**

 **Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you WDL: What if… Story, a series of oneshot. During the WDL story, you always ask yourself, 'What if Naruto end up with…', 'How would it turn out?', 'How much the story will change with these pairing?', etc. Now you won't have to wonder about it anymore!**

 **The single pairings will go first then I will slowly built up to large harem, some certain chapters will be kinda random and there are a few special chapters with unique character.**

 **Before we start, I want to let you know that most of the chapters will take place throughout WDL story so that mean there will be a lot of timeskip but don't worry because it will be in order and mostly focus on Naruto's relationship. Each chapter might be different from WDL, (for example: Bridgette never confesses to Naruto in first place and/or Naruto fall for someone else). Some chapters might be long or short, they might be similar or not.**

 **Now it's time for WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 1: Heather**

* * *

Naruto stares off into the sea as he sit on the stairs, it have been few days since Bridgette's confession. That's the first time that someone have confessed to him and it was shocking to him since he never thought about getting in a relationship with someone. His eyes glance to Heather as she ordered Lindsay to clip her toenails, causing the chuckling redhead to shake his head at the sight before he blink to himself with a puzzled expression, wondering why Heather just pop into his head when he think about relationship.

"Hey, boy, still have her on your mind?" Naruto turned his head to see Leshawna as she take seat next to him.

"Um…Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

* * *

"Wow, this place is really sweet, dattebayo." Naruto glanced around the bedroom after his tour around the resort with some of his friends, he just got eliminated all of sudden and he blame his father for his trickery. He gives the group a wide grin, "Thank for the help, guys."

"Don't mention it, dude." Justin chuckled as he walks back to the pool, followed by everyone.

"Um…Bri-chan." Naruto grabs Bridgette's arm to stop her from walk out of his room after seeing that the group just left.

"Oh…What's up?" The surfer girl blushed as she rubbed her arm.

"Um…I want to give you my answer about the confession, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head nervously, "I give it a lot of thoughts and think so hard about it…" He paused for a while as Bridgette shuffled her feet with nervous expression, "…Honestly, I never expect that I would get a confession from a great and awesome gal like you but…I'm really sorry, dattebayo."

"O-O-Oh…" Bridgette casted her eyes down to her feet, "…Can I know why?"

"The truth is that there's someone I really like." The redhead rubbed his head, "I'm really sorry and I really don't want to hurt you in first place because you're really sweet and any guys would be very lucky to have you, dattebayo…It's just…Ugh, I'm really bad at it and I don't mean to…"

"It's okay." The sniffing surfer girl gave him a small smile, "I can tell that you really think about it for long time and for me, that's good enough…"

"…So are we still friend?" Naruto asked nervously, he really value their friendship since he like her as a friend.

"Yeah, we are." Bridgette nodded before the redhead gives her a hug, which she just returned. "Whoever this girl is, I hope she'll make you happy."

"Same here, and I hope you will find a guy that will make you happy too, dattebayo." The redhead whispered.

* * *

Several weeks went by and Heather was sitting on his bed with orange beanie on her head as Naruto sweep her hairs off the floor. The queen bee just got eliminated from Triple-Dog-Dare challenge, courtesy of hairclip incident, and she feels glad that Naruto help her out as soon as she reaches the resort's dock. "Good job, Heat-chan, you were so close." The redhead sat down next to his childhood friend, "Gomen about your hairs, dattebayo."

"They'll grow back…" Heather grumbled, "In few months or so…" She glanced at the redhead after they just sat there for a while, "…So did anything happen between you and Klutzy?"

"Ooh…" Naruto leaned his head back with a sigh, "I rejected her but we both agreed to stay as friends, dattebayo."

"R-R-Really?" The queen bee perked up before she quickly calms herself down, "Oh, I see. I thought you two were crazy about each other. What make you turn her down?"

"…Because of you." Naruto scratched his nose lightly with a lightly blush as her head turned to him with a jerk, "When I think about my answer to Bri-chan's confession, I kept thinking about you for some reason. It took me a while until I finally figured out why, dattebayo…" He looked away from her with a red face, "I-I-I kinda like you a lot…You were always there for me since we were little and we always went through so much together…Heat-chan, I know that you're not interesting in me but I really like…"

Heather suddenly pounce on him with a kiss as they fall back on the bed before she pull away from him, "You are really an idiot! I dropped a lot of hints that I love you for many years and you never noticed it until someone confessed to you!"

"…Wait, wait, you love me this long?" The redhead said dumbly before the queen bee force her lips against his lips and they start to make out on his bed.

* * *

"This is so unbelievable!" Heather stomped around in her living room, "I can't believe that we have to do another stupid season! With some new weirdos! UGH!"

"I'm pretty sure that it won't be bad like the island, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Your boyfriend might be right." Mee-Yoo smirked as her daughter's face turned red and the redhead almost choked on his drink, they still don't get used to their new relationship.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about new season since your boyfriend will be there with you." Tim taunted.

"M-M-Mom, Dad!" The queen bee stomped her foot down before she quickly drag the blushing redhead away from them, "Let's go to my room, idiot!"

"Keep the door open, you're too young!" Heather's father hollered with a snicker.

"UGH!" Heather cried out with red face.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked confusingly, "Oji-san, what do you mean by this?" His comments earn a lot of facepalms.

* * *

"Hey, Heat-chan, do you want to go out before we go back to the show for the second season?" Naruto glanced at his new girlfriend as she sat on his laps, reading a book and her eyes met his eyes.

"Not until I grow my hair back." Heather turned back to her book, there's no way that she'll go out on a date with this orange beanie on her head! That would ruin everything.

"Aw, Heat-chan." The redhead pouted at her before he kisses her exposed shoulder, "Come on, Heat-chan, let's go out, dattebayo."

"N-No." She stuttered with a lightly blush.

"Come on, just one date." He kissed her neck lightly, "If we do, then we can wait until you get your hair back for the second date."

"…F-F-Fine." Heather turned her head to the redhead with a glare, "You're lucky that I don't hit you because I love you."

"I know, dattebayo." Naruto caught her lips and they kiss each other for a while until she pull away with a red face.

"S-Save it for later, idiot." The queen bee muttered and the redhead just wrapped his arms around her waist with a chuckle. Sometime his girlfriend can be very cute when she reacts to something like that.

* * *

It has been several weeks since the second season started and they have a movie challenge, based on martial art flick. Naruto test his controller as the mecha suit move around with Duncan inside and the redhead glance at Heather nervously, she wear a sexy geisha dress. "Let the match begin!" Chris announced before the fighters start to battle each other as their partners control them with the controllers.

"Hey, idiot, what do you think of my dress?" Heather asked with a smirk as she attempts to distract her boyfriend from the battle and she lean her back against Naruto's chest.

"Um…I-I-It suits you, dattebayo." Naruto stuttered with a red face, attempt to focus on his match.

"Why?" The queen bee starts to grind her ass against his lower body slightly, something that went unnoticed by everyone and cameras. She didn't know that she was grinding against her boyfriend.

"B-B-Because you look sexy and cute…" The redhead muttered with heavy blush and he somehow manages to lead Duncan to victory.

"Oh, it's over already?" Heather huffed as the host announced the result and she was about to move away from the redhead but he stop her.

"Heat-chan, please don't move for a while, dattebayo." Naruto gulped nervously.

"Why?" The queen bee raised her eyebrow before she gain a heavy blush as soon as she feel something hard on her butt, "…O-O-Oh." She just realizes that she gave him a hard-on and it would be embarrassing if it get caught on camera. "…Naruto, did this dress turn you on?"

"…To tell you truth…" The redhead whispered in her ear as he tried to bring his boner down, "I…I kinda have a thing for cosplay, dattebayo."

"…Oh, that explains everything." Heather deadpanned but she filed it in her head for later.

* * *

Naruto fall back on his sofa with a sigh and Heather turn away from the tv show, it have been six months since the end of the second season. "How was the work?" She asked.

"Good but it makes me so tired, dattebayo." Naruto replied, "Man, I don't know that my role have so many scene."

"Well, Johnny is a villain and he's pretty important after you just told me another day." Heather sat down next to her boyfriend and he glance at her with a smile.

"Yeah…" He ran his hand across the queen bee's short hair, "Your hair is getting longer now. That's good, dattebayo."

"Mmm." Heather nodded and they just sat on the sofa as they watch a random show on television. She curls up against him and Naruto place his arm around her, pulling her in closer as they start to cuddle together. Heather glance up to him as he watch the show and she slowly peck his jawline, her hand slowly rub his thigh lightly.

Naruto rub her arm softly as he enjoys her kisses and he lean his body back down so she can lie down on his body. He lift Heather's chin up and they stare into each other's eyes before their lips meet each other. His lip open slightly, allow the queen bee to slide her tongue inside and their tongues dance with each other as he wrap his arms around her slender waist.

Heather's right hand reach under his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his bare chest as she grab Naruto's hand with her left hand and she drag his hand under her shirt until it reach to her cleavage. She release a moan as he massage her breasts lightly for a while until she broke the kiss and she slowly pull her shirt off.

"Heat-chan…" The redhead stared at her orange lacy bra with a blush, still fondling her breasts and she gives him a smirk as she grinds her groin against his crotch.

"Do you like it?" Heather cooed as she pushed his shirt up, "I got it for you." Before he can say anything, she give him a deep kiss and it last for few moments until she break it. "Take it off." She tugs his shirt and he removes it right away before she quickly gives him another French kiss. They stop their French kiss as Heather slowly trail down his body with kisses and she unbuttoned his pant as her fingers hook into the hem of his pant before she pull it down to display his erected dick. She stare at it with a blush, her right hand wrapping around it and she stroke it softly and lightly as she make sure that she don't give him any discomfort since she heard some sex-gone-wrong stories from her friends at school. "Does it feel good?"

"H-H-Hai." Naruto moaned lightly as he caress her hair and he release another moan as soon as Heather lick his member, still stroking. "Heat-chan, can you…Um…suck it?" He asked with a red face, he feel a little nervous since it's his first time.

Without saying anything, she kiss the head of his member as she wrap her lips around the top of his member before she bob her head up and down slowly. He wince slightly as her teeth accidently scratch his skin slightly but it still feel good and he rub his hands across her hair. She slowly increases her speed as her hand slide inside her pant, massaging her pussy.

"H-Heat-chan, I-I-I'm coming!" The redhead warned as he feel something climbing upward within his dick and she suck it as faster as she can until he shoot a huge load into her mouth as she attempt to swallow them down but it was too much for her. She pulls his member out with a cough, spilling some semen out of her mouth. "Heat-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Heather wiped her mouth clean, "Good thing that you gave me a warn…Eek!" She yelp out as soon as Naruto spin her around and he pull her onto his lap. She blushes at the feeling of his hard member under her ass and the redhead slides his hand inside her pant. "N-N-Naruto…"

"It's your turn now." Naruto nibbled on her ear softly as he removes her bra before he fingers her with two fingers and she release a moan right away. His right hand reaches up to her right breast, squeezing and kneading it as he kept fingering her. "Take the pants off now, dattebayo." The redhead whispered in her ear as he lift her up slightly, still playing with her body.

Heather wiggle her hip as she take her pants and underwear off, moaning loud as her wiggles increase the pleasure and Naruto add another finger. She doesn't know how long it went on for but she knows that she was getting closer. "N-N-Naru…I-I'm…" She screamed out in pleasure as she come over his hand and she lean against his chest with a heavy pant. She looks up into her lover's eyes before they kiss each other and he raise her hip up slightly to line his member up to her slot. "Wait!" Heather broke their kiss.

"O-Oh, did I go too far?" The redhead asked nervously.

"No…" She turned around so they can see each other face-to-face as she wrap her legs around him, "I-I want my first time like that."

"Heat-chan…" Naruto kissed her with a smile before she adjusts her groin to line up with his member and it slowly enter her pussy, they both moan at the new sensation. He stops as soon as he hit something and he look into his lover's eyes worriedly.

"Do it, I'm ready." Heather nodded nervously before he thrust upward and she cried out in pain as he took her virginity.

"Heat-chan!" The redhead was about to lift her up to pull out but the queen bee stop him.

"Don't…" The queen bee whispered with a whine, "It's okay…" She take a deep breath, "Keep going…"

"…Okay…" He kisses her softly and he slowly thrusting inside her as she whines at the feeling before she starts to moan in pleasure.

"Faster…" Heather ordered with a moan and he increase his speed as she bounce on his lap, enjoying it. "More faster…Harder…" She moaned more as Naruto fuck her harder and faster as much as he can.

Naruto eyed her bouncing breasts before he suddenly latch his mouth on her nipples, causing the queen bee to mewling out and he suck on it as his member hit her womb. He feel like he was getting closer to his climax. "H-H-Heat-chan, I'm coming…Let me pu…"

"M-M-Me too…" Heather panted, "D-D-Don't pull out…I-I-I want you inside…" She wrapped her arms around him with a scream as soon as they come together and Naruto fall down on his back as Heather lie on his chest, panting heavily. They just lie there blissfully, enjoying their moment together.

"…I always thought that my first time would be in my bed, not on my sofa, dattebayo." Naruto spoke up.

"Same…" Heather lifted her head up with a soft smile, "…Round two?"

"…In my bedroom!" The redhead quickly carried his squealing girlfriend up the stair.

* * *

In the middle of the third season, Naruto stretched his arms out with a yawn as he walk toward coach class after the elimination ceremony and he was about to enter it but someone quickly pull into the bathroom. "Huh?!" The redhead glanced up to see his girlfriend, "Oh, Heat-chan, what's up?"

"…N-N-Naruto, something happened…" Heather muttered nervously.

"Nani?" Naruto quickly pull her in a hug, "What's wrong? Did someone bully you again? Just tell me and I'll use my corncob prank on…"

"No one is bullying me." The queen bee laughed at him before she looks down to her feet, "…Naruto…Do you remember what we just did another day…You know the one after Yukon…"

"Yeah, it was really cold and you showed me an interesting way to stay warm, dattebayo." The redhead smirked at his blushing girlfriend, they have a lot of sex since their first time and it was always on her safety days. "What about it?"

"…I'm pregnant." Heather gulped and he stared at her for a while.

"…N-N-Nani?!" Naruto ruffled his head with widened eyes before he look at her, "…O-O-Oh wow…"

"Yeah, wow…" The queen bee sat down, "…W-What do you want to do with the baby?"

"Honestly?" The redhead sat down with her, "…I want to keep it…You?"

"I want to keep it too but I'm worried!" Heather leaned her head against his shoulder, "W-W-We're too young and what if we can't afford…"

"Heather, don't worry." Naruto kissed her forehead, "We'll figure it out and don't worry about the money. We can use the money that I made from the movies, dattebayo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, after all, it's for our baby." The redhead hugged her with a smile, "…I really can't believe that we're gonna be a parent soon."

"Me too…" The queen bee hugged back with a smile, she feels so happy that Naruto is willing to raise their child together and everything will be fine as long as she have him.

"…If it's a boy, I want to name him Shounen…"

"No, leave the names to me." Heather deadpanned, only her idiot can ruin the sweet moment.

"Aww, but it's a good name, dattebayo." The redhead pouted childishly before he realizes something as he stares at her, "…Heat-chan, will you marry me?"

"W-W-What?!" The queen bee cried out with a gasp, "S-Seriously?! Is that because of the…"

"No, it's not because of the baby…" Naruto held her hands, "Originally, I was going to ask you to marry me after this season but I really can't wait and…" She cut him off with a kiss before he pull away with a puzzled expression, "…Is that yes?" She kissed him again.

* * *

Several years later, Naruto sit at his table with mug in his hand as he read the newspaper and he take a sip before a shout startled him. "BORUTO, HIMAWARI, SONG-HYO, GET UP NOW!" He turned his head to his shouting wife as she packed the school lunches, "YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Are they still sleeping?" Naruto asked with a blink.

"Yes and I blame you for letting them stay up late at night." Heather glared at him.

"Gomen, they just want to see me on television…" The redhead chuckled nervously and his wife just rolled her eyes, her husband can be such a putty around their children but that's one of many things she love about him.

"Idiot, I love you." Heather kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, dattebayo." Naruto grinned before he scratches his head confusingly, "…Um…What was that for?"

"Nothing…" The queen bee smiled before she smirk at him, "Oh…Since we both have day off today…If you can get the kids to their school right away and come back here…I'm gonna wear something sexy."

"…" The redhead slowly turned his head to her with a blush.

"…And I'm thinking of wearing a naughty maid costume…"

"KIDS, GET UP NOW!" Naruto ran up the stair, "TIME FOR SCHOOL! UP! UP!"

"Too easy." Heather giggled and she smiles as soon as she hears her children's protests. She finally win the heart of the man who she truly love and she never thought that her life would be so perfect, thank to her childhood love.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of WDL: What if…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just start it off with Heather! We have seen some changes…That would be what if Naruto just fall in love with Heather and nothing else! Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is my first time writing a lemon and I don't know if it's good enough for you guys…I would like it if some people give me some tips and advice.**

 **I wonder who's next because it's all random!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Again, for the TD fans: I read some certain stories in different places and I want to give it a try to see how it will turn out for me. Check my profile for more detail.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it into the boiler.**


	2. Single 2: Lindsay

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Total Drama Cycle** **Application** **Info (Skip it if you're not interesting): Some people asked me if they can submit more than one OC and my answer to that…yes, you can do that but know that, it's possible that they won't make the cut. I have four female spots left.**

 **Some people asked me if I will do Naruto x Ridonculous Race and my answer is maybe…I really like this show so it's a possibility. I don't know when it will happen or not, but we'll see how it turn out in time.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto! You can guess and it might be correct or not! Igor, cue the evil laughter!**

 **Coldblue: 1) That's a possibility that older Maeve will be in it or not, we'll see. 2) Everything about your OC seems be good but keep it in mind that it may won't make cut, just in case if that happened since I got a lot of male applications.**

 **Dragonpony: Yes, each TD girls will end up with Naruto, even if they don't end up together in the WDL story. That is 'What If…' story where he will end up with a certain girl.**

 **Night: Well, that is a possibility that the RR girls will end up in this story but keep it in mind that it might go different way since Naruto didn't appear in RR since WDL story just ended before the RR show start.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 2: Lindsay**

* * *

Naruto walk out of the communal bathroom with a smile as he drying his wet hair off with a towel, his team just won the talent show challenge and everyone really enjoy his show. He takes a several steps before he hears someone calling out for him and he turns his head around to see Lindsay. "Hey, Nathaniel!" Lindsay waved at him with a smile, "I want to tell you that I really like your show, it was really fun and totally awesome!"

"Thank, Lindsay." Naruto chuckled, "I'm really glad that you enjoy it, dattebayo…And it's Naruto."

"Where did you learn it from?" The bombshell asked, unawake of the fact that Naruto just corrected his name. "You look so…Um…" She attempted to find a right word, "…Professional!"

"I used to work in a circus when I was little and I learned everything I know from this place, dattebayo." The redhead smirked.

"Wow." Lindsay stared at the redhead in awe, "Did your parents sign you up for the circus?"

"Nah, I joined the circus on my own to earn some money, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head as the bombshell tilted her head puzzlingly, "My tou-san didn't know about my existence and my kaa-san passed away when I was little…"

"Um…" The bombshell raised her index finger up, "What's tou-san and kaa-san?"

"Oh, tou-san mean dad and kaa-san mean mom." The redhead explained and the bombshell gasped as soon as she just remembered about his previous comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lindsay apologized, "I don't know…Sorry!"

"It's alright, you didn't have to apology about it, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"Thank, Noel!" The bombshell suddenly hugged him with a smile as the redhead blush at the sudden contact and he can feel her large breasts on his chest.

"Y-Y-You're welcome." The redhead smiled and she looks up into his eyes with a smile. "…Again, it's Naruto."

"Oh, isn't it what I just said?" Lindsay raised her eyebrow confusingly and the redhead was about to say something but they hear a voice from the distance.

"Lindsay, where the hell are you?!" Heather's voice shouted from the cabin, "Get here now! We need to come up with some plans now!"

"Ooh, I gotta go now." The bombshell released the redhead as she ran off with a wave, "Bye, Nathan!"

"Bye!" Naruto hollered, "And it's Naruto!"

* * *

Lindsay sits on the stairs of her cabin with a sigh, she just got back from the elimination ceremony and it was kinda crazy for her. She gives out another sigh before she hears a familiar voice. "Lindsay?" The bombshell looked up to see Naruto as he sat down next to her with a worried look, "Everything's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Lindsay gave him a smile, "It's just…" She sighed, "I miss Becky already and I'm starting to think that Hanna is mean and she doesn't like me at all."

"I won't worry about that, dattebayo." Naruto patted her shoulder with a chuckle, "Heat-chan is like that to everyone when they meet for the first time. Just give her some time and you'll see that she's not really mean as you think she is, dattebayo."

"Really?" The bombshell blinked at him.

"Hai, she's a tsundere." The redhead chuckled, "…Plus, you're a cute and sweet girl so no one can dislike you at all, dattebayo. I mean, you're really a great gal and anyone would be so lucky to be your friend."

"T-T-Thank you." Lindsay blushed with a smile, "That's really so sweet of you."

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned and they just sit there for a while until he scratches his head. "Well, I'm going back to my cabin and see if someone wants to play some card games with me, dattebayo." He was about to get up but the bombshell spoke up quickly.

"Wait!" The bombshell placed her hand on his shoulder, "Um…Can we talk more and…Um…Getting know each other more?" She fidgeted as she tried to hide her blush, "I-I-I mean, I want to be your friend by know more about you."

"Sure, I would like that." The redhead sat back down with a smile, "Let's start with something easy, dattebayo…Let's see…" He ruffled his hair, "…What's your favorite hobby?"

"Shopping!" Lindsay squealed happily and they chat with each other for a while.

* * *

"Aww, they look so cute together." The bombshell clapped her hands together as she watched Bridgette and Geoff making out in the hot tub and she turn her head to the chuckling redhead, they were sitting on the poolside in front of the Playa Des Losers resort a day after Naruto's sudden elimination.

"Yeah, they deserve each other, dattebayo." Naruto nodded.

Lindsay glances at the redhead from the corner of her eyes, she has developed a crush on him since the first day and they have get more closer in short time during the contest. She take a quick peek at the couple before she turn her eyes on the redhead as she gain a courage to do something, she may be an airhead but she know that Naruto is a great guy and she won't be surprised if he catch some people's eyes with his unlimited kindness. "…Nathan…" Lindsay placed her hand on top of his hand as the redhead turned his head to her with a blink, "…I-I-I like you. I really like you more than a friend because you're so kind and really nice person."

"N-N-N-Nani?" The redhead stuttered with a lightly blush, "You like me? Why me?" He scratched his head, "I-I-I mean, there is some guys that are nice than me, dattebayo."

"I know there are but you're the only person that makes me feel like that." The bombshell squeezed his hand lightly, "I just want you to know that…I love you and I really want to go out with you." Before Naruto know it, she gives him a kiss on his cheek and he just stares at her with a red face and widened eyes.

"…Um…" Naruto rubbed his head, "C-Can I think about it? That is first time that I get a confession, dattebayo."

"Okay, sure." Lindsay smiled at him before she lean her head against his shoulder and they just sit there in silence.

* * *

Naruto lie on his bed as he stare at the ceiling in deep thought, it have been two days since Lindsay confessed to him and he was pretty surprised that out of all guys, she fall in love for him. He admit that he kinda have a thing for her, not because of her physical appearance but because of her innocence and bubbly personality and the way she treat everyone equally without any kind of negative feeling. He knows that she always get people's names wrong and he don't care about the fact that she's an airhead because he really enjoy her company. '…Maybe I should…' A knock snap him out of his thought and he quickly open it to see Lindsay with a magazine.

"Hi, Nate, I gotta show you something!" Lindsay giggled, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, come on in." Naruto nodded as she walked into his room, "You know the funny thing is that I was thinking about you a while ago, dattebayo."

"Really?" The bombshell blinked at him, "What kind of thing were you thinking about me?"

"About my answer to your confession, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head with a faintly blush as Lindsay's face turned red at the memory of her confession, "Um…I'm not really good at it since that is first time for me and I have never been in a relationship before, dattebayo…But I'll try my best with you…"

"Y-Y-You mean…?" Lindsay gulped nervously, she was little confusing and she hope it's something good.

"I feel the same way about you and I want to give it a try with you." Naruto replied, "I will do anything to keep you happy and…" A flying glomp cut him off and he fall onto his bed with the bombshell.

"Oh, Nikolas!" The bombshell tightened her hug, "You don't have to do anything to make me happy because I'm already happy…I'm so happy!" She suddenly kiss him on lips, surprising him before he kiss back and they were about to make out before the bombshell suddenly break it as she sit up with a gasp. "Oh, right! I remember something!" She quickly picked the magazine up before she shows her new boyfriend a certain page, "Look! The Star Stalker has my picture in it!"

"That's awesome…" The redhead chuckled before he pause with a raised eyebrow, "…Wait, why is it called Star Stalker?!" His question went unanswered.

"Maybe I would get more attention if I get an eating disorder and get my boobs done?" Lindsay tapped her chin with a tilted head.

"Um…" Naruto blinked, "I don't think you need to get an eating disorder and you don't have to change anything about you because I like the way you are right now…"

"Aww, thank!" The bombshell pecked his lips before she glance at her chest, "Are you sure that I don't need to get my boobs done? I heard that everyone love big boobs and mine is pretty small…" She suddenly grab her boyfriend's hands before she force them to grope her clothed breasts, "See? Don't you think it's small, too?" She asked with an innocent expression.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" The redhead stuttered with heavy blush before they hear a knock on his door and they turn their heads to see Duncan as he open the door.

"Hey, whiskers, me and guys are gonna have a card ga…" Duncan slowly trailed off as he noticed that Lindsay was saddling on Naruto, the said boy was groping her chest and the blushing redhead stare at him with dropped jaw. They stare at each other for a while until one of them speaks up.

"W-W-Wait, it's not what it look like, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Hi, Denny." Lindsay waved her fingers with a smile, "Guess what? Neal and I are now together!"

"I can see that…" The punk deadpanned as he slowly closed the door, "Sorry for bothering you guys, carry on."

"…Oh man…" The redhead sighed, 'Good thing that Duncan won't spread some rumors.' Why does he feel like he just forgets something?

"Hey, Noel, you don't say anything about my boobs." Naruto looked up to his new girlfriend with a red face, that's right, he just forget that he was still groping her.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to be here?" Naruto asked worriedly, cuddling with his girlfriend as she sits on his legs while they watch a movie on television. It has been a few days since the Island season just ended and they have a week break before the next season.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lindsay snuggled against his chest with a puzzled expression.

"Well, because your father has been glaring at me since I got here, dattebayo." The redhead glanced at the growling father with a sweatdrop, it turned out the bombshell's family have a movie night and she invited him over so he can meet her family. "I don't think he like me at all."

"Don't be silly." The bombshell giggled, "He said that he like you when he met you today."

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, 'But his eyes said otherwise…'

"And he will like you more because he will see how much we love each other." Lindsay surprised him with a soft kiss and he return it back with a passion, only to gulp nervously as soon as he hear her father's angry bellow and he swear that the spiky bat just mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"Congrats on your first individual victory, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at his giggling girlfriend as they sit on the benches, it have been few weeks since the Action season just started and they have reached the merge phase a while ago.

"Thank, Naruto." The bombshell hugged the redhead's arm with a squeal. Her name memories have improved a little, thank to Naruto's idea with flash cards, containing the cast members pictures and names, and she have been practicing for a while. She looks up at the blank screen, "I wonder when the movie will start?"

"Soon but I gotta warn you that the movie is not great as you think it is." The redhead chuckled, "My tou-san's movies really suck…" He ignored the host's cry in the background.

"Actually, I want it to start so we can do something else." Lindsay replied, glancing at the screen to see that the movie has start playing.

"Like what?" Naruto raised his eyebrow before his bombshell girlfriend crawl onto his legs and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Like this…" The bombshell gave him a deep kiss and she slides her tongue into his mouth as they start to make out, ignoring the movie.

"Hey, quit making out and watch the movie!" Chris threw his hands up from the distance, "You're missing some good parts!" The couple just waved him away as they kept make out before the host cross his arms with a grumble, "Teenagers these days, don't appreciate good movies."

* * *

"Wow, that is really fancy place." Lindsay looked around in a French restaurant, she wear a black minidress and black high-heel dress shoes. "Isn't the foods expensive?" She glance at her boyfriend worriedly, he wear a black suit with black pant and a pair of dress shoes.

"Kinda, but I just got my paycheck, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he pulled the chair out for her, "So you don't have to worry about it because I'm paying for everything." He pecked her cheek before he takes his seat and they pick their menus up. "Lin-chan, what are you going to have?"

"I don't know." The bombshell glanced up from her menu with a puzzled expression, "I can't read French."

"They have translates on the bottom." The redhead grinned at her.

"Oh…" Lindsay blinked at her menu with a raised eyebrow, "I wonder why they don't just translate everything instead of using both English and French? I mean we're not in France."

"Who know?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly before they give their orders to the waiter and they just sit there, glancing around in the restaurant.

"I still can't believe that I'm dating a hottest and cutest actor." The bombshell giggled, "It feel like I'm dreaming."

"But it's not a dream…" He reached out to squeeze her hand lightly with a smile, "It's reality and that's a good thing, dattebayo. I love you."

"I love you too." Lindsay smiled back and the redhead brings her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips as she giggle at him before they enjoy their date for the rest of the night.

* * *

The World Tour season has started and Naruto hold Lindsay in his arms as they enjoy each other's company in the economy class, except for worrying about the risks within this place. "How exciting is that?" Lindsay gushed to her boyfriend, "We are going around the world! Ooh, I wonder where we will go…Oh, oh, if we are going to France, can we do some shopping?"

"Hai, we can…" Naruto grinned before he whispers to himself with a cold sweat, "If they are not still mad at you for ruining the Mona Lisa painting, dattebayo." He knows that it was an accident but some people were still angry about the incident.

"Which country do you think we will visit next?" The bombshell asked, they just left Egypt.

"Japan." The redhead replied without missing a beat, "I always want to visit my kaa-san's homeland, dattebayo." He rubbed his chin with a tilted head, "…I wonder if Japan is having a holiday right now?" He always want to see how they celebrate a special holiday that some countries does not, like Golden Week for example.

"Oh, that would be so nice!" Lindsay smiled, "I really want to learn more about your culture!"

"Same here." Naruto chuckled and they just cuddle together in silence until the bombshell turn her eyes to him nervously.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" The bombshell asked.

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything, dattebayo." The redhead smirked.

"Um…" Lindsay fidgeted with her hands under his stare, "…I was wondering…Um…When we are done with the travel…C-Can we move in together?"

"…Y-Y-You want to live together with me?" Naruto stuttered with a blush.

"Is that a bad thing?" The bombshell sighed, "Oh, I know I wouldn't have ask…"

"No, no, it's not." The redhead hugged her from behind, "I was just surprised…I actually was going to ask you. We have been together so long and I think we should take it up to the next level, dattebayo."

"So is that a yes?" Lindsay perked up.

"That's a yes." Naruto chuckled as he lean in to give her a kiss and she return it right away, they were about to make out before they hear a clearing throat.

"Please don't make out in front of us." Noah deadpanned.

"Gomen." The redhead scratched his head as the couple smiled sheepishly at the teams, they just forget that they were with the members and on cameras.

* * *

"Lin-chan, I'm home." Naruto called out as he locked the door behind him, it has been two months since the end of World Tour season and he just came back from the meeting with his agent. "Where are you?"

"Welcome home, Naruto!" Lindsay's voice hollered back, "I'm in the kitchen, making dinner!"

"Oh, what are we ha…" The redhead walked into the kitchen before he stares at his girlfriend with heavy blush as he starts to stutter badly, "L-L-L-L-Lin, w-w-w-what…"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" The bombshell looked over her shoulder with a puzzled expression, she wears a red frilly short apron and that was all she wears.

"W-Why are you wearing nothing but apron?" Naruto attempted to look away but he can't get his eyes off her back and he can feel all the bloods going down to a certain place.

"Oh, it's a naked apron." Lindsay smiled brightly, "I looked up online about Japan's culture and I found out that people always cook them like that…Kinda weird but I like it." She twirl around, "What do you think?"

"I-I-I-I think it's sexy but you should know something about that, dattebayo…" The redhead blushed heavily as the bombshell just raised her eyebrow at him before she notice a bulge in his pant and her face turn red at his reaction. "I-I-I can tell that you just figured it out by now…" Naruto scratched his head and before he knows it, Lindsay suddenly kneels in front of him as she rubs his clothed member lightly. "L-L-Lin-chan…"

"I want to see it…" Lindsay unzipped his pant and his harden member pop out in front of her face as she stare at it before she grab his dick, stroking it slowly and lightly. She glance up at Naruto to see that he was enjoying it and she slowly increasing her speed as she lick the tip with each stroke before she slide his member into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth.

Naruto hold his moan back as he watch Lindsay sucking his dick and his right hand stroke her hair before he nudge her head slightly, attempting to signal her to go deeper and it seems like she got the hint.

It took her few tries until she take all of his length inside her mouth, sucking it faster as much as she can and the bombshell enjoy it as soon as her boyfriend finally release a moan. Her left hand pulls the top of her apron down to expose her large breasts and she use the same hand to massage her breasts, switching between her left and right breasts, as her right hand trailing downward her body until she reach to her lower lips before she finger herself with two of her fingers as she moan out.

The redhead's knees nearly buckle out as soon as he feels her throat vibrating with his member and he quickly pull a chair out before he slowly sit down so he won't hurt Lindsay by accident as they adjust to the new position. Naruto stare at her bobbing head before he turns his eyes to her breasts and it give him an idea as he reach out to groping her chest, causing her to lift her mouth away from his member with a puzzled expression.

"Naru…?" Lindsay blinked, still fingering herself.

"Can you get up a little and closer?" Naruto asked and the confusing bombshell lift herself up a bit as she crawl closer to him before he sandwiched his dick between her breasts, drawing a soft gasp from the bombshell. He rub her nipples in circle as he squeeze her chest before he thrust his hip upward slightly, enjoying the soft feeling of her cleavage.

Getting a gist, Lindsay remove his hands and she push her chest together before she stoke his dick with her breasts as she look up to her moaning boyfriend with a smile. "Is it good?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" The redhead grunted out.

"Is it better than the blowjob?" The bombshell caressed his hardened member with intense.

"I-I-I don't know…" Naruto muttered and Lindsay glance at the tip of his member as it joggled through her breasts before she suddenly swallow it while she squash the top of her breasts down, still shaking it faster. "O-O-OH FUCK!" He moaned out loudly as his lover gave him a blowjob and titfuck simultaneously. It went on for a while and he don't know how long it has been but he felt like closer to his climax. "L-Li-Lin, I'm co…" Naruto suddenly ejaculated into Lindsay's mouth and the bombshell widened her eyes at the unexpected huge load as she tried to swallow it all down before she pull his member out with a wet pop.

"Mmm…" Lindsay somehow managed to swallow his load down, "Naruto, how was it?" She asked nervously, that was her first time doing these things.

"Way better than I imagined, dattebayo." The redhead panted.

"Really?" The bombshell blushed and the redhead glances at the table.

"Lin-chan, can you lean against this table?" Naruto gestured at the said object.

"Like that?" Lindsay placed her palms on the table as she lean against the edge, her back facing him with her legs spreading open, and her lover notice that she was standing on her tiptoes.

"Actually, I was thinking of different pose but that is better, dattebayo." The redhead whispered into her ear with a chuckle and before she knows it, Naruto's hand massaging her pussy gently as he shower her neck with kisses. Lindsay shivered with a moan as the redhead slowly trailing down across her back with several kisses until he drop down on his knees, facing her lower lips, and the redhead pull the outer lips open with a smirk.

"N-N-Naru, what are you gonna d…" The nervous bombshell asked before the redhead suddenly sticks his tongue into her vagina, causing her to moan out loud as her lover start to eat her out from behind. "D-D-Don…" Lindsay squeaked out as she feels her lover's flicking tongue exploring around within her inner canal and she release another moan as soon as the redhead squeeze her buttocks as he push his tongue in deeper as much as he can. Lindsay can feel that she was getting closer and she have to warn her lover. "N-N-Naru, I'm gonna…AHH!" She just got an orgasm as her juice squirts out into her lover's mouth before he stand up, licking his lips clean.

"Taste good, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at the panting bombshell and he glance down at her wet slot before he lines his member up to her lower lips from behind. "Lin-chan…I'm going in…" He slowly penetrate her vagina until he hit the wall and he kiss the bombshell's neck several times before he suddenly thrust into her, breaking her hymen in process.

"K-K-K-Keep going!" Lindsay moaned and her lover obeyed her as he thrust again with a grunt, slowly increasing his speed. The redhead use his right hand to grope her bouncing breasts from behind and the bombshell arched her back with a moan as he kiss the back of her neck while he thrust deeply, playing with her breasts at same time. She twists her torso slightly so she can have a face-to-face with the redhead and she gives him a passionate kiss. "I…Love…You…" Lindsay whispered.

"I-I love…You too…" The redhead grunted out with each thrust and he lift her left leg up with his left hand, causing her to gasp out with a moan as he fuck her deeper, courtesy of the new position's angle. Naruto feel something building up, "L-L-Lin, I'm coming…"

"M-Me too…" The bombshell whimpered before her eyes roll back with a loudest moan as soon as they reach to their climax and Naruto fill her up as he kept thrusting several times, emptying his load out. He pull out with a pant as Lindsay drop down on floor and she turn around with a heavy pant before she suddenly grab his cum-stained dick, starting to jerk him off.

"L-L-Lin-chan, what are you doing…" Naruto groaned out, staring at the smiling bombshell as she spreading her legs slightly to reveal her soaking lower lips and the sight turn him on right away.

"One more time…" Lindsay stroked him faster with a giggle and it went on for a while until the redhead suddenly ejecting all over her face and breasts as she closed her eyes with opening mouth. After he was done with his ejection, Lindsay wiped some semen off her face before she stick her finger in her mouth as she glance up to her lover with a smile. "I really love your taste…"

"T-Thank…" The redhead panted heavily before he picks the bombshell up in bride carry and he carries her up the stair, noticing her puzzled expression. "I'm gonna carry you to bathroom so you can get yourself clean up, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, will you join me in shower?" The bombshell pecked his cheek, "I really need some help."

"Since you asked, I will." Naruto kissed her, ignoring the fact that her face was partially covered with his semen as he quickly entered the bathroom with his lover. Several weeks from now, the redhead decide to propose to Lindsay and she accepts his propose without any hesitation.

* * *

Several years went by, Naruto open the door as he drops his suitcase down on the floor and he takes a deep breath. "I'm home, dattebayo!" Naruto hollered out with a grin and there was a pair of running footsteps as a five-years old boy and girl run out of the living room with a squeal.

"Daddy!" The red-haired boy and girl flew into the chuckling redhead's arms as he scooped them up and he kisses their cheeks silly. "We miss you!" He had been gone for a week, due to his upcoming movie.

"I miss you too, Junior, Emma." Naruto grinned at the giggling twin before he looks up to see his pregnant wife as she walk out with a smile and they give each other a kiss, drawing a gag reaction from their children.

"Welcome home, Naruto!" Lindsay smiled at him, "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Lin-chan." Naruto put the twin down before he hugs her as he rubs her enlarged belly, "How's our little guy doing?"

"He's doing great." Lindsay dragged him into the living room with the kids, "I got a kick from him this morning and it was pretty strong." They sit down on the sofa and the twin climbed onto their father's lap as he put his arm around his wife.

"So what were you guys doing before I got home?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Watching movie!" Emma pointed at the television and the kids quickly turn their attention to the movie as soon as it comes back on. They just sit there in silence before the bombshell lean into her husband's side.

"I love you so much." The giggling bombshell whispered.

"I love you more, dattebayo." The grinning redhead whispered back.

"Naruto, when we put them to the beds…" Lindsay whispered with a wide smile, "I have something special for you in our bedroom."

"…The one with the apron?" Naruto blushed.

"I got new one and it's in orange." The bombshell giggled.

"…What time is it now?" The redhead glanced at the clock right away and Lindsay wrapped her arms around his arm as she kiss his cheek with a smile, she truly love him for accepting herself and she was so glad that she decided to talk to him after the talent show challenge many years ago.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of WDL: What if…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto just ended up with Lindsay and everything seems to be little different! Plus, it seems like that she just wake something up in Naruto, courtesy of an apron. Love it? Hate it?**

 **I wonder who will be next? Will it be your favorite girl or hatred girl? Who know?**

 **Reminder: I have four more female spots left in the Total Drama Cycle and I will check the pm and give you my reply as soon as I get up.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it into the boiler.**


	3. Single 3: Katie

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **I already said that update is all random and it will take a while for the next chapter to come out because this story is a side-project since I'm focusing mostly on UB and TDC with some upcoming stories. To repeat again, this story is a side-project, meaning it won't get a lot of my attention.**

 **Ghost: You never asked so please put this ax down…**

 **Kajiukage: Sorry but Sugar and Staci will have their chapters and you can skip them if you don't want to read the certain chapters. Don't worry, you will know when you see the chapter's title so you can know who to skip or not.**

 **Djinn: I already have ideas for the certain girls but there was some issues…Which will be explained right under this.**

 **Okay, I have a really bad new…I am putting this story on hold temporary (Meaning slower update) because there is a person that have been harassing, spamming, and make some threat because I refuse to edit WDL story, hell even my TDC story too. That person demand that I must make Rodney a main character in both stories and I told him/her no politely then he/she went crazy on me, starting spamming a lot by repeating same things over and over with some threats as I kept refusing to do his/her demand. I just blocked this person, even reported this person for the threats but he/she start to pm other people (Who don't know this person at all), ask them to ask me to unblock this person and claiming that he/she's sorry but I don't trust this person at all now. I refuse to drop the name because I don't want to drag anyone in this situation. I'm really sorry about that and you guys have right to be mad at me for making this decision but I can promise you that I will put the next chapter up as soon as the problem is taken care of.**

 **Because of this person, the current chapter is pretty short, sorry.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 3: Katie**

* * *

Katie sobbed into her hands, it has been a couple days since her best friend got eliminated from the Total Drama Island and she really miss her a lot. She gives out a wail until she hears someone speaking up right behind her. "You're still missing her?" Katie glanced over her shoulder to see…

"Naruto?" The tanned girl sniffled as the said redhead sat down next to her, "O-O-Oh, yeah…I miss Sadie!" She suddenly wail loudly.

"T-T-There, there, dattebayo." Naruto patted her back nervously, "If it makes you feel better, you will see her again soon…"

"But I really miss her so much…" Katie suddenly glomp him with a wail as she bury her face in his chest, "SADIE!"

"Um…" The redhead wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, you two will see each other…"

"Sadie!" The redhead just sighs to himself and he let her vent out as he rub her back softly.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." The said person turned his head to see Katie.

"Hey, Katie." Naruto grinned at her, "How you feeling now?"

"I'm okay for now…" The tanned girl rubbed her neck, "Um…I want to say sorry about the other day…"

"It's okay, I understand." The redhead waved it off with a chuckle, "You two must be very close together. I'm just glad that you're okay and if you need to talk about it again, I'm your guy, dattebayo."

"Thank…" Katie looked down to hide her growing blush.

* * *

Katie and Naruto sit at the poolside as they chat together, it have been a week since the redhead's elimination and they have become closer to each other in just short time. "No way, that doesn't happen!" Katie giggled.

"Oh, yeah, it did!" Naruto chuckled, "The principal still can't figure out who was the one that glued his wig collection all over the school, dattebayo."

"It might be so totally crazy." The tanned girl laughed with the redhead and before they know it, she accidentally places her hand on top of his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Katie quickly removed her hand with a blush.

"Don't be sorry." The redhead scratched his head with a slightly blush, "It was accident so it's not your fault, dattebayo."

"Thank…" Before Katie knows it, she peck his cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't think…" She starts to ramble with a red face and Naruto just stare at her for a while with a blush before he stops her with a soft kiss. "Um…" The tanned girl just held her lips up as the redhead pulled away, scratching his head. "Wow…Why?"

"…Gomen, it was only one thing I can think to stop you, dattebayo." Naruto muttered with red face, "…Say, did you kiss me because you…Um…Like me, right?" She just gave him a small nod, "Then that must be good thing, dattebayo…" He rubbed his neck nervously as she raised her eyebrow at him, "Because I kinda like you and…"

"Can you kiss me again?" Katie suddenly grabbed his hands.

"…Sure." The redhead kissed her.

"Weirdest and confusing confession I have ever seen in my life." Noah deadpanned, it turned out that he was lying on the bench right behind them.

* * *

"You were so close this time." Katie glanced at her boyfriend as they take a walk in the park, holding hands. It has been a week since the end of the second season of Total Drama and they have been on several dates since then.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for Beth." Naruto chuckled, "I heard that she is going to France with Lindsay, dattebayo."

"Lucky them." The tanned girl nodded with a smile, "I'm so totally jealous of them."

"Maybe we can go to France for a vacation?" The redhead smirked.

"Ooh, yeah!" Katie gasped happily, "We should go after you give the director your answer."

"Hai." Naruto grinned widely before he gives her a kiss on lip, "Do you think I will do okay in movie?"

"Yes, I think you will do great." The tanned girl smiled before they sit down on the bench to make out a bit.

* * *

"Naruto!" Katie quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto as soon as they make it to the ship after the end of world tour season, "I was so worried about you! I heard what happened with Sierra!"

"Gomen for worrying you, Kat-chan." The redhead hugged back as he kissed her forehead several time, "I'm fine now, dattebayo."

"I know but still…" The tanned girl whispered softly with a sniffle, she was so worried since the day she heard about the incident.

"…Kat-chan…" Naruto looked down at his sniffling girlfriend for a while, "…Do you want to move in with me?"

"E-E-Eh?" Katie quickly looked up.

"I mean, we have been together for a long time and the incident just made me think about something, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head, "I want to be with you everyday and I want to take our relationship a little further if that's okay with…" The tanned girl cut him off with a furious kiss and they start to make out.

* * *

It has been few months since Katie move in with Naruto and they were in backyard, doing a little work with the garden. Naruto was watering the plants and Katie dig some dirt out, she wear an off-the-shoulder blouse with hot short. She glances at her boyfriend with a smile before an idea pop in her head and she scoops some dirt up, holding her giggle back. "Naruto!" She called out and he turns his head around before she throws the dirtball at him, staining his shirt in process. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, are you declaring a war?" Naruto teased with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Katie shrugged her shoulders coyly before she yelps out as her boyfriend spray water all over her and she quickly throws the dirtballs at him with a giggle, causing him to throw dirtballs back at her while he spraying water all over.

They have been playing around for a couple hours until they run inside their house as soon as it start to rain and they keep giggle together before they calm themselves down barely. "Look like we have to clean it up." Katie glanced at the trail of mud and the smiling redhead was about to say something until he notice one thing, his girlfriend's blouse was white and he can see some of her skin through her soaking shirt. The sight of her causes him to have an erection and he quickly adjusts himself to hide the bulge from her.

"I'll take the shower and you can have the bathtub upstairs, dattebayo." Naruto said quickly before he run toward the bathroom and the tanned girl stare at him with a blink.

* * *

"Damn…" Naruto stand under the shower as he glanced at his harden member, "Why can't it go down?" He never noticed that someone was sneaking into the bathroom as the person discard the clothes, "…I hope she won't catch me je…"

"What kind of thing you don't want me to catch you doing?" He froze up as soon as he feel someone hugging his back and he glance over his shoulder to see his nude girlfriend.

"K-K-Kat-chan, I-I-I…" The redhead stuttered with red face, "W-W-Wait, why are you in here with me?!"

"Well, I don't want to make more mess and I want to join you in shower." Katie kissed his back softly as she slowly wraps her right hand around his hardened member, start to stroking him. "Or do you want me to go?"

"N-N-No." Naruto moaned as she increasing the speed of stroke, "I-I-I was just surprised…"

"Good…" She stands up on her toes to kiss the back of his neck and her left hand run across his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles. It went on for a bit until Naruto remove her hands and he turn around to face his girlfriend before he kiss her softly as the tanned girl resume her stroke on his throbbing member, gasping softly as soon as she feel his hand rubbing her lower mouth lightly. She moan out as soon as Naruto insert two fingers in her lower slot and they both increase their speed as much as they can while they make out with each other until Naruto shot his cum out all over her legs, Katie was glad that the water just wash it off immediately.

"Wow…" The redhead broke the kiss with a pant.

"Glad you like it." Katie smiled before she kneels down on the floor and she gives his member a few stroke with a couple of kisses. "Naruto…" She glanced up with a blush, "…Can you please fuck my mouth?"

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto stroke her hair gently with a red face, he didn't see that one coming from and it seems that his girlfriend must be little kinky than he thought.

"Yes, please…" The tanned girl lightly suck the head and he start to thrust into her mouth lightly to ease her in as he place his hand behind her head so he won't accidentally hit her with the wall since the shower area was really smaller. He slowly increase his speed and Katie twirl her tongue around his member as it thrust in and out. She looks up to him with a muffled moan, attempting to say something as she tried to take him in deeper.

"Deeper, harder?" The redhead thrust with a grunt and her response was a pleasuring moan, causing him to thrust into her mouth deeper and harder as much as he can. Katie's eyes nearly roll back as she take him in as much as she can and she start to play with his balls, enjoying the her first mouth fucking experience. It went on for a while until Naruto feel the pressure within his member, "I-I-I'm coming…" He attempt to pull out but his lover suddenly grab his ass, pull him back in closer as soon as she feel him pulling out. "K-K-Kat…" Naruto moaned out with a yelp and he empty his load into her mouth as some spill out of the corner of her mouth.

Katie greedily swallow everything up as she suck his member for a bit before she remove his member from her mouth with a smile, "I totally love it…Your taste…It was so yummy."

"I don't know that you have this side, dattebayo." Naruto panted heavily as she stood up with a smile, "It's kinda sexy…"

"Thank." Katie lean against his chest with a giggle before she release a gasp as he prod her entrance with the tip of his member and he grope her ass.

"I can't resist it anymore now, dattebayo." The redhead kissed her forehead as he slowly enter inside her, "I want you so much…I love you…"

"I love you too…" The tanned girl moaned out as she buck her hip slightly before he suddenly thrust into her, increasing the speed of his thrust as Katie's moan grow loud with each thrust. She wrap her arms around his neck before she did the same thing with her legs around his waist, causing her lover to hold her up by her ass and she can feel the wall on her back. She rock her hip and it cause Naruto to thrust into her roughly, which was something that she really enjoy. "Yes…Yes…Make me yours…" Katie cried out with a moan, "More…More!"

"Kat…" Naruto kissed her with a moan, keeping fucking her until he feels the pressure again. "I'm…I'm gonna come…"

"M-M-Me too…" Katie moaned, "D-D-D-Don't pull out…" Her lover increases the speed as much as he can until they finally come together with a cry. He drop down on the floor, carefully not to drop his lover and they stare into each other's eyes with a heavy pant until the redhead realize something.

"…We forget to turn the water off, dattebayo." Naruto shivered with her under the now-cold water.

"Then we better get warm up…" The tanned girl grind her hip with a smirk as her lover release a moan, it turn out that he didn't pull out of her when they drop down on the floor. "In the bathtub."

"…To the bathtub, dattebayo." He stood up as he lift his lover up and he carry her out, the moaning tanned girl bounce on his member with each step he take since she was still in carry position with her lover.

* * *

Several years later, Naruto was lying in his bed with his wife, Katie, and she nuzzles his chest with her cheek before she starts to dry-hump his groin, they were wearing their nightwear. "Kat-chan, really?" Naruto glanced at his wife, "You know Luke's up, right?"

"I know but he's watching his cartoon and you know how he is when it come to cartoon." Katie giggled, "Come on…Just a quickie."

"…A quickie then we'll do the real deal later, dattebayo." The smirking redhead was about to remove her panty until the door suddenly swings open and a red-haired tanned toddler run in with a squeal, causing the parent to halt their attempting quickie.

"Dad, dad, dad!" Luke climbed into their bed, "Can we see Moon Knight movie? Can we? Can we?"

"Hai, we can." Naruto chuckled nervously, it's good thing that their son show up early or he will be traumatized by the sight of his parent if he show up a little late.

"Yay!" Luke cheered before he turn his head to his smiling mother, "Mom, can I have a pancake?"

"Sure, you can have pancake." Katie giggled and their son runs out with a cheer as she lean her head against her husband's chest. "He is sure hyper like you…" She suddenly look up to him, "I want more babies."

"…Give Luke his pancake and meet me in the shower, dattebayo." Naruto kissed his wife right away and she giggle happily as they leave their bedroom.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we know what will happened if Naruto was there instead of Cody when Katie's best friend got eliminated! It looks like she has a side that Naruto don't know and he seems to like it.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **I will give you a warning about a few certain chapters, there will be some scenes that may make you uncomfortable…The girls in the chapters with uncomfortable scenes are…Eva, Courtney and Sugar. Just to let you know in case if these chapters come out.**

 **Again, if someone have send you a pm about asking me to unblock this person. Ignore this person and you might want to block this person because he/she will start to spam you with two different accounts. He/she does spam a lot to other people until I give in so I have to warn you about that. If someone is trying to contact me through you, block this person to avoid the spam/harassment and I'm really sorry if that happened to you.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	4. Single 4: Leshawna

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Check my profile out, I just set up a poll.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **There is an important info at the bottom AN in the chapter 10.**

 **This time, it's one of the popular girl that everybody love…Just to get this out of the way, I really don't know why some people like large assets, but to his/her each own.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 4: Leshawna**

* * *

Leshawna once again reject Harold's confession as she push the nerd into the pool with an eyeroll and she join several teenagers in the hot tub, it have been few days since the Total Drama Island's special episode with the eliminated campers. "He still doesn't give up?" The sassy girl turned her head to Naruto.

"Oh, yeah." Leshawna huffed, "This boy won't even take a hint. I kept told him that he's not my type and he's kinda egoistic."

"Want me to give him a talk?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "Maybe he would like another visit from the hunter, dattebayo. I'll throw a corncob prank in, if you want me to."

"Nah, thank for asking." The sassy girl replied, "I'm sure that he will give up after few times…" She send him a smirk, "If not, I'll sic you on the boy."

"Alright then." The redhead chuckled, "…Hey, Leshawna, what's your type?"

"Ooh, are you trying to make a move on little me?" Leshawna smirked coyly.

"N-N-N-No, just curious, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head with a blush.

"Mmm, I like my boy strong, funny, kind and sweet." The sassy girl glanced at the redhead with a light hum, "What about you? What's your type?"

"Oh, I don't know." The redhead scratched his head, "Honestly, I don't have one…Is that bad thing?"

"Nah, it's not." Leshawna shrugged her shoulders, "Sometime it'll take a while until you find what kind of person you're into."

"Hai, you're right." Naruto hummed and they enjoy the tub as they make some small talk.

* * *

"Hey, Leshawna!" Naruto hollered down the hallway, catching the sassy girl's attention.

"Hey, you." Leshawna waved at him, "What do you need me for?"

"I want to ask you something, dattebayo." The redhead walked up to her as he rubbed his head nervously, "Um…I was wondering if you want to…Um…Go out on a date with me?"

"…Say what?" The sassy girl blinked at him.

"A date…" Naruto repeated before he sigh to himself, "Ugh, never mind. I guess you're not even interesting in…"

"Nah, I would." Leshawna cut him off, "It's just a date, right?" He nodded, "Sure, I'll give it a shot."

"Really?" The redhead grinned.

"Yeah, it's not like you're asking me to be your girlfriend right away…" She shrugged before she whispers to herself, "…Unlike someone…" Leshawna glanced at him, "When?"

"I'm thinking after the end of this show, if that's fine with you?" Naruto tapped his chin, the show was down to the final two and he think it will be over in a few days.

"I'm cool with it." Leshawna nodded, "You'll call me?"

"Hai, I will, dattebayo." The redhead gave her a quick hug before they spilt up with a wave, both feeling a little exciting and nervous for their upcoming date.

* * *

Naruto walk Leshawna back to her place after the end of their first date as the redhead scratch his head, "It was a good date, dattebayo…I'm sorry that it was just a movie and a dinner…I would have take you somewhere better…"

"Don't be sorry, I have a great time." Leshawna smiled, "You treated me with respect and I really love it when you act like a gentleman the whole time."

"You deserve better because you're awesome, dattebayo." The redhead grinned, "So…Second date?"

"Let me think about it…" The sassy girl suddenly kissed him on lips, "Hell yeah, second date…I'll see you later." She quickly entered her house and the redhead stare at the door with red face before he walks away with a silly grin.

* * *

"I can't believe that your daddy just suck us back into his show again." Leshawna huffed as she sat with her boyfriend in the airplane, they somehow got tricked into doing the third season and it was all this damn host's fault.

"Hai, I guess he won't stop it since this show always gets him a lot of rating, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah…" The sassy girl rolled her eyes, "…Oh, and I think you get some new fans…I notice that some girls are crushing on you…"

"Really?" The redhead blinked, "I don't notice that because…" He placed his arm around her shoulders, "I always notice a wonderful and confident sexy woman, dattebayo."

"Oh, are you cheating me on someone else?" Leshawna teased.

"Never, baby, never." Naruto planted a kiss on her lips before they start to make out.

"Damn you, Naruto…" Harold slumped on the floor and most travelers just rolled their eyes at the nerd, sometime he still can't believe that his crush end up with Naruto but he was fine with it…Most of the time.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, what make you fall in love with me?" The sassy girl asked as she unpack a box in their bedroom and the redhead turned to her with a raised eyebrow, it have been one month since the end of the World Tour season and they both decide to move into his house together.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked puzzlingly, "Why are you asking me this question?"

"Just curious." Leshawna replied with a shrug, "I mean, out of all girls that come after you, you still choose me."

"Um, well…" He scratched his head as he tried to come up with the right words, "I fall in love with you because of your personality and how confident you are when it comes to everything, dattebayo. I start to have a crush on you when I saw how stubborn you are and that you won't back down from anything…Um…" He turned to her with a sheepish grin, "I don't know what else to say because it's really hard to explain it in word, dattebayo."

"It's alright, I know what you're trying to say." The sassy girl walks up to him with a smile and she kisses him before they start to make out. Naruto's hands slowly roam all over her ass, groping and massaging them through her pant and Leshawna return it back by running her hand down his chest until it reach to his crotch. She rub it softly before she can feel the bulge and she quickly unzip his pant.

"Les…" Naruto was cut off with a moan as Leshawna pull his member out with a stroke and she slides her tongue into his mouth, exploring each other mouth whiles she stroking him slowly. The redhead slowly slides his hands into the back of her pant and underwear, grabbing her butt cheeks roughly as the sassy moan into his mouth and Naruto pull her in closer. Leshawna increase the speed of stroke as she tug his pant down enough to allow it fall down on its own and they barely notice that Naruto was basically humping into her hand with a soft grunts. It don't take long enough until he ejaculate all over her hand and some on her pant before they break apart as Leshawna bring her hand up to lick some cum off.

"Mmm, ready for more?" Leshawna sucked her fingers as she get down on her knees and she twirl her tongue around the lower head few times before she start to suck his member. Naruto enjoy the feeling of her mouth and tongue as Leshawna slowly speed up and the redhead's hands slowly hike her shirt up until her bouncing breasts were exposed.

"No bra?" Naruto smirked with a light moan, playing with her cleavage.

"Mmph…" The sassy girl attempted to say something but she was too focus on the blowjob and the redhead release a moan as he feel the vibration of her throat. After a while, Naruto pull his member out of her mouth before he pat the bed and Leshawna climb upon to the bed.

"Lie on your back, dattebayo." The redhead took his shirt off as Leshawna lied on her back before he saddle her, placing his member right under her breasts and he slowly thrust his hip while he grope her large cleavage.

"H-H-Honestly, I don't see why everybody loves big assets…" Leshawna moaned as she feel each thrust and she really enjoy the feeling of his hands roaming all over her breasts before she gasp out as soon as he stretch her breasts lightly.

"M-M-Me either…" Naruto suddenly sucked her nipples for a while until he release them as he increase the speed of his thrust, "But I can see why now, dattebayo…" Before they know it, the redhead cum out between her breasts and he unsaddle her as he roll her around until she lie on her front with her ass up. He pull her pant down until it was around her knees and he glance at her asshole, giving him a idea. He suddenly mount her, slowly inserting his dick into her anus.

"H-H-Hey, you're putting it in there?" Leshawna gasped out as he pushes his member all way in, "Boy, you're lucky that I suck you off first…" She grunted out as soon as he slowly thrust his hips, "I am so not gonna suck you after that…" She moans out as her boyfriend suddenly gropes her butt cheeks roughly with several slaps and he increase his speed.

Naruto bend over and his right hand reach out to her swaying breasts, kneading them in process, while his left hand stay on her ass. It has been about ten minutes or so until he suddenly comes inside her ass and he pull out before he suddenly turn her around on her back.

"How many times you're gonna roll me around?" Leshawna panted heavily, seems to enjoy it as the redhead lift her legs by hooking his hands around her knees and he mount over her knees, lining his member up over her slot in a piledriver position.

"That'll be last time, dattebayo." Naruto smirked with a pant before he slowly inserts his member into her lower mouth and he start to thrust lightly.

"D-D-Don't ho-o-o-old back!" The sassy girl moaned out and her moan grow loudly as soon as her lover suddenly pound inside at high speed, "F-F-F-Fuck…M-M-M-More!" With each thrust, he get deeper and faster.

"L-L-Les…" The redhead adjusted his upper body as he still fuck her and he wrap his arms around her, starting to make out with her. It wasn't long enough until he unload his remaining load inside her and he roll off her, both panting heavily.

"Y-Y-You sure come a lot…" Leshawna rolled to her side with a coyly smirk.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto turned to his side with a smile as he pulled her in for an snuggle, "I can't help myself…I love you, dattebayo."

"I love you too." The sassy girl pecked him and they lie there for a while until she look up with a smile. "Round two?"

"…Let me take a breath, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed her ass with a grin.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto walk into the kitchen with a yawn as he stretch his arms out with few pops and he sit down in front of the table before he glance at a red-haired black girl and boy with a smile. "Morning, Derek, Diana." Naruto said, his son was about four years old and his daughter just turned thirteen a few days ago. "Where's your mom?"

"Hey, dad." Diana replied, "Mom is getting newspaper outside."

"Good morning, sug." The redhead turned his head around to see his wife, Leshawna, as she walked into the kitchen with the newspaper and she put it on the table.

"Morning, baby." Naruto kissed his wife, "I smell something good, dattebayo."

"I'm making pancake." Leshawna smirked.

"Ma, why were you yelling at dad last night?" Derek suddenly asked innocently and his parents nearly fall over.

"O-O-Oh, your mom wasn't yelling at me…" The redhead chuckled nervously and Leshawna just quickly race over to the almost-burnt pancake with a blush as he tried to explain something to their son while their daughter just shakes her head.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **I hope everybody love how it turn out for Leshawna and Naruto…It was kinda hard to find the right time and how to work it out between these two but I think it's pretty good imo and I did my best as much as I can. Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	5. Single 5: Dawn

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Before we start this chapter, I want you know that if it come to the 'cannon' pairing of WDL…If there are not a lot of scene, meaning it follow the 'cannon' scene until something changed in a certain way. Something to keep it in mind, just in case.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 5: Dawn**

* * *

Naruto sit with Dawn under a large tree in a forest and they were enjoying their picnic as the redhead ate a piece of her apple pie, it was their fourth mock date. The redhead glance at the petite girl with a curious expression, he has been wondering about something for a while. Dawn had told him that she want a mock date with him for some practice and satisfaction but she never said who was the person that she have been interesting in and for some reason, it make him feeling a little jealous that someone else was catching her eyes since he have developed a small crush on Dawn. "Um, Dawn, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you may." Dawn nodded with a blank expression.

"I'm curious, who do you like?" The redhead rubbed his head, "I mean, I have been taking you out on a few mock dates to help you out with someone you like and yet, you never say anything about this guy, dattebayo. How did he catch your attention, what make you fall for him?"

"Ah, do you want to know who I like and why?" The petite girl replied as he gave her a nod, "…I like him because he is very kind person who have treat me equally like everybody else when the other people act weird around me because I'm different. He is only person that make me feel so…Normal in a good way and he also accept me for the way I am. The man I love is…" Dawn looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "Naruto. I love you more than a friend."

"N-N-Nani, me?!" Naruto stuttered, nearly drop his slice with a fumble. "Y-Y-You do? Really?"

"Yes, I do." Dawn replied before she resumes her eating as if she didn't confess her feeling to him just now and the redhead stare at her for a while until he speak up.

"…Um, Dawn…" The redhead scratched his head with a deep blush, "…Will you be my girlfriend?"

The petite girl turns her head to him with a blank face, "…Yes, I will like that." Before the Naruto know it, she sits on his laps and she suddenly gives him a soft kiss before she turn back to her slice of pie. The blushing redhead stares at her with a smile as he wrap his arms around her waist and he was about to peck the top of her head, only to have a piece of pie slice shove into his mouth by the petite girl. "Say ah." Dawn shoved another piece into her new boyfriend's mouth.

"D-D-D-Dawn, wait, you're doing it wro…" Naruto attempted to say something, only to cut off by another piece of pie. What he didn't know is that Dawn was too happy and embarrassing at same time.

* * *

"Dawn?" The said girl glanced up to see Naruto as she sit in the corner of the economy class in the jumbo jet, it have been a few weeks since the start of the World Tour season. "Are you feeling better now? Heat-chan is worried about you because you don't say anything to her for a few days, dattebayo."

"Ah, a little since you're safe and Sierra is not here anymore." Dawn replied, there were an incident a few days ago and she was thankful that Naruto get out of it alive. "I should apologize to Heather the first thing tomorrow morning."

"Gomen for making you worried." Naruto rubbed his neck with a small grin, "I'll find a way to make it up to you, dattebayo."

"You can make it up to me right now." The petite girl patted the empty seat next to her and the redhead sat down before she crawls onto his laps, curling up against his chest. Naruto glance down at her with a light blush, she somehow remind him of a cat for some reason and it make him chuckle lightly as she look up with a poker face. "What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just that you remind me of a cat and it's kinda cute, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "You always like to sit on my legs and sometime you fall asleep on me."

"Ah, it's because you're so warm and I like to be closer to you as much as I can." Dawn nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Hmm, that's good." Naruto hugged her and he peck the top of her crown. Little did he know that he will have to sit next to his girlfriend for the rest of the season and that was his punishment for making her worried.

* * *

"How far is it?" Naruto asked as he carried the basket and blanket, he was hiking with his recently-fiancee in the wildness. Dawn had moved in with him two years ago at the end of the World Tour season and he asked her to marry him a few days ago, they were going to celebrate their engagement by heading for Dawn's favorite place for a picnic. He wonders why she was wearing a large poncho coat.

"We're here now." Dawn turned her head to her fiance as she gestured at a clearing, there was a creek and several giant trees with many different kind of plants.

"Wow, that look so peaceful, dattebayo." The redhead whistled at the sight.

"Indeed." The petite girl nodded as they set the picnic up and she remove her poncho coat to reveal that she was wearing a yellow sundress that stop at her upper thighs as she take her sandals off.

"You look so nice." Naruto smiled at her as they took some foods out of basket to eat, "Is that a new dress?"

"Thank you and yes, it is." Dawn replied before they eat their lunch while making some small talk about random things to important thing, like planning for their wedding. "I want to have our wedding out in the nature."

"Sound good, we should do it during the spring or summer, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his chin and his fiancee give him a nod as she crawl over to the basket to take a cherry pie out. Naruto nearly choke on his drink as soon as he notice something missing under Dawn's dress and she peek over her shoulders with a blank expression.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"H-H-Hai…" Naruto coughed as he tried to looked away with a red face, "Um…Dawn…Do you know that you don't have…Um…panty?" It turned out that she wasn't wear anything under her sundress, involving her bra.

"Oh, I never wear them." The petite girl answered as the blushing redhead blinked at her with widened eyes, "They're very uncomfortable." She tilted her head slightly as she sat down next to him, "Does it bother you?"

"N-N-No, just surprised." The redhead muttered, "…I think it kinda explain everything, why you wear these long stocking and long skirt all the time and that you always told me to wait before we went out in public, dattebayo."

"That's good." Dawn suddenly sits on his laps with her back against his chest as she tilt her head back to stare into his eyes, "Because if you don't, I will punish you so badly."

"Hai, I won't change anything about you because I love you the way you are, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her forehead and they start to feed each other some piece of pies, Dawn unconsciously grind her buttocks against her fiance before she feel something poking her rear. She glances down to see a bulge behind Naruto's pant and her eyes shifts up to the blushing redhead, who just realize that he just have a hard-on. "G-G-Gomen…" Naruto was about to move but his fiancee suddenly grind her hips again, "D-D-Da…"

"Naruto, I desire to have an intercourse with you now." The petite girl said bluntly, rubbing his groin with her hands.

"B-But what if someone catch…" The redhead muttered, he didn't even try to stop her actions.

"Shh, don't worry, no one know about this place but us." Dawn cut him off as she unzip his pant and she pull his harden member out before she wrap around his large member with both of her hands, stroking him immediately. Naruto grunt out with a soft moan as his lover give him a handjob and he slide his left arm around her waist, his right hand slowly slide under her dress until it touch her lower mouth before he massage it lightly in circular motion. He insert his two fingers inside her, causing her to gasp out with a moan as she suddenly move her hands away from his member before she grasp his pant legs as soon as he finger her slowly. "N-Naru…" Dawn rock her hips in rhyme with her lover's moving fingers as she moan out, "Faster…" She glances down at his throbbing member before she rubs it between her thighs.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto whispered softly as he speed up and after a few minutes, the petite girl grab his hand to stop him before she turn her head around to confusing redhead.

"T-Take them off…" The petite girl ran her hands across his chest and the redhead quickly strip down to his birthday suit before she crawl off, hiking her dress skirt up to show her wet slot as she kneel on her hands and knees. Naruto was about to position himself until his lover call out to him, "Wait…On your feet, not on your knees…Please…"

"Sure, anything for you, dattebayo." The redhead kissed the back of her neck before he get up on his feet and he bend over as he mount her, slowly penetrate into her. "You okay?" Naruto asked as soon as he fully enter her but it turn out that he can't push any farther due to his size, it feels so tight and he was concern that it may hurt her.

"Yes, I'm okay." Dawn panted, "Be gentle…" The redhead holds her hips and he start to fuck her gently in doggy style as she release a soft moan. Naruto slowly increase the thrusting speed as the petite girl rock her body to raise her pleasure with moans and she can feel her lover's throbbing member hitting her inner wall. She gasp out as the redhead lift her upper body up until her back lean against his chest and he slide her dress off, his hands brush her small cleavage. Dawn wrap her hands around her lover's neck with a moan as she enjoy the new position while her lover thrust into her from behind like an wild animal.

Naruto slowly slide his hands under the back of her knees and he carefully lift her up as he stand up fully, exposing her private to the open. His lover screams out in pleasure as the redhead thrust upward into her entrance by lifting her dangling legs with his hands in a motion and he look down to see Dawn's pleasure expression, her eyes nearly roll back with her tongue sticking out and her cheeks heat up with a heavy pant from their activity. It somehow turns him on as he saw her expression for the first time, causing him to increase his speed and Dawn tightened her hold with a loudly moan. It wasn't long enough until they both feel that they were about to hit their climax at same time and Naruto suddenly come inside her as Dawn cried out from her orgasm, her legs lurch out.

Naruto plop down on his back, careful not to drop Dawn, and they lie there for a while before the petite girl crawl off his throbbing member as she turn around to face her lover. She stare into his eyes before she kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth as they make out with each other. Before Naruto know it, Dawn lean back as she push his member into her entrance again in a cowgirl position and her hips slowly gyrating around. "I-I-I thought you said we won't do it until our wedding night, dattebayo." Naruto moaned, reaching out to hold her smallest breasts and he circle his thumbs around her nipples.

"I changed my mind…" Dawn replied, "The intercourse feels so good…I want to feel it again…"

"Let me help you out with it." The redhead smirked at her before he starts making love with her again in the wildness.

* * *

"Ah, is that your special place?" The ten years old boy asked his parent with a blank expression as he carry the basket into the clearing while his parent set the picnic up, ten years have went by so fast and they have a son.

"Hai, Gaara, it is." Naruto grinned at his son as he helps his pregnant wife sit down, "Your mom and I always come up here for our anniversary, dattebayo. It's really special place for many reasons."

"Like what?" Gaara asked flatly.

"It's the same place that you were conceived when I bring your father here for the first time." Dawn replied bluntly as her husband pulled a spit-take and she turns her head to Naruto with a tilted head. "Are you okay?"

"D-D-Dawn, we can't tell him about that, dattebayo." The redhead whispered to her nervously, what if they traumatized their son with this new information?!

"Interesting, I would like to hear more about that." The red-haired boy spoke up.

"Very well, we…" Dawn was about to say something but her husband cut her off.

"Look, I made some cherry pie for the first time, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed out as he held the pies up, "It's fresh! Eat them! Eat them!"

"Father is acting weird again." Gaara said flatly and his mother nod at him before his father suddenly crams a pie slice into his mouth to prevent his wife from revealing some personal info.

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Like I said in the top AN, there are not a lot of scenes since most of them are pretty much like 'cannon' in WDL but with only Dawn. Look like Dawn can make some face during a certain event in the nature…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	6. Single 6: Gwen

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **In this chapter, there will be two lemons scene. One is the 'cannon' and the other one is special (Little short). If the second lemon make you uncomfortable, you can skip it.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 6: Gwen**

* * *

Naruto walk Gwen to the Lame-o-sine, the goth girl has been eliminated from the Total Drama Action and she asks Naruto to walk her for few reasons. "Naruto, I never get a chance to thank you for everything you did for me." Gwen glanced at him with a soft smile, she can't believe that a person like him is still single.

"Don't mention it, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head with a chuckle, "That's what friends do."

"Yeah, but neither of them will do what you did…" The goth girl took a deep breath as she fidgeted with her hands, "…Um…Naruto, I really want to thank you by do something like…hang out together."

"Sure, we can hang out together." The redhead grinned and the goth girl nearly facepalm.

"No, I mean like…" Gwen rubbed her arm nervously, "A lunch or dinner, just you and me…"

"L-Like a date?" Naruto stammered.

"Only if you want it to be…" The goth girl muttered shyly.

"...Yeah, it's a date." The redhead gave her a grin.

"Great!" Gwen suddenly hugged him before she quickly releases him with a blush, "Um…See you later…" She quickly step into the Lame-o-sine and it drove off.

"See you later, Gwen!" Naruto waved his hand up in air with a massive grin and he swear that he just hear an angry shout of his childhood friend in the distance.

* * *

"Some director wants you to act for him in a new movie and few more?" Gwen ate her dinner with a raised eyebrow and Naruto nod his head, they were having a date in a French restaurant after they watched a movie and played a short game of mini-golf.

"Hai, it's just a small supporting role." The redhead scratched his head as he took a bite of his dinner, "But I told him that I need some time to think about it, dattebayo." He licked his lip, "I really don't know if I want it."

"Really?" The goth girl blinked, "Why's that?"

"Well, the reason why I join the show was to meet my tou-san in person and let him know about me, not to get money or become famous, dattebayo." Naruto explained, "If I take the offer, everything will change in a big way and I'm worrying that it may change me…What if I became like my tou-san, crazy for fame…Not to mention that some people would harassing you and our friends."

"Naruto, it won't change you until you let it." Gwen took hold of his hands, "True, it may will change everything if you become a big-shot actor but I don't think that it can change you at all, not even one bit." She smiled, "I think you should take the offer and see how it turn out."

"Really, you think I should?" The redhead stared at her as she nodded at him before he tightens his hold on her hands, "…I will take it…But there is one thing I need to do first, dattebayo…Gwen, I have a great day with you and I want to do it again so…Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." The goth girl smiled at him, "Yes, I do…" Naruto grinned back and they make some small chat, still holding each other hands.

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since the start of the World Tour season and Naruto notice that his girlfriend was furious with something. "Gwen, what's the matter?" The redhead walked over to check on Gwen with a concern.

"Oh, hey." Gwen glanced up before she wave it off, "It's nothing…" She sighed, "It's just some people here and they are driving me crazy in their own way…Courtney kept complaining about how 'unfair' the show is for let Duncan quit, Jo and Heather are fighting over the leadership and don't get me start on Sierra."

"Oh, I heard you there, dattebayo." Naruto winced, the crazed girl won't leave Cody alone at all and he heard that she have been stealing some of his stuff.

"That's not just them." The goth girl muttered, "There's Shawn with his zombie paranoia, Izzy, Max's ramble and many more…Ugh, I wish I can have a privacy to get away from everything…"

"Hmm, I know a place." The redhead whispered, "I found it by accident when I hid from tou-san and Uncle Chef, dattebayo."

"Really?" Gwen glanced at him, "Show me this place." They quietly sneak out of the economy class without anyone's knowledge, "…Hey, why were you hiding from Chris and Chef?"

"Tou-san wants me to bring him into one of my movie and Uncle Chef was in his mother hen mode, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned and his girlfriend shakes her head with a light giggle.

* * *

"Whoa, I don't know that there is a huge crate like that." Gwen sat inside the room-size crate with her boyfriend before she turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "And why is it empty?"

"Who know?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe something has been used or it's gonna be a part of something for a challenge, dattebayo."

"Maybe…" The goth girl hummed before she rest her head on his shoulder, "Thank again for bring me here."

"Anything for you." The smiling redhead placed his arm around her shoulders and they sit there in silence until Gwen lift her head up with a smile as she turn her boyfriend's head to face her before she kiss him deeply. "What bring it on?" Naruto kissed her back, rubbing her arm with his thumb.

"Just feel like it." Gwen gave him a French-kiss and it slowly turns into a make-out as they roll down on his back before they discard their clothes with their roaming hands. The goth girl slowly trail down his body with kisses as her hands yank his pant and underwear off while her lover stroking her hair and he release a moan as soon as Gwen stroke his harden member. She lick the throbbing head several time before she swallow it in her mouth slowly, twirling her tongue around his member as her head bob for a while. Before she know it, Naruto lift her head up and he turn her around until her lower mouth face him before he slide his finger inside her entrance as the goth girl resume her blowjob.

After a while, Naruto move his fingers away from her entrance and he kiss it before he slide his tongue inside, causing his lover to moan out as he explore her inner cavern with his tongue. The redhead can feel his lover's mouth as it bob down his dick at high speed and he speed up, wiggling his tongue around and he slide two fingers inside while his left hand grope her buttocks. It wasn't long enough until Naruto come inside her mouth while Gwen's juice squirts out all his face before the goth girl crawl off him and he was about to sit up but his lover push him back down as she pose herself over his throbbing member.

"Gw…" Naruto whispered softly, only to cut off with a moan as soon as Gwen lower herself on his second head and she moan out softly as her entrance fully take his cock in. Gwen grind her hips slightly as she adjust to his size and she place her hands on his chest before she start to bounce on him with a pleasuring moan. Naruto stare at her bouncing breasts as she ride him and he thrust his hip upward to meet her bouncing hip before she take his hands, moving them to her breasts. Gwen increase her speed as she buck wildly, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her breasts as he knead them and without any warning, Naruto release his seeds inside her but she keep ride him in pleasure.

Naruto lean up to lying her down on her back and he thrust into her as Gwen wrap her legs around his waist. The redhead thrust deeper and faster as his lover cried out in pleasure and they barely notice that they had come together several times. Gwen take hold of his face before she kiss him as he still thrust into her and it went on for a while until they become exhausted, the redhead pull his member out with a wet pop as he lie next to his sweating lover. The goth girl spreading her arm across his chest and they took a short nap before their eyes snapped open with gasps.

"Naruto, did we just…" Gwen whispered.

"Hai…" Naruto replied without let her finish her sentence as they lied there for a while, "…Um…I never thought that I would have my first time like that, dattebayo."

"You too?" The goth girl glanced up at him with a deep blush and he looked back with a red face.

"…You know what?" The redhead cuddled with her, "I'm glad that I did it with you, dattebayo."

"…Me too." Gwen whispered gently with a smile, "Me too…" They just rest on the floor for a while until they sneak back to the nearby restroom for a quick shower before they join the travelers in the economy class.

* * *

Naruto and Gwen sit together in the restroom after they turned the camera off for privacy, it have been a month and half since their first time and they found out that she is pregnant with his child. Gwen was so afraid at first because she want to keep the baby but she don't know how he will take it until she told him and she was so glad when Naruto want to raise their baby with her. Right now, they were having a discussion about their future for the baby. "I think you should move into my house, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, "It's pretty much empty since I'm the only one that lives there and there are plenty of rooms."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Gwen nodded, "We can turn one room into an nursery."

"Hai, and you can take one of the bedrooms, dattebayo." The redhead grinned.

"Or we can share a room." The goth girl just said it without thinking before she cover her mouth with a blush as her boyfriend looked at her with a faintly blush, "O-O-Oh, I mean…"

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head, "I think that I agree with you, we can share a room since we're intimate with each other now, dattebayo…If that's what you want."

"Really?" Gwen turned her head to him as he gave her a nod, "Then I do…"

"Okay." The redhead smiled, "…Oh, I got some idea for the baby's names…"

"Naruto." The goth girl held his hand with a deadpan expression, "Again, just leave the names to me. No offense, you suck with names."

"Some names do not suck, dattebayo." Naruto crossed his arms as he pout childishly, "It took me hours to think it up."

"Some of your names mean boy or girl in different languages." Gwen deadpanned and her boyfriend slump in his seat with a whimper.

"Fine…" The redhead sighed before he scratch his head nervously, "Um…Gwen, I want to ask you something…" She raised her eyebrow at him, "Originally, I was gonna ask you after this season but we're gonna have a baby and I don't want you to get a wrong idea, dattebayo…" He took her hands as he looked into her eyes, "Gwen, will you marry me?"

"S-S-Seriously?" The goth girl blushed with widened eyes as he nodded nervously and she think about it for a while until she speak up. "…Yes, I will." She smiled before Naruto pull her in a bear hug with a massive grin, "But we can't let anyone know about it until after the season and I want us to wait for the marriage until after our baby is born."

"Sure!" Naruto pecked her forehead happily and his girlfriend hugs him with a beaming smile.

* * *

Several months went by and Gwen lies with Naruto on their bed as she rubs her baby bump, they were watching a bad movie. "Naruto, why are we watching this horrid movie?" Gwen whined.

"…Um…" Naruto gulped with sweats, he can't tell her that she want to watch this movie in first place. "…Because there's nothing to watch on channels, dattebayo."

"Oh…" The goth girl raised her eyebrow with a suspicion look before she lie back with a sigh as the redhead release his breath, "…I'm horny."

"…Nani?" The redhead turned his head to her with a raised eyebrow, did he just hear that correctly?!

"I'm horny." Gwen repeated as she hike her nightgown up, "I want you to fuck me."

"Um, are you sure?" Naruto rubbed his head nervously, "I mean, you're pretty far in your third trimester, dattebayo."

"Yes, I'm sure…" Gwen suddenly sobbed, "Until you don't like me because I'm too…"

"No, no, no, I love you so much!" The redhead quickly sat up with waving hands, "You're so beautiful and sexy, dattebayo! I'm just worried about our baby."

The pregnant girl hold her bump with a sniffle, "Oh, that's so sweet…Then you better do it gently when you fuck me."

"That's gonna be so weird…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, quietly enough that she won't be able to hear him. He rubs her lower mouth lightly as he pull his PJ pant down slightly and he stroke his member with other hand. The redhead insert two fingers inside and he slowly move them as Gwen moan softly. It went on for a while until the goth girl notice that his cock was hard.

"Naruto, stop teasing and stuff your cock in me now." Gwen said and her lover place himself in front of her, slowly insert his member inside her carefully. As soon as he push his cock all way in, he rock his hips gently with several small thrust and his fiancee moan softly as her lover please her.

Naruto have been fucking her for a few long hours and he can't do it faster or hard, due to the fact that it may make his fiancee uncomfortable and it may put their baby at risk. It don't take long enough until he can feel something coming up, "Gwen, I'm coming…I'm pulling out, dattebayo." Naruto was about to pull his member out but the goth girl pull him back in with her legs.

"No, keep it in!" The goth girl barked and the redhead was about to say something but it was too late as he suddenly shoot his load inside her. "Thank you, Naruto." Gwen rubbed her belly with a smile as her fiance pull out and he lie down next to her with a odd expression.

"That was so weird." The redhead mumbled.

"Mmm, I think someone else like it." Gwen spoke up as soon as she feel a kick and Naruto glanced at her with a weird expression, he blame it on one of these mood swing because it make her do something crazy…Like her odd crave for chocolate-dipped pickles.

* * *

Seventeen years later, Naruto sit at the dining table as he eat his cereal and his wife scramble some eggs. "Gwen, I just bought the airplane tickets and we will leave in two weeks on Wednesday, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"I'm really exciting about it." Gwen peeked over her shoulder with a smile, "It has been a while since we took a vacation and I really can't wait to visit France." His husband was about to say something but they both hear several rapid footsteps coming down the stairs before a thirteen year old girl ran into the kitchen, quickly leap into the chair next to her father as the ten year old girl chase her.

"I gotta sit next to daddy!" The thirteen year old girl stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

"No fair, you cheat!" The ten years old pouted as she climbed into the chair at Naruto's left, "Your room was closer and my room is far away!" They bickered with each other for a while.

"Phoebe, Mary-Jane, don't fight at the table." The goth woman sighed at her daughters.

"Yes, mom." The girls said in unison.

"Where's your big sister?" Naruto asked before someone glomp him from behind.

"Right here, nya!" Maeve hugged him as she pecked his cheek, "Morning, daddy, mom!"

"Morning, do you want some scrambled eggs?" Gwen asked and her daughter nod at her as her other daughters pour the cereal into their bowls.

"Morning, Ma-chan." The redhead chuckled as his older daughter takes her seat in front of him.

"Hey, daddy, you know my birthday is coming up in few weeks." Maeve grinned, "That mean I will be legal and you can ravish me all day…"

"Ma-chan, for the thousandth times, I'm your father, dattebayo." Naruto muttered with cold sweats, "It's illegal and…"

"I don't care, nya!" His older daughter crossed her arms with a pout, "I'm gonna make you marry me! In some countries, it's legal for family members to marry each other, nya!"

"…Gwen…" The redhead turned to his wife nervously.

"Maeve, don't tease your father." Gwen smirked at her daughter.

"Aw, I wanna marry daddy too!" Phoebe, the thirteen years old girl, pouted.

"I want a wedding ring from papa!" Mary-Jane chew her breakfast with a whine.

"Oh, kami…" Naruto buried his face into his hands as his wife laughed at him, how in the world did his daughters have a father-complex?!

* * *

 **And that end the sixth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now you got the first lemon that took place in the WDL cannon but with some changes and you also got another shorter lemon. It look like Naruto won't have any easy time since his daughters have father-complex and he don't know how did it start in first place…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	7. Single 7: Eva

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **If you remember my warning in Katie's chapter…That is one of these chapters and I want to let people know that in the lemon scene, there will be something that will make you uncomfortable. It will take place near the end of the lemon scene and you will know it…You are welcome to skip it if you don't want to read this part, no one is forcing you to. Also I want people to know that, if I wrote it, it does not mean I am into these things. It is just my portrayal of some certain character and how they will be when they become intimate with each other.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 7: Eva**

* * *

Naruto enter the gym inside the resort with a towel, it has been two days since he got eliminated from the Total Drama Island and he decides to have a short workout today. It was mostly empty until the redhead notice that he wasn't alone in the room and the other person was Eva, running on a treadmill. "Hey, Eva." Naruto raised his hand up and the bodybuilder just grunt back. "How long you have been working out here for?"

"Hours." Eva grunted as she stepped off the treadmill and she walk over to the bench press, adjusting the weight of the bar.

"Do you want me to be your spotter?" The redhead asked.

"Yes." The bodybuilder grunted again and Naruto walk up to her before he helps her out with the weights.

"…You're really a woman of few words, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled after she completed ten reps.

"Maybe, there's really nothing to talk about." Eva sat up, wiping some sweats off her face with towel.

"Not really, I would like to know a bit about you." The redhead scratched his nose with a blink as the bodybuilder raised her eyebrow at him, "I barely know anything about you and I want to change that."

The bodybuilder looks up and down at him before she shrugs her shoulders, "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm, let's start off with favorite color, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at her as he started playing a twenty-questions game with her and Eva just gave him a simple answer while she ask few questions about him.

* * *

"Naruto." The said boy turned around to see Eva as she crossed her arms, "Are you free on this Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto raised his eyebrow puzzlingly.

"I want to take you out on a date." The bodybuilder grunted, "You cool with it?"

The redhead think about it for a while until he give her a nod, "Sure, I'm cool with it, dattebayo." He smiled, "Want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll pick you up." Eva walked past him, suddenly smack his ass as Naruto yelps out before he looks over his shoulder with a blink and he stare at her back with a widened eyes. Did she just slap his rear?!

* * *

They had gone out on a lot of dates and right now, they are eating in a Russian restaurant. "I don't know that there was a place like that around here, dattebayo." Naruto looked around while he takes a sip out of his soup.

"My parents always bring me here when I was little." Eva replied, "It's one of my favorite places."

"Ah." The redhead smiled at her, "…Say, how come you don't let me pay for most of dates, involving this dinner?"

"Because I asked you out in first place and you know the rule, if one of us asks each other out for a date, the asker has to pay for everything." The bodybuilder grunted.

"We have a rule?" Naruto blinked.

"So is your father going to have another season?" Eva ignored his question, "I don't hear a word out of him after the end of the Total Drama Action."

"I don't know, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head, "He don't tell me anything at all…Beside the fact that he's gonna teach me how to hosting for my host gig at one of these award show, dattebayo. Tou-san said that the lessons will keep me busy for the rest of time until this day."

"Oh, when will it happen?" The bodybuilder asked.

"In a couple days, why do you ask?" Naruto tilted his head.

"So I can do that." Eva suddenly pulled Naruto across the table to make out with him.

* * *

Naruto stretch his arms out on the couch in the living room at night, it have been almost one year after the World Tour season and Eva just move into his house to bring their relationship up to the next level. "Naruto, can you come up?" Eva's voice called out and the redhead turn the television off before he walk up the stair into the hallway.

"Eva, what do yo…" Naruto entered the bedroom before he yelp out with a massive blush, it turn out that Eva was nude on the bed and she finger herself with three fingers. "E-E-Eva!"

"Take your clothes off." Eva grunted as the blushing redhead slowly took his clothes off, "Naruto, come and sit down next to me…" He sat down next to her as she glances at his semi-hard cock, "Get your dick hard now."

"What, no help?" The redhead teased as he rubs his member and his lover just watching him, massaging her left breast with her hand while she still fingers herself. Before Naruto know it, Eva stood up and she shoves his head into her groin, grinding her lower mouth against his lower face.

"Eat." The bodybuilder ordered before she releases a light moan as her lover inserts his tongue inside her, slowly wiggling around. Eva grind his face to increase her pleasure and she notice that her lover just stop stroking his harden cock. "Naruto, keep jerking off." The redhead obeyed her, stroking his member faster. It wasn't long until she hit her climax and she moves his head away from her sacred place. Eva pushes him on his back and she lifts Naruto's legs up.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto blinked confusingly.

"What does it look like?" Eva grunted as she line his member up to her slot in a Amazon position before she shove her hip down on his cock with a moan, bucking her hips wildly as if she was thrusting.

"I-I-It feel so weird, dattebayo…" The redhead moaned as he tried to touch her bouncing breasts, only to have his arms pin down by his lover.

"T-T-Too bad, you're my bitch." The bodybuilder panted heavily as she bounced on his member, "Do you know that?"

"Um…" Naruto stared at her with a red face, "N-N-No, I don't…"

"Tell me, do you know what you are?" Eva moaned with a smirk, "Or I'm gonna stop and leave you here like that."

"…Yes?" The redhead moaned with a gulp.

"Yes, what?" Eva increased her speed.

"I-I-I'm your bitch, dattebayo." Naruto blushed with several moan.

"Good…" The bodybuilder leaned down to kiss him deeply, still rocking her hips on his cock and it don't take them long enough until they hit climax together. She pull his member out and she glance at her lower mouth as some cum dip out before she lick it clean with some rough tugs.

"W-Wow, I don't know you were like that, dattebayo." The blushing redhead sat up with a heavy pant before he glances at her, "So is it my turn to…"

"No." Eva stood up before she walks over to her drawer, "I have something that I want to try out on you." She pulled a blue medium-size strap-on out.

"Wait, what?" The blushing redhead stared at the strap-on toy with a paled face as Eva strap it on, "Eva, I'm not sure…I…"

"Tell you what?" Eva grunted, "If you let me try it out on you, I will let you do anything to me. If you don't like it after, I won't do it again. Alright?"

Naruto scratch his head in deep thought for a while, "…Is it one-time thing?"

"Yes, that's if you want it to be." The bodybuilder walked up to him with another grunt.

"…Alright, deal…" The redhead got cut off as Eva push her strap-on into his mouth and her hand move his head slightly in a bob motion.

"Wet it, I don't want to force it in your ass without any lube." Eva smirked perversely, seems to enjoying the sight of him sucking on her pseudo cock. After a few minutes, she pull her toy out of his mouth and she quickly turn her lover around on his chest before she slowly push her strap-on into his ass.

"E-E-Eva…" Naruto muttered.

"Relax…" Eva whispered into his ear as her right hand stroke his cock while she push her pseudo member all way inside, "Don't tense up or it will hurt you…So much." She slowly thrust into him, slowly increasing the speed of her thrusting hip. Eva licks his neck, causing him to shiver with a blush as she stroking his cock and fucking him at same time. "Bitch, do you enjoy it…" She thrust deeply and faster with a perversely expression and the redhead just grunted out with a moan, it really turn her on when she dominate her lover like that. "Naruto, do you know what you are?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I know…" The redhead grunted as Eva stroke his member roughly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm a bitch, dattebayo." Naruto's arms fall out as his upper body land on the pillow.

"Whose bitch?" Eva asked.

"I'm your bitch." The redhead replied and Eva increases her speed to max until her lover come all over the bed sheet and she pull her strap-on out before she remove the toy to see that she have come all over her toy several times. She lie down next to her lover and she pull him over her body before she wrap her arms around him with a kiss.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too, dattebayo." Naruto panted as he returned her kiss back.

"So what do you want to do to me?" Eva asked.

"I have some idea what to do to you, involving a toy, but I'll wait until my ass isn't sore, dattebayo." The redhead muttered before he feel her moving around until his cock rub against her lower mouth.

"Oh, I hope it'll be soon." The bodybuilder smirked at him, moving her hips up and down as her groin rub against his member.

* * *

About sixteen years later, Naruto and Eva sat on the couch with two young boys and they were watching a movie. "That's so boring." The younger boy grunted, he seems to be about ten years old.

"Nah, Egor, it's not." The older boy rolled his eyes at his brother, appearing to be about twelve years old.

"Yeah, Abram, it is!" The younger boy, Egor, muttered.

"No, it's not!" Abram scowled with his raised fist, "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Now, now, don't fight, dattebayo." Naruto raised his hands up with a chuckle.

"Yes, pa." Abram and Egor grunted at same time before Egor glanced at his mother over his shoulder, "Oh, ma, I saw you bring a box upstairs, what is it?"

"A package." Eva replied, "A new toy."

"Oh, what kind and can I play with it?" Abram asked before his younger brother shove him down for stealing his question and dib.

"No, it's for me and your father." The bodybuilder replied and the boys groan out as the redhead gulped quietly, if she said a new toy, it only mean one thing…Eva leaned closer to his ear, "If you wonder what it is…Here are your hints, it is big and black."

"…Kami, please save me, dattebayo." Naruto mumbled under his breath, at least it's very rare and not often.

* * *

 **And that end the seventh chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **That was hard to make this chapter because Eva really don't get a lot of appearance in the cannon show and there are so much little info about her, beside her personality. It looks like Naruto is pretty much submission in this relationship but he seems to be fine with it…Hmm…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	8. Single 8: Ella

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 8: Ella**

* * *

Naruto dry his hair out and he glance at the briefcase at his side with a smile, he just won the million and World Tour season. "I still can't believe that a pineapple can set the volcano off, dattebayo." The redhead mumbled under his breath before he hears someone calling him out and he glance over his shoulder to see Ella.

"Naruto, congrats on your victory." Ella smiled at him.

"Thank." Naruto chuckled.

"What are you going to do with the million?" The princess wannabe asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head sheepishly, "I never thought that I will win the game this season." He glanced at her, "I'm just curious, if you have million, what would you do with it?"

"Hmm, I don't know either." Ella looked up with a hum, "…Maybe I would use some of moneys and go to Disneyworld for a few weeks or so. I always went to Disneyland many times and I really want to visit Disneyworld for the first time."

"Ah, I see." Naruto grinned before he rub his chin, "Actually, I never have gone to Disney before, dattebayo."

"Really?" The princess wannabe gasped.

"Hai, but I think I may change it pretty soon." The redhead chuckled lightly.

"Oh, good." Ella smiled, "I hope you will have fun when you go to Disney for the first time."

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded and they sit there for a while until he speaks up. "Hey, do you…Um…" He scratched his head, "Do you want to visit Disneyworld with me?"

"Me?" The princess wannabe looked up to him with a faintly blush, "A-Are you sure?"

"Hai, you said that you never went to Disneyworld before so I want to take you there and it'll be nice to hang out with someone instead of going alone…" The redhead said, "Don't worry, I'll pay for your room."

"…Yes, I would like that." Ella covered her face to hide her massive blush, that would be a good opportunity to confess her feeling to Naruto.

"Great!" Naruto grinned widely, "We can go this summer if that's okay with you, dattebayo." The blushing princess wannabe just nod her head shyly.

* * *

"Naruto, take a picture!" Ella waved her arm in front of a white castle at night and her crush took her picture with a chuckle. "How is it?"

"Look good, dattebayo." Naruto checked the photo before he look at Ella, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Ooh, I don't know." The princess wannabe tapped her chin, "We almost ride everything and met everyone."

"Yeah, we almost did everything here in just one week and a half, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and the princess wannabe look around to see that they were alone.

"…Naruto…" Ella fidgeted with her dress as the redhead turned his head to her, "…I believe in love at first sight because I really like you a lot since we met for the first time. You always look out for me the whole time and to me, you're like a real-life prince because you are so sweet and kind who always treat everyone equal. Naruto, I love you."

"Ella…" Naruto scratched his head with a red face, "That's so unfair because I was gonna ask you out on the last day, dattebayo."

"E-Eh, you were?" The princess wannabe blushed.

"Hai, like you said…" The redhead muttered, "I also believe in love at first sight and I fall for you the moment I hear you singing on the first day, dattebayo. I really want to hang out with you and getting know you more, I know it's really sudden but I want to be with you…Ella, I lo…" Ella suddenly glomp him as she kiss him and he kiss back, starting to make out with her in front of the castle as the fireworks went off.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Ella pouted at her boyfriend as he dropped his luggage at the door, they have been together for a year and she moved into his house.

"Yeah, I can't help it because of the contact that tou-san draw up a few years ago, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "If it was up to me, I would turn it down and spend some times with my princess."

"…I'll really miss you a lot." The princess wannabe sighed sadly.

"Me too." The redhead pecked her lips, "Me too. I promise that I'll come back to you right away as soon as I'm done with the show, dattebayo."

"You better." Ella pecked back before she watches him take off with a wave. What she doesn't know is that Naruto plan to leave early to buy a ring before the ship's boarding time for the Revenge of Island season.

* * *

Naruto kick the door open as he carry Ella, now wife, into a suite room, they just had their wedding this morning and it was a long joyful day. He put his wife down on the bed with a smile, she wear a white ball gown with a pair of white elbow-long gloves and a white stockings with white high-heel slippers. He can tell that his wife was nervous about something as she plays with her skirt. "Ella, what's the matter?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the bed and he unties his tie, sliding his outer jacket off.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous because it's our first night as wife and husband." Ella shifted her weight nervously, "A-And it's gonna be my first time, you know…"

"Oh, it's also my first time." Naruto smiled at her, "But we can wait until you're ready, dattebayo."

"I'm ready but I'm a little scared…"

"Ella…" The redhead rubbed her shoulders with his hands as he pecked the side of her forehead, "Tell you what, you can tell me what to do and I'll do it for you, dattebayo."

"R-Really?" Ella looked up at her husband.

"Hai, I live to serve my beautiful queen." Naruto kissed her passionately.

"…Naruto…" The princess wannabe break the kiss with a blush, "I-I-I want you to take my underwear down, please…" The redhead kneel in front of her as his hands slide under her dress and she can feel her underwear roll down her legs. He was about to take her shoes off at same time as he drag her panty down but his wife stop him, "Don't take them off…I-I want them to stay on and…Um…Can you hang the underwear around my left foot, please?

"Um, okay." The redhead just raised his eyebrow before he shrugs his shoulders and he kisses her knees lightly. "Now what next?"

"I-I-I want you to eat me out…" Ella lifted her dress up with a deep blush and her lover bring his head under her dress before he give her lower mouth a lick, causing her to gasp out. He insert his middle finger inside her slot while he lick around, slowly fingering her before he stick his tongue inside her as he add another finger inside. He increase his speed and Ella wraps her legs around his head with a moan as she enjoy the feeling of her lover's tongue and fingers inside her. Ella don't know how long it have been and it feel like a hour for her before she arch her back with a pleasured scream as she receive her first orgasm.

Naruto pull his head out of her dress as he lick some spilt fluids off his mouth and he stand up before Ella unzip his pant, pulling his member out right away. She give it a few kisses as she rub the base of his member with her gloved hand before she slowly suck it into her mouth, causing her lover to moan softly. The redhead lightly brush her hair as she increase her speed, attempting to take the whole length of his cock as much as she can and it went on for a while until she slowly pull his member out with a pop. "Naruto…" Ella lied on her back as she lift her legs up to expose her private area, "Come inside me…"

"Hai, my queen." Naruto line his member up to her slot as the back of his lover's knees rest upon the joints of his elbows and he slowly push it into her lower mouth. "Ella, let me know if it hurt, dattebayo." He whispered worriedly since she feel so tight.

"I-I-It doesn't hurt…" Ella wrapped her arms around his neck with a moan before she release a loud moan as her lover slowly thrust his hip against her body, "…F-F-Faster…" She moaned and the redhead increases his speed as he rocks his hips faster. "N-N-Naruto, lift me up…"

"Hai…" The redhead stood up as he lifted his moaning lover up by her buttocks, still thrusting upward into her. The princess wannabe almost roll her eyes back at the new experience, enjoying the new position as she held on his neck and she suddenly pull her husband into a deep and clumsy kiss while he thrust into her faster and deeper. Naruto decide to bounce on the balls of his feet and Ella moans into his mouth, it seems like it increase her pleasure.

"N-Naruto, I'm…" Ella attempted to say something, only to cry out in pleasure as they hit their climax and Naruto cum inside her. They fall down on their bed with a heavy pant and Naruto look down at his panting wife, lying between his arms.

"Ella, I love you." Naruto pulled his member out as he kissed her and he lie down next to her.

"I love you too, Naruto." The princess wannabe kissed his nose.

"Do you need my help to get your dress off?" The redhead smirked at her.

"No, I want to sleep in it tonight because…" Ella buried her blushing face into his chest as she tightened her hold on his unbuttoned shirt, "I-I want you to tear them off the first thing in the morning when we get up."

"So naughty, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, earning him a light swat from his blushing wife and he gives her a kiss before they fall asleep together in each other's arms.

* * *

Many years later, Ella close the front door as she held a large files in her arms and she turn around to see her smiling husband. "Welcome home, Ella." Naruto hugged her with a kiss, "How did it go today?"

"Wonderful, they love the new book and it'll be published in a few days." Ella smiled, "They said that it may will come out in two or three months."

"That's great, dattebayo." The redhead grinned before they hear a pair of footsteps behind them and they look back to see their children, a teenager boy and teenager goth girl. The boy runs up to his mother.

"Mom, welcome home!" The boy twirled her around with a massive grin, "Guess what? I got a lead role for a play today at my school! I'm the noble prince of The Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oh, Inigo, how exciting!" Ella hugged her son, "Oh, we need to start practice your lines!" They squeal together.

"Idiot brother and mother." The teenager girl deadpanned, "How very immature."

"Rapunzel, they're not immature, dattebayo." Naruto ruffled her hair up with a chuckle, "They love the fairy tales and that's just how they are." He rubbed his chin with a smirk, "If I remember correctly, you always run up to me in your little princess dress and you call me your pr…"

"Shut up!" Rapunzel kicked her father in shin with a embarrassingly blush and her father hop on his good feet with a whimper, it was just another normal day in the Uzumaki household.

* * *

 **And that end the eighth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **It look like Ella have a happy ending with Naruto and it was love at first sight! It's kinda funny that their daughter turns out to be a goth while their son act like his mother. Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	9. Single 9: Sky

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 9: Sky**

* * *

"Whoa, they put a wedding cake in here, dattebayo." Naruto dropped his jaw at the huge wedding cake, he just won the first merging challenge with his partner in the World Tour season.

"Yeah, and there's so many stuff that you can find at the wedding." Sky glanced around in the decorated First-Class as she sat down with a piece of cake, "They really went all out on this wedding theme."

"Indeed." The redhead sat down next to her, "Congrats on making it to the merge, by the way, dattebayo."

"Thank, Naruto." The Cree girl smiled and an idea appeared in her head as a pinkish blush appears on her cheeks. "You know, it's still our 'wedding day' until midnight and we forget to do one thing…" She leans up to give him a peck on his cheek but…

"We did?" Naruto turned his head with a blink and they accidentally kiss each other on lips before they quickly pull away from each other with red faces.

"O-O-Oh, I'm so…" Sky stuttered, only to cut off as the redhead kiss her back before he quickly breaks it with a heavy red face. "N-Naruto?"

"Gomen." The redhead scratched his head embarrassingly as he realized what he just did, "I-I wasn't thinking straight, dattebayo. I kinda like you because you're an awesome gal and you did so much to help me out after my breakup…You even went out of your way and comfort me in this crate a few months ago, dattebayo."

"Anyone would do it for you…" The blushing Cree girl played with her fingers.

"Yeah, but you were the one that did the most." Naruto smiled, "If it wasn't for you, I would never move on at all, dattebayo."

"You're welcome…" Sky smiled back before she remembers something, "Wait, did you said you like me? As in…?"

"Like-like?" The redhead scratched his head nervously, "…Hai, I did…You're really an awesome gal and I have a crush on you for a while, which is why I always hang out with you to know you more. I don't want to say anything because I don't want you to get a wrong idea that I'm crushing on you for a rebound, dattebayo."

"…I will never think that you would date me for a rebound." The Cree girl replied as she touch his hand, "I know you're not this kind of person…In fact, I like-like you a lot because you're a kind person that always go out of his way to help someone out, even if they are on different team or a complete stranger. Originally, I was gonna wait until the end of this show and ask you out as soon as I made sure that you moved on."

"Really, you were?" Naruto blinked at her with a slightly blush before he rub his head, "…Wow…Funny, I was gonna do the same thing at the end of this show, dattebayo." He traded a look with her before they share a laugh, "After knowing that, what are we gonna do now? I mean, what's our relationship now?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Sky rubbed her knees nervously as she glanced at him with a sheepishly smile, "What do you think?"

"I think we're a couple now?" The redhead muttered slowly, "And we are going to have a date…?"

"Right now?" The Cree girl flicked a frosting at him with a smile, "My, my, I never know that my husband is so bold."

"Oh my, who would think that my wife can be so playful?" Naruto tossed the frosting back with laughter. It looks like they will have a funny story about how they end up together in a weird way when someone asked about them.

* * *

Sky and Naruto walk together, wandering around out in a town as they do a little window shopping and shopping at any interesting places. "You know, I still don't see why people love these dresses." Sky stared at the dresses with a raised eyebrow, she wear a light brown t-shirt with a blue jean.

"Me either, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, he know that his girlfriend can be so tomboyish sometime but that's one of things he love about her. He notices an arcade, "Hey, there's arcade over there, dattebayo. Want to go in?"

"Sure." The Cree girl nodded as they headed for the arcade, "Hey, want to make things more interesting?" Her boyfriend glanced at her, "The person that lost most game will buy a dinner for the winner."

"You're on." The redhead pointed at her with a chuckle.

"Oh, if you win, no ramen." Sky smirked at him.

"…Cheater…" Naruto slumped his shoulders with a pout and his girlfriend just laughed before he straight up. "Oh, when are you going to have a gymnastic practice?"

"Next week, why?" The aspiring Olympian led him up to the rail-gun game.

"I want to watch you at practice, dattebayo." The redhead smiled, "It's always awesome to see you do these things. I think that you can make it to the Olympia this year, dattebayo."

"Hmm, are you trying to get something out of your wife?" Sky bumped her hip against his with a teasing smirk, starting playing the game.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Naruto teased, "You know how your husband can be, dattebayo." They keep playing the games, flirting while tease each other with their inside joke.

* * *

"I can't believe they forced me to be the host, dattebayo." Naruto sighed on the desk, he don't expect that he would be the host of Total Drama's fourth season.

"I don't think that's a bad thing." Sky leaned against the desk with a shrug, "I mean, you can change the challenges and you'll be one of these good hosts."

"Actually, they told me to be 'evil' and I can't give anyone special treatments by make everything easy." The redhead muttered, "Which is why I bring you here to let you know why my personality changes so faster, dattebayo."

"Oh…" The aspiring Olympian chews her lips nervously, "I see…How bad the challenges are?"

"I can't tell you that." Naruto whistled.

"Oh, really, not even if I did that?" Sky kissed him.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know…" The redhead hummed and she kiss him again before they start to make out.

"How about now?" The Cree girl purred.

"Well, I'll give you a hint…" Naruto whispered, "The challenges are pretty much like hell, dattebayo…" Sky was about to make out with him again but the door open up with a smash by a kick and Chef suddenly toss her out of the trailer.

"Time's up!" Chef shook his fist with a popped vein.

"Uncle Chef, it only has been twenty minutes, dattebayo." The redhead whined, "It hasn't been thirty minutes…"

"Don't care." The cooker stomped out, mumbling something about innocence and the redhead sigh at his desk.

* * *

"Sky, here's the water, dattebayo." Naruto put the water bottle on the floor next to Sky, they were in living room at night and Sky was practicing some yoga moves. It has been a few months since she move in.

"Oh, thank." Sky opened her bottle and she takes a gulp of water, she wears a yoga pant and a white torn loose t-shirt. Naruto was wearing his pajama clothes.

"No problem." The redhead sat down on the couch, "What are you in mood for dinner?"

"I'm thinking Indian or Chinese." The Cree girl replied as she bend down to touch her toes, "You?" Her boyfriend got distracted by the sight of her rear, "Naruto?"

"…Huh?" Naruto quickly shook his head, "O-Oh…Either ramen or something spicy, dattebayo." He watch his girlfriend bend in a different pose before he notice that he is pitching a tent and he attempt to cover it up by crossing his legs with a light blush but it was too late, Sky just notice his stage.

"Did you get a boner from watching me?" Sky teased as she twists her torso slightly.

"H-Hai, it's your fault for being so flexible, dattebayo." The blushing redhead joked.

"Ha, yeah right." The Cree girl snorted before an idea pop in her head, "Hey, can you help me out with something?"

"Um, sure." Naruto managed to get his boner down.

"I want to try a pose out but it's a couple so…" Sky said.

"Oh, say no more, dattebayo." The redhead walked up to her, "What do I have to do?"

"Just stand up." The aspiring Olympian replied as her boyfriend straight up with a blink before she suddenly wrap her left leg around his waist as she stand very close to him and she wrap her arms around his body.

"Um…" Naruto blushed at the closeness as he feel their groins rubbing against each other, "I-I-Is that a part of yoga?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't…Hold my hips." Sky smiled and her boyfriend hold her hips before she bend her back as far as she can. Naruto blush immediately, he know that she was very flexible but not this flexible! She bend back up and their noses almost touch each other as they stare into each other's eyes. Naruto was first to make a move and he kiss her deeply before they make out. They don't know that they were dry-humping each other during their make-out until they hear a small rip sound and Sky feel something hard poking her thigh, causing them to look down to see that she have a small hole on the groin area of her yoga pant and his cock somehow fall out through the hole of his PJ pants.

"G-Gomen, I'll hide it ba…" The embarrassing redhead muttered, only to cut off as his girlfriend grabs his member and she gives it a slow stroke.

"Don't be sorry." The Cree girl kissed her lover as she stoke him and her boyfriend kissed back, his hands run down her body until they grope her rear. Naruto's right hand roam all over her lower body until it find the hole in her pant and he slowly slide his finger into the hole, feeling something wet and flesh.

"N-No panty?" Naruto moaned into her mouth, rubbing her lower mouth.

"I-I-I don't sleep with it." Sky replied with a moan before she gasp out as soon as he insert his finger inside her slot, they both don't know that he just make the hole bigger during their activity. He add two more fingers and they keep make out for a while until Sky stop him with a heavy pant. "N-Naruto, I'm gonna do a handstand and I want you to put your arms around my body to keep me up."

"O-O-Okay?" The redhead raised his eyebrow as she quickly flip up on a handstand before he hold her and he notice that the hole in her pant have get bigger, which expose her private to him. "Sky, the hole in your…" Naruto was about to tell her, only to release a soft moan as his lover suddenly suck his cock upside down. The redhead glance down with a moan as Sky hold his pant tightly and his eyes shift to her lower mouth before he lean his head down, sticking his tongue inside her. He wiggle his tongue around, exploring her inner canal as his lover increase the speed of her blowjob with a moan and he sit down on the coffee table carefully. It wasn't long enough until they climaxed together, shooting their love juice into each other's mouth and Sky slowly crawl off him. "W-W-Wow, I-I-I don't know we can do that, dattebayo." Naruto panted heavily, watching his lover taking her t-shirt off and she unclasped her bra.

Sky turn around and she bend her upper body down as she wiggle her ass at him. Her lover quickly stand up right behind her and his member's head rub against her lower mouth. "Hold on…" Sky lifted her left leg back up, "Can you grab this and push it up…All way up." Naruto carefully lift her left leg all way up to the level of his shoulder and he was in awe that she was so flexible to bend this way.

"You are making me go crazy, dattebayo." Naruto whispered as he slowly push his member into her slot and his moaning lover just smile at his comment. As soon as he enter her all way in, he slowly thrust his hip as his lover arched her back closer to him and he use his right hand to grab her right breast from behind, fumbling around with it clumsily.

"F-Faster…" The Cree girl moaned as her lover increase the speed of his thrust, "H-Hard! D-D-D-Don't hold back, I-I-I-I can take it." The redhead thrust into her faster as much as he can and he slowly bring her leg back down before he grab her hips to make it more easy for him. "N-N-Naru…" Sky twisted her torso slightly so she can face her lover and they kiss each other clumsily. It doesn't take long enough until he unloads his seed inside her and he pulls it out as they drop down on the floor. Naruto lie on his back with a heavy pant before his lover stand over him and she slowly spilt her legs apart as she lower herself down on his throbbing member.

"H-H-How did you get so flexible?" Naruto moaned as his lover grinds him with a small bounce and Sky just gives him a teasing smile. "Isn't there a limit to this?"

"Who know, maybe you can find out sooner or later." Sky moaned, "After all, we're not done yet."

"Oh, good…" The grinning redhead suddenly flip her over on her side and her lover squealed out excitingly as he thrust into her again while he hold her right leg up to his shoulder. They barely get any sleep this night and the next day.

* * *

Many years went by and Naruto carry a mixed toddler girl in his arm with a smile as he walk with his wife to the football game before he points at sixteen years old boy, kicking the ball to other player. "Look, Koi, there's your big brother, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at his cooing daughter.

"Rain, keep it up!" Sky hollered out to her son with a smile as soon as he scored a goal.

"Rain, if you win, we can have ramen-all-you-can-eat for dinner!" The redhead hollered out with a grin.

"Alright, pa!" Rain hollered back.

"…We're not having ramen tonight." The Cree woman whispered to her husband, "We just had it last night."

"Aw, please…" Naruto pouted at his wife.

"Fine, but that mean no 'couple yoga' tonight." Sky smirked at her husband.

"…Sorry, Rain, no ramen tonight, dattebayo!" The redhead quickly hollered and his wife just shake her head with a giggle as their daughter tilt her head with a confusing coo.

* * *

 **And that end the ninth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **As you see, there are some changes in this chapter like that Sky comfort him in the crate instead of Gwen and it look like nothing happened in the crate. Did you enjoy how everything turns out between them? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	10. Special 1: Tora

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **IMPORANT INFO AT BOTTOM AN.**

 **Check my profile out, I just set up a poll.**

 **That is the first special chapter! That mean it's a rare chapter and it's possible that it might be one-time thing.**

 **Before we start this chapter, I suck at the description so if you don't have any idea what humanoid Tora look like, google 'Breath of Fire Katt' in the image. The fur doesn't stop at her waist and it cover whole of her body, she have claws, semi-tiger nose and her ears are like tiger instead of furry human ears.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Special 1: Tora**

* * *

Naruto wander through the forest as he look for his teammate while he keep his eyes out for the animal that Chef want them to catch, it was a reward challenge in the Total Drama Revenge of Island and the team have to catch a certain creature to win the challenge. "Amy?" Naruto hollered, his teammate just storm off and Scarlett told him to find her and bring her back. "Hmm, where did she go?" He scratched his head puzzlingly before he hears a rustling sound behind him and he look around with a raised eyebrow, he have a weird feeling that someone was watching him since the beginning of the challenge and it wasn't from these cameras. He quickly notice fleeting shadow as it dart between few trees, "Um…Who's over there?" Naruto called out and before he knows it, a figure lunge at him from the shadow with an exciting shout.

"Naru!" The figure tackled the screaming redhead down with a thump and he can feel the figure's head nuzzling against his chest before he look down to see a unique creature. It was a female humanoid tiger and she look almost like a slender athletic teenager, except for the fur all over her body with a tiger ears on top of her shoulder-length red messy hair. "Naru!" The humanoid tiger tightened her hug with a purr as she nuzzled his chest with her cheek, "Naru!"

"D-Do I know you?" The redhead asked confusingly, have they met before but the better question is…How did she turn out like that?! Was it from these toxic chemical?

"Me Tora!" The tigergirl grinned widely at him, exposing her fangs.

"…TORA-CHAN?!" Naruto cried out in shock.

"Naru!" Tora spreading her arms up in air and the redhead quickly cover his eyes with an embarrassingly shout, it turn out that he can see her sex and nipples on her small breasts since she was mostly nude.

* * *

"Can you please repeat this again?" Naruto stared at his uncle figure with a dumbfounded expression and the campers stared at the tigergirl oddly, she was clinging on the redhead's back with her legs and arms wrapping around him as she nuzzle the back of his head with a purr.

"Toxic waste, little tiger roll in, freaky transform, somehow have human DNA, half-human, half-tiger." Chef used a chop gestures with his hand before he throw his hands up, "I don't know some shit because the scientists kept ramble on about something! If you ask me one more time, I'll hit you so hard!"

"…How can she speak English?" The redhead muttered.

"I don't know!" The cooker grunted, "And I don't care! Long story short, she's gonna live here on this island because she can't stay at any zoo, due to her…" He tried to find the right word for it, "…mutated stage. So, maggots, just leave her be and don't bother her. We lost a few interns because they foolishly walk into her territory or bother her."

"I think she'll be around us often because…" Duncan glanced at the purring tigergirl as she held onto the redhead as if it depends on her life.

"Tora-chan, can you let me go?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder with a mutter.

"Nooo." Tora shook her head childishly, "Tora with Naru! Forever!"

"…I-I-I see…" The redhead sighed.

* * *

Naruto was going through some papers on the desk with a grumble, he was forced to be the host for the rest of the Revenge of Island season. An opening door catch his attention and he raise his eyebrow as Tora attempt to sneak inside his trailer by crawling on her belly and she reach the side of his desk. "Tora-chan, what are you doing?" The redhead muttered.

"Nothing…" Tora peeked over his desk with a giggle, "Play with Tora!"

"Gomen, I can't play with you, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, "I have to go over some challenges."

"Boring!" The tigergirl drape herself all over his desk before she roll around, knocking some papers off the desk and the redhead look away with a yelp as soon as he realize something important.

"A-A-And can you please put some clothes on, dattebayo." Naruto blushed.

"Clothes?" Tora blinked confusingly, "Don't have one…"

"Oh…Um…" The redhead looked around until he spot his suitcase, "I have some clothes that you can wear."

"Presents?" The tigergirl perked up, bouncing on her feet excitingly.

"Hai, you can say that, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he pulls an orange t-shirt and blue jean out and he hand them to her. "Here, put them on…"

"Naru help Tora?" Tora asked with an mewl.

"You want me to help you get dressing?" The redhead said as she nodded at him and he helps her getting into her new clothes before he notices one thing, her tail. "Oh, we need to put a hole in this pant, dattebayo." Naruto quickly cut a hole in her new pant with a scissor and her tail poke out of the hole with a flick. "Now you look good, dattebayo." He smiled.

"Hehe, thank!" The tigergirl spin around until she glance down at her t-shirt before she shed the sleeves and bottom half of her t-shirt off with her claws, transforming the t-shirt into a crop-top.

"Um, why did you cut it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"So Tora move easy." Tora replied as she run up to his side and she nudge her head against his hand. "Tora love Naru!"

"I know." The chuckling redhead pet her head before he scratch behind her ears, causing her to purr happily.

"Tora stay with Naru?" Tora mewled under his hand.

"Hai, you can stay here with me, dattebayo." Naruto smiled before he yelp out as the tigergirl glomp him at close-range, it's really hard to keep up with her.

* * *

It was the last day of Revenge of Island season and Tora cling on Naruto with a whine. "Don't go, Naru!" Tora whined, "Tora will be lonely!" Her speech has improved in a short time because of her chat with the redhead.

"Hey, don't look down, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at her, "You're not alone, there are a lot of cool animals here and I'm pretty sure that they will keep you company until I…"

"No, Tora want to stay with Naru!" The tigergirl buried her head in his chest, "Tora no like island if Naru not here!" She glanced up at him with a sniffle as her eyes got stained with tears, "C-C-Can Tora come with Naru?"

"I-I-I…Um…" The redhead sweated at the sight of her puppy eyes before he cave in as he rub his head nervously, "W-Well, I guess you can, dattebayo. But are you sure that you want to come with me? I mean, there might be a lot of people and they might get freaked out by…"

"Yes, Tora come with Naru!" Tora suddenly tackle him down with a mewl, "Tora love Naru a lot!"

'Look like I have to buy a new place, somewhere seduced away from city, dattebayo.' Naruto smiled at the purring tigergirl.

* * *

"Naru, look!" The said person glanced up to see Tora as she run into their living room with a fanged grin, she wear a black shiny leggings and purple cami shirt that stop at few inches over her bellybutton. "How do Tora look?"

"You look nice, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at her, it have been almost one year after he decided to allow her to come with him and he slowly get used to her presence as if it was normal to have a mutated tigergirl as a friend. "But I gotta ask, what's up with the collar?" He stared at her orange collar with a raised eyebrow.

"Tora like it." Tora replied with a lightly blush as she crossed her arms behind her back, "It's pretty!"

"Oh, is that so?" The redhead chuckled and the tigergirl jump on the couch, lying her head down on his laps.

"Can Tora ask Naru questions?" The tigergirl asked.

"Sure, dattebayo." Naruto replied as he sips his water bottle, "What is it?"

"Why Naru don't kiss Tora?" Tora stared at his face innocently and the redhead almost spit the water out.

"W-W-Why do you ask this?" The redhead stuttered with a red face.

"Tora saw a lot of kisses between mates and Tora want to know why Naru don't kiss Tora." The tigergirl sat up as she crossed her legs together, "Tora love Naru a lot and Tora want Naru to kiss Tora!"

"…W-W-Wait, are you saying that you love me more than a friend?!" Naruto's head shot up with widened eyes as a blush slowly form on his face, that mean the whole time she was telling him that she love him and he thought she mean it as a friend…He feel so like a dumbass right now.

"Yes, Tora love Naru a lot!" Tora nodded with pumping fists, "Tora want Naru to be a mate!"

"O-O-Oh, um…" The redhead scratched his head with a red face, "…Why do you love me?"

"Because Naru is so strong and nice!" The tigergirl nuzzled her head against his shoulder, "Naru is so warm and Naru always make Tora happy all the time…A-A-And…" She attempted to think something, "…And so nice!"

"You already said that twice." Naruto chuckled lightly with a blush.

"Want to be Tora's mate?" Tora tapped her claws together nervously.

"If you mean a boyfriend, then…" The redhead think about it for a while, it may be a little weird but his view has changed slightly since Tora lived with him. "Sure, I'll give it a shot, dattebayo…"

"Yay!" The tigergirl glomped him before she lick his cheek, "Kiss!" She licks him again.

"No, no, that's not how you kiss, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at Tora, her tongue feel a little rough like a cat. "That is how we kiss…" He give her a soft kiss on lips before he break it with a smile.

"…Tora like it, again!" Tora puckered her lips up childishly, "Again, again!"

"Okay, okay." The chuckling redhead kisses her again.

* * *

"Wow!" Tora bounced on her feet as she looked around in the amusement park and she pulls her boyfriend's arm with a tug, pointing her index claw at the spinning cups ride. "Look! Look! Spiny cup! Tora want ride it!"

"Okay, we can go on it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled before she quickly changes the direction as soon as something caught her attention.

"Naru, Tora want ride this one!" The tigergirl pointed at the massive roller coaster ride before she shift her claw to swinging ride, "And this one! And that one! Ooh, Tora like that!"

"Tora-chan, we can ride them all, dattebayo." The redhead smiled but she was too exciting to listen to him.

"Naru, Tora want go in that!" Tora held his hand as she drag him into a gift store and the redhead notice that her hand feel so soft, almost like an paw and he kinda like it. She glance around until she spot a necklace, it was a shiny Egyptian cat medal with a silver chain. "Ooh, it's so pretty."

"You want it?" Naruto smirked at his furry girlfriend.

"Yes, Tora want it!" The tigergirl nodded furiously and her boyfriend immediately bought it.

"Chin up, Tora-chan." The smiling redhead clasped the necklace around her neck, "It suit you, dattebayo."

Tora play with her necklace with a beaming grin before she leap at her boyfriend as she plant a kiss on his lips, "Tora love Naru!"

"Naru love Tora too." Naruto kissed back.

* * *

"Tora, I'm home!" Naruto hang his coat up at the front door and he raises his eyebrow at the silence. "Tora-chan?" He walked up to his bedroom and he finds his furry girlfriend under the blanket on his bed, she seems to be sick as she tosses around with a heavy pant. "Tora, what's the matter?" The redhead asked with some concern.

"Naaaru…" Tora suddenly leap at him, knocking him down on his back and Naruto blush at her nude appearance before he notice that she was dry-humping him as she grind her hips on his left thigh.

"T-T-Tora…" Naruto stuttered with a red face, "What are you doing?"

"Tora is in heat…" The tigergirl panted heavily, "Tora want to mate with Naru!" As soon as she said it, she rip his shirt off with her claws and she quickly torn his pant off with his underwear.

"M-M-Mate?!" The redhead blushed, one minute he was full dressed and he was nude the next minute. He was about to say something but Tora lick his flaccid member as she rub its sides with her palm and it slowly erect before she place his member inside her mouth, she was so careful that she don't accidently scrape it with her fangs. She slowly bobs her head down his member as she performs her first blowjob clumsily and her lover release a moan. "H-H-Holy…W-W-Where did you learn that from?!"

Tora lift her head up innocently, "Tora saw it in porn…" She resumes her blowjob, toying around with his balls by using her palms.

'Maybe I shouldn't have taught her how to use computer…' Naruto stroke her hair and his moan grow louder as the tigergirl increase the speed of her blowjob. After a while, Tora halt her blowjob as she lie on her back, spreading her legs apart to expose her lower mouth.

"Tora want finger…" The tigergirl purred.

"You mean fingering?" The redhead insert his middle finger inside her slot and he wiggle it as she gasp out with a soft moan before he add another finger, increasing his speed in process. His left hand scratch her belly softly as he focus on her lower mouth before he move his left hand up to her breasts and his hand rub her breasts, mostly circling his thumb around her erected nipples. Naruto smirk as soon as he hears a pleased purr from his lover and it last for a while until he stops fingering her. Tora quickly roll to her front as she kneel on four and her tail lift up with a slightly sway.

"Mate, mate, mate." Tora mewled horny before she moan softly as her lover slowly penetrate her sex from behind and the redhead hold her hips, slowly thrusting into her. Her tail brush against his chest as he increases the speed of his thrust and Tora sway her body back and forth, causing her lover's cock to thrust deeper into her. "M-More, more, more!" The tigergirl mewled pleasingly and her lover speeded up with several grunts before he suddenly come inside her.

Naruto pull his member out with a pant and before he know it, Tora pounce on him as she slide his throbbing cock back inside her while she wrap her arms around his chest. She roll her hips around with a moan as she ride him before the redhead flip her on her back and he thrust into her as faster as he can. Tora moan out in pleasure, enjoying the way he dominate her like an alpha and her claws scratch his back as it leave six long cuts behind. "T-T-Tora, I love you…" Naruto grunted as he feels that he was getting closer to his climax again.

"T-Tora love Naru!" The tigergirl moan before she cried out in pleasure as soon as they come together. Her lover pull it out as he roll on his side and before he know it, Tora lie behind his back and she lick the bloody cuts on his back. "Tora's sorry that Tora cut Naru's back…"

"It's okay, dattebayo…" Naruto smiled as his lover keep licking the cuts until there was no blood left on his back, "Have you get it out of your system now?"

"Nooo…" Tora suddenly mount him with a predatory smirk, "Tora want to mate more!" She raises her four claws up, "Tora's heat only last for few days!"

"…Uh-oh…" The redhead paled, it look like he need a lot of water and he might have to cancel some filming for personal reason.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto pick four bags out of the back of his truck and he turn to the large mansion in the forest. He bought a mountain a few years ago and he has some people built a mansion with a large wall around the base of his mountain for several reasons, privacy was one of the main reasons. He enters the mansion and he takes a deep breath. "I'm home and I got us a lot of steaks, dattebayo." Many footsteps echoing throughout the mansion before fifteen figures race up to him excitingly and Naruto brace himself for the dogpile but the figures skid on their feet as soon as a familiar person appear between them with a stern look.

"Kittens, don't jump on Naru before Tora get a kiss." Tora placed her hands on her hip with a pout, she wears a blue jean with purple crop top and she has grown her hair out to the middle of her back. It still boggle Naruto's mind that she didn't change a bit after she gave birth to their children, twelve girls and three boys. Naruto glance at his children with a lightly chuckle, they all take after their mother since they all have tiger's trait from fur to tail and their age range from seventeen to six, his three sons are the youngest of the siblings. "Kittens, go to kitchen and wait for dinner." She pointed at the doorway and their children walk to the kitchen with some whine and grumble, they really want to play with their father. She turns around to kiss her husband-slash-mate, "Tora miss Naru."

"Tora-chan, I only has been gone for a few hours, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Feel so long for Tora." Tora replied with a smile as she takes two bags from him and they carry them into the kitchen. "Naru, Tora's cycle is getting closer soon."

"Oh, when?" The redhead asked curiosity.

"On Saturday." The tigergirl hummed, "…Do Naru know that Ai, Maeko, Gen and Iku will be eighteen soon and they will get in heat."

"That must be hard on them, dattebayo." Naruto winced with a concerned expression, "What are we going to do?"

"Naru mate with them." Tora smiled innocently, "They love Naru like Tora do. Porn say it's okay."

"…No, it's different, dattebayo." The redhead sweatdropped with a paled face, now he has to explain everything to her and she need to stop watching porn out of curiosity.

* * *

 **And that end the tenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **The first scene was supposed to be in the WDL 'cannon' but it wasn't put in, due to the fact that it may ruin the flow of the story. Did you love how it would happen if Tora get mutated into a tigergirl? Love it? Hate it?**

 **Hmm, I wonder who will be next and how does it turn out?**

 **Now here's the bad news…My laptop somehow lose its ability to connect with wifi and I think I may have to send it out for a repair. Good thing that I have a flash driver and a desktop computer but my laptop is the only one that has Microsoft word. More bad news is that if it's fixed faster, I'm taking a two or three weeks break for some down time. Don't worry, it doesn't mean that I will stop writing.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	11. Single 10: Beth

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Raven: There will be a genderbender category and I will explain more about that later in a certain chapter.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 10: Beth**

* * *

The castmates grimace at their gruels as they ignore Naruto and Owen ravaging their bowls, they have been in Total Drama Action for a few weeks and about five people have drop out so far. "Man, this sucks." Duncan huffed, I thought that Chef was getting better at cooking but it turn out it was DJ the whole time…Now we have to eat these…Um…Trash or whatever."

"I wish my boyfriend was here." Beth sighed, "He's such a great cook…"

"Boyfriend?" Heather raised her eyebrow at the farmer girl with the castmates, "I don't remember any talk of a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah!" The farmer girl nodded, "I have a boyfriend. I love my boyfriend! What?" She noticed the shocked expressions on the castmates' faces, "Didn't I mention my boyfriend before?"

"You sure do like that word, 'boyfriend'." Leshawna muttered.

"Did you meet during the break?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes, we did." Beth grinned.

"Wasn't that only, like, two weeks?" Lindsay blinked.

"We met at the orthodontist." The farmer girl sighed dreamily, "He was getting his braces off at the same time as me. At first, I wasn't into him, but after the braces come off, look out." She pulled a picture of her boyfriend, "Such a cutie."

"So, you have a boyfriend, huh?" The queen bee narrowed her eyes, "Prove it!"

"Sure." Beth smiled, "I can tell you everything about him. He's six feet tall, has light brown hair, blue eyes, size ten shoe, 32 pant with a 34-inch inseam."

"Wait a second." Justin snatched the picture before he checks the back, "Those stats are all written on the back of his picture. I know a comp card when I see one, because I'm a…" He winked at the camera, "Professional male model."

"Yeah?" The farmer girl frowned, "Well, maybe he's a model, too. Ever thought of that?"

"No." Duncan snorted as he pushed the bowl to his redhead friend, "No one ever thought of that."

Naruto notice that someone else was going to call her out because they don't believe her at all, "Hey, hey, why are you all acting like it's a shock thing to find out that she have a model as her boyfriend? Everybody knows that love can come in a strange way and it's not that surprising for anyone to fall in love with her since she's pretty cute and great gal, dattebayo." Nearly everybody turn their heads to him, "Nani?"

"You think she's cute?" Duncan nudged him with a teasing smirk as the farmer girl blushed, "Then why don't you ask her out?"

"Yeah, she's attractive and cute but she already has a boyfriend, dattebayo." Naruto shrugged before he turn to Beth with a grin, "Congrats, I hope everything goes well between you two. I would like to hear a bit about you twos, dattebayo."

"Y-Y-Yeah, thank." Beth giggled with a red face and several castmates shook their heads at him, they still don't believe anything about her 'boyfriend'.

* * *

"Hey, Beth, mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked as he carried the tray, they have made it to the final six and the Total Drama Action was getting closer to the end.

"Sure, go ahead." Beth gestured at the empty seat, "How are you doing?"

"Good, good." The redhead chuckled, "Just exciting and little nervous, after all we're in final six and I bet the next challenge will be tough, dattebayo." The farmer girl nodded as the redhead notice something missing, "Hey, where's your candy ring?"

"Oh, I ate it by accident." The farmer girl replied with a embarrassing blush, "I was gonna save it until I see him but I got hungry last night and end up eating it in my sleep. I feel bad because he give it to me."

"I'm sure he'll understand, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." Beth nodded, "He'll totally understand me because we love each other so much. Did you know that Brady…" She rant on about her boyfriend for a while until she suddenly stop with a red face as soon as she realize that she have been talking about Brady for hours, "S-S-Sorry, you must be getting tired of hearing about us…"

"Nah." The redhead waved it off with a chuckle, "I just like to hear more about you two because it show how much you care about him, dattebayo. It almost makes me feel jealous."

"Don't be jealous, I'm sure you will find someone." The farmer girl replied and the redhead waves his hand around again.

"It's alright, I was just joking about jealous part." Naruto chuckled before they eat their lunch for a while until he speak up, "Is that okay if I hear more about you and your boyfriend? Like what do you do mostly during the two week break? I'm just curious, dattebayo."

"Sure, I would like to." Beth smiled at him, it's really nice to talk to someone that believe in her instead of calling her out like the other castmates.

* * *

"Hi, Naruto." Beth walked up to the said teenager with a smile as he leaned against the railway, the World Tour season has ended a few hours ago and they barely escaped the island when the volcano erupted violently. "I want to say congrats for winning this season."

"Thank." Naruto chuckled lightly, "I'm glad to be a part of small club with you, dattebayo."

"Let's hope you don't lose the money like we do." Beth laughed, "So what are you going to do with the million?"

"I dunno…" The redhead rubbed his nose, "I think I might save it in the bank for now. Honestly, I don't know what to do with the million and I'm gonna be busy for a while sooner, dattebayo."

"What do you mean?" The farmer girl blinked puzzlingly.

"My agent just called me and I got a bunch of roles in a few movies, which mean I will be pretty much busy for a few months or more, depending on the productions, dattebayo." Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I guess that's a small price to pay for being one of the likeable actors…"

"Hmm, when do you start working?" Beth asked.

"Next month." The redhead replied.

"Ah, then that mean you will be free next week, right?" The farmer girl said.

"Hai, why?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"D-D-Do you want to spend some time with me?" Beth fidgeted with her fingers nervously, "Just you and me…"

"Um, sure…" The redhead scratched his head with a small blush, "I hope Brady wouldn't get any wrong idea, dattebayo."

"Actually, we broke up last year." The farmer girl muttered.

"Really?" Naruto lifted his head up to look at her, "I don't know, sorry about that, dattebayo."

"It's okay, it really doesn't work out at all since we just rushed into it and we both parted on a good term." Beth waved it off with a smile and the redhead realizes something.

"…So that mean you're single and we're going out on a date next week?" The blushing redhead scratched his head again.

"Yeah…" The farmer girl glanced at him, "Until you don't want it be…?"

"No, no, I would like that, dattebayo." Naruto quickly turned to her, "I always think you're cute and hot in a geeky way, which is good thing…" His face turned red, "Um…I mean, you have a great pers…Um…"

Beth stops him by placing her index finger on his lip as a blush appears on her face, "Hehe, if I were you, I should save it until our date. Don't want you to run out of compliments during the date."

"Hai, you're right." The redhead chuckled and they start to make a plan while they make a small chat as the farmer girl slip her hand into his hand, holding each other the whole way back to the coast.

* * *

"Wow, you sure clean them out." Beth turned her head to her boyfriend with a grin as they carried bags of stuffed animals away from the carnival game booths, "Thank for winning them for me."

"I'll do anything to keep you happy, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Plus, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I don't get you something at the end of this day?" They laughed together.

"…My mind is still blowing away that you're my boyfriend now." The farmer girl muttered as they walked toward the exit of the fair, "I mean, you're a popular and loveable guy in the whole world because of your personality, appearance and career…And you chose me out of all people that come after you."

"Hai, I picked you…" The redhead hummed lightly, "And I don't regret it because I fall in love with you because of your personality and how friendly you are toward everybody, even if some of them give you hard time like Heat-chan, dattebayo. I always feel so happy when I'm with you and I really love you so much that I really want to spend a lot of time with you." He smirked, "Plus, I like to tell you how cute you are…"

"In a geeky way but a good one." Beth teased with a blush, "I love you too, it's a shame that our date is ending right now…"

"Who said it'll end soon?" Naruto smirked coyly, "After all, we still have night…Movie or dinner?"

"Both." The farmer girl answered before she sends him a teasing smirk as she winked, "…And don't think you will get lucky tonight."

"Dang, there's goes my plan, dattebayo." The redhead joked and they walk over to his car so they can drop the animals inside before they resume their date for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Thank for helping me out." Beth grinned at her boyfriend, it almost have been one year since they start seeing each other and it have been going well. Right now, they just finished cleaning the barn out. "It would be tough to do everything by myself since my parents are gone for three weeks."

"No problem, I'm glad that you asked me for help, dattebayo." Naruto pecked her cheek, "It have been long time since I clean the pens…Two years ago, give or take." He looked around, "So what's next?"

The farmer girl glance at the hay pile, "Well, we have to spread the hay out but we can take a break for now." She sat down on the hay pile and her boyfriend joins her.

"Good idea, dattebayo." The redhead nodded, they had been working for about five hours nonstop. "…So what's our plan after we finished the choices?" He asked curiously, wrapping his arm around Beth's shoulders.

"I'm thinking of renting a movie on demand." Beth unknowingly rubs Naruto's leg as she leaned her head against his chest, "What kind of movie do you think we should watch?" Her hand slowly moves toward his groin.

"Humor or action…" Naruto gave her a kiss as he stroke her arm softly and she kiss back, start a make out between them until the redhead notice a tent in his pant while the farmer girl keep rubbing it. He decides not to stop her and his right hand grope her bottom, massaging it lightly. Beth finally notice her action but she don't stop since Naruto didn't do anything to stop her, meaning that it must be okay and she decide to push it a little farther to test his reaction by unzipping his pant before she pull his harden member out with a stroke. The redhead react by kissing her neck with passion as she stroke him faster as much as she can and it went on for a while before Beth bend her body down to give him a blowjob.

Naruto rub her back softly while he enjoy the feeling of her mouth as she bob her head slowly and his right hand slowly move across her back until it slide inside the back of her pant. He can feel her sacred place behind her panty and he rubs it with his fingers in circular motion as Beth increase the speed of her blowjob. The redhead move the crotch of her panty aside before he insert two fingers inside her lower slot as his left hand snake under her to unbutton her pant and he yank her pant down so he can finger her easier. Beth moan into his erected member as her lover speed up before he lie on his back, moving himself under her slowly and carefully until he face her lower slot.

Beth gasp out as soon as Naruto pull her lower body down as his mouth touch her lower mouth, start to eat her out while he finger her. She grind her hips to increase her pleasure while she focus on her blowjob as they discard their clothes away and they don't know how long it have been since they eat each other out until they both hit their climax together. "O-O-Oh, wow…" Beth swallow his semen up before she spins around with a pant, saddling her panting lover and she glance down at his throbbing member as it hit her groin lightly. She lifts her hip up slightly, lining her lower mouth up with his member.

"Be…" Naruto suddenly release a moan as Beth drops herself on his member and she immediately bounces up and down on him with a moan, enjoying the sensation. Her lover suddenly thrust upward as he grabs her bouncing breasts and he knead them, causing her to ride him faster. After a while, Naruto suddenly sit up before he kiss her deeply as he take hold of her hips and he smash her downward to his thrusting member wildly, which seems to pleasuring the farmer girl with the new sitting position.

"F-F-Faster…" Beth wrapped her legs around his waist as her lover increase the thrust speed, "A-A-A-Ah, I-I-I-I'm ge…"

"I know…" Naruto thrust into her wildly until they hit climax again and they lean against each other with a heavy breath before his lover pull his member out with a wet pop.

"Do you think you have enough for one more?" The moaning farmer girl pushes her small breasts together with a rub as she kneed in front of him, "Wanna give me a titfuck?"

"Hai." The smirking redhead stood up with a slight shake and he place his hands on her shoulders as he sandwiched his wet hard-on member between her breasts before he suddenly thrust upward. "H-H-How come we don't do it early?" He asked with a moan as his lover lick the head of his bobbing member, slipping up and down between her breasts.

"Must slip my mind, can't blame me for it." Beth replied with a smirk before she leans her head down to licking and kisses his bobbing member. Naruto increase his speed and it wasn't long until he feels the familiar feeling of pressure within his member. A dirty image appear in his head and the redhead decide to make it reality as he move his throbbing member away from her before he stroke his member in front of her face. Beth seems to read his mind as she opens her mouth widely and all of sudden, Naruto ejaculate a massive load at her face. Some of his fluid land on her glasses and inside her mouth, some fly all over her upper body. Naruto fall back on his rear exhaustedly and Beth lie down next to him as she take her cum-covered glasses off. "…Look like we just rolled in the hay." She giggled.

"Oh, you did not say that, dattebayo." Naruto laughed before he roll on his side to stare at his lover, "So…Shall we get clean up back in your house or…?"

"Yeah, we should." Beth leaned up with a dirty grin, "Then we can start round two…But this time, I'm gonna dress up like a stereotype farmer's daughter and…"

"Say no more." The redhead suddenly toss his squealing lover over his shoulder and he rush out.

* * *

"Ma, can I ask you something?" A thirteen-years old boy asked as his parents cuddle together in front of the television, many years have gone by since Naruto and Beth married each other.

"Yes, Danny?" Beth smiled at her son.

"Um, why did pa chose you?" Danny held his hands up, "Not that I'm against it but I'm just curious because I saw the shows that you were on and some girls like aunt Heather seems to be into pa…Um…"

"Oh, I understand." His mother waved it off with laughter, "Your father is not like some men, he really doesn't care about appearance and he fall in love with me because of my personality…"

"Actually, your looks were another reason why I fall in love with you." Naruto planted a kiss on his wife's lips, "You're so cute and sexy in a geeky way, dattebayo."

"Oh, you." Beth swatted his chest lightly before she kisses back.

"That doesn't answer my question…" Danny covered his eyes as his parent start make out, "Really? When I'm in same room with you?! Go get another room!"

"Good idea." Naruto grinned as he lead his wife out of the room, "Beth, you still have this outfit?"

"…I'm going out." Danny quickly leave the house with a green face, he is so not going to stay in the house while his parent are doing…He clutched his head with mental scream, Bad image, bad image!

* * *

 **And that end the eleventh chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now that's one of few odd pairings I ever seen! I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out...**

 **For these who will ask me about the next chapters or updates to any certain stories, like TDC…Just give me a little more time. I will explain why in the next update of WDL: What IF and you will see why. (Nothing bad!)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	12. Single 11: Scarlett

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **That's right, your eyes aren't fooling you! It's a mass update! Before some of you end read all of the chapters in one sit, just take your time and read them at slow pace. The reason why I'm asking you to read them one at a time is because I am doing something spontaneous and I am making some plans that require a lot of time and plan. Plus, I got a lot of new books that have been sitting around and they are pretty bigger (Over 600 pages each). The plans that I mentioned are not official but I have to plan it out because it involve budgets, plan, locations, etc (Traveling). So to make it shorter, I'll be on a 'vacation' and there won't be any update from me for a while. You all will know that I'm back is when you see an update of any stories' chapter and for some worrywarts, I'm not going to disappear without let you all know about it.**

 **If you remember my warning before, there will be some scene in certain chapters that might make you uncomfortable. (To remind you which chapters: Sugar and Courtney, Sierra maybe)**

 **Some people kept asked me not to do some certain pairing for their own reasons and I have said that a few time…If you don't want to read a certain pairing, you are welcome to skip the chapters. It's your choice to read these chapters or not, no one is forcing you to read them.**

 **I want to say that some pairings were hard for many reasons, from short screen time to write their relationship from scratch.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 11: Scarlett**

* * *

Since she join the Total Drama for the Revenge of Island season, Scarlett have notice that Naruto give her a weird look each time she talk to her teammates about the challenge and she brush it off but it start to get on her nerve when she come up to him and he kept look at her the whole time with weird look. It almost makes her explode but she manages to keep it together so she can't lose her innocent and harmless act. After a while, she decides to call him out on it when she comes across him at the lake and he was feeding the non-mutated sharks by himself. "Hello, Naruto." Scarlett spoke up.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see her, "Oh, hey, Scarlett. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I wish to talk to you about something." The scientist replied.

"About what?" The redhead stared at her puzzledly.

"Why do you keep give me a weird look when I talk to you and our teammates?" She pointed at his puzzled expression, "Like that one you're giving me right now."

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head, "…Because I think you're kinda weird, dattebayo." He notice her raised eyebrow as if she was asking him to explain, "I don't know why but something about you just screaming out that you're hiding something. It's like as if you were acting and that is not real you, dattebayo."

"…How interesting." Scarlett adjusted her glasses at him as her eyes narrowed at him, "It appear that your acting career have aid you to see through people, it's quite a shameful this talent is wasted on a moron like you."

"Y-Your personality changed, dattebayo." The redhead gulped at her sudden turn before he realize something, "Oi, I'm not a moron. I'll let you know that I ranked first place in my high school all way up to graduation, dattebayo."

"Pfft, you only graduated high school and you focus so much on your career while I study chemicals and many others. I bet you don't know anything if I asked you what's the difference between dark matter and dark energy…"

"Oh, that's easy, dark matter produce an attractive force, which is gravity, while dark energy produces a repulsive force, antigravity, dattebayo." Naruto replied flatly as if it was a common knowledge.

"…What is Bell's theorem in one sentence?" The scientist muttered.

"A no-go theorem that draws an important distinction between quantum mechanics and the world as described by classical mechanics, dattebayo." The redhead replied as if he was reading it off the computer website.

"…Y-You're cheating with your phone!" Scarlett stomped her foot with a snarl, pointing her index finger at him.

"…Did you forget that they took our phones away on the first day?" Naruto muttered.

"…Then answer that mathematic question!" The scientist gave him the most complex question that she just made up on the spot, thank to her brain.

"The answer is X equals 45, powered by 5, Y equals…" The redhead was about to finish his answer but the scientist throw her hands up in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Scarlett roared angrily, "HOW THE HELL CAN THE MORON BE THIS SMART?! ISN'T HE SOME MORON WHO GOT LUCKY IN ACTING?!"

"…You know I'm right here?" Naruto raised his hand up to catch her attention, "If that make you feel better, I got some offers from MIT, CALTECH, Harvard, Cambridge, and many more, dattebayo."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The scientist cried out, "Why are you an actor and here with a bunch of morons?!"

"Because I don't like classes, they're too boring, dattebayo." The redhead grinned.

"…I can't believe that…" Scarlett's legs gave out as she kneels over on the ground, how dare that man humiliated her like that?! She hear a small chuckle from the redhead and she look up at him with a glare. "Do you think it's funny?!"

"Ah, goman, I wasn't laughing at you." Naruto chuckled, "It's just that I'm glad to see the real you, dattebayo. I like that side of you because it make you look so real and charming at same time." Scarlett don't know why his comment make her cheeks heat up before she storm off with a roar to hide her blush and the redhead blink at her back with a raised eyebrow. "Nani? Did I say something wrong again?"

* * *

"Naruto, you!" The said person turned his head to see Scarlett as she stomped toward him with an angry expression, it have been barely a day after the Revenge of Island season ended. "How dare you trick me!"

"Oh, the toxic waste prank, dattebayo." Naruto snapped his finger with a chuckle, "That was my best one ever. You gave me idea when I saw you looking around for the remaining waste in secret."

"You humiliated me in front of everybody!" Scarlett growled angrily, "First, you saw through my act then you mock me with your knowledge and now that! I'm gonna kill you, you fucking gorgeous and splendid man!"

"…Gorgeous, me?" The redhead blinked and the scientist blushed heavily at her slipup.

"N-No, you breathtaking species…" She threw her hands up in resignation, "Oh forget it!" Before the redhead knows it, she pull him in a deep kiss as he flailed his arms around with widened eyes before she break it and he stare at her with red face.

"…Date on Saturday?" Naruto uttered without thinking, he always thought that she look cute with her librarian appearance and he really like her real personality when he found out about it because it was almost similar to his prank-nature.

"Eight pm." Scarlett pushed him away and she walks away with a huff.

"…Is that how it works these days?" The redhead whispered confusingly.

"No, it doesn't." Noah deadpanned, it turned out that he was talking with the redhead before it all happen.

* * *

Naruto and Scarlett were sitting in the theater as they talk about something while they eat popcorns. "Wait, so you like me because I'm a perfect 'mate' for you, due to my alpha appearance and smarts?" Naruto tossed the popcorn into his mouth, "What about my personality, my love for pranks, etc?"

"Oh, these." Scarlett hummed, "Yes, they are just bonuses that come with your gifts. I love them too." She glanced at him, "Isn't that same with you?"

"Actually, I like you because of your personality, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "Crafty and tricky, that's my kind of girl." She gave him a funny look, "Nani?"

"Most people would find it unattractive but you just confess to me that you like my manipulation nature." Scarlett adjusted her glasses, "Won't you supposed to like me for my alpha traits?"

"…Hai, I find you sexy because of your knowledge and appearance, they are suit for my perfect 'mate'." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Excellent." The scientist smirked to herself, "Now we must finish our dating rituals."

"Can't believe that it took me a few dates to find that out, dattebayo." The redhead whispered to himself, he already know everything about her from her likes to dislikes but not the reason why she fall in love with him until now. 'Love does work in a mysterious way.' Naruto surprised his girlfriend with a peck on her cheek.

"T-T-That is not part of the rituals." Scarlett stuttered with a blush and her boyfriend just chuckle at her, that is always a normal reaction he get from her when he surprises her with something.

* * *

"Scarlett, you called me?" Naruto peeked inside the library-like room as his girlfriend wave him in, they have been together for a couple years before he asked her to move into his place and she accept it without any hesitance. "What's up?"

"We have been together for almost three years, right?" Scarlett adjusted her glasses as her boyfriend nodded with a raised eyebrow, "I believe that the requirement has been fulfilled and we should take next step."

"Next step for what?" The redhead blinked puzzlingly.

"We shall consummate our relationship." The scientist said bluntly, "Right now."

"…EH?!" Naruto dropped his jaw at her with tomato-red face, "R-R-Right now?!"

"Yes, I would like to go over things before we perform our first intercourse." Scarlett pushed her glasses up, "I desire to have an aggressive intercourse so we should wrestle each other for the alpha position and I don't want you to hold back on my account."

"…N-Nani!" The redhead can't dropped his jaw any farther, "W-W-Wait, you want to have a rough sex and to make one of us a top?"

"Indeed, we will wrestle and try to best each other." The scientist nodded her head with a hidden blush, "Whoever come first lose and this person will become a beta…"

"But I want us to be equal, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his neck, "I mean…"

"I understand, but I'm referring to the sexual activity." Scarlett replied, "One of us will be the alpha in sex for a week then we will battle for the position again…"

"…Oh, I see…" The redhead seems to understand her, "…Wait, are you saying each week?"

"Yes." The scientist said, "Is that a problem with you?" Her boyfriend shook his head quickly, "Very well. Before we start, is there anything you want me to do or not? After all, it's also your first time too."

"Um…" Naruto looked up and down at her body before he rub his nose to cover some of his blush, "Um…Can you leave your socks and shoes on?" His girlfriend glanced at her white mid-thigh socks and Mary Jane shoes.

"Alright, I would like to keep my glasses on too." Scarlett nodded her head, seems to be fine with his request.

"Ok…" The redhead said before his girlfriend suddenly pounces on him, shoving her tongue inside his mouth with a rough, yet passionate, kiss. Scarlett tore his shirt off his chest and the redhead was thankful that he was wearing dress shirt today as he kiss back, pulling her in closer as he bend her back to dominate the kiss. He can feel her hands unbuckling his pant and he suddenly spin her around, holding her against his chest as he yank her shirts off at once. "No bra?" Naruto kissed her neck with several light bite as he knead her chest roughly while his another hand slip inside her skirt before he massage her sweet spot in circular motion, "And no underwear?"

"I-I plan ahead…" The scientist moaned out before she bumps her rear against his groin to simulate his member as she grind, as if he was dry-humping her. Her hands fumble around with his pant behind her back until she manage to unzip it, pulling it down with his underwear and she can feel his harden member rub up against her rear. She was about to grind harder but a pleasured gasp escape her lip as soon as her lover suddenly finger her with two fingers at furious speed and she arch her back with a moan, wiggling her hip slightly while her lover tore her skirt off. Scarlett quickly knocks him down on his back and before he know it, the scientist shove her maidenhood into his face as she start to stroke his cock faster.

Naruto stare at her slit for a bit before he stick his tongue inside, exploring her inner canal and his lover bit her lip to hold her moan in as she try to jerk him off while she gyrating her hip slightly. Before he knows it, his lover bends down to take his cock inside her mouth and she bob her head slowly, increasing the speed as he eat her out furiously while she hump his face with a grind. After a while, the redhead suddenly flip her over before he thrust his cock into her mouth as his tongue dig deeper inside her lower mouth and Scarlett enjoy the reverse-69 position as her throat vibrate with moans.

Scarlett suddenly turn themselves over before she quickly spin around to face him as she sit up, lining her lower mouth up with his throbbing cock and she immediately impale his member into her entrance with a moan. She bounce on his member roughly as she place her hands on his knees with arched back and her moaning lover watch her riding him wildly. The redhead grab her forearms, pull her toward him and he kiss her with a French kiss as she gyrating her hip against his hip before he suddenly lifting her up as he stand up. The scientist wrap her legs around his waist as her arms goes around his neck and her lover thrust his member upward inside her at high speed, they both don't notice that the redhead was moving around, neither did they notice that they just crash against several furniture and the noise of falling objects.

"F-F-Fuck, I-I-I'm coming…" Naruto thrust furiously into his lover's entrance and Scarlett bit his neck lightly, she can feel her orgasm coming as she tries to hold it back. After few minutes, the scientist cry out as she hit the climax first before her lover come inside her right away by few seconds and they slump over the desk, sweeping many things off the desk in process. They pant heavily before the redhead glance down at his lover with a smile, "L-L-Look like I won this round, dattebayo."

"I-I-Indeed…" Scarlett kissed his chest lightly, "I-I-I must admit that I really enjoy the rough sex, it's so extraordinary…It's a pity that it's over for now…"

"…A-Actually, I was thinking of going for another round, dattebayo." The redhead stared at her.

"Sure, we can." The scientist replied with a smirk, "You're the alpha for the week, remember? We can do whatever you want until our next 'battle'."

"…Really?" Naruto grinned at her, "Anything?" She gave him a nod, "…How do you feel about a role-play as a nasty librarian?"

"Hmm, sound very intriguing, go on." Scarlett hummed and her lover carries her out of the office while he whispers into her ear about the role-play as she giggled perversely.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto sit at the dining table with Scarlett and their three daughters as they eat their dinner. "Ugh, fucking meatloaf again?" A seventeen year old girl grumbled as she poked her food, "Don't we have that yesterday? Isn't that fucking leftover from three fucking days ago?"

"Tayuya-chan, please don't swear." Naruto chuckled nervously as if he was getting used to it.

"I can fucking swear whatever I fucking want, shitty dad." Tayuya cussed, "Why do you always said that every fucking day?!"

"Idiotic father won't learn his lesson at all." A fifteen year old girl pushed her glasses up with a huff, "When will he get it that he can't bring her out of her rebellion stage?"

"Karin, you know your father is very stubborn, stupidly stubborn that he can't even learn his lesson at all." Scarlett replied as she pushed her glasses up like her daughter, "I tried to make him learn his lesson since we got together but…It's your father we are talking about here."

"H-H-Hey, I'm here, ya know, dattebayo…" The redhead sighed at his wife and daughters, he know that his wife like to tease him in her way.

"Don't mind them, dad." A fourteen year old girl tried to cheer him up with a beaming grin, "I'm sure they are teasing you because that's their way of showing love and we know you are a wonderful father who cares about us."

"…Oh, Velma!" Naruto pulled her in a hug as he rubbed his cheek silly on the top of her head, "You're so good girl, no wonder why I dote on you the most. I hope you will never be so mean to me like your sisters, dattebayo!"

"H-H-H-Hey, that's not fair!" Tayuya slammed her hands on the table with a blush, "S-S-Stop paying more attention to her, shitty dad!"

"Nope!" The redhead stuck his tongue out childishly as he hugged his blushing younger daughter, "Not until you stop being mean to me!"

'Shall I say something or just leave it be?' Scarlett calmly ate her dinner as her older daughters glared at their father and younger sister, "Oh, well…" She said out loudly, ignoring the usual commotion with a smile.

* * *

 **And that end the twelfth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **It look like it was kinda odd relationship and how odd it was for Scarlett to fall in love with Naruto but it look like it turn out pretty well for them…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	13. Single 12: Sugar

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **This chapter is very short…**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 12: Sugar**

* * *

Naruto shuffle his cue cards as he walk on the trail, it have been a few days since Chef forced him to be the host of Revenge of Island season and he had made some changes with few certain challenges. "Hiya, Naruto." The redhead looked up with a blink to see Sugar as she lean against the post with a poor seductive pose, "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Sugar." Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "Nothing, I'm just getting things ready for the next challenge, dattebayo."

"Sound so boring." Sugar walked up to him as she runs her hand across his chest, "I know what kind of fun we can do instead of that. What do you say?"

"Um…" The redhead backed away from her, "Gomen, but I'm not looking for a relationship or any fun right now, sorry again."

"Why not?!" The chubby farmer placed her hands on hip with a glare, "I'm very sexy and hot! You should feel lucky that I chose you!"

"Um…I'm not gonna respond to that, dattebayo." Naruto quickly walked away from her with a low whisper, it's really good thing that she is not his type at all.

"Oh, just you wait…" Sugar crossed her arms with a huff, "He'll gonna be all over me when he realize how sexy I am…That and there are many way to snatch a man up." She'll do anything to get him as her boyfriend or husband so she can gain more popularity and everybody will love her more than before! After all, anyone will pay attention to the celebrity's girlfriend-or-wife!

* * *

For the next few years, Naruto keep rejected Sugar's advances in many ways and the chubby farmer refuse to give up by making a plot after she discovered some of his weaknesses and she will pull it off, she get an opportunity when she found out that Naruto was going to a bar with the Total Drama cast for the afterpary. First, she waits until he gets drunk with most people and she quickly leads him out without anyone noticing then she brings him to the nearby motel. They enter the room with a stumble as Naruto shower her with drunken kisses and she suddenly push him down on the bed.

"I bet you're gonna be exciting about what I'm planning to do with you." Sugar kissed the redhead's jaw as she moves his hands around her body, "Are you?"

"Kissy time…" The redhead just said with puckered lips.

"Actually, it's sexy time." The chubby farmer stripped themselves down as the drunken redhead sneaked a few kisses in and she pull his face closer to her breasts, causing him to suck on her left breast before she start to stroke his member with her right hand. It don't take long until his cock erect all way up and she immediately kneel down on her knees before she insert it inside her mouth, sucking it greedily. Sugar smirk mentally as she hear Naruto's pleasuring moan, her head bob up and down as fast as she can.

After a few minutes, Sugar suddenly stop as she remove his cock from her mouth and she lie on the bed with spreading legs, exposing her private to him. "Why don't you give my pussy a kiss?" She purred.

"Kissy time." Naruto immediately dove in and the chubby farmer releases a moan as soon as his tongue slide inside, exploring her inner cavern. She slowly grinds her hip on his face as he eats her out clumsily and she play with her breasts with a moan. It only last few minutes before she stop him by lifting his head up and she make him crawl up until his throbbing member hit her lower mouth.

"Naruto, do you know what I really love?" Sugar stared at the drunken redhead, "I really love it if you treat me like an animal, call me nasty things, use me as your cum dumpster…And don't even pull it out until you give me a baby."

"Oookay." The drunken redhead suddenly flip her on her front before he penetrate her maidenhood with a deep thrust in a mounted doggy position, immediately fucking her roughly and Sugar release a lewd moan as if she was enjoying it. Naruto adjust their position slightly, raising her hip up as he thrust into her deeply and his right foot pin Sugar down by stepping on the side of her head. "You like that?" He pounded into her as he grinding his foot against her head before he notice that she was licking a part of his foot from the corner of her mouth, "W-W-What a disgusting slut you are…No, you're a fucking pig."

"P-Pi…" The chubby farmer moaned but the redhead suddenly move his foot away from her before he hook her nose up as he pull her head back and her moan grow louder as soon as he increase his thrusting speed.

"T-T-That's right, you're a disgusting pig." Naruto smacked her side with his left hand before he pulled her head back more by her nostrils as he fuck her roughly, "Y-Y-You're a pig, a perfect fitting for a cum dumpster!"

"Y-Y-Ye…" Sugar moaned, only to cry out as the drunken redhead smack her back harder.

"Pig-slut doesn't talk!" The redhead thrust faster as the chubby farmer enjoyed the rough treatment before he can feel the pressure within his cock, "H-H-Here it comes. You better take it all in!" He suddenly shoots the massive load of his seed inside her and he slowly pulls his cock out of her lower mouth.

"O-O-Oh, is it over? I want…" The chubby farmer was about to say something but Naruto suddenly insert his member back inside her with a rougher thrust.

"It's not over, pig!" Naruto pounded her again with a moan, "I'm not gonna pull out until I decide to!"

'Yes, it's all according to my plan!' Sugar moaned loudly, 'Hehehe, I'm gonna get more famous and he'll be all mine when he knock me up!' The drunken sex continues on for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Whew, I think that's everything, dattebayo." Naruto placed a large box on the top of boxes stack in a living room of a house that he just bought a while ago, it have been sixteen years after that night and many things happened so fast that everything feel like a blur to Naruto.

First, he found out that he impregnated Sugar and she give him no choice but to marry her in a shotgun wedding, which he just did out of hope that he might change her. This hope vanishes when she become worse and only care about the fame but what makes it vanish was how she treats their twin daughters. She tried to force them into a pageant and have been abusing them emotionally and physical when he wasn't around due to his work. He found out from his daughters when they asked him if he love their mom and he told them the truth that he don't love their mother but he married her to stay with them then they told him about Sugar's cruel acts.

That led him to file a divorce and bring her to the court for the full custody of his twin. Sugar really believe that she will win the case by portrayed herself as an innocent person but it don't work out when they bring in many character witnesses and evidences were against her. She just lashes out and tried to assault him and their children in front of the court, which immediately make the court to rule the decision. Sugar wasn't allowed to have custody, banned from contacting her children and was slapped with a restriction order and twenty-five to thirty years in prison. At first, he was worrying about how it will affect his daughters but they seem to be fine with it since they both hate their mother for everything. That was ten years ago…

"Pa, have you seen my teddy collection?" Naruto turned his head to see his sixteen years old daughter as she come down the stair with her twin sister, he thought it was ironic that his daughters are very attractive that would pass off as a model, unlike their so-called mother. The person that asked him is his younger daughter, she appear to be very bubby girl because she wears a frilly white skirt, bright blue skimpy sleeveless shirt with spaghetti straps and her long hair tie up in swirly twin pigtails.

"Gomen, Eliza-chan." The redhead rubbed his head sheepishly, "I don't label the boxes at all, dattebayo."

"Told you, Elizabeth." His older daughter said dully with a natural puffy lip, she seems to be opposite of her twin because she wear a navy-blue coat with hoodie up, covering her messy long hair, and a pair of blue jean. "And you are too old for stuffed animals. What are you, five?"

"No, you don't." Elizabeth whined before she turns around to her father with crossed arms as she pouted childishly, "Pa, Misty is mean to me! Tell her to stop!"

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head before he try to change the topic, "I will look though the boxes, dattebayo. Did you pick your rooms yet?"

"Yeah, I got the one near your room!" Elizabeth poked her cheek with a wide grin as if she doesn't know that her father just changed the topic on purpose.

"That was supposed to be mine." Misty narrowed her eyes at her twin.

"You're just mad because I can sneak into pa's room easily." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out to her childishly, "He will love me when he see how much I really love him, plus I have D cup!"

"We have same cups." Misty deadpanned before she cross her arms, "But it'll be me that he love because I'm more mature than you."

"No, me!"

"Me."

"Me!"

"…Oh, there they are." Naruto calmly opened the box as if he was getting used to it, 'How many times have I tell them that it's wrong?' The redhead calmly carries the box of teddy bears up the stair while his daughters keep arguing with each other about who will be the one to end up with their father and he better remember to add a bolt to his bedroom's door.

* * *

 **And that end the thirteenth chapter of WDL: What If…Lo…Oh, who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure that not a lot of people read this chapter because of Sugar and uncomfortable scene.**

 **That chapter is different from other chapters! Unlike the rest of chapters, Sugar forced him to marry her after he made a mistake when he was drunk and the pairing didn't end happily since Naruto divorced Sugar because of everything that she did.**

 **I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	14. Single 13: Bridgette

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Short chapter in here because you already have seen some major and date scenes in the WDL story.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 13: Bridgette**

* * *

The surfer girl chew her lip, she can't stop thinking about the accidental kiss with Alejandro early during the Yukon challenge. "Look…" Alejandro pointed at the post pole, "A meeting point. Let's wait here." She glanced at the Latino teenager and starts to think to herself.

'Ugh…' Bridgette groaned mentally, 'What am I doing to Naruto? Since Alejandro join us, I can't stop thinking about him…I'm pushing my own boyfriend away over a stupid crush…How can I get rid of it?' She shuffled her feet before she perk up at a thought, '…After the accident kiss, I'm starting to think about Naruto. Does that mean I have to get it all out of my system by kiss Alejandro?" She gasped to herself before she shake it out of her head, 'No, I won't do that.' She feel so ashamed of herself for thinking about it, that would be like cheating on her loyal boyfriend who have been faith to her since the day one.

"Finally!" She jumped at the voice before she look behind to see Max with Naruto, "I was getting tired of walking though the damn snow!"

"Lucky you, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at the aspiring villain before he turn his head to the other travelers, "Well, I better head for my post, see you guys later." He went on his way with a wave.

"W-Wait, I'll walk you there." Bridgette called out, running over to her boyfriend's side.

"But what if your team show up early?" The redhead looked at his girlfriend worriedly, "I don't want you to get in trouble with your team, dattebayo."

"Don't worry, I'll make it back before it's too late." The surfer girl replied before she take his hand, "I just want to walk with you and um…To talk you about something."

"Um, sure…" Naruto scratched his head nervously as he walked with her toward the next destination and after a while, he speaks up. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I-I-I want to say sorry." Bridgette looked down sadly, "I just realized that I pushed you away and I don't mean to. I was fascinated by Alejandro for a bit and I accidentally kissed him when I fall down on him during the ice challenge, it was an accident!" She sobbed, "Please trust me, I don't mean to…"

"Bridge-chan, it's okay, it's okay." The redhead quickly pulled his sobbing girlfriend into a hug, "It's not your fault, dattebayo."

"B-B-But I…" The surfer girl sobbed before her boyfriend place his index finger on her lip.

"Don't blame yourself for something that you don't mean to, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her forehead, "I'm really glad that you told me about it. We have been together for a long time and we both know that there will be some time when our relationship become flat and we look at other people, wondering what kind of relationship we will have if we weren't together, dattebayo. I really don't regret to stay in a relationship with you because I still love you since the first day we become a couple."

"I love you too, but how can you forgive me for that?" Bridgette sniffed.

"I trust you so much that you don't know and…Um…" The redhead scratched his head, "You always forgive me for mock-kissing the actresses in the movie, dattebayo." It took him a while to explain to her that he wasn't kissing them on purpose at this time.

"Riiight…" The surfer girl sighed, "I'm sor…" Her boyfriend stops her by kissing her on lip and they start to make out before they hear a clearing throat.

"I'm glad to see that you two are doing well but we need to finish our challenge." They quickly turn around to see Naruto's team and the couple realize that they were at his post before the surfer girl remember something.

"Oh no, I better get back to my point!" Bridgette quickly kissed her boyfriend before she ran back to her destination, "We'll talk later, Naruto, love you!"

"Love you too!" The redhead called out with a massive grin, he feel glad that she come to him before it's too late and it feel like that their relationship may have improved in a small way. What they don't know is that Bridgette was going to be eliminated tonight for appearing late and cost her team the challenge.

* * *

Naruto had asked her to move into his place the day after he won the World Tour season and she accept it right away, that was two years ago. Right now, they were in the backyard at night as they have an outdoor dinner near the inground pool and they were making some small talks. "Did you enjoy the new pool?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I did." Bridgette smiled, "I'm glad that we bought it, I was so worried that it may take up too much space at first."

"Hai, me too." The redhead grinned, "But we still have enough space for garden and we should plant some trees, dattebayo."

"Good idea…" The surfer girl nodded as they finished their dinner and she takes a glance at the pool. "…Naruto, wanna skinny dip?" She sends him a flirty smirk, walking toward the pool as she takes her shirt off.

"T-T-Together?" Naruto choked on his drink as he watch his girlfriend stripping down to nothing before she jump into the pool and he tried to calm his raising boner down, it's good thing that they have high walls and the other houses are far away from each other.

"Together." Bridgette called out, "The water is fine, why don't you join me?"

The redhead seems to have an internal debate with himself before he makes his decision, "I'm coming, dattebayo." He quickly takes his clothes off before he joins his girlfriend in the pool and they swim closer toward each other. Naruto can't help but to look at his girlfriend's nude body and Bridgette also did the same thing as their cheeks heat up. "So…" Naruto cleared his throat nervously, "What bring it on?"

"Just feel like it." The surfer girl moved closer to her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his neck, facing him. "Do you dislike it?"

"N-No, not at all, dattebayo." Naruto placed his arms around her waist as they look into each other's eyes before they start to make out and they unintentionally rub their groins together. He pulls her in closer to kiss her deeply and his harden member slide between her thighs, causing her to rub them together. Bridgette was first to break the kiss and she run her right hand across his chest, trailing it downward to his groin before her fingertips lightly brush his erected member.

"Too bad, you can't get a handjob." Bridgette whispered to her lover, "But I can make it up to you with something else better." As soon as she finished her sentence, she take a deep breath before she duck under the water and the redhead release a small yelp out of shock as the surfer girl swallow his cock in without allowing any water to come inside her mouth. She starts to let her body to float while she held on his hip with her hands, allowing her to bob her head up and down the length of his cock. After a few moments, Bridgette quickly lift her head out of the water to take an deep breath before she duck back in to resume her underwater blowjob.

Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about it since he really enjoy the blowjob but at same time, it feel a little weird since he can feel the water around his lower body and the feeling of warm air around his cock, along with her wet moving tongue. His lover lift her head out of the water after a while for another breath and the redhead speak up. "B-Bridge-chan, I'm getting too close to…" Naruto moaned as his lover quickly resumes her activity again and it doesn't take long enough until he ejaculating his white fluids inside her mouth. He release another moan when he feel her sucking mouth as she clean his cock up with her tongue and she slowly pull it out, making sure that she don't spill any cum out into the pool water.

"Now it's your turn." Bridgette whispered as her lover kneads her breasts for a bit and the redhead glance down at the water.

"I bet you that I'll stay under the water longer than you do, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her neck softly before he dive under the water and they carefully move around as the redhead push his mouth against her lower mouth as if he was kissing while his lover's legs float between his head, the said girl was floating on her back. Bridgette moan softly as soon as her lover wiggle his tongue into her entrance, exploring her inner wall, and she massage her cleavage with her left hand while she stroke Naruto's wet hair with her right hand. She wiggle her hip slightly as the redhead press his tongue deeply, eating her out with passion and the surfer girl don't expect that she would hit her orgasm so soon as soon as she scream out in pleasure.

"H-H-How long has it been?" The surfer girl asked her lover as soon as he brings his upper body out underwater, supporting her up with his arms.

"Dunno…" The redhead took several breaths as he stroke her back lightly, "I kinda lose the track of time, dattebayo. We should get out of the water and get inside before…"

"Not yet." Bridgette suddenly hopped on him easily, wrapping her legs around his waist as her lover hold her up with his hands on her buttocks and her slot rub against the tip of his throbbing cock. "There is one more thing we need to do…"

"A-A-Are you sure?" Naruto blushed at her.

"Y-Yes, I want you in me…" The blushing surfer girl nodded at him, "I'm ready…" Naruto slowly push her hip down and they nearly release a soft moan as his wet harden member enter her slowly, they can feel a bit of water propel out from her private. "O-Oh, that feels a little weird but in a good way…" She moaned as she rock her hip slightly and her lover lift her up a bit before he bring her all way down to the bottom of his length.

"H-H-Hai…" The redhead bounced on his feet lightly as his lover ride him with a moan, "G-G-Good thing we don't put the chemical in the pool water yet, dattebayo…"

"S-S-Stop talking and fuck me more!" Bridgette whispered and she let out a loud moan as her lover suddenly thrust upward faster. Naruto kissed a trail from her neck to her bosom and he start to suck her nipples lightly for a while until his lover move her chest away from him as she slowly move her body down to rest on the surface of the water. The redhead moves his hands from her ass to the side of her hip and he moves her floating body in a thrust motion. "F-Faster…" She moaned out, enjoying the new sensation as her body move though the flowing water while her lover fuck her deeper and faster.

Naruto slowly remove his hands from her sides as he increase the thrusting speed by using his legs and he massage her breasts with his hands, enjoying the free-hand fucking in the pool. A nasty idea pop inside his head and he bend his torso down to kiss Bridgette before he slowly submerge them under the water. Naruto rock his hips into her entrance as he lift his feet up slightly to allow themselves floating under the water and Bridgette moan into his mouth pleasured as if she really love his bold move. After a while, Naruto can feel something crawling upward though his member and he lift themselves out underwater, returning back to their original position. "B-Bridge-chan, I'm coming…" He tried to pull out but his lover pulled him back in with her legs.

"K-Keep it in…" The surfer girl moaned into his ear as her lover kept thrust in her, "I-I-I want that…B-Because I love you…"

"I-I-I love you too, dattebayo…" Naruto speed up until they cried out together as they hit their climax and he shoot a massive load of seed inside her. The panting redhead quickly carried his lover to the pool stair and he climb out with her, lying on the cold hard ground together with his member still inside her. "…W-Wow…" The redhead said after a few minutes of silence as they held each other, "In the pool?"

"Y-Yeah." Bridgette panted, "We should do that again next time…" She rests her chin on his chest with a smile, "If that's cool with you."

"Hell yeah." The redhead smirked at her as he sat up, "So…Wanna head inside and dry off before we have some fun in the bed?"

"Mmm, will you help me with the drying?" The surfer girl circled her finger around his chest.

"Hai." Naruto lift her up, carrying her inside as he shower her face with kisses and the surfer girl giggled.

* * *

Seven years later, Naruto and Bridgette married each other after few years of dating and they were sleeping in their bed at night before two little girls sneak into their room. They stop at their father's side and the seven years old girl wakes them up. "Dad, mom, dad, mom." The older girl shook her father's arm with a whimper.

"Wha…?" Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly before he notice his daughters as his wife wake up sleepily, "Pearl? Why are you and Cordula up?"

"Cordula got a scary dream." Pearl pointed at her five years old sister as Cordula held her stuffed rabbit up to her mouth with a sniffle, "And my nighty light is dead. Can we sleep with mom and dad?"

"Yes, come here." Bridgette placed her left arm out across the space between her and Naruto as her husband lift the blanket up before their daughters crawl into their bed immediately. "You two don't have to be scared because we're here now." She kissed their foreheads.

"Cordula, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Naruto stroke his young daughter's hair and she just bury her face into her rabbit shyly, he always find it cute because she's so shy that she can't look at or talk to anyone and if someone put her in the water, she'll turn into a hyper girl who won't stop talking until she get out of water.

"She said she saw a scary tall man with white face." Pearl cuddled up to her mother's side, "Like the one from your movie…"

"…Wait, how did you know that?" The redhead blinked at her before he realize something, "…Did you watch Slender Man movie with her when we told you not to watch it because you're not old enough?"

"…" Pearl quickly buries her face in her mother's side and she pretend to snore loudly as her father sighed at her before he turn to his young daughter.

"Cordula, it's not real, dattebayo." Naruto pulled her to his side, "It is a movie and it's all made-up. The Slender Man? It's just daddy with a mask, kinda like Halloween. There is nothing to be scared because I'll protect you, your sister and mom from everything bad, dattebayo."

"…P-P-P-Pinky swear?" Cordula muttered shyly.

"Pinky swear." The redhead kissed her forehead, "Now go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." His young daughter nod at him shyly before she close her eyes, fall asleep right away before he look up to his wife. "Good night, love you." He whispered to her with a smile.

"Night, love you more." Bridgette blew him air kiss before she fall asleep right away like her daughters and Naruto smile at them as he slowly close his eyes. He never believe that his first relationship will become something like that and he never regret each moment with her because he have a wonderful family, the said family lies together with him in a deep sleep before he join them.

* * *

 **And that end the fourteenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we know what will happen if Bridgette don't make the biggest mistake and they never break up at all! Love it? Hate it? I already said that it was pretty short because most of the major event of their relationship are already in the WDL story. I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	15. Single 14: Amy

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Again, to remind everybody that some 'cannon' pairing can be short since most of scenes already take place in the WDL story and these chapter focus mostly on Naruto's relationship with the 'cannon' pairing.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 14: Amy**

* * *

It have been a day after the end of the Revenge of Island season and Naruto was packing his luggage in his hotel room, he was suppose to stay at the five-stars resort with the rest of the Total Drama cast but he have receive a word from his agent that he just got a lead role in an action movie. "Let's see…" Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked around his room to make sure that he gets everything, "I better check the bathroom, dattebayo." He was about to walk into the bathroom but a rapid knock on his door catch his attention with few loud bangs, "Coming! Coming!" The redhead opens the door to see Amy and he almost blushes as the memory of her elimination hit him.

"Finally!" Amy crossed her arms with a growl, "Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you, jerk?!"

"Gomen?" Naruto scratched his head, "I was busy packing before I left tonight, dattebayo."

"What, why?" The evil cheerleader blinked at him before her eyes narrow, "Wait, are you trying to sneak out of your responsibility?!"

"Responsibility…?" The redhead blinked confusingly before he recalls seeing her naked in the shower as his face turn red, "O-Oh…"

"Don't remember that, jerk!" Amy punched him right in his stomach with a heavy blush as if she can read his mind, "Y-You have to take responsibility for stealing my first time and everything!"

"First time?" Naruto blinked again with a blush before he hold his hands out with a yelp as the evil cheerleader raise her fist up to his face for getting a dirty idea, "Okay, okay, I will take responsibility, dattebayo. I will do anything to make up to you! Don't hit me!" He sweated at her, 'I-Is she a tsundere or different dere?'

"Good." Amy looked away with closed eyes as she crossed her arms, "…So why are you going to leave tonight?"

"My agent just got me a lead role in action film with some famous actors and actresses and I'm gonna have a meeting with the director the first thing tomorrow morning." The redhead scratched his head with a chuckle, "I really hope that I don't mess it up, dattebayo."

"Oh, how long will it take?" The evil cheerleader asked.

"Um, it depends." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Sometime the shooting last about six to eight months, sometime it can be shorter if we all do it well, dattebayo. Why do you ask?"

"You said that you will do anything to make up to me…" Amy turned her head to him sharply, "So I want you to take me out on a date and you better make it wonderful!"

"…E-Eh?" The redhead stared at her with widened eyes.

"You heard me!" The evil cheerleader snarled with a blush, "I said you are taking me out on a date! What's the matter, are you not man enough or you have a problem with it?!"

"No, no, I would love to!" Naruto waved his hands around, "I'll pick you up as soon as the shoot is over, dattebayo!"

"G-G-Good, you better remember or I'll make you pay for it!" Amy quickly stomped away from him with a deep blush.

"…" The redhead slowly closed the door with puzzled expression, "…What just happened?" How did he end up set up a date with her?

* * *

Naruto bring Amy to a luxury five-star Italian restaurant and they decide to sit in the booth at the corner. The evil cheerleader sit right next to the redhead because she refuse to sit in front of him since he might do something perverted, which the redhead just denied with a cold sweat as he kept saying it was an accident. It turn out that Naruto accidentally grope Amy from behind when they went to watch a movie and she gave him a hard punch to stomach.

"Gomen again, it was really an accident." Naruto scratched his head nervously, "Please don't be mad at me, dattebayo."

"I'm not mad!" Amy huffed with a blush, "Stop bring it up or I'm gonna…" She was wearing a blue long-sleeve blouse shirt with a navy jean and white boots.

"Okay, okay, what are you going to order?" The redhead tried to change the topic.

"Oh, I don't know…" The evil cheerleader looked at the menus, "Either pizza or pasta. I'm not sure."

"I recommend cotoletta and parmigiana, dattebayo." Naruto smiled, "They're pretty good, maybe you'll like them."

"Alright, I guess I'll order these." Amy muttered and they just sit in silence for a few minutes until she speak up. "I'm sorry."

"Huh, for what?" The redhead glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"For hitting you." The evil cheerleader fidgeted with the helm of her blouse, "I know that you don't mean to do these things because you're so clumsy but I can't stop myself from react…"

"It's okay, you have right to hit me because I…Um…" Naruto cut her off as he rubbed his head, "Well, you know…If it was anyone else, I'm pretty sure they would react the same way you did, dattebayo."

"Maybe or it's just me." Amy replied, "I want to say sorry but it's really hard because it's not me."

"I know, you can be very tsundere sometime." The redhead chuckled lightly.

"Tsun-what?" The evil cheerleader raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um, I'll tell you later." Naruto coughed into his fist, he doesn't want to get hit by her in front of people or they would get a wrong idea. "So is that why you want to have a date with me, to say sorry?"

"No, it's because I love you, jerk." Amy glared at him, "That's the whole point of this date! It's your fault that you make me fall in love with you because of your idiotic behavior and how you make me so feel like that all the time when you do something so stupid!"

"Um, isn't that the same thing?" The blushing redhead pointed out, only to receive a fist in his stomach.

"S-S-Shut up, I'm not good at confession…" The evil cheerleader looked away to hide her embarrassing blush, "I-I-It's my first time and I told you that you have to take responsibility for everything. I-I-It's not my fault that I'm kinda traditional in a way, it's your!" He stares at her for a while until he speaks up.

"…Okay, I'll take responsibility, dattebayo." Naruto said with a smile, "After all, I also love you too."

"W-W-What are you saying?!" Amy looked up to him with a red face, "D-D-Don't lie to me, jerk!"

"It's not a lie…" The redhead scratched his cheek nervously, "I kinda like your personality, how fiery you can be, that you're not afraid to say your piece…Or to throw a punch at someone…" He whispered the last part, "Um…I really want to say that I like you a lot and I want to take you out on another date, if you allow me to, dattebayo."

"…Y-Y-Yeah, I would like that." The evil cheerleader muttered shyly and before she knows it, the redhead kiss her cheek lightly. "…YOU JERK, DON'T DO THAT!" Amy punched him out of embarrassment as she look away with a shy smile, "Jerk, jerk, jerk!" Her new boyfriend just held his stomach with a cough.

"May I take your order?" The waitress sweatdropped at the sight, it turn out that he was there the whole time.

* * *

A year later, Naruto and Amy have grown closer enough that his girlfriend has move into his place and they have been sharing bed after a few months. It was early in the morning when Amy wake up as she feel something hard poking her back and she turn around on her side to see something poking out of her snoring boyfriend's pajama pant before she blush as soon as she realize that her boyfriend just have a morning wood. "Y-Y-You pervert!" Amy suddenly kicks her boyfriend right in his gut.

"N-N-Nani, nani?" Naruto quickly sit up with a sleepy blink before he notice his morning wood, "O-O-Oh, gomen!" He quickly covers his boner with the blanket, "Sorry about that…"

"N-N-No, it'll be me who should be sorry…" The evil cheerleader tried to forget the sight but she can't because it makes her more curious and she really want to do something for him. "…Let me make it up to you…" Without a warning, she throws the blanket off and she takes hold of his boner with both of her hands as she slowly strokes it.

"A-Amy…" The redhead blushed at her but she just ignores him, stroking his member as she increases her speed.

"Does it feel good?" Amy glanced up at him shyly as she tried her best at the handjob, her attitude seems to turn 180 around.

"H-Hai." Naruto nodded slightly as he enjoy the feeling of her hands, sliding up and down his shift before the redhead push her down on her back gently after a few minutes. He give her a deep kiss as her right hand rub his cock and the redhead's hands slowly wander all over her body until his right hand slide inside her pajama pant.

"N-Naaar…" The gasping cheerleader release a moan as her lover caress her groin with his hand and another moan escape her lips as soon as he insert his index and middle fingers inside her lower mouth. Amy turn her head to face him and she was about to say something but her lover catch her lip with his lip, starting to make out as they explore each other's mouth with their tongues. They increase their speeds as they fondle with their lover's privates and it doesn't take long enough until Amy receives an orgasm.

Naruto move his hand out of her pant as he remove his pant and he saddle his lover's torso before he slowly unbuttoning Amy's pajama shirt, exposing her breasts to the world. He give them a small squeeze, caressing them at same time for a while as his lover release a soft moan before he sandwich his cock between her breasts.

"Y-You better not cum out on me." Amy whispered as she covered her red face shyly with her arms and his lover thinks her reaction was so cute.

"You're so adorable, dattebayo." Naruto slowly rock his hips as his member slide forth and back between her breasts, "Almost make me want to eat you up."

"S-S-Shut up…" The blushing cheerleader stuttered, pushing her breasts together as she look away from him. The redhead gently turn her head to face him as he stare into her eyes while he slowly increase his thrusting speed and his lover's blush deepened. Amy's eyes shift to his bobbing cock and she lean her head down slightly to kiss the head of his member as it pop out between her breasts before she open her mouth slightly to take the bobbing tip inside. Naruto release a pleasured grunt from the simultaneous of titfuck and blowjob and it cause him to thrust his cock at faster speed as much as he can without hurting his lover. After a while, the redhead can feel the pressure within his member and he quickly halts his activity as he slowly crawls backward from her.

"Amy, do you want me to eat you out first or…?" The redhead rolled her pajama pant down slightly, lifting her legs up at same time.

"N-No…" Amy muttered timidly, "I-I-I want you to be inside me…" She covered her face with her hands but she peek at him between her fingers, "J-J-Just please be gentle."

"I will." Naruto pecked her forehead before he slowly penetrates her entrance and his lover moan slightly as his cock push all way inside her. "Ready?" She gave him a timid nod and Naruto thrust once, causing her to gasp out in pleasure as he thrust into her at slow pace. He lean down on her carefully as he keeps thrusting slowly and he wrap his arms around Amy in an embrace.

"F-Faster…" The moaning cheerleader rocks her hip with a grind and her lover increases his speed, causing her to moan out loud. "F-F-Faster!" She wrapped her legs around his waist with grunts, "M-M-M-More!" Amy was about to beg more but Naruto kiss her deeply as he fuck her deeper and faster as much as he can go. She suddenly grasps her lover's head with a pleasured moan, grinding her groin at faster rate and it seems to pleasing her lover, due to his loud moan. They don't know how long it has been and without any warning, Naruto ejaculate his load within her womb.

"O-Oh, sorry…" The redhead blushed as he tried to pull his member out but Amy's legs pull him back in.

"D-D-Don't be…" Amy looked up at him with a blush, "I don't mind if you come inside me…After all, you said that you will take responsibility for everything."

"You must like this word a lot, dattebayo." Naruto sat up with a chuckle as she sat with him, leaning against his chest.

"Because I have to remind you of that, jerk…" The embarrassing cheerleader draws a circle on his chest, "…C-C-Can we do it again?"

"Now?" The redhead's hands slide under her rear and she look up to see his smirk.

"Y-Yes, now." Amy blushed before she releases a moan again as soon as her lover thrust upward, resuming their lovemaking.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto was reading a bedtime story to his twin daughters as they lied in their beds. "…And they live happily ever after, dattebayo. The end." Naruto closed the book with a smile.

"Again, again!" Jackie, his young daughter, clapped.

"No, I want different one!" Elaine pouted childishly, "Another one!"

"Maybe tomorrow." The redhead tucked them in, "But not right now because it's past your bedtime and you know how mommy will get if she know that I let you two stay up for a bedtime story, dattebayo." The twin whined at him as he kissed their forehead, "Now go to sleep and good night." He turns the night-light on before he waves at his daughters as they fall asleep at slow pace and he turn around to see his wife.

"Are they sleeping?" Amy crossed her arms with narrowed eyes.

"Hai." Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle, "They were trying to make me tell them another story, dattebayo." His wife rolled her eyes, "…But should you be up right now?" He glances at a bump around Amy's stomach, "You should stay off your feet because of the baby…"

"Shut up, it's your fault that you weren't in the bed ten minutes ago!" The evil cheerleader punched him in the stomach, "Now get your ass in the bed!"

"H-H-Hai, dear…" The redhead held his stomach with a sweatdrop, it has been a while since his wife hit him like that and it seems to happen pretty often since she gets pregnant.

* * *

 **And that end the fifteenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we have one less cannon pairing! It look like Amy is really a tsundere in a different way and she can be pretty different in the bed! Love it? Hate it? I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	16. Single 15: Samey

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 15: Samey**

* * *

"Um…" Samey rubbed her arm nervously and her twin sneer at her, Amy just demand that they must switch place so she can be on the winner team because the evil twin's team have been on a losing streak since the Total Drama Revenge of Island season started. Amy was about to snarl at her but they hear a voice.

"What's going on here?" Naruto blinked at the twin as he drying his hair up with the towel, he had took a shower and the redhead just happen to come across them because they were standing in front of his team's cabin.

"Oh, nothing." Amy spoke up with a smile, "I was telling my sister, Amy, to not worry about the losing streak."

Her sister was about to say something but the redhead points at Amy with a raised eyebrow, "Um…But you're Amy, dattebayo."

"H-How did you know?" Samey stared at him with widened eyes, that was her first time meeting someone that can tell the difference between them.

"Amy is only one that have dot thingy on her cheek." The redhead gestured at the evil twin's mole.

"No, I'm Samey!" Amy stomped her foot.

"…Oh, I get it…" Naruto hit his palm with his other fist as the evil sister smirked at her sighing sister, "You're jealous of your sister, dattebayo."

"…Wait, what?!" The twin cried out with a blink.

"It's okay to be jealous of your sister because everybody like her more, dattebayo." The redhead patted the gaping evil twin's shoulder, "But you don't have to pretend to be Samey to get some attention from everyone." Naruto ruffled her hair up with a grin, "Just be yourse…"

"YOU JERK!" Amy suddenly punched his stomach with an angry blush before she stomp away from them, "SAMEY, I'M NOT GONNA SWITCH WITH YOU BECAUSE OF THIS JERK!"

"Ouch…" Naruto rubbed his stomach before he turns his head to Samey confusingly, "Was it something I said?"

"N-No, not really…" Samey shook her head, "Um…I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." The redhead rubbed his head with a chuckle, "It's not like you just punch me, dattebayo."

"R-Right…" The good twin fidgeted with her fingers and the redhead stares at her for a while before he chuckle to himself, causing her to look up with a puzzled expression. "W-What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto waved it off, "I kinda think it's funny that you and your sister are so opposite of each other. You're so shy, soft-spoken, nice and your sister is very confident, not afraid to take it up with someone else, fiery."

"Sorry that I'm not con…" Samey was about to say something but the redhead cut her off.

"Nah, don't be sorry." The redhead grinned widely, "It's good thing to be different from your sister because it make you more cuter, dattebayo." He ruffled her hair up like he did with her sister, "It make me want to protect you and I happen to like that."

"O-O-Oh, thank you…" The good twin looked down with a red face.

"You're welcome." Naruto rubbed his head with a chuckle, "…Well, I better get back inside before I catch a cold, see ya tomorrow, dattebayo."

"You too." Samey quickly replied with a deep blush, clutching her chest with her hands. Naruto never realize that he just steal her heart on this night.

* * *

Several weeks have went by and Samey get some chances to know more about Naruto and vice versa, beside some comical mishaps between them. She can remember the incident when the redhead accidently grope her breasts after he fall down on her from the rock climbing during a challenge or when she accidentally walk into him while he was taking a shower and they slip into a complicating position before Noah walk into them, which cause them to attempt their explanation to the bookwork as he quickly walk away from them, keep saying that he don't want to know anything. Her face turn red after she remember the latter before she snap out of her memories as soon as Naruto walk into her sight and she notice that he was memorizing some lines on his cue cards for the next challenge, he have become a host by force because Chef was getting tired of the host gig.

"Hi, Naruto." Samey waved, catching his attention right away.

"Oh, hey, Sam-chan." Naruto grinned at the blushing good cheerleader, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about stuff." The good cheerleader tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, "You?"

"Same here." The redhead chuckled as he gestured at the cards in his hand, "I have been memorizing the explanations for the next challenges, dattebayo. I don't want to mess something up like forget the rules or some important lines." He glanced at her, "So what kind of stuff were you thinking about?"

"Um, I was thinking about someone…" Samey fidgeted with her fingers shyly, "I kinda get closer to this person and I really like him a lot but I'm worried about it because I only know him for a few weeks. What if he doesn't like me back because we only know each other for a while or because I'm moving too faster?"

"Oh, really?" Naruto muttered, he doesn't know who this person is but he feel a little jealous because he have developed a crush on the good cheerleader in a short time. "Um, I don't think you should have to be worry about that, dattebayo." She looked up to him, "I mean, you're very cute, kind and so sweet that everyone really like you and if he don't like you then that's his loss. The way I see, how much time you have spend with each other really don't matter as long as you and this person are happy with each other because you love this person, dattebayo. I know some people who end up together in a short time and they are still in love with each other to this day, like Owen with Lindsay and Katie with Cody."

"So are you saying that I have a chance with him?" The good cheerleader looked down with a blush.

"Hai, you do." The redhead smiled, "…So can you tell me about him and how did you fall in love with him? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, you know him." Samey touched her fingertips with each other, "I fall in love with him because he really treat me well, always make time to spend times with me, he have a really wonderful personality that everyone want to be his friends and he is one of few people that know me as myself, not as Amy's sister…There are so many things about him that I can't explain in words…" She looked up to him with a deep blush, "That person is…You, Naruto."

"…E-Eh?" Naruto stared at her with a red face.

"I really like you a lot." The good cheerleader draws a circle on the ground with the tip of her boot, "I was wondering if you want to spend some time with me after this show, just you and me…"

"Like a date?" The redhead scratched his head.

"Yeah…" Samey nodded shyly, "But it's okay if you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to." Naruto spoke quickly, "I mean, I also like you for many reasons like…"

"I know, I know." The good cheerleader cut him off with a giggle, "You said that to me a lot, it was almost like you were giving me a hint that you like me back."

"Really, was it very oblivious?" The redhead scratched his head with a small chuckle as she nodded at him, "…S-So do you want to make some plans later after this show or…?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect." Samey replied with a blush, "After all, we have some things to do today and I don't want anyone else to bother us when we make some plans…Like Chef for example, he act like a mother hen and keeping freak out each time we accidently get ourselves in something crazy."

"Hai, you're right." Naruto chuckled, "I almost thought that he was going to kill us when he caught us after I bump into you and he thought that we were…Um…You know, dattebayo."

"Me too." The good cheerleader nodded with a giggle, "Um…I better get going before anyone come looking for us…" She suddenly trip over her feet with a yelp as she crash into her crush and they fall down to the ground.

"A-A-Are you okay?" The redhead looked down at her, only to blush as soon as he stare at her rear.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I am…" Samey looked under her with a red face and before they know it, Chef walk upon them with his eyes on the clipboard.

"Hey, brat, I gotta ask you about th…" Chef slowly trailed off as soon as he see them in a sixty-nine position, "…"

"…That is not what it look like, dattebayo." Naruto sweated nervously and his crush nodded furiously.

"…YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR RELATIONSHIP!" The cooker roared at them, causing them to get up on their feet right away before they escape from the roaring cooker as he chase them down with a cleaver.

* * *

"I don't know you were this type to play miniature golf as a part of date, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at his girlfriend as they play a round of miniature golf game, it have been a few months after the end of the Revenge of Island season and he have gone out on several dates with Samey for a while.

"What can I say?" Samey shrugged her shoulders with a smile as she twirl her golf club around, "I'm a gal that love a cliche date." She wears a red t-shirt with a navy jean that stop at her shins and a pair of lace-sandals

"Oh, really?" The smirking redhead moved behind her as he placed his hands on top of her hands before he move her hands around as if they were swinging the golf club around, "Then you wouldn't be against that cliche move where a boyfriend is teaching his beautiful girlfriend how to swing?

"No, not at all." The good cheerleader giggled with a blush as she feels her boyfriend's chest against her back before she look up to him, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Hai, I do." Naruto kissed her cheek with affection, "You're so beautiful and cute at same time that it should be a crime, dattebayo."

"Oh, you didn't say that." Samey can't help but to laugh at his cheesy line.

"Oh, I just did." The redhead kissed her neck sensationally, "I should say more but I don't want to scare you away."

"Mmm, it takes more than that to scare me away." The good cheerleader leaned her head back against him before she give him a quick kiss on lips and she look away from him. "So…What are we going to do with them?" Naruto looked at her direction to see Chef and Chris, few holes away. Chris was just waving at them with a grin and Chef just glare at them as he hit the ball into a hole with a light swing.

"…I dunno, dattebayo." Naruto sweatdropped, they happen to run into each other and he has no idea why they were here together. What he don't know is that they were making some plans for another season until they run into the couple and Chef decide to spy on them to make sure that nothing get out of hands, Chris decide to go with it for a laugh and to get a chance to embarrass his son in front of his girlfriend.

* * *

Two years later, Naruto and Samey have grown closer enough that his girlfriend have move into his place and they have been sharing bed from day one. It was early in the morning when Samey wake up as she feel something hard poking her back and she turn around on her side to see a tent in her snoring boyfriend's pajama pant before she blush as soon as she realize that her boyfriend just have a morning wood. 'What am I going to do?' Samey glanced between Naruto and his morning wood with a blush before she decide to make a bold move as she rub his harden cock though the fabric, "W-Wake up, Naruto…" She whispered to her boyfriend as she removes her pajama pant, still rubbing the clothed member.

"Mmm, hai, Sam-chan?" Naruto slowly stir from his dreamland until he looks at his girlfriend before he immediately blushes as soon as he realizes her action, "S-S-Sam-chan…"

"Morning." Samey whispered as she kept massaging her lover's member, it seems like it was okay since Naruto don't say anything to stop her.

"Um, morning?" The redhead blushed, "W-Why are you…Um…"

"Just feel like it." The good cheerleader said with a small blush, "Is that bad thing?"

"N-N-No, just surprising, dattebayo." Naruto answered, his eyes slowly gaze at her exposed lower body and she notices it.

"Do you want to give it a taste?" Samey smirked as she suddenly pulls his cock out though the opening of his pajama pant, trailing her fingers down the shift of his member.

"H-Hai…" The redhead nodded and his lover crawls over until her maidenhood face right over his face while she faces his cock. Naruto's right hand slowly rub her lower mouth for a moment before he flick his tongue across, sliding two of his fingers inside her at slow pace as she release a small gasp.

"Hey, do it faster…" The good cheerleader whispered softly, her lover obey her by fingering her faster and she lick the head of his member as she stroke the shift before she slowly insert the cock inside her mouth. Her lover release a moan and she shiver lightly as soon as she feel his breath hitting her sacred place, slowly increasing the speed as her head bob up and down on his member.

"T-T-That feel…" Naruto was about to say something but his lover suddenly sit down on his face as if she want him to focus on her lower body and the redhead immediately insert his tongue inside her, exploring her inner domain. His hands grope her ass cheeks as he buries his face into her groin deeper and his lover grinds her hips slowly to increase her pleasure. Samey bob her head faster, her hands fondle with his balls and she feel his hands roam all over her ass. After a while, Naruto can feel some pressure building up inside his member. "S-S-Sam, I-I'm c…" The redhead tried to warn his lover but Samey shove his face back into her groin and it don't take long enough until they climax together, his cock shoot hot seeds inside her mouth while her love juice spill out all over his mouth.

Samey lift herself up from her lover as she swallows some of his cum in before she look down at her lover with a coyly smirk, "Tasty. How does my pussy taste?"

"It tastes good, dattebayo." The redhead runs his hands across her bare legs, "That was really great way to get up in the morning…"

"Oh, we just get starting." Samey saddle her lover with a seductive smirk as she unbuttoning her pajama shirt from bottom, "Do you think we were going to stop at 69?"

"Honestly, yeah…" Naruto blushed at her, "I don't know you were this bold, dattebayo. It's kinda turn-on, I guess that the stories about how people are different behind bed's door are not fake." He tried to pull his pant down but his lover stop him.

"No, the pant stays on." The cheerleader whispered as she move the shirt's front aside to reveal her breasts and she slowly move his hands up to her breasts, release a moan as soon as her lover caress them with some squeezes.

"What about your shirt?" The redhead glanced at her opening shirt but he was distracted by the softness of her breasts under his hand.

"It stays on too." Samey grind her groin against his throbbing wet cock, "How are they?"

"G-G-Good…" Naruto stuttered with a moan as his cock rub against her slot, "I-I-I can't explain it in words, dattebayo."

"Mmm, how bad do you want it?" The giggling cheerleader gestured at their groins with her eyes, "Tell me…"

"I-I-I want it…" The moaning redhead massaged her breasts, his thumbs flick across her erected nipples.

"How bad?" Samey asked, "How bad do you want to fuck me?"

"I-I-I want it so bad that I can't even hold it in, dattebayo." Naruto answered, rocking his hip slightly as his member rubbing against her lower mouth. His lover slowly move her hip up until it line up right above his member and she slowly lower herself, release a moan as her lover's member enter her snatch. She gasp out as soon as his member hit the wall and she slowly grind her hip slightly until she get used to his size before she bounce up and down the shift of his member at slow pace, release another moan together with her lover. She slowly increase her bounce speed as her lover thrust upward to increase their pleasure together and her moan grow louder.

"T-T-That feel so good!" The cheerleader run her hand across her hair with a moan as her another hand trail down the line of her body and the redhead feel turn-on from watching her because she kinda remind him of some porn stars in many videos, due to her soft voice and reactions but he can't let her know that out of fear that he may get in trouble for saying that. "F-F-Faster!" Samey moaned and her lover thrust faster as she bounce down on his cock faster as she can get, enjoying the feeling within her maidenhood. She lean her upper body against his chest and she nearly cried out in pleasure as her lover grab her ass, smashing it against his groin repeating to allow his member get deeper inside her. "D-D-Don't stop!" She twirl her tongue around his nipple as her hand rub his side softly before she move her mouth up to meet his lip and they start to make out with each other, their tongues dance with each other within their mouths.

"I-I-I'm coming…" Naruto moaned, still thrusting inside her at furious speed.

"M-M-Me too…" Samey kissed him again before they cried out together as they hit the climax together, filling her up with his massive load. She nests her head between his neck and shoulder with a moan as they lay together on the bed, his cock remains inside her.

"That was…Wow…" The panting redhead whispered, stroking her back with his right hand under her shirt and his other hand roam all over her ass.

"Indeed, it was." The panting cheerleader kissed his jaw.

"…We should get in the shower and change the sheets, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her.

"No, like I said…" Samey sat back up with a smirk like a cat that ate a canary, "We are getting starting, after all it's the weekend."

"…Do we get a break?" The redhead asked with widened eyes and his lover slowly shake her head with a giggle, he can't believe how different she can be in the bed but he don't mind it at all…That's if he make it out in one piece.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto walk into the lobby as he close the front door and he look around. "I'm home, anyone home?" Naruto called out and he can hear three footsteps before three toddlers run out of the kitchen with squeals, two girls and a boy and they appear to be triple.

"Daddy!" The triple leaps into their father's arms.

"Hi, Veronica, Archie, Skype, dattebayo!" Naruto kissed his children silly, "How's my kids?"

"They were wonderful." The redhead looks up to see his wife, Samey, as she peek out from the kitchen with some flours on her cheek, "They have been helping me bake some cookies."

"Oh, really, you all did?" Naruto grinned at his children.

"Yeah!" The triple nodded together in unison.

"Welcome home, hon." Samey kissed her husband on lips and they laughed together as they hear disgusting groans from their children.

"Thank, sug." Naruto kissed back, once again laughed with his wife as they hear another disgusting groans.

* * *

 **And that end the sixteenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **It look like Naruto have a normal relationship with Samey beside some mishaps and he just learn that some people can be different behind the bedroom's door but he don't mind it since it was pretty steamy! Love it? Hate it? I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	17. Special 2: Pixie Corpse

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Here is the second special chapter with one of Gwen's goth friends!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Special 2: Pixie Corpse**

* * *

Naruto can't shake Pixie Corpse off his mind since the first day that Gwen have introduced him to her goth friends a week after the end of the Island season and each time he think of her, it give him a feeling of butterflies in his stomach. 'Is that what they say, love at first sight?' Naruto sighed to himself, unawake that his sigh draws someone's attention.

"What's the matter?" The redhead turned his head to see Gwen, it turn out that she was drawing something under the tree near the trailers and she have noticed his expression. It has been a couple weeks since the Action season started and few people have dropped out so far.

"O-Oh, nothing, it's just…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "…I have someone on my mind and I can't get her out of it, dattebayo."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Gwen smirked at him.

"Um…You promise not to tell anyone?" The redhead muttered quietly as she gave him a nod, "…It's one of your friends, Pixie Corpse…"

"Pixie?!" The goth girl blinked at him, "Seriously?"

"Hai, but don't worry, it might be a fleeting crush." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle, "Goman for telling you that, dattebayo."

"Don't mind it." Gwen shook her head, "I'm glad you did tell me that because…Well…Promise me you don't tell anyone that I tell you about that, please?" The redhead nodded confusingly, "Pixie has a tiny crush on you but she doesn't know if you feel the same way about her. I told her to ask you out and she refuse to because she like it when some guy ask her out."

"R-R-Really?" The redhead jerked his head to her with a lightly blush, "You're not kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm not kidding you." The goth girl shook her head with a smile, "You should ask her out when we get this show done with…Or I can set it up by have a night out then we'll bail out at last minute and leave you two alone to have a date."

"I-I-I'll ask her out after the show, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Alright then." Gwen shrugged her shoulders, she trust him with her friend because if it was anyone else, she would threaten him not to go after her friends ever. "…Kinda funny that they both come to me about each other." She whispered to herself and it went unheard by the redhead since he was busying with the method to ask Pixie out in his head.

* * *

He feel like a sore thumb sticking out in the goth party because he was the only non-goth person in the crowd, it have been a few days after the end of Action season and he was invited to the party by Reaper who have vouched him to the goths. He scans the room as he quietly takes a sip from his soda and before he knows it, someone smacks his back lightly to catch his attention.

"Hey, Naruto, I don't know you were here." Pixie Corpse greeted the redhead, "Remind me to kill Reaper for not telling me that early."

"Oh, hey, Pixie-chan." Naruto grinned, "I'm glad to see y…A familiar face among people here, dattebayo." He said quickly to cover his almost-slipup, "I just lose Reaper somewhere in the other room."

"Same here, I just lost Marilyn and Gwen a while ago." The goth girl looked around before she glance at him, "So…How do you like the party so far?"

"Pretty good but I stand out so much, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like a sore thumb." Pixie Corpse agreed, "We should goth you up but I like the way you look." She smirked at him, "Don't wanna mess up your sexiness, hottie." That receives a massive blush from the redhead as she laughed to hide her blush, "Just kidding, just kidding…But I wasn't kidding about changing you, I seriously like your look."

"T-Thank." Naruto smiled at her, "I can say the same thing about you, dattebayo." They chat with each other for a bit about random things or each other before the redhead mush up his courage, "Hey…Um…Do you have any plans for this Friday?"

"Nothing much." The goth girl shook her head.

"Do you wanna hang out together?" The redhead scratched his nose with a whisper.

"With everybody or…?" Pixie Corpse glanced at him.

"Just you and me, dattebayo." Naruto replied nervously.

"…Like a date? Sure." The smirking goth girl said without missing a beat, "Let me give you my number and address."

"Great." The redhead grinned widely before he receive her info and they chat with each other again, getting know each other better as the party went on.

* * *

"Slasher flick and nightclub?" Pixie walked into the nightclub with Naruto as she gave him a smirk, "You are going to get in my pant sooner if you keep it up."

"I-I-I'm not trying to get in your pant, dattebayo." Naruto stuttered with red face, "I mean, I do want to get in your pant...Wait, I mean, not right now but in the future…I-I-I…"

"You are making it too easy for me!" The goth girl held her stomach with a laughter, "Woo-hoo!" She wiped the tear out of her eyes, "It's really good thing that we're a couple now or you will give someone a wrong idea when you said it, spaz." They have officially become a couple on their third date and that is their fifth date now.

"H-H-Hai." The redhead rubbed his head sheepishly, "Wanna hit the dance floor now?"

"Nah, let's wait a bit." Pixie Corpse sat down in the booth with her boyfriend, "The music right now is sucky, I need the right music to start the flow." Naruto placed his arm around her shoulders with a light chuckle, "What?"

"I kinda find it funny that you're so different from the goths because you're a wild party girl that loves to tease me a lot in a flirty way, dattebayo." Naruto smiled, "I mean, most of the goths I know are not like you and that's good thing because you're so unique that I fall in love with you at first sight."

"Aw, you're going to get sappy on me again." Pixie cooed at him, "But you're right, it's kinda funny that I'm different from most of goths and that's good thing. Don't get me wrong, I really love the goth culture and their lifestyle but there are some things that I don't like about it, like stick with the goths only, listen to the heavy metal only, don't show positive emotions at all. That's not like me and I want to be truth to myself." She smiled at him, "Which turn out to be positive thing for me because it get me a wonderful boyfriend who won't try to change me, his cute pranks that he come up with and I love his reactions when he spaz out each time I make a joke. It's as if he met his match."

"Hai, he did." Naruto chuckled, "…Say, is that okay to ask for your name? I mean, your real name, not the goth name, dattebayo. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure, it's Pixie." The goth girl said, "Yes, it's really Pixie. My parent is pretty hippy."

"Ah, that's unique cute name." The redhead smirked, receiving a light smack from her before they hear a different music playing.

"Off to the dance floor!" Pixie dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor and she start to grind on her blushing boyfriend as they dance to the loud music for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Pixie-chan, I'm home." Naruto called out as soon as he entered his house, it have been a few years since they start living together and he just come back from his three-weeks work. He walk toward the stair, only to back up as soon as he notice something odd in the living room and he raise his eyebrow at the certain item. "…And why is there a pole in the middle of the living room?" He stare at the steel pole in front of a chair and before he know it, two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Pixie kissed his neck with a smile.

"Thank, but you still don't answer my question about that, dattebayo." The redhead pointed at the pole as he turned his head to his girlfriend before his face turn red as soon as he notices her attire. She wear a black corset that reveal a large amount of her chest, a very short black skirt, which can show a portion of her lacy black panty and a pair of black gothic thigh-high high-heel boots.

"Did you forget what's today?" The goth girl smirked and it took her boyfriend a few minutes to realize it.

"…Oh, I forget it's my birthday, dattebayo." Naruto snapped his fingers before he tilt his head with a blush, "B-B-But I still don't understand why you are wearing that and why there is a po…"

"You're so lucky that I find your denseness so cute." Pixie suddenly sit her boyfriend down in his chair before she walk over to the pole with a seducing sway, "I'm gonna give you a best lap-dance as your present."

"N-N-Nani?" The redhead stuttered with a massive blush before his girlfriend start the music and she slowly circle around the pole as he watches on. She wrap her left leg around the pole, wave her body slightly as she gyrate her rear toward her boyfriend. Pixie spins around the pole as she places her hands on the top of the pole and she lift her legs up, slowly flip herself upside down until she slowly return back to her feet while she slide down. "W-W-When did you know how to do that?" Naruto tried to hide his rising tent from her with a blush, his blush grow massive as soon as his girlfriend show off some impressive moves.

"I took a couple of pole-dancing class." The goth girl replied with a smirk as she dry-hump the pole lightly before she suddenly remove her skirt with a yank, revealing her lacy thong, and the redhead nearly choke on his spit as soon as she suddenly push her rear against his groin. "And I think it's paying off." She smirked at the feeling of his boner under her gyrating hip, their groins rub against each other and she spin around to face him. She give him a kiss, biting his lower lip lightly as she run her hands down his chest until they stop at the top of his pant and she unfastened it with a snap.

"P-P-Pixie-chan!" Naruto squeaked out with a red face as his girlfriend pull his harden member out and a soft moan escape his lips as soon as she grind it against her gyrating groin.

"Shh, just enjoy it." Pixie unzips her corset seducingly, revealing her lacy black string bra, and she pulls his hands up to her chest. The blushing redhead feel her up as he knead her covered breasts and he nearly moan loudly as soon as his lover speed up with her gyrating hip, rubbing his cock furiously. The goth girl wave her torso closer to him as they dry-hump for a while and before they know it, the redhead ejacuating all over her thong and some of it spill on his shirt.

"G-G-Gomen…" The blushing redhead panted, "I don't mean to…"

"Nah, it means I'm doing it right." The smirking goth girl suddenly yank his shirt off and she crawl backward down to her knees before she lick his member from base to top, cleaning some drop of his seed off with her tongue. Before Naruto can do anything, she kiss the head of his cock and she immediately lower it, taking the length in at slow pace as she bob her head. The redhead moan softly as his lover slowly speed up with a vibrating throat and he notice that she just remove her underwear and bra before she use her left hand to finger herself. It only last for about a few minutes before Pixie suddenly stand up as she take Naruto's hand and she pull him toward the pole. "So do you think you can take me, big boy?" Pixie leaned her back against the pole in a seduction pose with her hands over her head, holding the top part of the pole and she gives her lover a flirty smirk.

"Let's find out, dattebayo." Naruto whispered before his lover suddenly lift her legs up, causing him to hold her ankles up by instinct and he nearly choke again after seeing her flexible body bending her legs all way up to her chest as his cock rub her lower mouth.

"Put it in…" Pixie purred, her arms supporting her suspending body up with her lover's help.

"B-But what if I drop you?" The redhead asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, just fuck me." The goth girl said before she release a moan as her lover slowly insert his member into her slot and he start to thrust into her lightly as soon as his member fully enter her inner canal. The redhead increase the thrusting speed and his head dive into his lover's breasts, alternate between lick and suck, as he carefully move her legs down on his shoulders before he grope her buttocks to get a good grip. "D-D-D-Do it harder!" Pixie moaned out as her lover pound into her faster with a upward thrusting and she decide to tease him by gyrating her hip.

"H-H-Hey, if you do that, I may come too soon!" Naruto kept thrusting against her gyrating hip.

"T-T-T-That's the plan, love." Pixie smirked and she suddenly moans loudly as her lover burst up with powerful and furious thrusts. It went on for a while until they both hit their climax together and the redhead fill her up with his seeds before he carefully help his panting lover back on her feet.

"W-W-Whoa…" The redhead panted, "T-T-That was…"

"I-I-I-It's not over yet…" The goth girl spin around to face the pole as she wiggle her ass at him, "There's one more hole to fuck. Don't put it in slow."

"A-A-A-Are you sure about that?" Naruto blushed and his lover gave him a nod before he suddenly thrust into her anal right away at high speed. A dirty idea hit him while he fuck her ass, "P-P-Pixie-chan, hold the pole above your head, dattebayo." His lover follow his order before she gasp out as soon as the redhead lift her legs up, wrapping them around the pole as he push her front against the pole.

"O-O-O-Oh, I love it!" Pixie moaned out loudly as her cum-stained slit grind against the pole with each thrust she receive from her lover and she can feel the pole between her bouncing breasts, it feel like as if she have more than one lover pleasuring her at once. "A-A-A-Ah, I'm gonna…"

"I-I-I know, me too…" The redhead turned her head to him and they kiss each other furiously, it don't take long enough until they feel their climax again as the goth girl coat the bottom half of the pole with her love fluid while her lover unloading the remain of his seed inside her ass. The redhead fall down on his back as her panting lover lying on his chest and she slowly pull his member out of her anal with a soft moan.

"…S-S-So how do you like your present?" The panting goth girl smirked at him.

"I fucking love it, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her, "Can we do it again in our bedroom?"

"Sure, you can help me taking these boots off." Pixie gestured at her boots with a giggle and her smirking lover gives her a nod before they head for their bedroom for another round.

* * *

Many years later, a young goth girl walk into the house and she can hear a music in the living room before she peek around the corner to see her parents as they dance together. "Ma, pa, why are you dancing?" The girl asked, causing her parent to jump up in the air.

"J-Jean, when did you get home?" Naruto tried to calm his fast-beating heart down, he didn't hear his daughter coming in.

"Just now." Jean said, "Why are you and ma dancing?"

"Oh, it's our anniversary so we are dancing to our wedding song." Pixie replied.

"Your song is a heavy metal?" Jean glanced at the CD player with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai, it was an interesting wedding, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled at the memory of some people covering their ears.

"So that is your special day?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, we are all going out to eat dinner at a restaurant then later, I am going to give your dad a special dance tonight." Pixie bat her eyelashes at her husband and he nearly choke on his breath.

"What's wrong, pa?" Jean asked with concern.

"N-N-Nothing, it's nothing." Naruto waved it off with a cough, trying to ignore his wife's laughter.

* * *

 **And that end the seventeenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Wow, that is what happens if Naruto end up falling in love with one of Gwen's goth friends and it look like she was kinda party/wild girl! I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	18. Single 16: Courntey

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 16: Courtney**

* * *

Courtney sits on the stairs of the cabin with crossed arms and she has a sneer on her face as she grumbles to herself. It have been a couple weeks since she joined the Total Drama Island show and she step in to be the leader for her team but what anger her is that her team have lose the most challenges and almost everybody refuse to listen to her, a CIT! "Damn them!" Courtney slammed her fist on the floor, "Why can't they listen to me?! If they had, we shouldn't have lost some useful contestants! UGH!" She kept rant to herself until she hears a voice behind her.

"Um…Are you okay?" The CIT turned around to see Naruto as he raised his eyebrow at her, he was the only one that stay in the cabin while most of the campers went out to the lake for a relaxing time.

"I'm fine." The CIT crossed her arms with an annoying groan, "I'm just so mad at some people for screwing everything up and cost us the game for not following my orders! Justin, Izzy, Tyler, Duncan…OH, I HATE THIS PUNK!" She threw her arms up, "I bet you that the damn gophers are laughing at us right now because our team is falling apart!"

"Um, there, there…" Naruto unexpectedly moved behind her as he started to massage her shoulders, "I'm sure they are not laughing at us…Well, Heat-chan would do that but still, dattebayo. Just relax, you should take it easy."

"Don't you tell me to re…" Courtney was about to snarl at him but a content sigh escape her mouth, "Oooh, that's the spot…"

"You really have a lot of knots there, dattebayo." The redhead massaged her shoulders for a while until he stop.

"Oh, wow…" The CIT rotated her arms as she felt a few pops in her back before she glances at him, "I don't know you can massage this good."

"One of my part-time jobs." Naruto chuckled lightly, "Sometime there isn't any job at the circus, I have to find another way to pay the bills, dattebayo." He scratched his head, "Anyway…I don't think the reason why our team is losing is because of the leadership, it's because the other team have better teamwork than us."

"What do you mean?" Courtney muttered, "We also have teamwork too."

"Hai, but there are some guys on our team that can't get along with each other, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head, "For example, Cody is scared of Duncan, Duncan doesn't like Bridgette and vice versa, most of them feel intimidated by you because you're…um…Strong-willed person."

"…You're right." The CIT sighed after a while, "Ugh, we are so going to lose the game at this rate."

"Don't say like that." Naruto placed his arm around her shoulders with a grin, "We can turn it around in a time, dattebayo. Just believe in your team, after all that's your job as our leader."

"…Yeah, you're right." Courtney smiled at him with a soften expression, they never notice that she lean her head against his shoulder and they sit there for a while before they went in a split direction after saying their byes.

* * *

"Where is this fucker?!" Courtney scanned the poolside for any signs of her target, "I'm gonna kill Harold!"

"Didn't you already beat him up yesterday?" Naruto drink his water with a blink, it has been a few days after his elimination and they were at the five-star resort.

"Yes, but it's not good enough!" The CIT growled angrily, "I should have been back in the game right now but no! Chris won't let me come back because of some crap about contacts! ARGH! I AM GONNA SUE THIS BASTARD!"

"Um, don't worry about it, dattebayo." The redhead used his right hand to massage the back of her neck, "Relax…Karma will get them in the end."

"Oooh…" Courtney sighed under his hand, "…I am still going to sue Chris. I hate this guy so much, he's a worst person ever and I would feel sorry for anyone that relate to him."

"H-H-Hai." Naruto laughed nervously with cold sweats, he can't tell her that he is related to Chris but it will be reveal at the end of this show because of the press that the host has set up. For some reason, it makes him nervous about her reaction.

* * *

It have been several weeks since the Action season started and Courtney just surprised the castmates by join them again because she just won the lawsuit against the host. "Hey, Courtney." Naruto walked up to her inside the craft service tent with a wave and she just crossed her arms with a glare, causing him to pull his collar nervously. "Um…Why are you looking at me for?"

"You know why." Courtney replied, "You don't tell me that the bastard is your father! Was everything an act to stop me from slapping him a lawsuit?!"

"No, no, it wasn't." The redhead quickly waved his hands at her with a shaking head, "I honestly think he deserve the lawsuit and I really don't care about these, dattebayo. I don't tell you that because…Um…" Naruto scratched his head nervously, "Um…Because…Eh…"

"Spit it out!" The CIT huffed.

"Because I like you more than a friend, dattebayo." Naruto blurted out with a blush.

"W-W-Wha…" Courtney turned her head sharply to him with widened eyes.

"I fall for you because of your strong-willed personality, how you always take things into your hands, that you're not afraid to take the risks and so many things that I could say but can't put them in words…" The blushing redhead scratched his nose lightly, "Well, these and you're hot and sexy, dattebayo. T-T-That's not really the main reason why I fall for you, it's your personality that won me over!"

"O-O-Oh…" The CIT twirled her hair with a faintly blush, "…T-Thank you…Um…Are you sure about that? Do you want to be with me?"

"Hai…" Naruto nodded before he blink at her, "Wait, does that mean…?"

"Yeah, but are you absolutely sure?" Courtney locked her fingers as she stretched them out toward her legs, "I mean…I was told that I'm a control freak, mean-spirited and many more that I can't say…"

"That's the risk I'm taking." The redhead cut her off with a smile, "I really don't care about your faults because you're a human and no one is perfect, dattebayo. My feeling for you will never change because of that."

"...I also have same feeling for you…" The CIT glanced up at him with a blush, "…But can I have some time to think about it? I mean, relationship is not something that you should race into."

"Sure, you can have all time you want, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"Thank." Courtney suddenly kissed his cheek before she quickly escape to her trailer and the blushing redhead stare at the empty seat as a silly grin form on his lip.

* * *

"Why can't we just follow the list that I set up for the date?" Courtney walked out of the theater with her boyfriend as she looked at the paper in her hands, "Watching movie was not on this list…Not that I hate it, but I don't like it when we do not fo…"

"Court-chan, I already told you." Naruto took the paper away from her with a chuckle, "We are having a date, my way, and I like to wing everything, dattebayo. Before you say anything, you already have your turn on the last date."

"…You're right." The CIT blushed, "I-I'm not used to have someone else making decisions for me. It's like that I can't control everything at all."

"I told you before, you can't control everything." The redhead placed his arm around her shoulders as he pulls her in closer, "Like you can't control it when we fall in love with each other or that you can't control it when it rain on our first date…"

"Which remind me to slap the lawsuit on the news station." Courtney growled.

"Hehe, but at least the first date wasn't that bad, dattebayo." Naruto sweatdropped at her before he clear his throat, "Anyway…The point is…I'm showing you how to enjoy the life without outlining the plans. You promised me that you will give it a try and you really like it, right?" She gave him a nod, "Great…So you hungry?"

"Yeah." The CIT nodded, she don't mind it if her boyfriend just change the topic on whim since it always work out for each other and she have to accept that. "We should go for Mex…"

"Nah, we're going for Indian this time." The redhead dragged her with a grin.

"Oh, fine." Courtney rolled her eyes with a small smile, "But no spicy foods for me!"

* * *

It has been about three years since they got together and Courtney had move into his place last year. Right now, they were discussing about something as the redhead lean against the wall right next to his bedroom's door. "I can't believe that you just talked me into doing that, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head nervously, "I'm kinda uncomfortable with the role-playing that you want us to do."

"I know, you told me that many times." Courtney's voice spoke through the door, "But I want to do that. Come on, you promised me to do that for me."

"I know, I know." The redhead sighed, Courtney told him her secret fantasy and that lead them to have a long discussion for many reasons.

"If that make you feel better, we did go over the things that we can't do, remember?" The CIT's voice said.

"Hai, we did." Naruto muttered, "But I want to say that for the record…One, I'm kinda uncomfortable. Two, I want to say sorry in advancement for whatever happen. Three…I can't believe you just talked me into that, dattebayo!"

"I have my way." Courtney's voice laughed, "…Okay, I got everything set up. Do you remember the safety words?"

"Miso soup." The redhead called out nervously, "I want to say that before we start…I love you, dattebayo."

"I love you too." She replied and if he can see through the wall, he will see that she just roll her eyes at him for be a nervous-wreck all over a role-playing game since it's not real at all. "Okay, ready? Our roles start now!"

"Hai…" Naruto took a deep breath before he enter the bedroom with a smile, "Hello, Ms. Lawyer, I'm glad that you decide to join me for the night."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Courtney growled, she wear a business suit with pant and she lie on the bed with her hands tied up to the center bedpost over her head.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't." The redhead shook his head with a shrug, "You have no idea how much works my boys did to bring you here for our discussion about the case."

"Your men just kidnapped me!" The CIT spat out with a glare, "That is a bad decision you ever made! I'm gonna add the kidnap charge to the case! You are so gonna end up in prison for life, you bastard! Just you wait!"

"Heh, say all you want but I'm still going to walk." Naruto smirked, "Why? Because the case will be dropped the first thing tomorrow morning."

"You're crazy!" Courtney scoffed, "They won't let a renowned kingpin walk free! We have witnesses, evidences and the testimonies from girls that worked for you!"

"Ah, right." The redhead sat down on the edge of bed out of her kicking leg' range, "You have those…But I fear that the witnesses are going to 'change' their minds or go off the radar. Evidences? I think they must go up in a flame, if you know what I mean? The girls? They might change the testimonies since some are getting hefty paychecks and some are spending some times with the boys."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The CIT rattled the chain as she tried to kick him, "I'm gonna make you paid for that! I'm gonna tell them everything that you just told me!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Naruto replied, "You know…I usually get rid of the lawyers that tried to take me down by having them disappear for good and you were supposed to join them but I decide not to make you retire, because…" He rubs her cheek with the back of his hand, "I am very fond of you because you happen to be my type, fiery and sexy. I really want to make you one of my mistresses."

"I refuse, the day I become your mistress is the day that the hell freeze over!" Courtney sneered at him.

"Ha, what a riot, you think you have a choice in that." The redhead suddenly grabbed her chin and he kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. The French kiss only last for ten seconds before he break it to avoid her light bite.

"Y-Y-You bastard…" The CIT glared at him with a deep blush.

"Oh, is that a blush?" Naruto saddled her torso as he trailing his hands across her chest, "Did you like it when I kiss you?"

"H-H-Hey, hands off!" Courtney bit her lips to hold her moan back as his hands fondle with her covered bust before a gasp escape her lip as soon as the redhead suddenly tore her dress shirt open, exposing her white lace bra. He snatch the scissor from the desktop and he cut her bra up before he toss the scissor away as his other hand move the bra out of the way.

"Nice tits you get there." The redhead stared at her perky bust before his hands toy with them in circular motion, alternate between squeeze and caress, and he pull her nipples up with his index fingers and thumbs as he twirl them for a while. The CIT tired to hold her moan back but it escape her throat and the redhead give her a smirk. "Does it feel good?"

"F-F-Fuck off!" The CIT moaned.

"Yeah, I could do that…" Naruto suddenly unzipped his pant and his harden member fall out with a pop, resting right between her busts. "With your tits." He finished his sentence with a wicked grin.

"You won't da…" Courtney was about to threat him but her moan drain her out as the redhead grab her bust roughly, push them together to bury his cock. Naruto start to thrust his hip against her breasts slowly at first before he speed up after a few thrusts and he look down at her blushing face.

"You like that, don't you?" The redhead fucked her breasts harder, he almost lose it because it was soft than he imagined. "O-Oh, that feels so good! You have high quality tits."

"Shut up, you motherfucker!" She growled.

"You know what?" Naruto frowned at her, "At first, I like it but…I don't like hearing vile words coming out of your mouth."

"I can fucking cuss any damn time I want and there is fucking nothing you can do to stop me, fucker!" Courtney cussed, "At the end of this fucking day, you will pay for every…"

"That's it, I'm going to teach you a lesson by wash your mouth out." The redhead grabbed the sides of her head before he shove his cock into her mouth and without any warn, he thrust his hip faster. "If you think about bite it off, your family is going to have some talk with my boys before they disappear for good." Naruto warned her as he fuck her mouth faster with a moan and he feel her tongue swirl around his harden member, which cause him to hit his climax after a few minutes. Courtney's eyes widened as his seed fill her mouth and she swallow some of it down to make sure that she won't choke on it before he pull his member out of her mouth with a pop.

"Y-Y-You ba…" The coughing CIT was about to swear again but she quickly close her mouth tighter as soon as he lift his member up to her again.

"Good girl." Naruto smirked at her and he move off her, sitting in front of her legs before he suddenly pull her pant off, along with her underwear. "Are you ready for the main event?" He turn her around on her side as he pin her left leg down with his lower body while he lift her right leg up to his shoulder and he slowly move his crotch toward her groin, lining their privates up.

"H-H-Hey, not th…" A moan escape her lip as the redhead thrust his member into her lower mouth with a hard force and he thrust again at his own pace.

"O-O-Oh, fuck!" The redhead held her right leg tighter as he plow her deeply, "Y-Y-You're so tight! H-H-How do you like it?"

"I-I-I-I…" Courtney's moan grows louder as soon as he increases his thrusting speed.

"Speak up!" Naruto slapped her buttocks with a smack, "You what?"

"I-I-I…O-O-Oh…" He slapped her ass again, "I-I-I love it! I-I-I'll be yours! T-T-There! I-I-I said it! I-I-I fucking love it!" The moaning CIT whimpered in pleasure, "D-D-Don't stop!"

"T-T-T-That's the plan!" The redhead thrust faster and harder into her inner canal and it took a while until they hit the climax together as their love juice spill out everywhere.

"F-F-Finally…" Courtney panted heavily as Naruto remove his member from her lower mouth and before she knows it, he tosses her around on her front with her ass up in air. "H-H-Hey, what are you doing? I told you that I'll be your mistress!"

"Hai, you did." Naruto insert his cock inside her slot again with a smirk, "But we are just getting starting, after all the night is still young and if I remember correctly, you told me not to stop."

"D-D-Damn you…" The CIT release a moan as soon as the redhead have his way with her and it went on for hours, she don't know how many positions they have switched to within the limit of her tied hands. "M-M-Miso soup." The redhead suddenly drops everything and he quickly untied her.

"A-Are you okay?" Naruto pulled her into his arms worriedly, "Did I go too far?"

"N-N-N-No, you were so wonderful." Courtney kissed his chin with affection, "You have no idea how many time you just made me come and everything you did…That was so hot. I really love it!"

"O-O-Oh…" The redhead scratched his head with a red face, he still can't understand why she wants to do that but he can't say anything about it since it makes her happy for a weird reason. "I-I-I'm glad you enjoy it, dattebayo."

"Mmm, you also enjoy it." The CIT smirked at her lover, "And don't you deny it, your dick was so hard the whole time."

"Um…" Naruto coughed into his fist with a clearing throat, "A-Anyway, what was the reason why you said the safety word?"

"Oh, I need a break and I want to take a quick shower…" Courtney suddenly clapped her hands, "Oh, that give me a new idea for a role-playing game! We're going to do it in the shower, I'll be a innocent schoolgirl and you will be the house invader who decide to have his way with the schoolgirl in the shower! Give me five minutes head start and the safety word is Miso Soup again!" She quickly race toward the bathroom and the redhead stared at her bewildered.

"…W-W-Why me?" The redhead muttered to himself, he really don't know that she might have a fetish for these certain role-play sex game but at least it won't be pretty often since they take turns on the romp days. He wait for a few minutes before he join his lover in the shower for another game.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto and Courtney cuddle together on the sofa as they enjoy their day off together before they hear a door slamming out of nowhere and they glance at the direction of the sound to see a teenager girl, stomping into the living room with a grumble. "Oh, Sofia, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?!" Sofia threw her hands up in air with a shout, "I got an A on my test and I know it's wrong because it is A plus! I told my teacher about it but he won't listen to me and said that I got some answers wrong! ME! UGH! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, SOME PEOPLE TOLD ME THAT I CAN'T RUN FOR PRESIDENT AND VICE-PRESIDENT AT SAME TIME! ARGH!" She suddenly jumped on the sofa, joining her parents in cuddle. "Ugh, I hate them so much!"

"…She took that from you, dattebayo." The redhead whispered to his wife.

"I know…" Courtney muttered, "But I wasn't that bad when I was her age…Right, Naruto?" She gave him a deadly glare.

"Hai, you weren't..." Naruto sweated heavily while he listens to his venting daughter and his wife smirk at him for making a smart decision.

* * *

 **And that end the eighteenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we had saw how Naruto and Courtney end up together and that she set up a role-play game for their lovemaking…Does that mean she have a fetish or was it because she's curious about it? Who know? Love it? Hate it? I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	19. Single 17: Dakota

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 17: Dakota**

* * *

"Stupid Chef and his slavedriving orders!" Dakota dragged a large bag across the ground, grunting out each time she pulls it and she drop it with annoying groan. "Why did daddy let that happening?!" She stomped childishly, "I'm not cut out for that! It's so totally unfair!"

"Oh, Dakota?" The said girl turned around to see Naruto, "How it's going?"

"It sucks." The rich girl huffed, "I have to get up at four in the morning and work with grueling tasks that Chef force us to do! Do you have any idea how scary it was for me to chum the lake and hope that the creepy walking shark won't attack me anytime?!"

"Fang?" Naruto rubbed his neck with a blink, "He's pretty harmless, dattebayo."

"Tell that to this Scott guy." Dakota mumbled under her breath, "And then the damn cooker makes me clean out the toilets…" Her face turned green, "Some people don't even flush them down! He keeps working me hard every day until everything is sore in my body! I need my beauty sleep and my…UGH! Why did daddy allow that?!"

"Hmm, I think your tou-san let that happen because he want to teach you a lesson, dattebayo." The redhead tilted his head.

"…What do you mean?" The rich girl raised her eyebrow at him.

"It's just my option but I think he want you to work so you can learn how to be a little humble instead of ending up like some rich people, dattebayo." Naruto explained, "I'm not saying that you are like them, I'm saying that he wants you to understand something and that it's not good thing to chasing after the fame… I'm saying that fame can be a double-edge and he doesn't want anything bad happening to you…Um…I'm not good at that, dattebayo."

"I think I get you…" Dakota replied after a few moments of silence, "But still, I'm not cut out for that! Daddy could have come up with something else than that!"

"Um…" The redhead don't know how to respond to that, "…Do you want me to help you out a bit?"

"Why?" The rich girl asked suspectedly.

"I have nothing better to do and I want to help you out after all, we're friends, dattebayo." Naruto gave her a merry grin.

"O-Oh…" Dakota adjusted her eyes away from him, "…Are you sure that you want to help me out? I don't want you to get in trouble with…"

"Hai, I don't care if I get in trouble, dattebayo." The redhead picked the bag up with a grin, "So where do that bag go to?"

"O-O-Over there." The rich girl lead him toward the spot as she tried to hide her faintly blush from him, that was the first time someone show kind to her and treat her as a friend.

* * *

"Boss, here's your coffee." Dakota entered the trailer with a cup in her hand and the redhead look up from the script, it have been weeks since he was forced to be the host and their friendship have improved so fast, which some interns have been gossiping together about their relationship since they seems to get along very well than anyone else.

"Oh, thank." Naruto grinned before he pouts at her, "And stop calling me boss, it feels so weird, dattebayo."

"Hmm, nah!" The rich girl smirked, "We won't stop call you boss." She leaned her back against the edge of the desk, "You really have no idea how rare it is for the interns to call someone boss, they like you better than Chris and Chef."

"Really, is that so?" The redhead blinked.

"Yeah, it's not really surprise since you're the only guy that gives us the breaks when we need it, only work us hard when there's a challenge, and always help us out without demand anything back…" Dakota glanced at him, "Which give me hard time to believe that you are Chris' son."

"I take most after my kaa-san, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"And that's really good thing." The rich girl replied, "…So what are you doing now?"

"Oh, just reading a bit of the script for my guest appearance in one of television shows, dattebayo." The redhead replied, "Then after that, I have to make some plans for the next challenge."

"Can I help you out with the challenge?" Dakota asked.

"Sure, I'll be a fool to refuse any help from my best worker, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at the blushing rich girl, "But aren't you a bit worried about the gossips? I just happened to overhear something from some interns."

"Oh, the one about us seeing each other secretly because I'm the only one that brings you coffees and with you most of the time?" The rich girl said.

"Hai, that one and other things." The redhead nodded, "I'm just saying that because I don't want anyone to bother you or worse, probably talk bad behind your back, dattebayo."

"I really don't mind it." Dakota smiled at him, "Because I know that you will do something, like stepping up for me or talk it out with them." The redhead nodded before she suddenly twirls her hair with a blush, "Plus, the rumors kinda have a bit of truth behind them…"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked confusingly.

"I kinda have a little fan crush on you at first then it turn into something else when we become a friend." The rich girl scratched her cheek lightly, "I start to like you a lot that I want to be at your side as assistant and I was hoping to make you see me in different light if I work hard to change myself for the best. I fall in love because you're so kind, sweet, nice and always help me out when I have a hard time with the works." She looked down at her fingers nervously, "I-I-I was wondering if you want to have a dinner with me…But I understand if you don't want to and I don't blame you because it's so sudden for you…"

The blushing redhead stare at her for a bit, "…Um…I'm down for it, dattebayo."

"You mean…?" Dakota looked at him with a red face.

"Hai, it's a date." Naruto smiled, "I would love to have a dinner with an attractive and pretty lady like you, dattebayo. I have seen how much you have changed since you come here on the island and you have been working so hard at everything, you really catch my eyes and…" He would say more but the rich girl suddenly kiss him out of excitement before she quickly realizes her action and she break it with a massive blush.

"S-S-Sorry, I just got too exciting…" The rich girl stuttered.

"I-I-It's okay." The blushing redhead waved it off, "I don't hate it and it really makes me looking forward to our date, dattebayo."

"Hehehe…" Dakota giggled shyly before she quickly rush out of the trailer, "Ibettergetyouacoffee, boss!"

"…Wait, I already have a coffee." Naruto pointed at the coffee before he rub his head with a lightly chuckle, "And don't call me boss."

* * *

"Why are we eat here?" Dakota asked her new boyfriend as soon as they sat down in a diner, it have been five months since they start dating.

"Because I want you to try something different out, dattebayo." Naruto grinned before he scratches his head sheepishly, "And I'm getting tired of eating at some luxury places."

"Alright then…" The rich girl rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before they chat with each other until their burgers and French fries appear and she pick the knife and fork up, only to be stop by her chuckling boyfriend.

"No, no, you don't need these." The redhead picked his cheeseburger up with his hands, "You can just eat them with your hands, it taste good that way, dattebayo. Trust me." His girlfriend slowly picks it up with her hands before she take a bite out of her burger and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, that tastes better without fork and knife." Dakota wiped a bit of ketchup off her lip, "And it's not same like what the chefs made at the other restaurants and home."

"Hai." Naruto chuckled at her reactions, "That's why I love to eat at places like that, dattebayo. It's always about the favor, not the looks."

"Indeed." The rich girl replied, still eating her burger. "If it was old me, I would never try it and tell you to take me out of the 'commoner' restaurant right away."

"I can see that." The redhead hummed lightly before he give her a smile, "Good thing that you're the new you, dattebayo. The island really did something good by changing you for the best."

"More like my daddy's decision and your love." Dakota mumbled under her breath so her boyfriend won't hear her embarrassing sentence.

"If you like it then waits until I take you to the theater, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "And no, I'm not talking about the private one we went to."

"You mean, we're going to watch a movie with some strangers?" The rich girl said, "I never have been in that kind of theater. Kinda make me a little nervous but I'm actually looking toward that since you're gonna be there with me…" She glanced at her boyfriend, "…I'm really glad that you are making me try out a lot of new things today. I love you."

"I love you more and I'm glad you are enjoying it, dattebayo." The redhead brings her hand to his lip, kissing it with a peck and his blushing girlfriend giggle at him. They finish up their dinner before they head for the theater, holding hands together.

* * *

Naruto sit at his desk in the office as he shuffle though some papers, it have been a year after Dakota have move into his house and their relationship stay stronger to this day. A knock at the door catch his attention, following by a voice. "Naruto, may I come in?" Dakota's voice spoke though the door.

"Hai." Naruto blinked confusingly, "Dak-chan, you know that you don't have to ask to come in since it's also your hou…" He slowly trailed off as soon as his girlfriend walks into the room with a familiar uniform, "Is that the same intern uniform from Total Drama fourth season?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Boss, I want to talk to you about something." Dakota walked up to his desk as she touched her fingertips together with a smile, "It's about the job position."

"A job position?" Naruto said slowly before he decide to play along to see where it's going, "What about it?"

"I know I have been an intern for a few months but I really need it." The rich girl clasped her hands together, "Can you please give it to me? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" The redhead tilted his head at her, "I'm not sure about that, I mean we have some candidates and you're one of…" He was cut off as soon as Dakota suddenly sit on his lap and she kiss him, sliding her tongue inside his mouth before they make out with each other while their tongue dance around. She starts to grind her rear on his groin, causing his member to erect up slowly.

"I have some skills that the other doesn't have…" Dakota whispered after she break the kiss as she crawl off her lover, kneeling on the floor in front of him and she stroke his boner though the pant before she unzip his pant. "Please give me a chance, let me show you that I deserve that job…" She kiss his cock lightly while her hands stroke some part of his shift at medium speed.

"W-W-Well…" Naruto blushed at her as she fondle with his cock, "…W-Why don't you show me your communication skill, dattebayo. How good are you with your mouth?"

"Yes, boss." The rich girl immediately swallow the top half of his member before she start to bob her head at slow pace as her right hand caress the base and her left hand toying with the balls, slowly speeding up. She push her head deeper as she tried to take the whole of his cock in and her lover place his hand on top of her head with a moan, stroking her hair lightly. She bob faster and deeper, swirling her tongue around his cock within her mouth and it went on for a while until the redhead feel a pressure within his member.

"D-D-Dak-chan, I-I-I'm gonna cum…" The redhead warned and she lift her head up slightly, just right before he ejaculating his love fluid inside her mouth as she swallow some up.

"D-Did I do good?" Dakota asked her lover after she pulls his cock out, "Is there anything else?"

"Hai, you did good…" Naruto replied before he pat the surface of the desk, "But there are some more that I need to confirm with you, dattebayo. Get up here…" His blushing lover quickly sat on the desk in front of him with a smile and she release a soft gasp as soon as the redhead unbuttoned her shirt at once, exposing her breasts, before he knead them softly. He latch onto her left nipple, sucking it lightly as he keep caressing her breasts with his right hand and his left hand work on his lover's pant before he pull it off with Dakota's help. He immediately slide two of his left fingers inside her slot, fingering her at his own pace as he suck her nipples and his lover moan out pleasurably. After a while, the redhead halt his fingering as he release her breasts and he suddenly duck his head down, diving into her lower mouth with his mouth before he start to eat her out with his wiggling tongue.

"Ah, N-Naruto, don't stop…" The rich girl moans out as her lover exploring her inner canal with his tongue and she slowly grinds her hip, increasing her pleasure. It went on for a while and before they know it, Dakota hit her orgasm as she spill her love juice into her lover's mouth before he clean himself up. He was about to stand up but his lover stop him as she glance at the door, "Wait, I don't get a chance to lock the door. What if someone walk in on us?"

"Well…" The redhead looked at his lover with a smirk, "Then get under the desk, dattebayo. No one will know that I'm fucking you under the table."

"Ooh, that's smart, boss." Dakota quickly crawl under the desk with a flirty smirk as she wiggle her rear out under the desk and she moan out as soon as her lover slowly push his harden member into her lower mouth, entering all the way inside, before the redhead rock his hip gently.

"Y-You're so tight, dattebayo…" Naruto thrust into his lover as he slowly increase the thrusting speed, grunt out each time he thrust into her entrance and his moaning lover rock her hip to increase their pleasure. The redhead grab the sides of her hip to allow himself to thrust deeper as he sit down on the chair, unknowingly raise his lover's pleasure by lifting her lower body up slightly and he kept thrusting faster.

"F-F-Fuck harder!" The moaning rich girl placed her hands on the walls of the knee hole to brace herself as her lover pound her harder and faster from behind and she lock her feet behind her lover's legs as if she don't want him to pull out. "F-F-Faster!"

"H-H-How bad do you want this job?" The moaning redhead thrust into her inner canal at furious speed.

"I-I-I want it…" Dakota moaned out as she enjoy his sliding member within her body, "S-S-So much!" She cried out in pleasure and before they know it, Naruto just come inside her as soon as they hit their climax. He slowly pulls his cock out, allowing some cum to drip out of her lower mouth as he pulls her up against his chest.

"C-C-C-Congrats, Dak-chan…" Naruto kissed her on lips, "You get the job as my personal secretary, dattebayo."

"T-T-Thank you, boss…" The rich girl smiled at her lover with a heavy pant, "W-W-When do I start?"

"We'll start right after we go over some things, dattebayo." The redhead turned her around to face him with a grin, "A lot of things."

"Oooh, will you show me some ropes?" Dakota spread her legs apart with a lewd smile.

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto gave her a deep kiss before he thrust into his lover again, resuming their love-making and he will never get an answer why they were doing a boss-intern role-playing game because he just forget all about it as they keep pleasuring each other.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto and Dakota look over some papers together in the living room and the redhead pick a random paper up. "Dak-chan, did we just filed that for the taxes?" Naruto asked, they have a lot of things to go over for the tax day.

"Let me see…" Dakota looked at it before she give him a nod, "Yeah, we did." The smiling redhead was about to say something but they hear a slamming door, following by a grumbling teenager girl. She has a lot of expensive brands from clothes to handbag.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" The redhead asked with a blink.

"My best friend, that's what!" Zelda threw her handbag across the room, "She has guts to accuse me that my handbag is a cheap knock-off and not a real brand! UGH, why am I friend with that bitch in first place?!"

"Honey, language." The rich woman sends her daughter a look.

"Sorry, mom." The teenager muttered, "…But still! Anyone can see that my handbag is a brand!"

"Of course, everyone can see that." Naruto nodded with a sheepishly grin, "That friend of yours sounds like she is very jealous of you since she doesn't get a lot of brands and loving parents…"

"And a father who love to spoil our kid so much." Dakota rolled her eyes at him.

"You did the same thing, dattebayo." The redhead whispered to himself with a sweatdrop, his wife brought most of the brands for their daughter and he still don't know why these brands are so important. He was lucky that his wife don't hear his comment as she keep chatting with their daughter and the redhead turn back to the papers with a small chuckle, their daughter act like Dakota when she was young before she change…'I hope they don't plan to go out on another shopping spree…' Naruto gulped nervously as soon as he overheard their conversation about a plan for the weekend.

* * *

 **And that end the nineteenth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **That's what happens if Dakota end up with Naruto! It look like she like to call Naruto boss and she seems to be into that kind of thing…I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	20. Single 18: Izzy

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **The lemon in this chapter is going to be pretty short for a certain reason…**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 18: Izzy**

* * *

Naruto left his hotel room as he stretch his arms out with a yawn, it have been a couple days after his unexpected elimination from the Total Drama Island season and he was send to the five-stars resort to stay with the eliminated campers. He almost reaches the elevator before someone glomp him from behind with a glee shout.

"WHISKER TIME!"

"H-H-HEY-O-O-Oooooo…" Naruto cried out before he purr under the rubbing hands as the person giggle at him, revealing to be Izzy. "S-S-Stop it, Izzy!" The blushing redhead grabs her hands to prevent her from touching his whiskers birthmark and they stare at each other as the redhead remember the make-out that she gave him a while ago on the island before he look away with a deep blush.

"Hiya, Red!" Izzy grinned widely, "I have been waiting for you to come out of your room, like, so long!"

"…From what time?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Since you went to your bed." The crazy girl replied.

"Wait, what?!" Naruto cried out, "You mean you have been waiting out here for eight to nine hours?!"

"Nah, just kidding!" Izzy giggled as the redhead rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "It was just about thirty minutes. I just want a whisker time with you because we don't have one yesterday…" She pouted before she perks up as she places her index finger on her chin, "Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Um, I don't know." The redhead scratched his head, "I'm heading for the cafeteria to grab some breakfast, dattebayo. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to have more whisker times with you and maybe we can make out!" She suddenly hop on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as the yelping redhead held her up with his hands on her rear. "Oh, hey! Let's go out on a date right now! That would be so totally fun!"

"A-A date?" Naruto blinked owlishly, "With me? Why?"

"Because, silly, I really, really, really, really like you a lot." Izzy giggled at his expression, "You're nice guy, quite a good kisser and I totally love your reactions, plus whisker time is a bonus!" She tilted her head at him with a pout, "…Until you're against the date because you don't like me?"

"N-N-No, I don't hate you at all, dattebayo!" The redhead quickly shook his head, "I know you're a free-spirit person and I admit that I find you cute because of your wild personality…"

"What about my look?" The crazy girl cut him off with a wide grin, "Am I sexy to you?"

"Well, yeah." Naruto looked away with a blush, "I'm not really against the date, it's just that…Don't you think you're kinda going too fast?"

"Hmm, nah!" Izzy shook her head, "Everybody know that life is so short…So that's why I ask you out on a date since I love you so much and you like me, it's a no-brainer. I'll ask you again, wanna go out on a date with me right now?"

"Um…" The redhead seems to think about it for a few moments before he releases a sigh, "Alright, I guess it won't hurt me in…" He barely get any chance to finish his sentence as the giggling crazy girl pounce on him with a deep kiss, causing him to stumble back into the elevator and the door closed on them.

* * *

It have been about nine months since they start going out and Naruto almost get used to his wild girlfriend's antics, except for some certain times when Izzy surprised him with something new like glomp him from the ceiling for a whisker time. Right now, the couple walks pass several tables in the restaurant as Izzy drag her boyfriend toward the back. "That one, that one in the corner!" Izzy pointed at the table in the corner and she quickly hop onto the chair against the wall as the redhead sit in front of her.

"You seem to be pretty exciting about that, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at his bouncing girlfriend.

"Of course, we're in a fancy restaurant and I have some plan for that." The crazy girl smirked.

"…Um, shall I be worried?" The redhead gulped nervously.

"Nah!" Izzy giggled as he released his breath before she perk up after she realize something while the redhead take a sip of the water from his glasses, "Oh, hey! Did you get the goodies this morning?" Her question causes the redhead to choke on his water with a red face.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Naruto coughed, "I got them…Izzy, why do you keep sending me these pictures?"

"So you can see everything and how sexy I look in the sexy costumes." The crazy girl teased him with a giggle and the redhead was about to say something but the waitress show up, handing them the menus before she walk away from them. "Ooh, some of them look so yummy." Izzy glanced at the menu, "What are you gonna get?"

"I'm thinking salmon or streak but I'm not sure, dattebayo." The redhead shrugged his shoulders and they sit in silence before he feel something rubbing against his leg, causing him to look up to Izzy with a faintly blush. "I-I-Izzy, your foot, dattebayo." It turn out that Izzy was moving her right foot upward to his groin.

"What about it?" Izzy giggled as she stroke his groin with her foot before her another foot join in and the redhead realize something, she was barefoot.

"…H-H-Hey…" Naruto whispered as soon as he feel her feet fumble around the top of his pant and he was thankful for the long cloth that covered the table, blocking the people's view. "W-W-What are you doing?" He covered his mouth to hold his yelp back as soon as he feels her feet skillfully unzipping his pant and they pull his cock out, stroking it between the soles of her feet.

"Shh, just enjoy it." The crazy girl gave him a wide grin like a cat that ate a canary and Naruto cover his lower face to hide his red face as Izzy caress his member with her feet for a while. She quickly check her surrounding before she duck under the table and the redhead nearly yelp out as soon as he feel her lip, swallowing his cock up in one gulp.

"I-I-Izzy-chan…" The blushing redhead whispered, only to cover his mouth again to hold his moan back as his girlfriend bob her head on his member and she slowly increase the speed while she goes deeper. Naruto can't believe that he is getting a blowjob in a public place and no one have notice it at all, unknowingly enjoy it.

"Sir, are you ready to take your order?" The waitress showed up before she notice the empty seat, "Did your date went to the restroom?"

"Hai." Naruto replied as if he wasn't receiving a blowjob under the table.

"Ah, I'll come back later." The waitress walked away from the table.

"…I-Izzy-chan, hurry up and get back in the…" The redhead suddenly release his seeds inside Izzy's mouth as he bit his lip behind his hand to hold the moan back in before his girlfriend clean him up, placing his cock back inside his pant and Izzy quickly return to her seat after she check her surrounding again.

"You sure taste so yummy." Izzy giggled with a smirk.

"I-I-I can't believe you just did that, dattebayo." Naruto muttered with a red face, "Did you know that you almost got us in trouble?"

"Yeah, but you enjoy it a lot." The crazy girl grinned, "And don't you deny it. You did nothing to stop me at all."

"…No comment…" The blushing redhead looked away, ignoring his giggling girlfriend.

"It was so exciting and fun." Izzy giggled, "Maybe we can do that often from now on. Yeah, let's do that!"

"…Wait, wait, can't I get any saying in that?" Naruto paled, he knows that Izzy will do it often if she find it exciting. "I-I-I'll let you have whisker time all you want without any resistance!"

"Oooh, sound fun…" The crazy girl hummed, "Both at same time!" The redhead just smashes his head on the table with a resigned sigh and his girlfriend just laughed at him.

* * *

Naruto walk with Izzy on the sidewalk in a town at night as they do some window-shopping, they have been dating for a year and half and his girlfriend love to make them fooling around occasionally during their dates. It was mostly handjob to blowjob and they never done the deed. '…I still can't believe she drill a hole though our bathroom's wall for a glory hole, dattebayo.' Naruto sighed at the recent event that took place a few days ago and he can hear his girlfriend's giggle as if she knows what he was thinking about.

"Say, there are not a lot of people out here." Izzy glanced around to see that there was very few people walk around at night, "That is so weird!"

"Well, it's a small town so it's not surprising that there are few people out here, dattebayo." Naruto replied with a shrug, "I like it because I kinda find it peaceful for some reason." Izzy was about to say something but she notice an alley and the redhead barely get a chance to react as the crazy girl drag him into the alley and around the corner into the deadend of the alley. "I-I-Izzy, don't tell me…" The redhead gulped nervously as his girlfriend kiss him while she rub his covered member, "You want to give me a blowjob or you want me to eat you out?"

"Nah." The grinning crazy girl shook her head and the redhead releases his breath, only to choke out after she said something. "We're gonna fuck!"

"N-N-Nani?!" Naruto nearly screamed out, "B-B-But we're in…" He got cut off by his girlfriend as Izzy pull him into a deep kiss and they start to make out. She grab his hands and she move them all over her body until she place them on her chest as she break the kiss with a giggle.

"Don't be a chicken, Red." Izzy pecked his cheek, "It's gonna be just a quickie. Come on! I can tell that your little guy is getting all exciting about that." She patted his harden member under the pant, "Let's skip the foreplay and do it."

"Um, it's gonna be one-time thing, right?" The redhead asked, slipping his right hand inside her panty before he slide two fingers inside her lower lip as his lover quickly pull his member out.

"Yep." The crazy girl pulled the behind of her panty down slightly to reveal her asshole, "I want you to do my ass first." The blushing redhead just line his member up to her asshole before he slowly push it into her and he slowly thrust in her anal lightly, starting to increase his speed at slow pace as Izzy bit her lip to hold her moans in. Naruto lean his back against the wall as he kept thrusting into his lover's ass and his hands slide under her shirt, kneading her bare breasts since she don't like to wear bras. Izzy rock her hip to meet her lover's thrust at high speed and she nearly moan out loudly as soon as her lover thrust into her roughly while he squeezing her breasts. "M-M-More…" Izzy whispered and the redhead obeyed her by speeding up. It wasn't long enough until the redhead ejaculating inside her ass and he slowly pull his cock out with a pant.

"Gomen, I don't mean to come i…" Naruto was about to say something but Izzy suddenly shove his throbbing cock inside her lower mouth, pushing it all way inside as they barely hold their moans back.

"I-It's okay, I love it." Izzy smiled over her shoulders as her hip bounce on his member hurriedly, "Now stop talking and fuck me faster…Until you want some audience." Her comment cause Naruto to thrust into his lover's entrance furiously because he don't want anyone to catch them and he tightened his grip on her breasts, raising a great pleasure within Izzy's body as she gyrating her hip wildly. "H-H-Harder!" She moaned out.

"Q-Q-Quiet…" The moaning redhead slush her nervously as he kept pound into her lower mouth, his throbbing member slide between her inner wall, and the crazy girl just tilt her head back to face her lover before they make out with each other as if they were using their mouth to muffle their moans. It went on for a while until the redhead feel the familiar feeling within his lower body, "I-Izzy, I'm gonna cum…Let me pull it out, dattebayo."

"N-N-No, keep it in…" The crazy girl grabbed the sides of his legs before they both suddenly hit their climax as the redhead empty his load out inside her inner canal and they stand against the wall with heavy pant. Izzy slowly push her off her lover and she glances down at her cum-stained slot before she pulls her panty up with a wide grin. Before the redhead can say anything, Izzy kneel down in front of his cock and she licks it clean before she put it back inside his pant. "That was so fun and hot…" She pouted, "Pity that no one catches us in act."

"If someone did, we would get arrested for that, dattebayo." Naruto muttered as he helped his lover up on her feet before he scratch his head, "…Well, you're right. It was a quickie, dattebayo."

"Yeah, but the next one won't be a quickie." Izzy pointed at the nearby hotel, "And we're gonna do it in there right now!"

"I-I-Izzy, that's a love hotel!" The redhead choked on his spit before he blink confusingly, "Wait…How the hell is there a love hotel in this country?" He never get any answer as his lover drag him across the street into the hotel with a perverse giggle and the redhead would never get any sleep for a few days from the moment they check into a room.

* * *

Several years later, Naruto enter his house from the backyard after he watered his garden and he only take few steps before eight figures pounce on him from behind with exciting cries. The redhead stumble around with a yelp before he manage to regain his balance and he look over his back to see eight toddlers on his back with wide grins. "H-Hey, that's dangerous to do that, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled lightly as he tried to pry the octuplets off his back, "Now let go of your daddy."

"Papa, teach us new prank!" A little girl threw her hands up.

"But I already teach you one this morning, Daisy." Naruto ruffled her hair up.

"She's Fairy!" The second girl called out, "I'm Ula!"

"No, I am Ula!" The third girl cut in.

"Nice try, girls, I know who's who." The redhead replied with a chuckle as the girls pouted at him for not taking the bait before he turn his head to his sons, "And you five, don't get any idea about tricking me…" He pointed his index finger at the first boy before he shift it to the next boys, "Victor, Draco, Aaron, Peter, Yan."

"Aw, no fair!" Yan pouted with his brothers.

"…Wait, where's your mom?" Naruto realized it was too quiet and before he can react, someone glomp him from below as the person jump out through a loose floorboard.

"Whisker time!" Izzy pounced on him with a giggle and her children follow her action with squeals.

"H-H-Hey, I just fixed this flo-o-o-Oooooo…" The redhead cried out, only to be cut off by his purr under his family's hands and his wife and children giggle at him. It was just a normal day for the crazy family.

* * *

 **And that end the twentieth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Well, it look like Izzy is crazy enough to have some sex with our redhead out in public and I'm surprised that no one have catch them in act ever! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	21. Single 19: Staci

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **That is the hardest pairing because of this character…You have no idea how long it took me a while to figure this one out…This chapter is pretty shorter and it must be little unrealistic, just to let you know that.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 19: Staci**

* * *

Naruto sit at the table by himself as he take a sip from his water, he can't believe that his father just pull him back into another season with the rest of contestants and he look around to see that some people have got up pretty early like him. "Oh, are you drinking water?" The blinking redhead looks behind to see Staci, "Did you know that my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa was the first person to drink water and before him, people died from thirsty and…"

"Ah, is that so?" Naruto chuckled lightly, he knows that it was a lie but he assume that she can't help it. "Um…Do you need something from me?" He asked curiously since it look like she come up to him for some reasons.

"Oh, yes…" Staci shuffled around nervously, "Is it okay if I can eat with you? I just want to hang out with you for a bit, I mean, you're a good guy and…" She rambled for a while until the redhead stop her.

"Sure, you can sit here." The redhead rubbed his head and the chatterbox quickly sits down next to him. "That would be a good chance for us to get to know each other, dattebayo."

"Yeah, let's start with me…Let's see, did you know that my great-great-great-great…" The chatterbox was about to tell him another lie but…

"How about we start with basic like what kind of things that we like or dislike?" Naruto chuckled with a sweatdrop before he clear his throat, "I like orange, ramen, making friends and pranks. There is really not anything for me to dislike, except for crazed stalkers, dattebayo."

"Oh, I like to tell stories because my great-great-great-great-great-grandaunt was the one who…" Staci rambled on about her family members and a bit about herself through some lies.

"Oh, boy…" The redhead muttered to himself quietly, he can feel a large sweatdrop forming on the back of his head as he listened to the chatterbox.

* * *

One year later, Naruto and Staci have grown a little closer, even if she kept spit some lies out at rapid rate, and the chatterbox unexpectedly ask him out on a date. He decides to take her up on offer after he did a lot of think, he knows that it's just a date and it would either go two ways from there. Right now, the redhead was sitting with the chatterbox in a booth within the restaurant and they were waiting for their dinner to arrive while they lightly eat the loaf of bread.

"I'm kinda surprised that you pick this place, dattebayo." Naruto glanced around in the wild-west-themed restaurant, "Have you come here before?"

"Oh, I did often with my parents and some of my friends…" Staci nodded, "…That's if they can stand my blabbing. I'm more surprised that you accept to take me out on a date."

"Hai, I know." The chuckling redhead rubbed his head, "I figure that one date won't be bad and I want to see how it turns out, dattebayo. It wasn't really bad as I thought, we just saw a good movie and we come here for a dinner." It turned out that they just came from the movie and Staci actually don't speak a word through the whole movie, expect for some small talks.

"If you said that it's not bad then I might do something right." The chatterbox smiled before she fidget with her fingers, "I really don't want to ruin it because I really like you and I know I have a big mouth so it's really hard for me to hold it back, I don't want you to think I'm weird or there is something wrong with me because…"

"Staci, relax, I know you can't help it because that's how you are, dattebayo." Naruto calmed her down, "And you can't ruin the date because that's my job, we always screw things up at first, dattebayo." His joke draws a small laugh out of her and they keep chatting for a while until Staci start to ramble on something about inventions again before Naruto halt her by placing his finger on her lips. "Dinner's here, dattebayo." Naruto gestured at the arriving waitress with a tray of foods, he didn't notice a deep blush on Staci's face from his small action.

* * *

Two years went by so fast, Naruto had gone out on a lot of dates with Staci and she had move into his place a year after they begin their relationship. They decide to deepen their bond and right now, they're sitting on the bed in their birthday suit as Staci fish something out of her drawer. "I honestly can't believe you just bought it, dattebayo." Naruto trail his hand across her back with a soft brush.

"I know, but it might be useful for us because you know how I will get." Staci pulled an open-mouth gag, "Remember what happened when we made out the first five times? I just babbled on for a while and you tried to shut me up by kissing me again but I kept talk…" She rambled on and on for a while until…

"I remember, I remember." The redhead suddenly kissed her before he fastened the gag to her mouth right away, "Is it too tighter?"

Staci shook her head and she release a muffled moan as her lover massage her breasts with his left hand while his right hand rub her lower slot lightly. The chatterbox quickly takes hold of his flaccid member and she strokes it lightly as it erect up slowly. After a few minutes, Staci gasp out muffling as her lover slip two fingers inside her lower mouth, fingering her at medium speed, and Naruto kiss the side of her face. Staci increase the speed of her stroke as she grind her hips against his right hand and it took a while until she suddenly move herself away from him, kneeling in front of him. Staci points at his cock before she shifts her finger to her mouth.

"You want me to…Um…Fuck your mouth?" Naruto blinked with a blush as she gave him a nod, "Well, if you say so…" The redhead slowly slide his cock into her opening mouth to make sure that he don't accidently unlatch the gag and he moan softly as soon as he feel her tongue twirling around his member. The redhead slowly thrust his hip into her mouth, slowly increasing the speed and he hold her head to prevent her from moving as he fuck her mouth at high speed with several grunts. Staci glance up at her grunting lover with a moan as if she was begging him to keep going and it don't take long enough until he release his load inside. "G-G-Gomen…" Naruto pull his member out as some cum spill out of her mouth, mixed with her drool. "Are you okay?"

Staci just nod with a joyfully moan before she lie on her back as she spread her legs wide and she point at his cock. Her lover understands her instantly, lining his throbbing member up to her entrance and he slowly enters her until he hit the end of inner cavern. He glances at his lover to see that she was ready for it before he thrust his hip forward, earning a muffled moan from his lover and he increase the thrusting speed as faster as he can go. Staci wrap her arms around his neck as her lover's cock slide back and forth within her inner cavern with several grunts and before she know it, Naruto grab her breasts with a rough fondle while he kiss her face with affection. She starts to rock her hips slightly to increase the pleasure and it seems to make him to thrust deeply and faster inside her as her eyes rolled back. They don't know how long it has been until they both suddenly hit their climax as he release his massive load inside her and the sweating redhead slowly pull his wet member out before he roll over to her side.

"L-L-Let me get this off you…" Naruto was about to reach out for her gag but Staci stop him with a headshake and he notice that her hand slowly move toward his cock. "…Again?" She nodded with a lusty glare, "Alright, dattebayo…" He rubbed his head as his lover crawl over to his groin before she inserts his cock inside her mouth and she place his hands over her head. "Round two then…" He thrust upward into her mouth, resuming their lovemaking again.

* * *

Thirteen years later, Staci was cooking their dinner in the kitchen and her husband sit at the table in the dining room with their thirteen-year old daughter as she read a book. "So, Molly, how's the book?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Good." Molly answered as the redhead rubbed his head with a warily smile, his daughter is a woman of few words and it was kinda odd since her mother love to talk a lot.

"Oh, that remind me!" Staci gasped out of blue, "Did you know that my great-great-great…" Her daughter instantly plug her ears with cotton and she turn to her father with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at his daughter, "I married a chatterbox because I love her and no, it's not because my hearing is bad, dattebayo…Well, not for another few years if your mother keep it up." Molly rolled her eyes at him and her mother kept rambling on for hours, accidently let the dinner go cold.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-one chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it? (I'm pretty sure that there are only handful of people reading this chapter)**

 **Like I said, that was hard chapter because of Staci and she only have been in one episode, I tried my best…I really did. I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	22. Single 20: Sierra

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Sierra in this story will be a little OCC and different from WDL, FYI.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 20: Sierra**

* * *

The World Tour season has officially start and Naruto take his seat in the economy class cabin as the airplane take off. He was about to relax but an exciting deafeningly squeal cause him to jump up before he glance at his side to see Sierra. "Omg, I can't believe I'm sitting next to you, Naruto, the sexy and wonderful actor who is the greatest of our time!" Sierra blabbed with another squeal, "In the history! I totally think you're so wonderful and awesome person ever!"

"Um, thank?" Naruto muttered with a raised eyebrow, "…Sierra, right?"

"OMG, OMG, you remember my name!" Sierra squealed loudly and the redhead glanced around bafflingly, why is this girl using the computer terms? "I'm your biggest fan and I know everything about you! I even have most of your stuffs!"

"Um, nice to know?" The redhead said unsurely.

"I got one of your new toothbrush!" The fangirl pulled out a red toothbrush, "I used it and it taste so good!"

"…WHAT?!" Naruto turned his head to her sharply as she flinched at his shouting, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"What's the matter?" Sierra asked before she yelp out as the redhead snatch his toothbrush away from her, throwing it at the ground.

"DON'T STEAL ANYTHING FROM ME AGAIN!" The redhead scowled angrily as the memories of the incident appear in his head and he decided to walk away from her since he don't blow up and hurt someone else by accident.

"O-Ok?" The fangirl gulped nervously, maybe she shouldn't have done that…But at least he doesn't tell her to stay away from him like other guys that she stalk…eh, 'studied'. "Maybe I should let him cool off before I talk to him."

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto!" The said person groaned to himself as he heard the fangirl's voice and he turn to her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Naruto muttered annoyingly, that girl has been pestering him for a while but at least she doesn't steal any of his stuffs lately.

"I was thinking since we are going to be in France for a while, how about we go out on a date?" Sierra replied as if she doesn't notice his mood, "It's a wonderful place for the first date since I…"

"No!" The redhead cut her off with a shout as she jumped at his tone before he ruffled his hair up furiously, "Listen, there is a group of people that I really hate and that's stalker…Which you are a one."

"I'm not a stalker!" The fangirl denied it until she saw his expression, "Ok, a little but how can I prove my love to you if you don't know…"

"The last person said that tried to kill me before she kill herself, dattebayo." Naruto cut her off again, "I don't want to go through that again…And I also don't want you to end up like her. As you are right now, I won't go out with you or be with you alone anytime." The fangirl tried to say something with a small sob but he cut her off again for the third time, "Now get the hell away from me and don't even try to speak to me again…Ever!" He tried to walk away from the sniffling fangirl as she tried to hold her tears back.

"B-B-But, Naruto…" Sierra sniffled, "Would you go out with me if I changed?"

"…Maybe, but I don't know." Naruto said after a few moments and he walk away, leaving her all alone as she think to herself sadly.

* * *

It has been several months after the end of the World Tour season and Sierra tried to ask the redhead out again. Naruto, against his own logical, decide to give her a chance since she have change a bit after his talk and she barely cause any problems at all. Right now, they were at a Japanese bar for their first date. "You're gonna totally love that, they have your favorite ramen soup, which is miso soup, and it's the best one, actual to the magazine that have interviewed you in…" Sierra gushed as she looked at the redhead before she suddenly clam up with a embarrassing blush, "S-Sorry, my habits just slipped up."

"It's alright, dattebayo." Naruto waved it off, "The world knows that I really love ramen and what kind I like so it's no big secret."

"Y-Yeah…" The fangirl released a relieved sigh before she look at him, "I totally can't believe that I'm on a date with my favorite celebrity…But I'm worried because that is my first date and what if I mess everything up by going back to what I was?"

"Hey, hey, not all first dates are perfect, dattebayo." The redhead spoke up, "And I know that the habits are hard to kill off so don't worry if you slip up a little…Only one thing that will ruin that is if you go full-on stalker and keeping up with it, otherwise, we're fine, dattebayo."

"Don't worry, I won't go stalker on you again and I will make sure that our relationship will be perfect for you that you won't leave me alone ever!" Sierra pumped her arms to her chest.

"Hmm, I'll hold you on that." Naruto muttered under his breath before he clear his throat, "So what are you going to order?" He starts to make some small chats with her throughout the first date and it went well surprisingly.

* * *

A year goes by since Naruto decide to let Sierra move into his house and it turn out pretty well, beside some snags with her habits. Right now, Sierra stare at her boyfriend as she rest her head on his laps while he watch a TV show and they sit in silence until she open her mouth. "Let's have a sex." Sierra said bluntly with a wide grin, rubbing the redhead's member though his pant.

It take exactly one minute for the redhead to register her comment before he pull a double take at her, "…Nani?"

"Sex." Sierra suddenly pulled his now-erected member out of his pant as she gave it few stroke, "We have been together for a while and it's totally weird if we don't have one…Plus, I always want to have you inside me." She immediately slides his member inside her mouth with a swirling tongue, bobbing at medium speed.

"R-Right…" Naruto moaned under his lover's sucking mouth, "B-But that's kinda out of blue, dattebayo." He placed his hand on top of her head, pushing her down so she goes deeper as he thrust his hip upward slightly. "A-Are you okay with that?" His lover spoke muffled as if she was happy with it, causing the redhead to release another moan as soon as her throat vibrated. It wasn't long enough until he feels a pressure within his cock, "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum…" His lover speed up as soon as she heard his warning and without any warning, the redhead ejaculating a massive load inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow them as much as she can before she pull his throbbing member out with a wide grin.

"Ooh, that taste so different from what I imagined." Sierra giggled as she literally tore her clothes apart before she mounts him, positioning his member right under her wet slot.

"W-Whoa, straight to it?" The blushing redhead blinked at her with widened eyes, how did they go from blowjob to this?!

"Yeah, I really want this wonderful dick inside me now." The fangirl impale herself on his cock with a moan before she bounce wildly on his laps, "A-A-Ah, I-I don't care about my pleasure…I-I don't mind what you want to do to me, after all my body is all yours!"

"W-W-Well, if you say so…" Naruto grabbed his lover's side before he thrust into her inner canal furiously as her hip smash against his groin and the moaning fangirl nearly lose her mind over his action. His mouth latch onto her bouncing breasts, sucking and biting lightly on her nipples as his roaming right hand grope her buttocks while his other hand stay on her side.

"Y-Yes, yes!" Sierra hugged his head, pulling him into her breasts with a moan and the redhead realize that she must be a type that always scream out during the sex. "H-Hey, if you are gonna cum, just cum inside me! Make me your cum-dumpster!"

"S-S-Shh…" The redhead shushed his lover, resuming with the sucking as he keep thrusting inside her. It went on for a while as they have come together a several times and he push her off his laps gently before a dirty idea pop into his head. "G-Get on your four…"

"Oh, again?" The fangirl quickly stand on her four limbs, wiggling her rear at him with a exciting grin before she cry out as her lover shove his harden cock into her asshole. "I-In ass?!"

"Y-You said I can whatever I want to you since your body is mine, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at her, thrusting into her anal without any hesistance. "…Until you change your mi…"

"N-No, I love it!" Sierra moaned out as she wiggled her rear against his thrusting hip to increase their pleasure, "J-J-Just surprised…"

"G-Good." The redhead grabbed her ponytail before he pull it back, causing his lover to moan out happily as he pounce into her anal furiously. It wasn't long enough until he release his seed inside her and he quickly pull out to shoot some of his seed all over her back. Naruto walk around to present his member in front of his lover's face, "Clean it up, dattebayo."

"Yes!" The fangirl greedily suck her lover's cock, cleaning it up right away with a few lap before she release it. "…Can we do it again? Please!"

"…Sure." Naruto grinned as his lover cheered, "But we're doing it in the bedroom." The fangirl was about to get up but the redhead stop her, "Ah, ah, you're going to crawl all way while I'm fucking your nice ass."

"All the way?" Sierra gasped excitingly before she moan out as soon as her lover shove his member back into her anal, "N-Naru, can you please talk dirty to me for the rest of this?"

"If that's okay with you, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his head as she nodded furiously over her shoulders, "Very well…Then lead the way, bitch."

"Y-Yes, master!" The moaning fangirl crawled all the way to the bedroom while her lover thrust his member inside her anal, she can't believe that her lover is actually making her fantasy coming true without his knowledge.

* * *

Naruto was reading a book in the living room as Sierra, his wife of ten years, watch a random show and the redhead was about to turn the page but a movement catch his eyes before he look at his side to see six year old girl peeking out behind the armchair. "Cat, I see you there, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at his pouting daughter, "Why do you keep hiding from me?"

"Because I'm your number one fan." Cat climb up to his side, "So I gotta follow you around."

"Oh, like what mommy did." Sierra speaks up with a wide grin, "But you know I'm daddy's number one fan because I'm with him…"

"No, I am and he's mine!" Cat hugged her father's side with a glare, "You can't have him! I love daddy more than you! Get lost!"

"Nope!" The fangirl crossed her arms with her nose up in air, "He's mine and I love him more and more than you because I can do something that you can't do!"

"Uh-uh!" The girl shook her head.

"Uh-huh!" Sierra replied and they repeat it for a while.

'…Don't say anything, Naruto, don't do anything…' Naruto resume his reading with a sweatdrop, 'Just stay out of it, dattebayo. It might blow over in a bit…' He was wrong and his wife and daughter keep repeating for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-two chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Wow, that was one of the hard paring I ever wrote, beside a few certain characters. We just saw that Sierra have change her way but she still have some habits that can't die easy. At least she don't go psycho like in the WDL…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	23. Single 21: Jo

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 21: Jo**

* * *

It was a very early morning as Jo jogs a lap around the campground and she take a few deep breaths, try not to pant heavily until she spot someone jogging lightly in the distance. 'Who's that?' Jo wonder as she speed up to catch up with the jogger until she realizes this person to be Naruto and the redhead spot her immediately.

"Yo, Jo." Naruto grinned at her, "Out for a light jog? I don't know that you also get up so early, dattebayo."

"Naruto." Jo grunted as if she was greeting him, "Yeah. How many laps so far?" They have speak to each other several times but not often, due to the fact that they are on different teams but it don't stop Naruto from hang out with everybody, even if they are his opponents.

"Eight, you?" The redhead glanced at the jockette.

"…Five…" The jockette scowled before she suddenly pick her speed up to get ahead of the redhead, "Let's make that a race! First one to complete ten laps wins!"

"You're on, dattebayo." Naruto immediately speed up to her side at ease, "So…What's your reason for working out at this hour?"

"Back at you." Jo grunted, "I just like to work out."

"Ah, I see." The redhead hummed lightly, "For me, it just become a habit for me because I used to work at the circus and I have to work from early morning to night, even working out at same time, dattebayo."

"…You work at a circus?" The jockette gave him a funny look, "What? You a clown?"

"Hai." Naruto chuckled.

"Seriously?" Jo blinked at the nodding redhead, "I mean it as a joke…Wow…" She really doesn't know what to say.

"…Hey, want to make it interesting by set up a bet?" The redhead asked suddenly out of blue.

"Bet?" The jockette narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hai, what do the winner get?" Naruto grinned, "If I win, I gotta know you more and hang out without any kind of hostile, dattebayo."

"…Fine, but if I win…" Jo tried to think something up as they kept racing, "…I can't think of anything. You owe me one thing and you can't refuse it…Ever. Deal?"

"Deal." The grinning redhead suddenly took off.

"H-H-Hey!" The jockette quickly chase the redhead around the campground until it end in his victory and the poor redhead have to make some amends to her since she hold a grudge.

* * *

Jo scowl slightly when she spot Heather trying to hit on the redhead in the airplane but thankful, he was so clueless like always. The jockette feel very jealous because she has developing a crush on the redhead after dozens of their competitions and she has difficult time figuring out how to express her feeling to this idiot. After a while, the queen bee walk away from the redhead with a grumble and Jo quickly seize the chance to sit next to Naruto. "Hey." Jo greeted.

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto smiled with a waving hand.

"Nothing much, um…" The jockette crossed her arms, "So…What were you and Heather talking about?"

"Oh, the usual." The redhead scratched his head, "Alliance, who to watch out for, stuff like that, dattebayo. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Jo replied quickly, "…Hey, what kind of girl do you like?" She immediately close her mouth, can't believe that she just say it out loud without thinking first.

"…That's an odd question…" Naruto blinked at her slowly, "Um…To be honest, I don't know. I guess I like any girl as long as we know each other well, dattebayo."

"So you don't care anything about their beauty or girly things whatever they get?" The jockette unexpectedly played with her hair nervously.

"Nah." The redhead shook his head, "I really don't care anything about these at all. Is that weird?"

"No…Um…" Jo coughed nervously into her hand, "…I-If you are okay with the way I am, wanna go on a date when this is over?"

"…Sure…" Naruto replied after he thought it over for a few minutes.

"C-C-Cool, I'll be with my team." The blushing jockette quickly moved away from him to hide her squeal.

"…That was a little weird…" The redhead said slowly with a puzzled expression, he secretly like Jo but that was really confusing and little weird because she asks a few odd questions so suddenly. 'At least, I don't have to chicken out each time I try to ask her out from now on, dattebayo.'

* * *

Naruto lean against the bench in the park, waiting for Jo and he smile to himself as soon as he thinks about his new girlfriend. They just get together after a couple dates and it really took a while until she become more comfortable with her real feelings, due to her tough personality. "H-H-Hi, N-N-Naruto, did I make you wait?" The redhead snapped out of his mind as soon as he hear Jo's voice and he wonder why she sound nervous.

"Oh, no, I just got he…" Naruto slowly trailed off as he turned his head to see Jo, wearing something that she would never ever wear and that is a dress. Jo wears a blue sundress with a short skirt that stop at her thighs with sandals and she also wear a bit of makeover. "…Jo?"

"D-D-Do I look this bad?" Jo nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ah, no, no, you really look nice and pretty, dattebayo." The redhead quickly said, "It's just that…Um…" He scratched his cheek lightly, "…I never expect you to wear dress and makeover."

"Y-Y-Yeah, my sister forced me to wear them when she found out that I'm seeing you." Jo muttered shyly with a red face, "I think it will be one-time thing, it's really embarrassing."

"Hmm, I think there is nothing to be embarrassing about." Naruto took hold of her hand as she gave him a raised eyebrow, "I mean, um…How do I explain that? I always know you're really beautiful and cute since the first day because of your tomboyish charm, even if you wear your sweaters, dattebayo. Um, what I am trying to say is that no matter what clothes you wear or what kind of makeover you have, I always see you as a strong and beautiful charming person."

"…S-S-Shut up, enough with these compliments!" The blushing jockette stuttered, "You're giving me chills!"

"Hai, hai, dear." The chuckling redhead pecked his blushing girlfriend's cheek, "You in mood for Indian or Chinese?"

"Chinese." Jo replied with a heavy blush, "Do you think we can make it in time for the movie?"

"Yeah, it won't start until about…" Naruto walked with his girlfriend as he checked the time, "Eight so we have a lot of time, dattebayo."

"Oh, good." The jockette muttered and they start to make some small talks, still holding each other's hands the whole time until they reach the Chinese restaurant for dinner.

* * *

A year went by since Jo start to live with Naruto at his place and the redhead have discovered a few things about Jo that he don't know like her habit of working out in nude, which he accidentally walk into her three times total. Right now, Naruto lie in his bed with a snore until a noise stir him out of his dreamland and he turn around on his side to see Jo right next to the bed, doing a jumping jack. Naruto take a quick glance at the clock on the drawer, "Jo-chan, it's almost four in the morning, dattebayo."

"Oh, did I just wake you up?" Jo glanced at him, still doing her workout.

"Kinda…" The redhead watched her jugging breasts with a faintly blush, "Um…When did you get up?"

"About few minutes ago." The jockette replied and Naruto keep staring at her nude body for a while until she notices his stare. "Q-Q-Quittin' staring!" She stammered with a deep blush but she doesn't stop her activity.

"Nah." Naruto smirked at her, "I don't wanna miss the free show, dattebayo." Jo was about to say something back to him but she notice a tent under the blanket and her face become redder as she realize that her boyfriend have a boner from watching her.

"…H-H-How about you like to get a close up?" Jo stuttered with a red face and her boyfriend blinked.

"…Huh?" The redhead said dumbly.

"Y-Y-You hear me!" The blushing jockette glanced at him, "W-W-Why don't you join me for a warmup…A-A-And get your PJ off, it's better to do it naked!"

"A-Alright, if you say so…" Naruto crawled off his bed with a blush as he takes his pant off, "What kind of exercise do you want to start with?"

"…Sit-up." Jo lied down as she quietly took several glances at her boyfriend's erected member with a red face, "C-Can you spot me?"

"Sure…" The redhead sat in front of her legs and the jockette slowly perform her sit-up, blushing each time their faces meet each other. He can't help but to peek at his girlfriend's maidenhood and heaving breasts. He slowly slides his hands behind her legs and gropes part of her buttocks, gently rub her lower mouth with his thumbs. His moaning lover didn't make a move to stop him as he keep rubbing her slot in circular motion before he slowly insert his right thumb inside her lower mouth and the redhead finger her at medium pace with his thumb. "Can you move your legs a little apart?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jo moved her legs slightly before she gasp out in pleasure as soon as her lover suddenly lean his head closer to her lower mouth, slide his tongue into her inner canal without any warning and she attempt for another sit-up but she barely can do anything, due to the sensation. After a while, she speak up with a moan, "N-N-Naruto, you need to do some workout. I-I want you to do some push-up."

"Alright…" Naruto give her maidenhood one last lick before he get into the position and he nearly yelp out in surprise as soon as Jo slide her head under his groin, grabbing his member roughly with a few jerks to make sure that it was hard enough. "J-J-Jo-chan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The blushing jockette replied, "I'm making sure that you are doing it right…L-Lower yourself…" Her lover slowly lower himself carefully so he don't accidently hurt her and the redhead moan out softly as his member slowly suck into Jo's mouth before he push up, repeating the actions.

"T-T-That feel a little weird, dattebayo…" The redhead moaned out as his cock slide in and out of his lover's mouth and he gasp out as soon as he feel her swirling tongue, that is really a odd way to receive an blowjob but he don't mind it since he enjoy it. He speed up with the push-up to increase his pleasure and his lover hold his sides to brace herself as her lover basically hump her mouth without any hesitance. It last for a while until he suddenly ejaculate into her mouth and the redhead quickly get off her to give her some air as she wipe some seeds and drool off her lower face. "G-Gomen, I kinda lost it…"

"It's okay." Jo waved it off with a red face.

"S-So now what?" Naruto asked.

"S-S-Squat." The jockette stuttered, "And you're gonna carry me."

"You mean…" The blushing redhead glanced at their privates.

"Yes, like that." Jo suddenly wrap her limbs around her lover as the redhead lift her legs up by instinct, holding onto her buttcheeks and they can feel each other's groins rubbing against each other. "B-B-Be gentle with me…" She said nervously, it's her first time and she don't know if it was going to hurt like what these rumors said.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you always, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her before he slowly slide his harden member into her lower mouth and she moan out as soon as his member enter her fully. The redhead slowly squat down as his member slide out slightly before he stands up, thrusting his cock back inside his lover and she released a pleasured moan. He wait for a few moments to allow her to get used to the new feeling before he squat again as he thrust inside her repeating, gripping his lover's hips for better position.

"W-W-Work it harder!" The moaning jockette bounced against her lover's groin as he kept squatting-fuck her, "F-Faster!" Her lover speed up with his thrusting and her moan grow louder as the redhead smash their hips together harder as much as he can.

"J-Jo, I'm gonna…" The grunting redhead thrust wildly, he can feel his legs getting sore from the constant squats and he also feel something building up within his cock.

"I-I-I know, me too…" Jo kissed his cheek with a moan and they went on for a bit while until they both finally hit their climax together as the redhead fall back on the bed with heavy pant.

"B-Boy, I'm sure I won't be able to walk right for a while either tonight or tomorrow, dattebayo." Naruto panted before his lover suddenly mounts him again and she starts to bounce on him with a moan. "J-Jo-chan, again?"

"Did you forget?" The moaning jockette smirked at him, "That was warmup and we're just getting starting with F-workout."

"F-workout?" The redhead blinked.

"Fucking-workout, duh!" Jo grind her hip against him, "H-Hey, after that, we should go for another push-up. You'll hold me up while fucking my asshole."

"Really?" Naruto blinked again, "Won't that feel a little weird?"

"Who know, let's give it a try and see…" The jockette said before she crawl off him, "Come on, we have a lot of things to do today."

"…Right behind you, dattebayo." The redhead smirked and his lover rolled her eyes at him for his comment before they restart their lovemaking activity. They both work up a lot of sweats at the end of the day.

* * *

"Get up, you slacker!" Jo stood over the lazing teenager girl with her hands on hip, "Do you hear me, Nina?! You have workout to do!"

"Ugh, don't wanna." Nina lied on her side with a lazy tone, "Too much work."

"…Naruto, do something about your slacker daughter!" The jockette shouted and her husband peeks out from his office's door with a blink.

"Um, what's up?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at them, it has been many years since he married the jockette and they have a daughter.

"Nina refuses to work out with me because it's 'too much work' for her!" Jo jabbed her index finger at Nina, "She keep lazing around the house and lying there outside, doing nothing at all!"

"Nina-chan, why don't you want to work out with your mom?" The redhead glanced at his daughter.

"I hate exercises." Nina lazily turned to him with a drawl, "It's bothersome…"

"You have to work out!" Jo barked, "It's healthy and you can stay slim!"

"No need…" The teenager replied, "High metabolism. Always stay slim. Thank to dad."

"Ugh!" The jockette threw her hands up, "You are starting to get on my nerves with your three-words max reply!"

"Good." Nina rolled on her back.

"NARUTO, SAY SOMETHING!" Jo turned to her husband, "DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS SLACKER!"

"…Oh, I think I hear my phone ringing, dattebayo." Naruto quickly walked away, it look like Jo is in one of her mood and he don't want to say anything wrong to earn her wrath.

"Come back here, Naruto!" Jo stomped after her husband, "Or you'll gonna get F-workout for the next five days!"

"Saved by dad." Nina glanced over her shoulders boringly, "Hooray." It was just a normal day for the household.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-three chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Well, it look like Jo can be girly sometime when it come to Naruto and it's kinda funny that she end up having a lazy kid…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	24. Special 3: Emily

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Here is the third special chapter and it's Emily the flight attendant! (For these who don't know, she is the flight attendant that appears few times throughout the World Tour season, cameo in RR and one episode of TDA. I looked up and it turn out she have a name…Yes, her name is Emily.)**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Special 3:** **Emily**

* * *

"Man, what a challenge, dattebayo." Naruto slump down against his chair in the first-class cabin, his team just won the craziest challenge in the World Tour season and he bet it will be not the only craziest challenge of the season. He stretches his arms out with a yawn and he hears an unfamiliar voice with an accent.

"Would you like a drink?" The redhead looked up to see a brunette stewardess with the cart and she seems to be familiar to him for some reason.

"Hai, water, please." The redhead smiled as he tried to remember her until he finally recognize her, "Oh, hey…Wasn't you the same person that work in the airport and got hit on by my tou-san somewhere last year?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you remember me." The stewardess smiled beamingly, handing him the water bottle.

"How can I forget a cute face like yours, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled lightly, never notice a light blush on the stewardess' face. "I don't expect to see you here…Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"It's Emily." The stewardess answered.

"Ah, I'm N…" The redhead was about to say his name but she cut him off with a giggle.

"I know your name, Naruto, after all you're pretty famous out of everybody here." Emily smiled.

"R-Right, but I'm not this famous." Naruto rubbed his head with a chuckle, "So…How did you end up here?"

"Your father hired me." The stewardess rolled her eyes, "He thought that he'll have a good chance to bonk me, this git geezer." She scoffed, "In his dream."

"Gomen about tou-san." The redhead sweatdropped as she waved it off before he look up to her with a blink, "…Did you just said 'bonk' and 'git'? By any chance, are you British?"

"Born and raised." Emily smiled, "I moved to Canada a while ago because of my job…" She gave him a look as she passed the water bottle to the redhead, "I'm surprised that you can tell it by these words."

"Some British actors I know always say that all the time, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Ah, I see." The stewardess hummed lightly and she was about to say something but a voice catch her attention.

"Hey, you, I want something to drink!" Max hollered from his seat, "Grape soda!"

"Well, I gotta go." Emily rolled her eyes before she smile at the redhead, "It's a pleasure to chat with you."

"Likewise, dattebayo." The redhead waved at her with a smile as he watch her walk away from him and he wonder if he will get another chance to talk to her since she seems to be nice and very friendly.

* * *

Naruto look around in the first class cabin and it was nearly empty because he make it to the merge and he win a challenge, which allow him to own the first-class cabin all by himself. "Never notice that it's pretty big, dattebayo." He muttered to himself.

"Ditto." The redhead nearly jumped at Emily's sudden appearance as she pushed the cart up to him, "I think that is my first time seeing a near-empty first-class cabin…Ever."

"Hai." The redhead rubbed his head with a chuckle, "And I bet that won't be your first time since there are still few more challenges to go before the final, dattebayo."

"Spot on." Emily nodded with a smile as she hand the water bottle to the redhead since he always order the same thing, "Congrats on your victory by the way."

"Thank." Naruto smiled and the stewardess was about to walk away but the redhead stop her. "Hey, um…" She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, "Would you like to keep me company for a bit while?"

"Oh my, hitting on a stewardess?" The stewardess smirked at him teasingly.

"I-I-I-I mean, I want to get a chance to know you…" The blushing redhead waved around embarrassingly, "W-W-Wait, I mean I don't like to sit in a quiet place all by myself!"

"Relax, Spaz, I know what you mean." Emily sat down next to him with a giggle, "I will go crazy if I stay in an empty place all by my lonely self." She gestured at the cabin before she releases a sigh with eyeroll, "But I'll take it over economy and private cabin, one is deathtrap and other is occurred by a git geezer who won't stop hit on me each time I step in."

"Sorry about that, dattebayo." Naruto sweatdropped at the info as she waved it off, "…So…Um…Can you tell me a bit about you? Like what make you want to be a stewardess?"

"Certainly." The stewardess smiled at him, "I always want to travel around the world since I was a little girl and I thought stewardess would be a perfect fit for me."

"Ah, it's pretty cool that you're following your childhood dream." The redhead smirked before he remember something else, "You said that you used to live in British, what make you move to Canada. I know it's for a job but why this place out of all countries?"

"You're right, it's for a job but I choose Canada because of the weather and I think it's most nice place to live." Emily scratched her cheek lightly, "…Plus, it has some bit of my homeland so I don't get homesick very much." She clapped her hands together, "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions…How do it feels like to be an actor? I'm just curious."

"It's kinda weird, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, "I can't explain it well. It's pretty cool to acting like someone else and you can be anything you want but at same time, it's kinda scary in a way because what if I mess up or I will get some unwanted attentions from some crazy people."

"I think I kinda understand." The stewardess hummed lightly, "I mean, I heard some stories about your run-in with a stalker long time ago and this incident with Cody's crazed stalker." She glanced at him, "You're really brave for helping your friend out."

"Ah, anyone would do the same thing if they were in my place, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled lightly.

"Yeah…" Emily placed her hand on his hand, "But if anyone ask me, I'll still think you're a brave person and a hero."

"T-Thank." Naruto grinned with a faintly blush, "Um…Let's change the topic…What kind of things do you like?" They start to chat with each other for the rest of the flight and that become a common occurrence each time the redhead win the first-class ride.

* * *

"Hey, Emily." Naruto called out to the said person as he walks into the first-class cabin.

"Hey, you." Emily grinned at him, "Won another challenge? You sure like me if you keep winning many challenges in short time."

"H-Hai." The redhead chuckled lightly with a faintly blush, "I want to hang out with my favorite stewardess, dattebayo."

"Indeed, and you're my favorite passenger." The stewardess replied, "It's quite shame because it's gonna be short flight since there's only few of you left. Final five?"

"Final four, actually." Naruto rubbed his head as she 'ah'ed to herself, "Yeah, it suck that it's gonna be over soon and…" He paused with a small frown.

"And?" Emily glanced at him as she sit down next to him.

"…" The redhead took a glance at the stewardess, he secretly have a crush on her and he don't want to say anything but he start to realize that they won't see each other again after the World Tour season if he don't do anything about it. "…Um…W-What are you going to do after this show? I mean, are you going to be on another flight right away or…?"

"Oh, I have two weeks off after that, I love flying a lot but that is one really longest flight I ever gone on." The stewardess shook her head with a sigh before she gives him a raised eyebrow, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I was wondering if you want to…Um…" Naruto scratched his head nervously, "H-Hang out with me, see a movie, have a dinner, lunch or anything you like to do…" He cringed to himself mentally for saying the dumb thing.

"…Are you asking me out on a date?" Emily turned her head to him with widened eyes.

"Hai?" The redhead muttered, "I understand if you don't wanna…"

"I'll love to." The stewardess cut him off with a cheerful smile, "Boy, I was so nervous because I was gonna ask you out but I don't think I was your type, after all you're a celebrity and I'm just some stewardess."

"Really, you were?" Naruto blinked at the nodding stewardess, "Wow, I can't believe I don't see it…Oh, you're not some stewardess, you're my favorite stewardess whose I have a huge crush on, dattebayo."

"O-Oh, you." Emily blushed at him, "If you keep it up, I'll gonna sneak a bowl of ramen in from the private cabin."

"…Do that and I'll pledge my love to you for the rest of our lives, dattebayo." The redhead quickly grabbed her hands with a serious expression and the stewardess giggled at him with a eyeroll, she know how much he love this soup since he always goes on and on when it come to ramen.

* * *

They had gone out on a several dates and right now, they were having their seventh date in a Italian restaurant. "So how was your flight?" Naruto asked his girlfriend after they gave their order to the waiter, he just surprised her by picking her up at the airport and bring her to the restaurant for a spontaneous date.

"Oh, it was wonderful…" Emily smiled before she release a sigh, "Except for a git person who kept asking for alcohol. Ugh, there's always one in every flight."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with them since you have a short break, dattebayo." The smiling redhead took a hold of her hands as she smiled back, "And guess what? I also have a break too, dattebayo."

"Oh, really?" The stewardess gasped happily, "I thought you still have this shooting to do?"

"We finished it pretty early so I made sure that my schedule is clear for the next few weeks when I hear about your break." He grinned at her, "You know me, I like to spend some time with my favorite stewardess and I want to make every moment counting by being with you, dattebayo."

"Aw, I'm a lucky gal to have a sweet guy like you." Emily kissed his hand with a beaming smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto returned her kiss with her hand, "I'm also lucky guy to land a girl of his dream, dattebayo. Who know that we'll find each other in an unlikely place…"

"Thank to a git geezer." The stewardess giggled with her boyfriend and they chat and flirting with each other until they receive their dinners.

* * *

Naruto take a sip from his ramen, it have been one year since he have been dating Emily and their relationship have improved so much that Emily have move into his place. He was about to drink the rest of the broth, only to nearly jump up as he feel a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. "Afternoon, sug." Emily whispered into his ear, causing a grin to form on the redhead's face.

"Welcome home, hon, how was the shopping at…" Naruto turned around to give his girlfriend a kiss, only to choke on his spit as soon as he notices something. "…New uniform?" Emily wears what look like to be a stewardess but this one was more revealing with a very short skirt.

"Nah, it's a costume that I happen to find at the mall." The stewardess giggled at his reaction, "The Halloween store was having sixty percent off and I thought it'll be fun to get this one. Like it?"

"Y-Yeah…" The redhead cleared his throat to cover his blush, "S-So you're planning ahead for the Halloween next year or…"

"Actually, I get it for you." Emily sat down on his laps as she gave him a peck on lips, "I know how much you secretly love cosplay so much and I thought it would be a sweet treat for you." She grind her rear against his groin sensually, "So what do you say? Wanna take me for a flight?"

"…Hai." Naruto kissed her with a grin and they start to make out, sliding their tongues into each other's mouth while their hands roam all over their bodies. He slowly hump against his lover's gyrating hip and she moan happily as soon as she feel something hard poking her buttocks. The redhead fumbling around with her buttons as he keep making out with her, somehow manage to unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bare chest and he squeeze them with his right hand, drawing a moan out from the stewardess's lip. He break their heated kiss and he slowly kiss his way down her jaw line before he suck onto her left nipple with a passion.

Emily bit her lip softly as her lover shift his mouth between her breasts and her hands snake beneath her, fumbling around with the redhead's zipper until she manage to pull his harden member out. She quietly crawl backward onto the floor and she start to stroking his member at slow pace, giving his tip a few licks as her lover moan softly under her hand. "Are you enjoying your serve?" Emily rubbing his cock gently before she slip his member inside her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down.

"O-Oh, it's good, dattebayo…" The redhead moaned as his lover increase her speed and he removes her hat, run his hand across her hair while he enjoy the blowjob. It wasn't long enough until the redhead feels something building up within his member, "E-Emily, I'm coming…" His lover swirl her tongue around his member wildly as she suck him off furiously until he finally hit his climax, empty his load inside her mouth and she slowly pull his member out with a wet pop.

"Now it's time for the main course." The stewardess leaned against the table, hiking her skirt up to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panty. "Stick it in."

"Huh, you don't want me to eat you out or anything like that?" Naruto blinked at her with a raised eyebrow but he rub the tip of his cock against her lower mouth, pushing a bit into her entrance.

"Later, sug, I really want it right now." Emily replied with a small shrug before she moan out loudly as her lover thrust all way inside her inner canal, "O-Oh, keep going!"

The redhead thrust his hip forward at slow pace, increasing the speed as the moaning stewardess wrap her legs around his waist. He bend down to make out with his lover, fondle her breasts as he thrust faster and deeper and he moan out as soon as his lover suddenly gyrating her hip to increase their pleasure together. The table groans under their weight as they keep going on and on before the redhead realize the familiar feeling within his lower body. "E-E-Emily, I'm gonna…"

"D-D-Don't stop…" The stewardess moaned happily with heavy pant, "K-Keep going!" The redhead thrust furiously until they cried out together as they hit their climax together, spilling their love juices together and he still thrust his throbbing member inside her womb.

"H-H-Hey, can we do it from behind?" Naruto whispered into his moaning lover as he crawl up onto the table with her so he can adjust themselves for a better position.

"A-A-After you give me another round of this." Emily kissed him with a purr, "T-T-Then after these, we can do it again tonight."

"With this outfit?" The redhead smirked at her, still thrusting inside her.

"With this outfit." The stewardess smirked back before she moan out loudly as her lover increase the thrusting speed at furious speed and they make love for the rest of the day since they don't have any plan today.

* * *

Three years later, Naruto sit on the stair with a three year old boy in his living room and the redhead glance down at the drawing in the boy's hands. "Ken, what do you get there?" Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Picture for mum." Ken shows him the drawing, showing three colored stick figures with some random circles in background.

"Oh, is that you with mommy and daddy?" The redhead asked.

"Yes!" Ken bobbed his head rapidly and he was about to say something but they hear the front door open before they look up to see Emily walk into the house with a luggage. "Mum!" The toddler quickly runs up to her excitingly.

"Ken!" Emily scoop her son up in her arms as she peck his cheek several times, "Have you been good boy when I was away?"

"Yeah!" The boy nodded furiously as his father get up with a smile, "Look, look, I draw it! For mum!"

"Oh, that looks so wonderful!" Emily glanced at his drawing with a smile before she looks up to her smiling husband.

"Welcome home, Em-chan, dattebayo." Naruto kissed his wife on lips, draw an 'ew' out of their son. "I miss you so much."

"Me too, sug, me too." Emily kissed back, "So what did you two do while I flew for three days?"

"We saw Mr. Funny Fox movie on tv!" Ken said rapidly, "Then we eat yummy food! And…"

"Really?" Emily walked into the den with her son and her chuckling husband help her with the luggage as they listen to their son's endless babble.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-four chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **It's a love in air!...I'll let myself out for saying that. It's about time that a background character gets some attention! Do you love how it turns out in this special chapter? Yes? No? Naruto happen to have a very normal relationship with Emily and by the look of it, it seems like it's really good thing…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	25. Single 22: Jasmine

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 22: Jasmine**

* * *

Jasmine hike on the trail path within the forest, it have been almost a week since the Revenge of Island season started and she decide to take a hike around the island to get a good grip of the layout…That's if these mutated animals don't attack her, they kinda creepied her out that some animals can shoot lasers out of their eyes or breathing fire. Suddenly, she hear a sound of a twig snapping before she look up to spot Naruto in a distance as he walk on a different trail and she decide to call him out. "Hey, Naruto." Jasmine caught the redhead's attention, "What are you doing all way out here?"

"Yo, Jasmine, right?" Naruto waved at her with a blink as she gave him a nod, "I should ask you the same thing, dattebayo. I'm gonna visit Roach, I promise her that I will name her kids."

"…Isn't that the giant cockroach that can breath fire?" Jasmine paled at him before she quickly clear her throat, "Never mind…I'm just hiking around the island for the layout. It will help me and my team out in a long run if we know the locations."

"Ah, that's good idea." The redhead hummed, "If you want, I can help you out, dattebayo. I have been on this island before."

"I'm kinda tempted to take your offer but I'll turn it down." The giant girl rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry, hope it don't offend you."

"It's alright." Naruto waved it off with a grin, "Anyway…You must be a good leader since you're out exploring the island all by yourself, dattebayo."

"Well, I can be…" Jasmine sighed, "Only if my team is not intimidated by my height or arguing over the leaderships."

"Your height, what do you mean?" The redhead glanced at her with a confusing blink.

"I'm too tall and everyone look at me like a freak." The giant girl sighed, "Plus, I think I kinda come off as bossy…Because of that, I really don't have a lot of friends and most guys are not interesting in me, due to my height. It's not my fault that I turned out this way."

"Don't say like that, dattebayo." Naruto spoke up as Jasmine glanced at him, "I'm sure that no one sees you as a freak and there might be some people that are interesting in you, tall or not. If you ask me, I honestly think that your height is what makes you exotic, dattebayo."

"You're just saying that to be nice." Jasmine muttered with a faintly blush.

"Nah, I mean it." The redhead scratched his head, "And for your team…It may take a while until they'll not be intimidated by you. It's the first week so just give them some time, dattebayo." He gave her a grin, "If they don't get over it then I'll give them a good talk…That's only if you want me to, dattebayo."

"T-Thank." The giant girl smiled faintly, "...Um, you know what? I think I should use a little company, just until we reach the base of the mountain…If that's cool with you?"

"Sure, I would like that and it might give me a chance to getting know you, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at her before they hike together, chatting with each other.

* * *

Naruto pack his stuff up in the trailer, the Revenge of Island season just ended a couple hours ago and the redhead hear a light knock at the door. "Come in!" Naruto hollered out before Jasmine enters the trailer, "Oh, hey, Jasmine, what's up?"

"Just drop by and see if you need any help with the packing." Jasmine answered.

"Hai, thank." The redhead nodded with a grin as he pointed at the empty boxes in the corner, "You can start putting some of my stuffs in the box, dattebayo. My stuffs are on the desk."

The giant Australian starts to pack the redhead's stuff up for a while until she speaks up after a few moment of silence, "Um…So what's your plan now? Like what are you going to do for a few weeks?"

"Nothing much, just a little R&R before I starts practicing for my next role in a new movie, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his cheek lightly before he turn to her with a curiosity, "Why do you ask?"

"B-Because I was wondering if you want to go on a hike with me and maybe grab something to eat after the hike…" Jasmine blushed and the redhead stared at her for a while before he rubs his head for a bit.

"…Sure, when?" Naruto smiled.

"T-This weekend?" The blushing Australian muttered shyly.

"Work for me, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled lightly with a fainting blush, "It's a date."

"Great, I-I-I'll…Um…" Jasmine fidgeted slightly as her blush deepened, "Um…I finished packing my half so I gotta go and finish packing my things up. Seeyalater!" She quickly ran out with a red face.

"…She's pretty cute when she's so shy like that, dattebayo." Naruto muttered to himself with a small smile before he finishes up with his packing.

* * *

"That looks like a good spot, dattebayo." Naruto placed the tent gear down in the middle of the clearing and he look over his shoulder to see Jasmine as she put some camping gears down, they decide to have a weekend camp and that is their third date since they start to see each other. "What do you think?"

"I agree with you." Jasmine replied, sitting down on the gears as she watches her new boyfriend pitching the tent up. "…Um…Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The redhead looked up from the completed tent with a blink.

"…Does my height bother you?" The Australian giant fidgeted with her hands, "I-I mean, I have to bend down for a kiss and you must be annoying with sore neck because you have to look up almost all the time and…"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto cut her off with a tilted head, "Your height never bothers me at all, dattebayo. I actually think it's good thing that you're tall than me."

"…Really?" Jasmine blinked at the nodding redhead, "Why?"

"Well…" The redhead lightly scratched his head, "Um…Because of your height, you look so exotic and I happen to like tall girls because they have long legs like you, dattebayo…" He quickly waved his hands with a red face, "B-B-But that's not why I fall in love with you. I fall in love with you because you're outgoing and happen to be into nature like me and…"

"I-I-I know, I know." The blushing giant girl held her hands up, "…Wait, you love me?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto smiled nervously as he rubbed his head, "I-Is that weird? Because we recently get together a while ago?"

"N-No, it's not…" Jasmine shook her head, "I think it's not weird because…I-I also love you too…" They stared at each other with heavy blush until the redhead cough into his hand.

"D-D-Do you want to cook hamburger or sausage for dinner tonight?" The redhead said to change the topic since it kinda make them feel too nervous in a good way.

"B-B-Burgers sound good." The giant girl quickly replied and before she know it, her boyfriend give her a peck on lips, cause her face to become redder. The peck slowly become a make out between them for a bit before they break apart sooner since they still have things to do before dark.

"N-Need help with your tent?" Naruto asked with a red face and his girlfriend thinks to herself for a while.

"…A-A-Actually, I think we should share the tent…" Jasmine stuttered, "I-If that's okay with you?"

"…H-H-Hai." The redhead nodded once.

"…And don't think you will get lucky tonight since it's still too early for us." The giant girl smirked lightly.

"I-I-I-I-I wasn't thinking about that…" Naruto stuttered madly before he quickly run over to the camping gear to sort through while he tried to ignore his girlfriend's giggle.

* * *

It have been nearly ten months since Jasmine move in with Naruto and everything work out well until he notice that she seems to be troubled by something for a few days and he decide to talk to her about whatever is bothering her. The redhead walk into the living room as Jasmine curl up on the sofa in front of the television and he take a note of his giant girlfriend's attire, a short skimpy tank-top that stop right over her belly and a pink hot short. "Jas-chan." Naruto sat down next to his girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"…Huh?" Jasmine blinked at him confusingly, "Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask me that?"

"Because I notice that you seem to be troubled by something, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his head, "I'm worried for you and I want to do something to help you out."

"…Oh, that's so sweet." The Australian blushed at him, "But you don't have to worry about me. I was just thinking something silly again…"

"Can I ask you about it?" Naruto glanced at her, "What is it about?"

"…Well…" Jasmine tucked her hair behind her ear with a red face, "Um…I was thinking about…Um…The positions…You know…" She glanced at his puzzled expression, "You know that we will become intimate at some point…"

"O-O-Oh…" The redhead blushed at the idea.

"Y-Yeah, but I think that we will have hard time with most positions because of…" The Australian sighed, "My height…There are some positions that I'm kinda interesting in but that's impossible…"

"…Like what?" Naruto said as she looked at him, "What kind of positions?"

"…Sixty-nine for example…" Jasmine blushed, "I-I-If we do that, you can't reach my…Um…You know, that…" She glanced at her groin, "And vice versa…"

The redhead stare at her for a bit while before something pop into his head, "…Um…I think it's possible that we can do that but I'm not sure if it'll work, dattebayo."

"…How?" She asked curiously.

"…Lie on side and curl up?" Naruto said lamely, rubbing his head and Jasmine think to herself for a bit while.

"…Want to try it out and see if it'll work?" Jasmine asked with a red face as she stands up and she pull her blushing boyfriend up to his feet.

"O-O-Okay, lie down on your side, dattebayo…" The redhead stuttered as Jasmine lied down on her side and he make her curl her body up slightly before he lie down, facing her groin. "W-W-What do you think? Does it work?" Jasmine didn't give him any response as she stare at his groin with a red face and without thinking first, she unzip him before she pull his member out in one smooth move. "J-J-Ja…" A moan cut Naruto off as his girlfriend stroke him until it erected fully and she immediately place it inside her mouth with a swirling tongue, start bobbing her head.

Naruto stroke her groin slightly in a circular motion as he pull her shorts down, among with her underwear, to expose her lower mouth and he insert two of his fingers inside her. He tries to hold his moan in as soon as he feels his member inside his lover's vibrating throat while he finger her at slow pace, increasing the speed with each thrust. After a while, he remove his fingers from her slot before he bring his head closer to her lower mouth and he lick it several time as he slowly slide his tongue inside her inner canal, starting to eat her out at slow pace. Without thinking, the redhead roll up on top of his lover, dive deeper into her lower mouth as he hold her lower body up and his hip unknowingly hump into the Australian girl's mouth lightly.

Jasmine wrap her long legs around her lover's neck to adjust her body in the new position as she grab the redhead's side, pulling his humping groin in closer and she keep sucking him off greedily. It last for a while until they hit climax together as her lover low her lower body down and he roll off her. "W-W-Well, it work…" Jasmine swallowed some of his seeds up before she glance at her lover.

"H-Hai." The redhead replied, "So…Anything else?"

"Um…" The Australian girl blushed lightly, "S-Standing sex."

"Front or behind?" Naruto stood up with a red face, helping his lover up.

"Both." Jasmine replied before she moan out softly as soon as her lover suddenly latch his mouth onto her breasts as she can feel his groping hands on her buttocks and she also feel his harden member rubbing against her thigh, due to her height. She gasp out as her lover pull her legs behind him gently to lower her body down toward his cock and it slowly enter her lower mouth until it fully slide inside her.

"I-I think that's the first time we see each other, eye to eye, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at his lover, stroking her legs with his right hand while his other hand holds her up by her rear.

"Y-Yea…" The Australian girl said, only to moan out as her lover start to thrust his hip against her groin at slow pace and she place her hands on his shoulders before she bounce down on his thrusting member. Her feet slip loosely against the floor and she wraps her left leg around her lover's waist to prevent themselves from falling down as the redhead slowly increase the thrusting speed. She kisses the top of her lover's head as he sucks her breasts lightly and she moan lightly each time he squeeze her buttocks. Before she know it, Naruto lift her another leg up and she hold onto his shoulders tightly as he carry her toward the stair, moan loudly with each step he take as her hip bounce against his speeding hip. "N-N-Naruto…" She whined as her lover pulls his throbbing member out and he put her back on her feet.

"T-T-Turn around…" The redhead stands on the first step of the stair and Jasmine turn around confusingly, only to gasp out pleasurably as soon as her lover once again thrust his hard cock back into her inner canal.

"W-W-Where did you get this idea?" Jasmine moaned out, enjoying the sensation.

"I-I-I fantasize a lot, dattebayo…" Naruto thrust furiously as he grab her hip, "L-L-Like it?"

"I-I-I love it!" The Australian girl cried out as her lover fuck her faster, "D-D-Do it harder! M-More!" She bend her back slightly as she place her hands on her knees to allow her lover fuck her easily and to increase their pleasure together.

"J-Jas-chan, I-I-I'm coming…" The redhead feels a building pressure within his member.

"D-D-D-Don't stop…" Jasmine muttered and he keeps thrusting into her for a while until they both finally hit their climax together before they fall down, lean against the steps with a heavy pant.

Naruto slowly pull out of his lover's lower mouth as they trade some kisses, "G-Gomen about coming inside you, dattebayo."

"D-Don't be…" The Australian giant kissed him with a smile, "I don't mind it if you come inside me many time as you want…"

"Really?" The redhead rubs her body lightly, "So you don't mind if we take it up to the bedroom."

"Hmm, let's do it." Jasmine smirked, "I want to do a missionary with my legs on your…" She don't get any chance to finish her sentence as her exciting lover suddenly pick the squealing giant girl up, carrying her up the stair to their room for another round.

* * *

Naruto set the tent up and he glance over his shoulder to see Jasmine with their children as they get the camping equipments out of their car, it have been about twelve years since he married Jasmine and they have four children together, two boys and two girls.

"Ma, where does that go to?" Their elder son asked as he lift a red cooler out of the car, he appear to be tall for his age like his mother.

"Put it on the table, Tommy." Jasmine replied before she turn her head around to see her tall daughter playing prank on her short sister, "Patty, stop teasing your older sister!"

"But it's fun to trick Jane, mama!" Patty pouted as her older sister glare at her.

"Rath, come here and hold it up for me, dattebayo." Naruto called out to his younger son, pointing at the tent pole.

"Yes, dad!" Rath quickly run up to him with a wide grin, seems to be exciting about camp out in the wild. "When will we start fire?!"

"When it's almost dark." The redhead chuckled at his son.

"Naruto, where did you put the beefs?" Jasmine called out to her husband.

"Did you check under the backseats?" Naruto called back and his wife find it immediately. "Find them yet?"

"Yeah, I got them." Jasmine replied with a smile, she feel happy that her husband take the family out for five-day camping and she really can't wait for a long hike with her family tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-five chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Jasmine really don't know that there are some people that are into tall girls and Naruto was one of them who happen to have some interests in common with her, lucky her!…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	26. Single 23: Anne Maria

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 23: Anne Maria**

* * *

Anne Maria walk into the main lodge as she spray her hair with the can and she look around to see that there was very few campers up early in the morning, it have been a few days after she join the Total Drama for the Revenge of Island season. She notices that there was only one of her teammates out of the early-raisers and that person was Naruto. "Morning, Anne-chan, dattebayo." Naruto greeted her as soon as she sits down at his table.

"What did you just called me?" Anne Maria raised her eyebrow at him.

"I called you Anne-chan, it's a nickname…" The redhead replied, "Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, it's cool." The Jersey girl waved it off, "Just caught me by surprise. Did you shorten it because of my two-first name?"

"Hai, it saves me some times to call you out if I need your help, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Anyway, I don't know that you can get up early in the morning, you don't look like that type. No offense, dattebayo."

"None taken, you're right about me." Anne Maria said, "I usually don't get up this early but I can't sleep in the cabin because of these freaky nasty critters." She shivered at the memory of her first encounter with a mutated squirrel, "They're too fucking creepy!"

"Really?" The redhead blinked at her, "I thought they look cute, dattebayo."

"Uh-huh." The Jersey girl rolled her eyes.

"So…" Naruto tried to come up with something to talk about, "Are you from New Jersey, USA? I mean, you look like some people on this American show, dattebayo."

"Oh, yeah, I used to live over there before my family move to Canada for my parent's job." Anne Maria replied, "That was last year."

"Ah, was it tough for you?" The redhead asked.

"At first, it was but I got used to it after a while." The Jersey girl shrugged her shoulders, "I'm glad that I'm single when that happened because if I was still with my ex, it will really suck so much. Good thing I dump his cheating ass."

"So you're single right now, huh?" Naruto hummed absentmindedly.

"Oh, are you going to hit on me?" Anne Maria smirked at him.

"N-No, I wasn't gonna, dattebayo." The redhead waved his hands around with blush, "It just slipped out…Not that I'm against it because you're really cute and pretty, dattebayo…I-I-I mean, I have some single friends who would…" He buried his head into his arms, "I'm gonna shut up now."

"Pfft, alright." The Jersey girl snorted with a giggle, "Let's getting along with each other well for now."

"Hai." Naruto grinned at her before they start to have a small chat while they eat their breakfast.

* * *

Time flew by so fast and Anne Maria has grown closer to the redhead, at time she developed a crush on him. Right now, they were hanging out together at the pier and she decides to confess to him before it's too late. "Naruto, can I tell you something?" Anne Maria said nervously.

"Sure." Naruto grinned.

"I want you to know that I…Um…" The Jersey girl fidgeted with the hairspray can in her hands, "I like-like you. I really like you more than a friend. At first, I like you for your looks but that change when I spend more time with you and I start to like you for many things, like your personality. You're so nice and kind to everyone, even to these freaky critters, and you always treat us equally instead of lording over us like some certain people." She looked down with a red face, "I-I-I-I should say more but I don't know what to say because I'm so nervous about that."

"…M-M-Me too, dattebayo." His respond caused her to jerk her head up to see his blushing face as the redhead scratched his head, "I also like you, I fall for you because of your cocky and sassy personality and that you always fight someone that pissed you off, even when you weren't looking for troubles, dattebayo…Um…I don't know what else to say without making myself look like a fool. You're so sexy and hot, even your tan and hairdo look sexy on you right now, dattebayo. I-I-I mean…" Naruto was about to embarrass himself farther but Anne Maria shut him up by planting a kiss on his lip and it last for a while.

"I'm looking forward to our first date." Anne Maria break the kiss with a smile.

"H-H-Hai…" The redhead nodded with a massive blush and they just sit there, staring at each other for hours.

* * *

Anne Maria and Naruto walk down the shoreline and she glance around with a whistle, they were on their fourth date and their relationship has improved so fast in a short time. "I don't know you own a private beach." Anne Maria glanced at her boyfriend.

"Nah, it's my tou-san but we can't let him know that we're here, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Ooh, if that is your plan to make me love you more, it's working." The Jersey girl teased.

"Good." The chuckling redhead led her to the blanket with picnic set and they sit down as he hand her some foods from the basket. "Gomen, I should have made more plans for our date besides walking on the beach, swim, and lunch, dattebayo. If it wasn't for these paparazzi, I know you don't like it when someone bothers you during dates, tan, and…"

"It's okay, everything don't matter as long as we're with each other." Anne Maria waved it off, "It really means a lot to me that you are trying your best to make a wonderful date for me."

"Of course, I will give you a lot of wonderful dates because I love you, dattebayo." Naruto smiled.

"I love you too." The Jersey girl kissed him before they break it to eat their lunch, "…If we finish our lunch early, we should do some sunbath…In nude." The redhead choked on his drink as she giggled at him, "Just kidding, just kidding…Unless you want me to." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"…No comment…" The redhead quickly chomps down on his sandwich to hide his red face.

* * *

Anne Maria had moved into Naruto's house a few years later and the redhead exit his office room into the hallway after he did some research on a famous person for his next role so he can act like this person, he don't realize that he have been in there for hours. "Wonder where Anne-chan is, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his shoulders and speaking of devil, Anne Maria suddenly walk out of a room where they keep a tanning bed as the redhead's face turn red, it turn out that she was in her birthday suit.

"O-Oh!" Anne Maria jumped at him with blush.

"G-G-Gomen!" Naruto quickly looked away from her, "I don't mean to…"

"I-It's okay, I thought you won't be out of your office right now…" The Jersey girl muttered before she notice the tent in her boyfriend's pant, "…Actually, I don't mind it if you look at me. After all, we're going to be veeeery close." As soon as she said it, she pushes her body against him as she grabs his groin gently and her hand rubs it lightly. Naruto was about to say something but Anne Maria pull him into a French kiss and they start to make out in the hallway as she fumble around with his pant until she manage to pull his harden member out, immediately stroke it softly.

Naruto repay her by pull her in closer as his right hand slide under her groin and he caress her couth, his left hand draw a line down her back until it grope her buttocks. The redhead inserts his index and middle fingers inside her lower mouth and he fingers her at the same speed as she strokes his cock. They moan into each other's mouths as they increase the stroke speed and Naruto basically hump her hand while Anne Maria grind on his hand, increasing their pleasure meters. It wasn't long enough until they hit their climax and their fluids spill out all over each other's hands.

Anne Maria suddenly drop down on her knees before she wrap her breasts around his throbbing member, caressing it and she look up with a smile. "Why don't you get out of your clothes and we can have some more fun." She lick the tip of his cock several times before she suck it into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly as her moaning lover strip down without disrupting her blow-boobjob. She increase her speed as her tongue swirl around his bobbing cock and her left hand slide down her body to her groin, massaging her private with a moan.

"A-Anne-chan, I'm coming…" Naruto warned her lover as he felt the familiar feeling in his member and his lover suck his cock faster until he release his seeds inside her mouth, a bit drip out of her mouth onto her cleavage. The Jersey girl slowly moves his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and she crawl around in a spin, wiggling her ass at him.

"Now it's your turn to taste." The Jersey girl purred and her lover kneel down in front of her rear before he lean his head closer, sliding his tongue inside her lower mouth as he finger her with two fingers at same time. Anne Maria moan out as her lover eat her out and she can feel his thrusting fingers at same time, causing her to grind her hip slowly. Naruto speed up with his fingers as he kept exploring her inner canal with his wiggling tongue and it went on for a while until she hit her orgasm, pour her love fluid into his mouth.

"You taste so good, dattebayo." The redhead lifted his upper body up as he wiped his mouth with a smirk and his cock rub against her groin. "Anne-chan, I'm gonna put it in." His panting lover just give him a nod as if she was telling him to go ahead and he slowly push his throbbing member into her slot, sliding all way inside until their hips meet. "Ready?" Another nod from his lover and he slowly pull out a bit before he thrust it back inside as Anne Maria release a pleasured moan. The redhead thrust inside her at slow speed and he slowly building up the speed as he grab her hip to steady each other with several grunts.

"N-N-Naruto, smack my ass…" Anne Maria moaned and her lover smacks her ass cheeks as he thrust faster, "A-A-Again, harder!" The redhead slapped her buttock harder repeatedly and she rock her hip slightly as her lover fuck her harder from behind, increasing her pleasure. Before she know it, Naruto grab her breasts as he caressed them roughly and his thrusting speed have hit its max speed. "O-O-O-Oh, more!" She moaned loudly and it wasn't long until they hit their climax again as the redhead unload his load inside her inner canal. They roll on their side as his member slip out of her entrance and they lie on the floor in spoon position.

"I-I-I can't believe we just had sex in the hallway, dattebayo." Naruto kissed the back of Anne Maria's neck.

"M-M-Me too…" Anne Maria arched her neck back with a moan, "Let's take it to the bedroom."

"Mmm?" The redhead looked at her, "You want to do it again?"

"Oh, yes…" The Jersey girl kissed him deeply, "If you get me to the bed in twenty seconds, I'll…" She whispered something into her lover's ear and Naruto's face slowly turns red before he quickly carry his squealing girlfriend down the hallway to their bedroom for another round.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto was driving his wife and their children in the SUV and he listen to their conversation. "Mama, can I please drop out of the school?" His fifteen year old son complained with crossed arms, "It is whacking my GTL schedule up!"

"No, Mick." Anne Maria shook her head with eyerolls, "You are going to stay in school."

"He's just scared that you guys will embarrass him on his first day of high school." The seventeen year old girl smirked at her little brother.

"S-S-Shut your mouth, Koko!" Mick cried out and they start to bicker with each other.

"Koko, Mick, stop fighting each other!" Anne Maria whacked them with empty water bottle, "Stop it!"

"Um, guys…" Naruto looked at his family.

"Stop hitting me, ma!" Mick cried out.

"Guys…" The redhead tried to catch their attention.

"I don't do anything wrong!" Koko called out, "He started it!"

"We're…" Naruto tried to tell them something.

"I have the water bottle and I'm not afraid to use it!" Anne Maria shook the water bottle.

"GUYS, WE'RE HERE, DATTEBAYO!" The redhead called out and his family looked up to see that they were in front of the high school as the snickering students watch on.

"…Oh god, I want to change school now!" Mick buried his head in his hands embarrassingly before his mother force the children out of the car.

"Bye, kids." Naruto waved at his children with a chuckle.

"Love you, sugar and sweet!" Anne Maria hollered out before she turns to him, "Go, go! I'm late for my tan time!" The car speed away from the children and they trade looks with each other. It was just one of these days and they hope that their parents won't embarrass them again when they pick them up from school today.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-sixth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **It looks like another normal relationship if Naruto and Anne Maria have end up together. Love it? Hate it? I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	27. Single 24: Blaineley

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 24: Blaineley**

* * *

Naruto take his seat in the restaurant with Blaineley, it have been two months since the World Tour season ended and Blaineley suddenly unexpectedly ask the redhead for a dinner, which he accepted a few days later since the blonde run away embarrassingly after she asked her celebrity crush out. "Thank again for inviting me, dattebayo." Naruto gave her a smile after they ordered their meals.

"No, it would be me thanking you for accepting my invitation." Blaineley waved it off as she tried to calm herself down while holding her fangirl side back, "I'm surprised that you accepted to go out on a date with me."

"Oh, why?" The redhead raised his eyebrow puzzlingly.

"You know, because I'm a little older…" The blonde woman fidgeted slightly, "Not everyone are into older women because of what come with my age like…"

"Then it's their loss, dattebayo." Naruto cut her off with a smile, "They don't know what they miss out. Any guys would be lucky to get to know an attractive and sexy person like you, dattebayo…"

"T-T-Thank." Blaineley blushed, "…Um…Oh, god, I'm so nervous. It has been so long since I went out and I really don't know what to say…"

"Relax." The redhead suddenly places his hand on top of her hand, "I'm also nervous too because that is my first date ever, dattebayo. You know what? Let's start with something really easy…Tell me a bit about yourself, dattebayo."

"Oh, wow…" The blonde women think to herself for a while since there are so many thing to say, "…Well, I used to live in…" They start to getting know each other more, switching a few stories until their dinners appear.

* * *

It has been about a year since they start to see each other and Blaineley just move into his place after seven months of dating. They decide to become more intimate with each other and the blonde woman want to make it special so she have to talk her boyfriend into it until the redhead cave in. "Blaineley-chan, is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Naruto sit at the edge of his bed with a red face.

"Nope." Blaineley smirked as she set up the camera, "There isn't anything you can do to change my mind…Plus, doesn't it get you exciting to make a home video together? There will be a chance that we do it while watching it."

"Well…" The redhead scratched his head as his face got redder, "…It's not gonna be on internet by accident?"

"Don't worry, it's going to be on VHS tape so it'll be impossible for someone to upload it now." The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "You're such a worrywart sometime." Her boyfriend shrug his shoulders at her, he don't want to end up like some celebrities who have their sex tape leak online. "Okay, I'm going to turn it right…" She pushes the record button, "Now." She slowly walk toward her boyfriend seductively, "Mmm, so where do you want me to start with, big boy?"

"Make out?" Naruto stood up as he pulled his lover in closer before he kisses her deeply, slowly rub her back and he give her buttock a squeeze with his other hand. "Is that a new dress?" He whispered as he glanced at her pink dress and he can feel her right hand on his groin, rubbing his soft member through his pajama pant.

"No, why do you ask?" Blaineley whispered with a moan as she fondle around with his clothed member before a gasp escape her lip as soon as her lover yank the top portion of her dress down with a tear, exposing her bouncy breasts. "Ooh, you owe me a new dress." She said with a smirk as if she enjoys it before she moans out as her lover dive into her cleavage, sucking and fondling them. She can feel his left hand slide under her dress, immediately slide his two fingers into her lower mouth easily, due to the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear right now, and he finger her slowly.

"Hai, I do." The redhead kept playing with his lover's breasts as she fish his harden member out with a stroke and they caress each other for a while before Blaineley slowly kneel down in front of his cock, giving it a few soft kisses. She slowly push her head down to take his member inside her mouth and she was about to remove her high-heel shoes but her lover stop her, "L-Leave them on, dattebayo." The redhead moaned as his lover gives him a light blowjob.

Blaineley hum happily at him as she start to focus on the blowjob, bobbing her head down on his member and she slowly speed up. Her right hand toying with his balls and her other hand reaches out behind his rear, squeezing it lightly as her lover slowly thrust his member into her bobbing mouth lightly.

After a while, Naruto suddenly pull her up to her feet as soon as he pull his member out and he rip her dress fully off before he move her over to the bed. "Lie down, dattebayo." Naruto whispered into his lover's ear and she obey as the redhead walk over to the camera.

"What are you doing?" The blonde women asked curiously as her lover pick the camera up and he walk back to her with a smile.

"Well, I think we need some close-up…" The redhead filmed her body from top to bottom a few times, "Hold that…" He handed her the camera.

"Oh, I like what you're thinking…" Blaineley aimed her camera at him before she moan out as soon as her lover lean down to her lower mouth, starting to eat her out with a swirling tongue. "D-D-Don't stop…" She grind her hip against her lover's mouth as she use the zoom mode with the camera several time, barely hold onto it. "N-N-Naruto, put it in…" She moaned out as her lover lift his head up, "I-I-I-I want it so bad…"

"Oh, really?" Naruto took the camera away from her with a teasing smirk as he film her flushed face, "How bad do you want it?" He teases her by rubbing his cock against her lower slot.

"R-R-Really bad…" the blonde woman humps her groin against his member, "P-P-Please…I-I-It's been so long!" She release a loud moan as her lover suddenly insert his member into her lower mouth in one thrust and he immediately bucking his hip at high speed, recording everything as his free hand caress her body randomly.

"I-I-I can't believe your body is still perfect, dattebayo." The redhead thrust deeply as he stare at her juggling breasts and he place the camera down, making sure it have a good view on them before he lift her legs up by her ankles.

"O-O-Oh, f-f-f-faster…" Blaineley moaned lewdly as her lover rock his hip wildly, pounding into her as faster as he can and it went on for a while. "T-T-T-Turn me around…" Her lover quickly turn her around as he thrust into her from behind with a furious speed and the blonde woman look up to face the camera with aroused expression. "M-M-Mmm, so close…" She panted heavily as she feel her climax getting closer.

"S-S-Same here…" Naruto moaned out and his lover quickly move the camera under her body, filming their lower body before it catch their orgasm as they hit their climax together. The redhead sits down on his bed, pulling his lover up to expose her creampie to the camera as they kiss each other furiously. "I-I-I love you…" He kissed her deeply with passion.

"M-M-Me too…" The blonde woman moaned into his mouth before they break apart, "…Wanna do it again?"

"…Anal?" The redhead asked, position his member right under her rear.

"Anal." Blaineley smirked, only to cry out in pleasure as her lover thrust into her ass with a furious speed. "A-A-After that, I want to try some positions out…" She moaned.

"L-L-Like what?" Naruto thrust into his lover with a grunt.

"S-S-Standing and…" She whispered something into his ear, causing him to blush madly.

"…And it'll be all on tape?" The redhead whispered as Blaineley give him a nod with a coyly smirk and he start to make out with her, their lovemaking activity continue on for the rest of the night.

* * *

Many years went by after Naruto married Blaineley and they were walking around in the mall with their children. "How long are we going to walk around for?" The twelve year old boy grumbled as he carried the bags with his father, "It feels like we have been here for years!"

"Come on, Sora, we only have been here for about an hour or two, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled lightly, "And you know we can't do anything right now because it's Alex-chan's birthday."

"Oh, oh, papa, mama!" The nine year old girl pointed at the doll through the toy store's window, "I want that one, I want that one!"

"Sure, let's get that one." Blaineley grab her daughter's hand with a beaming smile, "Then we'll go to another store and get you some pretty dresses."

"Yes, mama!" Alex perked up excitingly.

"Ugh…" Sora groaned, "I want to go home and play video games…"

"Soon, Sora, soon…" The redhead gave him a sheepishly grin, "…Until they happen to find out about the new store on the other side, dattebayo…" His son gives him an odd look, "It's a big and popular shoe store…" Sora paled at his father, he hope that don't happen anytime today or they will never leave the mall for few hours and they quickly catch up with Blaineley and Alex before they have any chance to see the shoe store.

"Oh, hon, we need to buy a new camera." The blonde woman whispered to her husband, "Then we can test it out tonight."

"…Hai!" Naruto replied with a red face.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-seventh chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Well, I hope that their tapes won't be release online like some certain people. Love how it turns out for them, even if it's short?…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	28. Single 25: Sadie

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Before we start that chapter, the first scene will be like the cannon in TDI where Katie got eliminated instead of Sadie. Plus, I had mentioned that before (I think?), some scenes in different chapters might be similar. Just to let you all know that so we can avoid the confusion.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 25: Sadie**

* * *

Sadie sob into her hands as she sit on the log, it have been a couple days since Katie got eliminated from Total Drama Island. She really misses her best friend a lot and she releases a loud wail. "Sadie, you alright?" The said girl looked back to see Naruto as he look at her with some concern before he rub the back of his head, "Still miss her, eh?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Naruto, I miss Katie!" The chubby girl wailed out.

"T-T-T-There, there." The redhead sat down next to her as he patted her back, "If it make you feel better, you will see her again soon, dattebayo."

"But I miss Katie so much!" Sadie suddenly glomp him with a wail as she buried her head into his chest, "KATIE!"

"Um…" Naruto hugged her, "It's okay, you'll see her…"

"KATIE!" The redhead sighs to himself and he decides to let her vent it out as he rubs her back softly.

* * *

"Hi, Naruto." The said boy turned his head around to see Sadie.

"Hey, Sadie." Naruto greeted her with a smile, "How you feeling now?"

"I'm doing okay." Sadie rubbed her arm with a small smile, "I want to thank you for early, sorry about venting out on you."

"It's alright, I understand." The redhead waved it off with a chuckle, "I know you two are pretty close, dattebayo. I'm glad that you're doing okay and if you need to talk about it again, I'm your guy."

"Thank…" The chubby girl looked down to hide her faint blush.

* * *

Naruto chat with Sadie as they eat their dinner in the resort, it have been a week after Naruto's elimination and they spend some time getting know each other like the rest of the eliminated campers. "Ouch, it totally sounds like painful." Sadie winced after she hears a story about his early time in the circus.

"It does, but it wasn't really bad since it only take me four weeks to balance myself on the ball, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Totally worth it."

"Yeah, if you give up right away, we won't see this awesome show at the talent contest." The chubby girl nodded before she glances at him, "…Hey, are you going to work again at the circus after that?"

"Hai, I will." The redhead replied with a nod, "If you want, I can get you a bunch of tickets, dattebayo."

"Really?" Sadie perked up, "You would do that?"

"Hai." Naruto chuckled, "It'll be more fun if some people I know is watching me in some acts."

"Totally, I'll bring Katie with me…" The chubby girl suddenly sighed, "If she's not doing anything with her new boyfriend." Naruto detected a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The redhead offered.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sadie muttered, "I love Katie but I get little annoyed when she get a new boyfriend and I always end up a third wheel."

"Ah, I see…" Naruto scratched his head, "Um…Maybe, it'll all change when you get a boyfriend, dattebayo."

"Maybe, but that will never happen." The chubby girl frowned sadly, "All the boys would never look at me because I'm fat and not…"

"Hey, hey, you're not fat." The redhead cut her off, "Whoever says that to you need to get their eyes checked and not most of people would think about your appearance, dattebayo."

"But look at me…" Sadie glanced at herself.

"Do you want to know what I see?" Naruto said, "I see a friendly, bubbly woman who is very confident about her body image and like to show her body off, don't give a damn about what people think about her, dattebayo."

"Aw, thank…" The chubby girl looked away with a deep blush, "You're just saying that to make me feeling better."

"Nah, just saying the truth." The redhead smiled, "I bet there will be some people out there that want to ask you out for a date because you're you, dattebayo."

"So do I have a chance with you?" Sadie said without thinking it before she quickly cover her mouth with a red face as the redhead turns to her with a blink, "S-S-Sorry, I was not thinking! I'm sure you don't wa…"

"Hai, you do have a chance with me." Naruto scratched his head with a small chuckle, "I can take you out on a date and see how it will go for us…That's only if you want to, dattebayo."

"…Y-Y-Yes, totally!" The shocked chubby girl nodded with heavy blush and they start to make some plan for their first date.

* * *

"Wow, you look really nice, dattebayo." Naruto whistled as he picked Sadie up from her house, they have been on several dates and they get really closer to each other.

"Thank, Katie helped me pick them out." Sadie smiled, she wear a hot jean short and a frilly yellow blouse. "So what's our plan for today?"

"Dunno…" The redhead scratched his head sheepishly, "I just want to spend some time with you, dattebayo. Do you want to go to the mall and see a movie before we do some little shopping?"

"Sure!" The chubby girl replied, "Then we can go to a restaurant for lunch or dinner, I'm thinking seafood or BBQ."

"BBQ sound good." Naruto grinned as they walk together down the sidewalk in silence until his girlfriend speaks up.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sadie asked, "It's nothing bigger but I'm just curious."

"Shoot." The redhead nodded.

"Um…Are you a chubby chaser?" The chubby girl asked bluntly and her boyfriend nearly trip over before he look at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to explain the reason why she asked that. "Cody was talking to me and Katie about random thing until you come up in the topic, he got so confusing because you never notice that Heather, Bridgette or anyone else like you but you fall in love with me. He thought that you must be a chubby chaser…Which I don't mind if it's true."

"Ah, no, I'm not." Naruto rubbed his head with a nervous chuckle, "To be honest, I didn't know that they like me more than a friend, dattebayo. The reason why I date you is because…"

"I'm very confident in my body image and you like me because of my personality, I know." Sadie rolled her eyes with a giggle, "You always told me that often, you're like a broken record."

"I know, I know." The redhead chuckled with a sweatdrop, "You know I'm not good at this thing because it's my first time in a relationship."

"Same here." The chubby girl pecked his cheek.

Naruto glance at her with a smile, "…You know, Cody must be right because I'm a chubby chaser, only for you, dattebayo." He gave her a kiss on lips.

"Aw, that's good!" Sadie cooed with a beaming smile and they keep heading for the mall for their latest date.

* * *

It has been a few months after the end of World Tour season and Sadie just move into Naruto's house to bring their relationship to the next level. Right now, the couple lies on the bed as they cuddle together since it's Saturday and they don't have anything to do for this day. "…I usually love Saturday but it really sucks when there's nothing to do, dattebayo." The redhead muttered out of blue.

"Totally." Sadie agreed and they just cuddle before she forms a plan in her head, causing her to feel a little jittery because it might be a little risky. She suddenly kiss his neck several times and Naruto wrap his right arm around her as he kiss her hair lightly, he can feel her left hand trail across his body until it stop over the groin area of his pajama pant. Sadie slowly rub the groin, feeling his member under the pant as she keep kissing his neck softly and Naruto's right hand stroke her back for a while before he suddenly slip her pajama shirt off, exposing her breasts. He immediately fondle with them, alternate between squeezing and massage, while his lover yank his pant down slightly to take a good grip on his hard-on member and he release a moan as soon as Sadie stroke his cock faster.

"S-S-Sadie…" Naruto moaned lightly, "S-S-Slow it down a little, dattebayo."

"Nope." Sadie moaned with a smirk, increasing her stroking speed as she kick her pajama pant off after she wiggle herself out of it and she gasp out as soon as the redhead suddenly finger her lower mouth faster with two fingers.

"F-F-Fine then, I won't hold back." The redhead smirked at her before he latches his mouth onto her breast's nipple, sucking it lightly as they stroke each other in their own way and they don't know how many minutes have gone by.

"N-N-Naruto, c-c-c-can I ride you?" She grinded her hip against his thrusting fingers with a moan and her lover release her breast as he stare into her eyes before he give her a nod. "Y-You sure?"

"H-H-Hai…" Naruto panted and his lover place herself in a reverse cowgirl position over his throbbing member before she impale herself down on his member with a loud moan, enjoying the new feeling of his cock inside her maidenhood.

After she get used to the feeling, Sadie glance over her shoulder at her lover. "…Ready?" The redhead gave her a small nod before his lover bounce lightly with a gyrating hip and Naruto slowly thrust upward to meet her hip in a rhythm. "H-H-Harder…" She moaned loudly as her lover thrust into her harder as soon as she bring her hips down, "F-F-Faster!" She kept riding him for a while and before she know it, Naruto lean his body up against her back as he change the position from reverse cowgirl to doggy position without any warning.

Naruto take hold of her waist before he thrust his cock into her entrance again with a furious speed and he kiss the back of her neck as his lover moan passionately with each thrust. Sadie turn her head slightly to face him before they make out with each other as his arms slip under her body in a hug, the redhead kept thrust deeply into her and they barely realize that he just come inside her a few times. It wasn't long until Naruto pull his member out of her and he land back on his back with a heavy pant as his lover slowly crawls up to his side.

"I take it back, dattebayo." Naruto panted heavily, "Today is awe…" He suddenly moan out, it turn out Sadie just start giving him a blowjob and the redhead would say that they were doing it out of order but he don't care about it since he really enjoy it right now. "S-S-So we're going do it again?" He asked with another moan and his lover just hum with his cock insider her mouth before they resume their lovemaking for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Many years went by, Naruto read the newspaper in the living room before he hear a opening door and a pair of footsteps come around the corner as soon as the door closed. A toddler boy race into the living room and he leaps into his father's arms with a squeal. "Hey, Bart, how was the park?" Naruto grinned.

"Fun!" Bart laughed and the redhead looks up to see his wife with their ten years-old son.

"Sadie, Rob, did you two have fun too?" The redhead chuckled.

"Yeah, dad." Rob nodded.

"We all have fun, but I wish you were there with us if it wasn't for your work." Sadie kissed her husband.

"Sorry about that, I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow because we're going out on a vacation, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned at them.

"Oh, that's great!" Sadie hugged him with a squeal and their children join them right away, they all want to spend some time together and the vacation was perfect for the family.

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-eighth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Whew, I think I got some hard pairing out of the way for now. Did you all love how it turn out for Naruto and Sadie?**

 **I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	29. Single 26: Zoey

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Woo-hoo! Here's the final TD single pairing and it's Zoey, Naruto's first love/childhood crush! It kinda feels right to put her lastly for the TD pairings, don't know why…**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Single 26: Zoey**

* * *

For the first time in his whole life, Naruto feel so nervous that he fidget around near his trailer as he tried to calm himself, He just become a host of Revenge of Island season by force and something good just happened to him. He lost his necklace and he looked around for it until he found it…In the hand of his first love and the owner to the second half of the couple necklace, Zoey. They were so happy to reunite with each other and they have been hanging out together a lot in private so they can catch up with each other. He was so surprised that she is single and never have a relationship, like him, and it make him feel happy to know that she is not seeing anyone else, meaning he must have a chance. He wasn't sure if she feels the same way about him and he doesn't know that Zoey also share the same feeling.

"Hey, Naruto, did you wait long?" The said teenager nearly jumped at the voice and he turn around to see Zoey as she walked up to him with a beaming smile.

"Oh, no, I just got here, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"So what's the plan?" Zoey clapped her hands together with a smile.

"The usual, chatting and avoiding Uncle Chef." The redhead chuckled with indie girl, "Are you up for a little walk?"

"To the lake?" The Indie girl said as he gave her a nod, "Sure!" She slides her hand around his right arm as they walk on the trail, "What would we talk about? We already catch up with everything."

"Hai, hmm…" Naruto ransacked his head for anything, "…Um…How does it feel to be in the final six?"

"It's a mixed feeling for me." Zoey smiled, "I'm so shocked and exciting to be in the final six, nervous that I may blow it, scared that some people may vote me out and hopeful that I can make it to the final three."

"I can relate to that, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled lightly.

"Look like we get another one in common." The indie girl giggled before she decides to ask him a question, "…I'm curious, have anyone catch your eyes? Like in a romantic way…"

"…Um…" Naruto glanced at her nervously as he tried to figure out the right way to answer her question, "…Before I answer that, why do you ask that?"

"Well…" Zoey fidgeted with her fingers, "There is a boy that I'm really interesting in for a long time since this summer we play together and we made a promise to stay together forever. I really like this guy for a long time but I don't know if he feel the same way about me and I'm scared that he may like someone else." The redhead notices her glance toward him and he slowly figure it out that she was talking about him.

"Oh…" The redhead scratched his head nervously, "It's same with me, dattebayo. There is a girl that I really like a lot and I share the same feeling. I was worried that she is seeing someone else but when I find out that she is still single and it make me happy because I hope that I will have a chance with a great person like her. You have no idea how hard it is to explain why I fall for her because there are no words for that, dattebayo."

"Me too, I also can't put it in words why I love him so much…" The indie girl nodded with a blush, "…Naruto, can I ask you about this girl?" He gave her a nod, "…I-I-Is she me?"

"…H-H-Hai, it's you." Naruto replied, "A-And is that boy me?"

"Y-Yes…" Zoey looked into his eyes before they share a small laughter, "Who would have thought that? We both like each other for a long time and our feelings never change since our childhood, even if we don't see each other for years."

"It's as if it was straight out from some stories, dattebayo." The blushing redhead chuckled lightly, "Do you know that I secretly hope that we will meet again somewhere for many years?"

"Really?" The blushing indie girl looked at him, "I was hoping that too until it become reality when we run into each other here…" She glance her eyes away from him, "S-So…Where does that bring us to?"

"W-W-Well…" Naruto scratched his head nervously, "…I-I-I'm thinking of keep the promise with you by taking you out on a date, if you like that, dattebayo."

"…I love to." Zoey nodded furiously, "After this show?"

"Hai." The redhead grinned widely before Zoey suddenly peck his cheek softly and their faces match their red hairs for the rest of the day as he lead her to the lake, where they would spend the whole day chatting with each other.

* * *

Zoey look around with excitement as she and her new boyfriend put their roller skates on, they were on their third date and Naruto just surprise her by bring her to the roller skating rink, who happen to host a retro theme night. "How did you find this place?" Zoey asked happily.

"I happen to come across a flyer few days ago and I thought it would be perfect for you, dattebayo." Naruto grinned as he helped her up before they skate toward the rink, "I know you're going to love that since you really love retro and old-school stuffs. Do you love it?"

"I love it so much." The indie girl replied cheerily as they skated around the rink to the disco music before she pecks his cheek, "Thank you so much, Naruto."

"I'm glad." The blushing redhead chuckled, "I bet you will be more surprised if you know where we are going to eat at after that, dattebayo."

"What, what?" Zoey asked as they held hands together.

"Guess." Naruto smirked cheekily.

"Hmm…" The indie girl hummed in deep thought, "Can I get a hint?"

"It's a place that will take you back to somewhere between 50s and 60s, dattebayo." The redhead said.

"…No!" Zoey gasped happily, "You found a place?! A retro diner?!"

"Hai, it wasn't so easy but I managed to find it." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, if we weren't skating right now, I would jump on you and give you a big smooch you ever get!" The indie girl hugged his arm with a squeal, "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too." The redhead kissed her forehead, "I will do anything for a perfect gal in my life, dattebayo. Happy birthday."

"Aw, now I have to come up with something perfect for your birthday." Zoey blushed with a beaming smile.

"Anything you do will be always perfect for me as long as you're with me, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and they kept skating with each other for hours.

* * *

Naruto lies on the couch in the living room as he watch a movie before Zoey walk into the room, wearing a large white t-shirt over her panty and that was what she all wear. They start to live together in his house a few months ago. "What are you watching?" Zoey asked as she crawls onto the couch, lying next to her boyfriend in a spoon position.

"Dunno, I just flipped channels until I stop on this one, dattebayo." Naruto wrapped his right arm around his girlfriend, he was wearing nothing but a orange pajama pant. "I thought you were sleeping…And is that my shirt?"

"I can't sleep and yeah, it's your shirt." The indie girl replied as she wiggle closer to her boyfriend, unintentionally grind her rear against his groin. Naruto hold his small yelp back as he tried to calm his semi-erecting member down and he barely manages it. "…That movie is kinda boring." She said after a while, pecking her boyfriend's chin lightly.

"Hai, all the channels we have and nothing good, dattebayo." The chuckling redhead pecked her cheek and she returns it with another peck as they shower each other with kisses, slowly become a make-out between them. Zoey turn around slightly so they can easily gain access to each other's lips and Naruto run his hand across the line of her side until his hand stroke her bare legs gently, unknowingly slide under the shirt as it slowly crawl toward her panty. The indie girl nearly gasp out as soon as she feel his hand over her panty, massage her covered groin in a circular motion and she decide to return his favor by gently grab his crotch with her left hand before she rub his covered manhood softly until it erect up fully.

With a quick move, Zoey pull her lover's member out and she stroke it slowly as she keep making out with her lover. At same time, Naruto move her panty aside and he fondle with her lower lips before he insert his middle finger inside, fingering her slowly as his other hand hiking her shirt up. The indie girl quickly removes the shirt, immediately resume their heated make-out as they fondle with their lover's privates. They barely realize that they just took their lower clothes off, fooling around in their birthday suits. After a while, the indie girl suddenly turn her lover around on his back before she crawl over him, setting themselves up for a 69 position and she lick the tip of his cock several times as she slowly place it inside her mouth while her lover finger her maidenhood slowly with a index finger.

Naruto held his moan back as he lick her lower mouth while he increase the fingering speed and he can feel his lover increasing her blowjob speed at same time before he slide his tongue inside her, starting to eat her out. His left hand gropes the indie girl's buttocks with a light massage as he pushes his face deeper against her maidenhood and his right hand reach out to her breasts with some fumble, knead her right breast. They continue to pleasure each other for a while until Zoey halt and she turn around to face her lover as she line her private up with his member. "Naruto, before we start, will you hold my hands the whole time?" She asked nervously with a deep blush.

"Sure, like that?" The redhead held her hands, intertwined their fingers together.

"Yes…" The blushing indie girl smiled before she slowly push her groin down on her lover with a soft moan, allowing the harden cock to enter her lower mouth and she start to bounce her hip lightly as she stare into her lover's eyes. The new sensation within her body cause her to bounce faster and the sight of her lover enjoy it make her feels so happy and exciting as the redhead thrust his hip upward slightly, meeting her hip in a rhythm fashion. Zoey squeal out excitingly as her lover flip her on her back and he speed up with his thrusting, still holding her hands. "N-N-N-Naruto, more…" Zoey moaned out and her lover fucks her faster and harder as much as he can while she wrap her legs around him. It last for a while until she moan out, "W-W-W-W-Wait, I want to try spoon position…"

"A-A-A-Alright…" Naruto lie her on her side in a spoon position before he penetrate her from behind, resuming their sexual activity at high speed and he hold her left leg up with his right hand while his left hand still hold her hand. It wasn't long enough until they hit their climax together as he release his seeds inside his lover's womb with a moan and they look into each other's eyes before they trade a lovable kiss.

"I-I-I-I love you…" Zoey panted with a smile.

"I-I love you too…" The redhead smiled back, "…And to think that we were going to wait until our wedding night, dattebayo."

"I know." The indie girl giggled sheepishly with her lover, "But you know what? I'm glad that we did it because it's so wonderful…"

"Hai, maybe it will be more wonderful if we take it to the bed, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her neck softly with a smirk.

"Mmm, good idea." Zoey hummed happily, "We can play a little 'game' if you know what I mean?" She whispers something into her lover's ears and he stare at her with widened eyes as his face turn red.

"…" The redhead quickly turn the television off before he carry his lover up the stair in a bride carry as she rest her head against his chest with a giggle.

* * *

Years later, a teenager boy walks up to the front gate and he opens it before he notices his parents with his little sister, doing something near the side of the house. "Yo, I'm back." The teenager called out, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, welcome back, Ichigo." Zoey smiled as Naruto waved at him with a smile, "We're planting some plants that Veronica picked out."

"…Aren't they Venus flytraps?" Ichigo stared at the said plants, "…And I don't know that they can grow this big…" He pointed at a largest Venus flytrap, it was so huge as a human.

"Hai, they're so pretty!" Veronica grinned beamingly as she hugged her father, "Papa bought the big one for me!"

"Hai, it's so cute, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed the giant plant as it purred under his hand, "Right, girls?"

"Yeah, it is." Zoey giggled at her husband.

"Hai!" Veronica nodded happily.

"…My family has some loose screws…" Ichigo mumbled to himself with a deadpan expression, seems to be creepied out by the purring plants since it's so impossible for them to do that!

* * *

 **And that end the twenty-ninth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now that's all of TD girls but it's not over!**

 **That's what happen if Naruto end up with Zoey and it look like they keep their childhood promise. He really did a lot of things to keep her happy by taking her out to the retro-date and other things! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	30. Special 4: Maeve

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains incest. If you are not into that, don't read it. Everything is just a work of fiction. That is going to be little unrealistic because of many reasons.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Special 4:** **Maeve**

* * *

Naruto pull up in front of his house and he glance at his six-years old daughter with a concern expression, he just pick her up from Gwen's place and the goth woman just informed him that Maeve have been down lately. Gwen was worried about her but the daughter won't say anything about it and she thought that Naruto can dig it out of her. They guess it must be something to do with their situation when Maeve found out that they weren't really married at all and Gwen have moved out to live with her fiance that she met at her college. "Ma-chan, we're here." The redhead said before he look at his sulking daughter, "…Ma-chan? Are you okay?"

"…No…" Maeve whined.

"…Are you upset because of daddy and mommy?" Naruto rubbed his neck as she nodded her head slightly without looking at him, "Ah…Daddy is sorry, he could have told you about…"

"Why do I have to stay with you for the weekends?" The young redhead cut him off, "I want to stay with you forever, nya…"

"The reason why you only can stay with me for the weekends is because of my job, dattebayo." The redhead smiled sadly, "It always take me everywhere all over and there will be some time that I won't be home for days. Your mommy and I talk about it and we both agreed that you should stay with mommy and her boyfriend because they can take better care of you than me, dattebayo."

"No, I want to stay with you!" Maeve cried into her hands, "I don't want to be with them! Daddy, do you hate me?!"

"No, no, I don't hate you." Naruto quickly pulled her into his lap as he hugged her against his chest, "Daddy loves you so much. If I can, I'll watch after you for the rest of my life…"

"…R-Really?" The young redhead sniffled as her father kissed the top of her head.

"Hai, but that can't happening because it's not reality…" The older redhead replied, "All I can say is that I promise I'll be with you as much as I can and that I always love you for the rest of my life, dattebayo."

"…Promise?" Maeve looked up to her father with a soft sniffle.

"Promise." Naruto whispered before his daughter hugged his neck with another sniffle.

"…Promise you will marry me when I grow up?" The daughter asked.

"…Um…" The older redhead glanced around, "…Did you have everything with you in your backpack?"

"Yeah." Maeve looked at her pink backpack and she never notice that her dad just release a relived sigh after he managed to distract her again, he hope that she'll grow out of this 'marry daddy' phase soon.

* * *

Seven years later, Naruto flip several pages in the script with a faintly blush and he wonder why his agent get him a role in a risque movie. "Maybe I should get a new agent, dattebayo…" He muttered to himself before he hears a door opening and he look up to see his thirteen year old daughter. "Oh, Ma-chan, when did you get here?" He quickly stow the script away in his drawer.

"Just now, nya." Maeve walked into the room with a beaming smile before she grin at him, "What were you hiding in the drawer? Is it something secret? Is it a engagement ring for me?"

"N-No, it's not…" Naruto chuckled nervously before he notice her clothes, "…Please tell me you don't wear that to school today, dattebayo." His daughter was wearing a very short hot short, skimpy cut-off blouse and a pair of flip-flop sandals. He thinks it's very inappropriate to wear them to school and it must send some wrong message to the boys… 'I'll wring my hands on these little bastards who think they will try to get their dirty paws on my little girl, dattebayo.'

"Nah, I just changed at mom's house after the school, nya." The daughter hopped onto his desk, "They're all for you, daddy. After all, I develop early than the girls in my school, nya!"

"…Did your mom know that you have them?" Naruto asked with his hands on his hip as he mentally sighed at her comment, he really wish that she'll get over her father complex any days sooner.

"Um, no…" Maeve scratched her cheek lightly before she pout at him, "Please don't tell her, nya!"

"I'm calling her, dattebayo." The older redhead walked out of the room with a sigh, ignoring his daughter's whine.

"Damn, it doesn't work…" The young redhead puffed her cheeks out and she chews her thumbnail lightly as she think to herself. 'I better come up with a plan to make him love me more than a daughter.' She know that her feeling for her father was more than a child to parent, it was a feeling that only women and men can feel when it come to love. She have realized it for a while and she make sure of it because she really love Naruto more than a parent and she will make him see the light, even if it will take forever.

* * *

A few years went by and Naruto glance at the clock to check the time as he wait for his sixteen years old daughter in the living room, he wonder why she was taking so long in her room. She just come back from the mall with a bunch of bags and she want to show him something, which make him worried a little because of her father complex. She keeps ambush him in many ways that almost make him freak out completely. "Ma-chan, are you okay?" Naruto called out, "You have been up there for an hour, dattebayo."

"I'm coming!" Maeve's voice called back as he heard her footsteps on the stair, "Daddy, I want you to turn around, nya."

"Alright…" The older redhead turned around with a puzzled expression and he wait until he hear her voice again.

"Now turn around, nya." Naruto turned around to face her before he yelps out with a massive red face as soon as he notices her attire, "What do you think?" Maeve poses with her arms over her head with a proud wide grin, she wears a white micro sling bikini and they barely cover her bits. "They really stick well if I do that…" She shakes her chest and the sling bikini amazingly remains to cover her juggling large breasts.

"O-O-O-Oh my kami!" The older redhead cried out, "T-T-Take that back to the store, dattebayo! You're not going to wear that to the beach or pool!"

"Oh, I'm not going to bring them to the beach or pool, nya." Maeve tilted her head to left with a cat-that-ate-canary grin, "That one is all for you." She keep showing her body off to him in different poses.

"J-J-Just go and change into something…Um…" Naruto covered his lower face to hide his nosebleed as he flees from the living room, "I don't know, something with more clothes, dattebayo!" Unknown to him, Maeve have notice something that make her happy.

"Hehe, he got a boner, nya." Maeve giggled to herself perversely with a small drool, if she keep it up, she will make her dreams become reality sooner. 'In time, Maeve, in time.' She skipped off with another perversely giggle.

* * *

"Daddy, what do you need to talk to me about?" Maeve walked into the living room and she takes her seat next to her father with a curious expression.

"Ma-chan, we need to talk about…Um…" Naruto scratched his cheek nervously with a faintly blush, "Your complex, but before I say anything, I want to know…" He stared at her with a deadpan expression, "Did you just swap all of the books out with these incest doujinshi?"

"Yes, I did." The young redhead puffed her chest out proudly, "Did they make you embrace the taboo culture?!"

"Please change them back, dattebayo." The older redhead ignored his daughter's comment before he clear his throat, "Anyway…Listen, Ma-chan, do you have any idea how serious that is? I mean, it's not healthy for you to have that kind of feeling toward your father and it will hurt you in a long run because…"

"I know…" She cut him off, "I know it's not healthy but I don't care! I really love you more than anyone else, nya!"

"But how can you be sure?" Naruto said, "What if you are actually confusing romantic love with parental love? Plus, I love you as my daughter and…"

"D-Don't say it!" Maeve cried out before she look down at her feet sadly, "Y-You don't know how I really feel about you! I truly love you as opposing sex and I don't give a fuck if it's wrong! That's not fair…You're the only man that I love, the person that I want to marry…I want you to be mine and me to be yours!" She looked up at him with tears, "If you don't believe me, then let me prove it to you by…" She suddenly kiss him on his lips, taking him by surprise and Naruto did something without think it first…He kiss back and it last for fifteen seconds before he suddenly break it up.

"N-No, w-we can't!" The older redhead muttered, feeling guilty about his actions.

"Y-Yes, we can…" The young redhead hugged her father's back, "We'll keep it secret and no one will know…A-And I know how you feel about me. You secretly love me more than anyone and if you are try to deny it then why did you kiss me back…" She have notice his brief stare each time she wear a revealing clothes and she can see that he love her in his eyes like her for a while. She know that her plan work out a few weeks after she used this sling-bikini.

"I-I-I…" Naruto sighed, "I don't know…T-That is wrong and illegal! There are some ri…" He got cut off by Maeve as she kiss him again and that time he didn't push her away before she break it apart.

"Daddy, please give it a chance…" Maeve looked into his eyes with love, "Think about it…We can give it a try then if you don't feel comfortable with it then we'll stop it."

"I-I…" The old redhead glanced at her and they just sit there in slience, which feels like hours until he make a decision that goes against his moral compass. "…O-Okay…We'll try…But we are not going any farther beyond that."

"That mean you accept our taboo love?!" The young redhead perked up with a gasp.

"Um, maybe but…" Naruto was about to say something but his exciting daughter leap at him, knocking him down as she clumsily make out with him against his resistance. "O-Oh, kami! You really have a serious complex, dattebayo!" He cried out under her kisses.

* * *

Several months later, Naruto enter his house after his work and he walk past the doorway before he looks back inside with a blink. There are two lit candlesticks on top of the dining table, surrounding by meals and he look around confusingly before he feel a pair of arms wrapping around his chest from behind. "Surprise!" He looked over his shoulder to see Maeve, she wear a black sleek dress.

"Ma-chan, what's going on?" Naruto gestured at the table with puzzled expression.

"It's our special date, nya." Maeve step around in front of him with a giggle, "I always want to have a romantic dinner with you." She dragged him up to the table, "I know we can't go out on dates in public because of us…So I decide to make it for us, nya." They had talk about their new relationship few days after the older redhead accept her and they have to keep their real relationship secret so that mean they can't go out on dates in public, the 'father-daughter' dates were very rare and fine as long as they don't show their affection to each other.

"Ah, that's so nice of you, Ma-chan." The older redhead smiled at her, "I really don't know you can cook, dattebayo."

"I have been learning." The young redhead replied before she surprises him with a kiss on his lip and he yank his head back slightly.

"O-Oh, gomen." Naruto scratched his head with a blush, "Y-You just surprised me. It's gonna take me a while until I get used to that, you know, us, dattebayo."

"It's okay, I understand." Maeve sat on his laps as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile, "You will get used to that and I will make sure of that…" She kiss him again with a passion.

"M-Ma-chan, the dinner will get cold…" The blushing redhead whispered into his lover's mouth.

"Shh, just enjoy it." The young redhead slush him, resuming her make-out with him and at the end of that, they have to reheat their dinners.

* * *

Maeve quietly tiptoeing into the bedroom and she smile at the sight of her snoring father. She quietly climbs upon his bed, saddling her snoring father before she kiss his cheek softly. "Wake up, daddy." Maeve whispered into his ear as the redhead wake up groggily, "It's my birthday, nya."

"Happy birthday, Ma-chan, what time is it?" Naruto checked the clock groggily, "…Wha, it's almost six in the morning, dattebayo."

"Be glad that I don't wake you up at midnight when mom called me from France to wish me a happy birthday." The young redhead replied before she circles her finger around on his chest with a smirk, "Hey, daddy, I'm ready for my present, nya!"

"Ah, it's in the dra…" The older redhead lifts his head up before he yelp out with a red face as soon as he finally notice her attire, "W-W-What are you wearing?!"

Maeve wears a white revealing short nightie, which reveals a lot of her cleavage, with a pair of white thigh-length stocking socks and an orange panty. "Like them?" She smirked at her stuttering father as she bends down to show her busty breasts off, "I picked them out for you, nya."

"W-W-Why are you wearing them?" Naruto tried to look away from her with a red face but his daughter keep obstacle his view with her body.

"Because I want to get you in the right mood to ravish me." The young redhead rubbed her groin on top of his body with a small drool, "I'm eighteen and legal now, nya. Let's do it, let's do it right now!"

"Whoa, whoa!" The older redhead sat up with waving hands, "Ma-chan, do you have any idea what you are saying?! You are asking us to cross the line and that is taboo for…"

"Daddy, we already crossed this line the moment you accept my love, nya." Maeve stared into her father's eyes, "We went on dates, we kissed a lot, and we make out sometime! Don't be such a worrywart, nya. No one will know about our secret, like always."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want you to be hurt because I care a lot about you and what if you'll regret…" Naruto muttered before Maeve cut him off with a deep kiss.

"I will never regret it because I know the risks and I don't give a damn about them, nya." She breaks the kiss with a smile, "I love you and I always will." She slowly move her top strings aside to reveal her bare breasts, "I want to make our relationship deeper, nya."

Naruto stare at her for a while until he finally come to terms with his decision mentally, "Alright…" He kissed her tenderly, "I seriously don't know where you get your stubbornness or complex from, dattebayo."

"But you love them anyway, nya." Maeve leaned her back against his chest with a giggle and she picks his hands up, placing them on her breasts.

"…True." The older redhead replied as he starts to fondle with his lover's breasts, alternate between with squeeze and caress. He use his left hand to pinch her nipple lightly, twirling it gently as his other hand trail down across her body and it stop right over her panty before he stroke her groin lightly in circular motion.

"What do you think of my boobs?" The young redhead moaned softly as her lover fondle with her body, "Are they too big or…?" She doesn't know if her dear daddy likes them big or smaller.

"They're perfect." Naruto kissed the back of her neck as he slide his right hand inside her panty and he lightly rub her lower mouth, slowly pushing his middle finger inside. His moaning lover bucks her hip against his hands happily as he finger her slowly before he add his index finger in. He slowly increases the fingering speed as he kick the blanket off him and his lover squirm around, unintentionally increase her pleasure.

Maeve turns her head slightly to face her father and she catches his lip, sliding her tongue inside his mouth as he pleasures her as much as he can. They explore each other's mouths with their dancing tongue before she feel a new sensation within her body, "D-D-Daddy, I'm gonna…" She suddenly cried out into her lover's mouth as she hit her climax, spilling her love juice out all over the older redhead's hand and her panty.

"Are you okay, Ma-chan?" The older redhead asked his panting daughter as he removes his hand and she gives him a nod.

"Y-Yeah, I'm feeling so good." The young redhead turned to him with a deep blush, "I can't believe that I just have my first orgasm from your touch, nya." Her eyes shift to the tent under the older redhead's pajama pant, "Now it's my turn to make you feel good." She quickly yank her father's pant off with his help before she stare at his boner with a small drool and widened eyes. "I-I-It looks so big and different than I imagined nya…" Her trembling hands reach out for it.

"Um, you're kinda scaring me with that look, dattebayo." Naruto can't help but to sweatdrop at her reaction before he moans out as his daughter grasp his member with both of her hands, stroking it immediately. "N-Not too tight, Ma-chan."

"Like that?" Maeve relaxed her hands as she stroke it and the older redhead nod lightly with another moan. "…Hey, daddy…" She speak up after a while as she keep playing with her lover's cock, "Um, I want you to call me baby girl, nya. Just for today, please." The older redhead just gave her a nod with raised eyebrow and he was about to say something but Maeve lie down, suddenly envelop his cock with her breasts before she massage his cock with her breasts at medium speed. She knead her lover's member as she glance down at the tip of his member and she lick the tip with the tip of her tongue before she wrap her mouth around his lower head, slowly bob her head.

"O-Oh, shit…" The older redhead cried out as his lover gave him a blowjob and titfuck simultaneously and he unknowingly thrust his hip upward slightly, which pleasures his daughter. The young redhead tried to deepthroat him but her large breasts was getting in the way so she move them away from his member and she push her head down, attempting to take the entire length of his cock in. "D-D-Don't force yourself, baby girl, it's okay if you can't take it all in, dattebayo." He moaned out but his lover just ignored him as she bob her head deeper and faster and the older redhead stroke her hair gently. It wasn't long enough until he feel a pressure within his throbbing member, "P-P-Pull out, daddy's gonna cum…"

Maeve lift her head up slightly until the tip of her lover's member lie between her lips before the older redhead ejaculate his massive load out into her mouth and she drink them up like water, stare at her father happily. "Yummy, you taste really good, nya." Maeve pushed her lover's cock out with a smirk and she slip her nightie off before she lie back, resting on her elbow as she spread her legs apart. "Can you help me with my underwear? Oh, and don't take socks off, they stay, nya."

"Hai, I will." Naruto rolled her underwear down across her legs before he removes them completely and he stares at her maidenhood for a while.

"Don't just sit there, daddy." The younger redhead blushed lewdly as she stretch her lower mouth open, "Come and take your little girl's virginity, nya. Pop my cherry!"

"Ma-chan, you know the 'cherry' can't be 'popped'." The older redhead muttered under his breath before he take a breath as he lift his member up in front of her entrance but he hesitated and he look up at her. "Are you sure about that? Because once done, there is no going back and…"

"I'm sure, nya." Maeve cut him off with a childish pout, "I already told you, I don't care because you're the only one I truly love…And we already crossed this line a bit while ago, nya! Now stop holding back and embrace our incestuous love, nya!"

"Just make sure, dattebayo." Naruto kissed her before he slowly push his member into her lower mouth and she moan out softly with her lover as the older redhead's cock enter her all way to the inner wall at slow pace. "F-F-Fuck, so tight…" He moaned out.

"B-B-Because you're so big…" The young redhead moaned out in blissful, glad that he wait as she get used to the size and she look into her lover's eyes before she give him a nod, signaling that she's ready for it. Naruto slowly pull his member halfway out before he thrust it back inside and a moan escape his lover's lip as he slowly thrusting his hip forward. She grab the sheet with a moan as her lover thrust inside her at slow pace and she somehow manage to place her legs up onto her father's shoulders. "G-G-Go faster…"

The older redhead slowly increase the thrusting speed as he watch her juggling breasts and he bend his upper body down to suckling onto her breasts, unknowingly push her legs aside until they rest on the crook of his elbows. It seems to increase his lover's pleasure as he kept ram into her inner canal and his hands roam all over her lower body. After a while, Naruto release her breasts and he place her legs down at his sides as he lean up to face his moaning lover, showering her with soft kisses.

"I-I-I want to ride you, nya!" Maeve moaned out and her moaning lover flips them over, allowing her to bounce on his groin as he lie back with a moan. She quickly take hold of his hands, entwine their fingers together as she bounce faster up and down on his cock while he thrust his hip upward as hard as he can. "I love you, I love you! Nya, nya, nya!" She cried out happily with her tongue sticking out, she can't believe that one of her dreams have come true and she finally become one with her dear daddy.

"I-I-I love you too, baby girl, I do." Naruto grunted out and they keep going on and on until they cried out together as they both hit their climax together before his lover slump over his body with heavy pant. "…S-Shit, did I just come in…"

"I-It's okay, daddy." The young redhead pecked his chin, "I want that, nya. If I happen to get pregnant right away then it's a wonderful present that I get from you, nya."

"…Wait, you mean you want…" The older redhead looked at her with a red face.

"Your baby?" Maeve finished his sentence with a grin, "Yes, I do. No marriage is completed without a baby, nya." She rest her head on his chest with a blissful sigh as she wiggle her groin against his groin, "Anyway…I'm so happy that we finally become one on my birthday, nya." She pouted, "But it's shameful that I have school today. I want to have more fun with you and help you getting all pent-up sexual frustration out."

"Oh, right, today's Monday…" Naruto glanced at the clock before a idea pop into his head and he sit up, flipping his yelping lover over on her back as he pick the phone up.

"Daddy?" The young redhead asked with a blink, only to moan out as her lover thrust his member back inside her at normal speed.

"Shh…" The older redhead shushed her gently before he make a call as his lover bit her lips to hold her moan back, "Hello? That is Naruto McLean-Uzumaki, father of Maeve Summer-Uzumaki…Hai. The reason why I called you is because Maeve has come down with a very bad flu, dattebayo." He said calmly as if he wasn't having sex with his daughter right now, "Well, I think she'll be out for a few days and I'm thinking that she should stay home for a week, just to be safe, dattebayo…" The younger redhead covered her mouth to stifle her loud moan, "Okay, okay…Thank you for understanding, I'll let her know that. Bye and thank." He hanged up before he moan out as he hit another climax together with his lover and he look down at his panting lover with a smile. "Guess what? You don't have to go to school for a week, dattebayo."

"Really?!" Maeve gasped out happily.

"Hai, but you will get your homeworks, projects and exams though the email." Naruto said as he pulled his member out of his lover's lower mouth.

"Whatever…" She shrugged her shoulders, she don't care about these as long as she can spend some time with her daddy…She realize something, "Wait, a week? Why a week?"

"Um, I figured since we'll gonna do it all day, you won't walk right for a while and I don't want anyone to ask some ques…"

"You should have goes for three weeks!" Maeve cut him off with a pout and he sweatdrop at her before she stand up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked curiously, he have a bathroom in his room but she was heading for the hallway.

"I'm getting some of my clothes, nya." The younger redhead smirked over her shoulder, "I know you're into cosplay and I want to wear something sexy like my swimsuit…Plus, we can use my school uniform, nya." With that, she quickly skip away merrily and the older redhead stare at the door with a deep blush.

"…I should have gone with three weeks like she said, dattebayo…" The older redhead scratched his hair, he really wonder how it will turn out and he have to come up with something in case if something happen in the near future…

* * *

"Hmm, they fill out nicely, nya." Maeve commented to herself as she look at the banana trees from the window in kitchen while she make pancakes and her eyes shift to the beach, Naruto have bought an private island many years ago. No paparazzi have ever found this place and if they did, it won't be possible for them to get on the island because of the wild animals like the giant octopus, named as Kraken the Second by Naruto. The red-haired woman turn back to her cooking before she hears someone walk into the kitchen with a yawn and she look over her shoulder to see Naruto, wearing a loose black pajama pant. "Morning, daddy." Maeve beamed at her father-slash-husband.

"Morning, Ma-chan." Naruto smiled at her before he notice her attire, she wear a skimpy purple two piece string bikini and the sight of her revealing body cause his morning wood to come back with a fury. "Is that new one?"

"Yup, like it?" Maeve smirked at him as she walked up to him with the pancakes on large plate and she have notice his boner.

"You know I always like whatever you wear, dattebayo." The redhead watch on as she bend over the table to place the plate in the middle and he walk up right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck several times as he rubs his covered member against her rear and Maeve moan happily.

"…Want a quickie?" The red-haired woman moaned out with a smirk.

"Hai, I do." Naruto tug the string on her bottom biniki and it come off right away, allow him to penetrate her entrance from behind before he start to thrusting into his moaning lover. "I-In or out?" He asked with a soft moan.

"You know the answer, daddy." Maeve moaned happily, "Always in, nya!" He kept thrusting inside her for a while until they hear a gasp from the doorway and they look up to see a teenager girl in a black pajama as she covers her mouth with hands. "Hana…" Maeve moaned lightly.

"M-M-Mom…" The teenager girl, known as Hana, whispered before she run up to their side with a cry, "No fair, I was gonna do it with dad first!"

"Y-Y-You should have get up early, nya…" The red-haired woman replied with a smile.

"H-Hai, Hana-chan." Naruto kept thrusting with a moan as their daughter pouted, "D-D-Don't look like that, dattebayo." He give her a kiss.

"Fine, but I get next turn." Hana blushed at her father before they hear several footsteps and they look up to see a young adult woman with another teenager girl and two teenager boys, appear to be twin.

"Oh my…" The young adult stare at the lovers, "You start so early in morning."

"Ah, dib…" The teenager girl gasped out.

"Too late, Hoshi, I get the next turn!" Hana stuck her tongue out to the teenager girl before she point at the young adult, "That mean you can't sneak in and take my turn, Kokoro!"

"Okay." Kokoro, the young adult, smiled sweetly before she turn to her brothers, "Gorou, Juro…Wanna have threesome with your cute older sister?"

"Oh, yeah!" Gorou grinned with his twin, "I'll take her mouth and you do her first."

"Hai, bro." Juro replied.

"It's miracle that they don't get birth defects at all." Naruto whispered into Maeve's ears, "But I still can't figure out why they have complex like you, dattebayo."

"But you don't mind it, nya…" Maeve leaned back to give him a kiss before she turn her head to her children, "Hey, don't stand there and join us." Their children quickly strip down to join them and Maeve smiled to herself. Finally, she make her secret dream come true after many years of long work and that's to get a incestuous harem for her and her dear daddy.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Whew! That's the last chapter of the mass update! We just went through every pairing of TD girls but it's not over yet because there are still a lot of parings to go!**

 **To remind you all, I'm going on a break so there won't be any update for a while.**

 **Maeve finally got what she want and much more! She's pretty stubborn like her father and keep going after him until he finally cave in, which lead to many things after that…I wonder who'll be next and how it will turn out…**

 **Okay, here are the details for the future of this story. There will be categories for some certain pairings, involving key letters…The key letter may will change at any point. (Before anyone ask…Yes, you will see RR girls!)**

 **RR: A pairing with a Ridonculous Race girl.**

 **TD: A pairing with Total Drama girl.**

 **H: Multiple pairing between Naruto and numerous of girls.**

 **G: Gender-bending of any TD/RR males. (There won't be any gender-bending of Naruto at all.)**

 **R: Reverse Pairing. For example, Bridgette fall in love with Geoff and Naruto and both males share her.**

 **S: Special chapter.**

 **(If by popular demand)**

 **I: Incest.**

 **IF: With the whole family.**

 **The key letters will combine together when it come to some certain chapters…(Example: RH mean reverse harem, RRS mean Ridonculous Race single, TDH mean harem pairing with Total Drama girls, etc…I know it's kinda hard and it will take a while until we get used to it…) And there will be some chapters that won't come with any key letters.**

 **To make up for my break, I will tell you that the next two chapters will be bigger! That will give you something to look forward when I come back from the break.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	31. TDH 1: 26 Wives

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Here's one of largest chapter and it is pretty huge! By huge, I mean smut. There will be some chapters where it will just go straight to the smut, depending on the numbers of characters. For these who want to see the relationship between the girls with Naruto or more scenes between certain girls, don't worry, you will see it in the latest chapters.**

 **Important AN at bottom.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **TDH: 26 Wives**

* * *

"I'm home, dattebayo." Naruto called out as he walks into the enormous mansion, just return from his work and he takes a glance around in the lobby-like room with a raised eyebrow. "Um, anyone home?"

"Yes, welcome back." A voice suddenly speak up right behind the redhead and anyone usually would jump at the sudden appearance of a petite girl but he have got used to it as he look behind to see Dawn.

"Thank, Dawn-chan." The redhead grinned at her before he scratches his head, "Are everybody else out or what?"

"No, they are waiting for you." Dawn dragged him up the stair, "We have a surprise for you, me and your other twenty-five wives."

"…W-W-What kinds of surprise are we talking about here?" Naruto asked nervously, he still can't believe that he's legally married to twenty-six women and they all happen to be the girls that he met throughout the Total Drama seasons. He still can't believe that he stole their hearts in various way and he also can't believe that he fall for his father's trick, which was the contact that he just signed several times. It really took a long time and a lot of discussion between the girls until they all agreed to give it a shot, sharing him at same time against his protesting. It took a while until they finally accept the situation and he recently married each of his wives on different days last month, which was now known as 'Uzuamaki Wedding Month' by everyone.

"You'll find out sooner." The petite woman bring him to his master bedroom and he nearly choke on his spits as soon as he saw the rest of his wives in their lingerie before he finally notice that Dawn was also wearing a lingerie.

"W-W-W-What's going on?" The redhead stuttered with red face before a sight catch his attention, "…And why is Sugar tied up and gagged?"

"She just wants to be like that for the whole thing." Leshawna shrugged her shoulders, "At least we don't have to listen to her and stuff for a while…" She muttered under her breath, "I still wonder why you marry her in first place."

"Anyway…" Heather cleared her throat with a blush, "A while ago, we have been talking about random things and a topic just come up out of nowhere...Um…The sex and we just realize something..."

"…What is it?" Naruto scratched his head with a red face.

"You have an inhuman stamina that is way fucking beyond anyone's league because you can go on for hour and hour and when we got tried, you were still hard at this time." Eva said bluntly and nearly every woman looked away from the blushing redhead with red face as they remember their first time with him. "Then Izzy made a suggestion and it sound pretty interesting that we decide to give it a shot to see how it turn out…"

"Wait, wait, you took her suggestion?" The redhead stared at his bodybuilder wife with a raised eyebrow, only to receive a uncaring shrug from her. "…Um, I'm a little afraid to ask you about the suggestion…" He gulped nervously since he know that Izzy tend to come up with crazy ideas.

"Don't be, you're gonna love it!" Izzy giggled with a wide grin, "We're gonna have a reverse-gangbang!"

It actually took Naruto two minutes to registered it, "…A WHAT?!"

"You, us…" The crazy woman gestured at each other before she use a thrusting gesture with her arms, "Bam, bam, bam all day and night long! We're gonna try and see if you can have enough stamina to take all of us!"

"Sorry, you don't have any saying in that." Gwen said to the gaping redhead with a sheepishly smile, she can't admit that she have been curious about how long he can last and she know that it was bound to happen from the first moment they married him.

"S-Seriously?" The redhead looked around as his wives gave him a nod with different reactions and he release a deep breath, knowing that he can't win an argument with them like when they all decide to share him…He suddenly realize something important as he looked up, "Wait, wait! What about Ma-chan? Her school is almost over and we have to pick her up, dattebayo."

"Relax, your grandma is picking her up and she'll look after her for the night." The goth woman replied, feeling glad that he remember their five years old daughter.

"O-Oh, that's good…" Naruto shuffled around nervously as he slowly remove his clothes, "…So…Um…How do we start with that?"

"Foreplay, of course." Scarlett pushed her glasses up, "Some of us will pleasure you and some of us will pleasure each other before you will make a decision to mate one of us first and last, we agreed on one-cumshot per girl."

"If you asked me that, I can't decide whom, dattebayo." The redhead muttered under his breath.

"Can we start now?" Lindsay asked excitingly as she skipped over to his side with a few bounces, "I wanna play with him first."

"Mind if I join you?" Dawn suddenly appear at his right side with a blank expression.

"Sure!" The bombshell replied with a smile before she looks over her shoulders at her fellow wives, "Anyone else?"

"Um, I'm up for it." Sky walked over to them and she sit at her husband's other side before she suddenly give him a soft kiss on lips as he kissed back, causing the bombshell and petite woman to start in a different ways. Dawn grab the redhead's hand and she place it on her chest, slowly move it downward to her groin as she peck several times on his chest. Lindsay starts to fondle with his member since he was already nude, stroking lightly until it erect fully and she slowly increase the speed of her stroke while the other girls watch on.

Bridgette was about to join them but Eva suddenly grab her, pulling her closer as the bodybuilder grope her breasts roughly with her right hand. "Where you thinking you're going?" Eva whispered into the moaning surfer woman's ear as she squeezed her chest while her other hand pet the surfer woman's groin heavily, "I'm getting my payback for what you did back on the first season."

"W-W-What did I do?" Bridgette moaned out before she gasp out as Eva slide her hand inside her panty and she insert two fingers inside her lower mouth, fingering her furiously.

"You know what you did." The bodybuilder turned the surfer woman's head to her before she force her tongue inside Bridgette's mouth as she keep toying around with her body and the surfer woman barely resist it, due to the pleasure she receive from the bodybuilder. The surfer woman leans against the bodybuilder, kissing back and they both don't know that their husband peek at them out of the corner of his eyes as his member harden up within the bombshell's juggling breasts.

"Eva got a good idea there…" Leshawna glanced at a certain girl as she remove her lingerie like some did, "It's time to get some payback…" She suddenly pull the yelping girl against her body as she shove the girl's head against her breasts and the girl latch onto her nipple by instinct. "You agree with me, right, Heather?" The said woman send her a dirty glare as she suck on the sassy woman's breasts and the queen bee was about to bite it, only to feel someone lifting her left leg up.

"Mind if I join you two?" Gwen smirked at the sassy woman and without any warning, she slide two of her fingers inside Heather's lower mouth. In respond, Heather suddenly inserts three fingers inside Leshawna's groin as if she was doing it to fight back. The goth woman was about to assist the moaning sassy woman out by speeding up with the fingering but Courtney suddenly bend her over as she press her mouth into the gasping goth woman's sacred place, tasting her inner canal with her flicking tongue.

"D-D-Damn…" The sassy woman moaned out, how did it become a messy foursome between them but she don't care as long as it's a pleasure for her.

"Hey, Kat…" Sadie whispered into Katie's ears with a giggle as an idea pop into her head after she watched Bridgette with Eva and the tanned woman glanced at a certain person, whom was starting to masturbate as she watch Naruto frolicking with her fellow wives.

"Ooh, I like that…" Katie whispered back with a smirk as they crawl toward their fellow wife before she hug the person from behind and the person gasp out of shock. "Hey, Beth, wanna give him a good show?"

"O-Oh, um, yeah…" Beth glanced at her husband with a light blush before a soft gasp escape her lips as the tanned woman fondle her breasts with several squeeze while Sadie suddenly dive her head between the farmer woman's legs, licking her sweet spot right away.

'D-Damn…' Naruto watched his farmer wife getting pleasured by the best friends as Dawn grind her groin against his hand and she release a soft moan as soon as the redhead's fingers slide into her lower mouth before he notice that Anne Marie was humping her hip against Staci's face to muffle her voice while Jo gyrating her maidenhood against the Jersey woman's mouth. He also notice that Scarlett was eating Dakota out as Amy basically molest the evil scientist while she finger herself and on the other side, Sierra, Zoey and Izzy were eating each other out in a triangle shape on the floor. He spots Samey and Jasmine near the bed, making out as they finger each other and their free hands were all over each other.

"Hey, hey." Sky smirked at him as she push him down before the redhead's view get obstructed by her exposed groin, "You should pay more attention to us three…" She bend over to lick the tip of the redhead's member as her lover kissing her private place with several licks and Lindsay and Dawn join her right away, licking the shift and base of his cock. Sky grinds her hip against the redhead's face to increase her pleasure as she suck the cock's head lightly while Dawn bounce up and down on the redhead's fingers as she coating the cock's shift with her saliva, Lindsay remove her breasts to give her fellow wives a easy access to their husband's member and she focus on the balls by sucking them lightly.

At the corner near them, Ella glance around at the moaning lovers with a deep blush before she turn back to Sugar as the princess wannabe thrusting four of her fingers inside the gagged chubby woman's pussy with a warm smile. "Aren't you glad that we're doing it?" Ella said beamingly as Sugar glared at her, "What's wrong? Do you want me to do it more faster?"

"Mmph…" Sugar muttered something as if she was protesting while the princess wannabe increase the fingering speed and the princess wannabe was about to remove the gagball but Blaineley appear behind her with a large box, which she just set it down with a wicked smirk.

"I think Sugar was asking you to do something else wonderful." Blaineley lied, she know that Sugar have a strong dislike toward Ella and the said woman have no clue but the older woman will make sure to change the chubby farmer's mind at the end of the day.

"Oh, what is it?" Ella asked, still fingering the chubby farmer with a blush since Blaineley was rubbing her rear lovely.

"What she wants is…" The smirking older woman reaches inside the box before she pulls out a certain toy, "A good warm-up with that." She dangle the strap-on in front of the blushing princess wannabe as Sugar looked at them with widened eyes, "So let's put it on, what do you say?"

"Um, are you sure we should do that?" The blushing princess wannabe muttered as she stared at the strap-on, "I mean, what if we get tired before Naruto get to…"

"Don't worry, we won't do it too much…" Blaineley fastening the strap-on around Ella's waist, "It's just a warm-up and we should stretch our pussies a bit since some of us can't take his cock all way in…"

"D-Don't say it like that…" Ella's face become more redder and the older woman just laughed at her, finding her reaction to be cute.

"Alright, alright…" The giggling older woman moved the princess wannabe's dildo toward Sugar's lower mouth by pushing their hips together as Blaineley lean on Ella's back before she bump her hip against Ella's rear, causing her to plunge the dildo inside the moaning chubby farmer's slot, and Blaineley start to hump against Ella's butt to make the princess wannabe thrusting the strapon within Sugar's lower mouth at slow pace. "If you like…" Blaineley whispered into Ella's ear as she feel the petite woman up while Ella keep thrusting into Sugar, "I'll use a small one and get you all wet and ready for the main course."

"Um…" The princess wannabe glanced at her nervously as the blonde woman's hands guide her bucking hips speedily, "…W-Well, I guess at some point, it will happen" She muttered to herself in a deep thought and she don't notice that Blaineley was putting a small strap-on. "…O-Okay…" As soon as she gave the answer, the blonde woman immediately penetrate inside the princess wannabe and Ella cried out in pleasure as Blaineley bucking her hip gently, which cause the petite woman thrust deeper into Sugar with each thrust.

"When did you just bring these toys in?" Eva asked Blaineley as she keep fondling around with the moaning surfer's body, Bridgette had stop resisting it after a while and she was sucking Eva's right breast while her hand squeeze onto the bodybuilder's left breast.

"Oh, just a few hours ago before everyone met up here." Blaineley replied, speeding up with the thrusting and she grope Ella's small cleavage roughly as she ignored the pleasuring cry from the princess wannabe. "Wanna take one? I bought enough for everybody."

"Fucking yeah." Eva halts her activity as she fished out a large strap-on she can find and she attaches it on right away.

"W-W-Wait!" Bridgette moaned out with widened eyes but it fall upon deaf ears as Eva dragged her up to her feet and the bodybuilder suddenly lift her up by her buttocks before she drop the moaning surfer woman down onto the dildo with a smashing thrust. Bridgette wrapped her legs around Eva's waist by instinct as the bodybuilder bounce slightly on her heels, forcing the moaning surfer woman to bounce up and down on the dildo as Eva force the dildo inside the blonde's lower mouth inch by inch until it went all way in. Bridgette can feel the large dildo slide back and forth as it stretch her out in a good painful way and without a word, she suddenly kiss Eva before they start to make out heatedly while the bodybuilder keep have her way with the surfer woman.

"I-I-I wonder why she's after her in first place…" Leshawna scissor with Heather, their groins grind against each other with a moan as Heather lick Gwen and Courtney's lower mouths together while they make out above her head. "Do you have something to do with that, Heather?"

"N-No, now shut up and scissor me more…" Heather denied, still pleasuring her fellow wives and the sassy woman grind her groin faster.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum…" Naruto muttered under Sky's groin as he felt three tongues licking on his cock and they start to move faster while he finger Dawn faster, eating Sky out and Lindsay was fingering herself furiously. The redhead suddenly ejaculate his seed up in air and some land on his wives' face, which was immediately clean up by each other as they clean some off his cock.

"Lindsay, come here." Izzy grope Lindsay's breasts from behind, dragging her away from the redhead's throbbing cock. "I wanna suck your tits." She giggled before she bring the yelping bombshell down to the floor and her lip latch onto the bombshell's nipples, squeezing them roughly.

"N-Naruto, eat me too…" Dawn placed herself behind Sky, presenting her lower slot to her husband and he slide his tongue inside right away as the Cree woman crawled off the redhead.

"A-Anyone want to trade place with me?" Sky stood up on wobbly legs, only to be knock down by Jo and she release a moan as soon as the jockette slide three fingers inside her entrance.

"Me, I wanna go at him for a while." Anne Maria rushed up to his side eagerly before an dirty idea hit her, "Hey, Leshawna, why didn't you join us?" Leshawna halt her activity and she move over to her husband's side before the Jersey woman whisper something in her ear, drawing out a smirk on Leshawna's face. They turn around and their buttocks sandwiched the redhead's cock, moving their hips up and down as the cock slide between them. "Naruto, do you like that?" The Jersey woman smirked as the petite woman crawl off Naruto's face to show him the sight and the moaning redhead gives them a nod, thrusting his hip upward to increase his pleasure. Before they know it, Sierra shoves her face between their buttocks and her lip suck onto the top of Naruto's cock as they keep moving their hips. Dawn just looks at them before she moves off the bed to pick someone and she glance around until she see certain women.

"Samey, Amy…" Dawn suddenly pulled the said twin away from their certain lovers and Jasmine immediately joins Dakota and Scarlett's lovemaking. "I want to watch you have intercourse with each other." She said bluntly.

"Oh, n…" Amy barely reacted as her mouth got occupied by Samey's lip, she can feel her sister's hands trail down cross her body until the fingers slip into her lower mouth, fingering the evil twin slowly. The petite woman quickly take a strapon from the box and she attach it around the good twin's waist with her help while she keep finger her twin as her free hand massage the cleavage.

"My, my, wet already?" Samey teased her moaning sister as she spun Amy around before she slip the dildo inside her moaning sister, bring them down to their knees. Amy attempt to say something but her twin slide her tongue into her mouth, making out as the good twin force her to bounce on the dildo and Dawn sit near them, masturbating to them.

"O-Oh, fuck…" Naruto blushed at the sight of twin's lovemaking and he turn back to his wives as they keep grinding their asses against his cock while the fangirl give him a blowjob. The familiar feeling come back within his member, "I-I'm coming again, dattebayo…" He shot some load into Sierra and she greedily tried to swallow everything in but Anne Maria pull her head back by her ponytail as the seed shoot out all over their asses.

"Hey, leave some for us." Leshawna said to Sierra with narrowed eyes as another load ejaculated from the redhead's cock, coating Anne Maria's and her asses with some cums. "For that, you're gonna eat us out while Anne Maria and I clean each other up." Their husband crawl out under them as she push Sierra down, immediately sit on her face and the Jersey woman present her cum-stained ass before Leshawna lick them clean.

"Now I know why some people like them big, dattebayo…" The blushing redhead muttered under his breath and he walk over to the moaning twin. "Have fun, girls?" They just reply him with a moan and he carefully slide his cock between their mouths as the twin pull their heads back slightly to allow him. The tongues snake around his shift as the redhead slowly thrust his member forward, sliding in and out between their lips and his swinging hip pick up speed. It went on for a while as Dawn sit down in front of them to watch the show and the redhead suddenly shot his load inside the twin's mouths, some seeds flew out from his thrusting member onto Dawn's face.

"Come here…" Samey quickly pulled the petite woman in closer before the twin make out with her as the redhead enjoy the sight.

"Naruto, turn around." Naruto heard Gwen's voice and he turn around to see her kneeling in front of him with Heather and Courtney. The goth woman grab his cock with a stroke as the women move in, their heads lean closer to his cock and she suddenly slap the cock against their faces lightly. "Who want to go first?" She asked, just right before she sucks the tip of his member.

"Hey, share him with us!" Courtney pulled his cock out of Gwen's mouth before she bring it into her mouth, sucking him off until Heather move it from the CIT to her mouth.

"Why don't we all just suck him off and let him cum all over our faces instead of fighting over who go first to swallow him." Heather said annoyingly but she just sucks him deeply before they all move his cock around like a meat at butchershop, stroking and sucking him. Their husband barely says anything since it was too good for him right now.

"How long do you think he will last with them?" Eva asked as she thrust the dildo strapon into Jasmine's maidenhood in missionary position after she hand the surfer woman over to Beth and the best friends.

"Not long…" Dakota shrugged her shoulders lightly as she hump Scarlett from behind with the strapon and she was pinning the moaning evil scientist down, something that Scarlett asked her to do for her pleasure.

The rich woman was right when Naruto try to hold the load back inside, "G-Girls, I'm gonna…" He suddenly come all over their faces as they close their eyes and open their mouths together, some actually got inside their mouth as they stroke his cock to milk some leftover seeds out. The moaning redhead look around the room, trying to decide who he will go to next as his wives clean him out with few stroke and they halt their strokes to make out with each other again. He decide to go to Blaineley's group as soon as they hit their climax together and the cougar lie the princess wannabe down on the floor while Sugar was taken by Jo. "You okay, Ella-chan?" Naruto asked as he shoves his cock into Blaineley's mouth, which she gladly welcome it, and he slowly thrust into her.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Ella moaned out softly as she watch her husband fucking Blaineley's mouth at high speed, "It was very enjoyable than I thought…But not as much as I did with you on our wedding night."

"I'm glad to hear that, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled lightly before he release a moan as he empty his seed inside the cougar's mouth and he slowly pull it out before he kneel in front of Ella's face, slowly slide his cock into her mouth. Ella place her hands on his thighs and her head bob at her own pace as Blaineley wiggle the strapon out of her.

"Have fun, you two." Blaineley smirked at her moaning husband and princess wannabe and she walk over to join Eva and Jasmine, giving a spitroast to the giant woman.

"Red, want me to give you a footjob when she's done with you?" Izzy glomped Naruto from behind with a grin and she push Ella's head down to take him in deeper as the princess wannabe try to take it all in.

"A-A footjob?!" Naruto grunted out right before he come inside Ella's mouth and the princess wannabe remove it from her mouth with a small cough. Izzy quickly wrap the wet cock with her feet from behind and she start to jerk him off with a giggle.

"Stay there, princess." The crazy woman told Ella as soon as she noticed that she was about to move away from them and the blushing princess sit in front of them with her eyes on his throbbing member. It don't take long enough until the redhead cum out all over Ella's face as some spill out onto Izzy's feet and Ella was about to wipe her face, only to squeal out as Izzy pounce on her before she make out with her by force while the blushing redhead watch on.

"Um, I'll be over there…" The blushing redhead walked away from his moaning wives and he turns his eyes to Sugar as Jo took her from behind with furious thrusting. He suddenly shove his cock through the mouthpiece into Sugar's mouth and he start to fuck her wildly as he look up to her. "D-D-Do you want me to do it to you or…?" His hands hold the moaning chubby farmer's head down as he kept thrusting into her mouth without any resistance.

"Fuck my mouth?" Jo hummed, "Sure, why not. I want to see why some girls like it…" She glanced at some certain women before her eyes shift back to him, "…Or is it because you're into it?"

"…N-N-No comment." Naruto muttered with a red face before he ejaculates in Sugar's mouth and he let her clean him up with her tongue. The redhead place himself in front of Jo's head as soon as Sugar finished clean him up and he shove his cock into the jockette's mouth with fast thrusts. Jo deepthroating him with widened eyes as she kept thrusting into Sugar and it took a while until he pour his seed out down her throat before he pull it out.

"O-Okay, that is one and only time you will do that to me…" The blushing jockette coughed out, "It feels so fucking weird…Don't do that again, you hear me?"

"H-Hai." The redhead kissed her forehead, "I'll make it up to you later, dattebayo." Jo grunted at him lightly as the redhead walk around to see who he can go to next before he feel hands on his cock from nowhere and he look down to see Katie, Staci, Beth and Sadie.

"Naruto, can you masturbating to us?" Beth asked with a giggle, "We want you to come all over our faces, like you did with the other."

"Yeah, and we were wondering what it look like for a guy to masturbate." Sadie giggled.

"Ah, masturbate, did you know that my great-great-great…" Staci was about to say something but Katie shut her up with her hands.

"Ignore her…" Katie rolled her eyes at the chatterbox as she kept talking through her hand.

"A-Alright…" Naruto took hold of his member with a red face and he stroke his member at his own pace as four of his wives watch him, their hands roaming each other in pleasure. He starts to speed up with several moans and he can feel someone coming up to him from behind.

"Are you jerking off to them?" Eva massages his chest with her hands and the redhead was thankful that she doesn't have the strapon on right now. "Need some help?"

"N-No, I'm almost there…" The redhead said as the four women, pressing their faces together, closed their eyes with opening mouth as soon as they heard his comment and it wasn't long enough until he come all over their faces. "D-D-Do you want…" Naruto asked the bodybuilder something, only to be cut off as Eva grab his member from behind and she start to jerk him off furiously.

"Wait right there." Eva said to the four women as the redhead moan out under her hand, "I'm gonna have my way with you four after I'm done jerking him off."

"Wait, what did you just said…" Beth blinked at her before she squeal out as the redhead release his seed all over their faces again and the bodybuilder quickly pull them in a bear hug, lapping their faces up while they gasp out with a moan, due to bodybuilder's legs rubbing up against their groins.

"W-W-Wow, she really doesn't take prisoners, dattebayo." Naruto sat down in the nearby chair and before he knows it, he feels five different tongues on his cock. He look down to see Zoey, Scarlett, Dakota, Jasmine and Bridgette together as they take turns to suck him off while the other lick his balls and part of shift.

"How do you like your night so far?" Dakota asked with a teasing smirk.

"P-P-Pretty great…" The redhead moaned out with a small smile as he took a quick glance around the room to see his wives pleasure each other, "I can say the same thing about you girls, dattebayo."

"Indeed." Scarlett replied as Dakota took her turn with their husband's cock, "I have learned some new things about my fellow wives and it's very pleasurable."

"Say you…" Bridgette muttered to the evil scientist as Jasmine suck Naruto off after Dakota, "I thought Eva was gonna split me in half at first."

"And you happen to enjoy it." Zoey spoke up before she sucks down on her lover's cock.

"…Right…" The surfer woman muttered, taking her turn and the women kept sucking him off until the redhead finally shot his seed all over their faces while they tried to take everything in their mouths.

"So, have you made your decision who you will fuck first?" Scarlett wiped her face clean and somehow everyone stop their activity so they can hear their husband.

"Um, I was thinking…" Naruto scratched his head with red face, "Since I can't decide, how about I pick one of you out blind so it can be fair and no one would hold it out against each other? You know?"

"Sound fine with me." Several women said in unison by accident and the redhead's wives move in front of him on their fours as the redhead walk up to them, closing his eyes.

"Okay, I'm starting now…" Naruto's hands roam across the bodies of his wives with closed eyes until he stop in front of a certain person and he fumble around before his fingertips brush against the wet slot. He adjust his member until it line up with his lover's maidenhood and he slowly push it in. 'S-So tight…' Naruto thought as his cock struggled to enter the tight slot, 'It must be either Dawn or Ella, dattebayo.' After he slide his member inside his first lover's lower mouth, Naruto open his eyes to see Ella as she whine happily at the feeling of the redhead's cock and he start to thrusting his hip forward slowly. The rest of the women start to pleasing each other as they watch Naruto fucking his first lover from behind, attempting to push the entire of his length into her.

"A-A-Ah, f-faster…" Ella moaned out as her lover speed up right away and after a while, Naruto suddenly lift her up without any warning. The redhead hold her legs up by the back of her knees, exposing their privates to several women who were watching them with blushes as the redhead thrusting his member upward inside the moaning princess wannabe with several bounce. "D-D-Don't look…" She attempted to cover her swollen maidenhood with a red face, only to hold onto her lover's neck with another moan as the redhead speed up with the thrusting.

"Ah, same like me…" Dawn muttered absentmindedly as soon as she notice that Ella can't take the entire of Naruto's cock in and she crawl closer to them before she lick their moving genitals together at furious speed. The rest of her fellow wives start to make love with each other with different partners.

"D-D-Do…" The moaning princess wannabe cried out, only to get cut off as Naruto capture her lip in a passionate kiss and it went on for a bit while until he come inside her with several thrusts before he sit down on the bed with Ella, Dawn was licking some of fluids that drip out of her fellow petite woman's slot downward their husband's member. "M-M-More…" Ella gyring her hip around, trying to milk more seeds out of her lover's member with a moan.

"Gomen, it's one shot each, dattebayo." Naruto kissed the top of her head as he stroke Dawn's hair with his right hand while his another hand grope Ella's small breasts, "But don't worry, we'll do more after I fill everyone up…Who do you want me to fuck next?"

"W-Well…Um…" Ella bit her lips as she looked around with a blush before she lean her head back to whisper a certain name into her husband's ear and he blink at her with a raised eyebrow, not expecting her to pick this person. He gave her a quick kiss as he move her off him and he walk over to his next lover. The princess wannabe watch on before Dawn surprise her with a long French kiss as she lay Ella down on her back and she crawl over as soon as she break the kiss, placing themselves in a sixty-nine position and they start to eat each other out. The redhead find his next lover and he walk up to her rear, surprising her.

"M-Me, I'm next?" Courtney gasped out as soon as Naruto rub his member up against her inner thighs, "Really?"

"Hai, I'm surprised that Ella picks you, dattebayo." Naruto pecked her right shoulder, "Anyway…Do you have any position you want to do or do I just wing it?"

"Yes, sit down." The smirking CIT suddenly pushed her husband down into the chair before she turn around to hover her groin right over the redhead's member, "Ok, I want you to pin my arms down and be very forceful!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and he glance up at her slightly nervous as she give him a eager nod before he suddenly smash his member into her inner canal. "M-M-More! D-D-Don't hold back!" Courtney cried out happily and her lover ramming roughly as their groins slamming together while several women watch on in interest. It was no secret that the CIT was into very rough things and she would brag about the ropeplay games that she had with the redhead and thankful, they don't mind it since each one have their own kinky idea of having good time.

"I sure hope his hip don't get sore after that." Leshawna muttered, "I would hate it to not get some…"

"Don't fret, we did something like that before and he wasn't very sore afterward." Scarlett thrusting her fingers into the sassy woman as she whispered into her ear, "But I can guarantee you that she'll be very sore for a while."

"Speak from experience?" The sassy woman asked but the evil scientist just shut her up with a French kiss.

"I-I-I'm so f-f-f-f-fucking close!" Courtney cried out before she hit her climax together with her lover as he fill her up and her back fall back on his chest with a heavy pant.

"Get anyone in mind?" Naruto licked the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Y-Y-Yeah, Gwen." The CIT moaned out, "H-Hey, I want you to fuck her on top of me like I'm your 'table'…" The redhead was about to say something but they hear a voice.

"I'm down for it." Gwen removed Courtney from their husband's laps as the CIT kneel on her fours before the goth woman sit on top of the CIT's back, spreading her legs up in air with a coy smirk. "Come on."

"Alright, if that's what you want then I'm down for it, dattebayo." Naruto stood up before he penetrate the goth woman's lower mouth with a thrust and he rock his hip lightly as his hands wrap around Gwen's ankles to hold them up. The thrusting speed slowly increases as the CIT sway under them, feeling each thrust that the goth woman take from her lover.

"N-N-Naruto…" The moaning goth woman leaned up to his chest as the redhead wrapped her legs around his waist in order to make her feeling comfortable, "L-L-L-Let have another baby."

"A-A-A-Another baby?" The blushing redhead looked into her eyes as he kept thrusting into her entrance, "You want another kid?"

"D-Do you?" Gwen moaned out as her lover lift her up slightly and he sits down on top of Courtney's back, still thrusting upward into her.

"H-H-Hai, I do." Naruto nodded, "I do. You kinda took me aback with that, dattebayo." He speed up with the thrusting, "Y-Y-You think we're ready for it?"

"H-Hon, I think we are…" The goth woman gestured at his moaning wives with her head, "Since we'll have a lot of help." She stared at her moaning lover, "So just shut up and put a baby in me! Let make Maeve a big sister!"

"Hai…" The redhead focused on their sex with passion.

"Mind if I join you three?" Jo stood in front of Courtney with a strap-on and she just thrust her dildo into CIT's mouth without allow them to make any response but they were too busy with their lovemaking as the jockette fuck the moaning CIT's mouth. Courtney can feel herself getting wet as the jockette violate her mouth while her back feel sore from her husband's bucking hip and it wasn't long enough until she feel something sticky on her back.

"O-O-Ooh, that's really a lot…" Gwen moaned out as her lover empty his load out into her inner canal and it last for a bit until her lover pull out, spilling some seeds on the CIT's back. "Maybe I'll get pregnant again like last time."

"M-Maybe…" Naruto panted lightly as he kissed his goth wife, "So…Who's the lucky fourth girl?"

"Let me see…" Gwen glanced around until her eyes land on a certain girl, "Bridgette, I think she need some help, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, dattebayo." The smirking redhead glanced at the surfer woman as she ride Eva's strap-on again with her anal in reverse cowgirl position and he give Gwen another kiss before he move over to them.

"Hey, Jo, do you have any extra strapon on you?" The goth woman asked the jockette, sticking her fingers inside Courtney's slot and Jo nod slightly, still focusing with the CIT's mouth.

"I heard you two." Eva spoke up as soon as Naruto appeared in front of her and the surfer woman and she lift Bridgette's legs up. "What do you say? Want a DP?"

"I would like that." Bridgette smiled at Naruto as she pulled his arms in, "And Naruto…" She whispered something into the redhead's ear before they give each other a kiss and the redhead suddenly insert his cock into her slot with a thrust, causing the surfer woman to moan out loudly from the feelings of two members in her holes, even if one of them aren't real.

"Now that's a interesting idea, Bridge-chan…" Naruto thrust into the moaning surfer woman wildly before his eyes shift over to the bodybuilder as she thrusting her strap-on upward into Bridgette's anal furiously, "Eva-chan, just relax and lie there, dattebayo. You're gonna like that."

"Oh, really?" Eva halt her thrust and she crossed her hands behind the back of her head to watch as the redhead adjust the position while he keep thrusting into the moaning surfer woman as she bounce down on the strap-on, Bridgette's back lean against the bodybuilder's chest and her lover was right above her in a jackhammer position. "Ah, I like…" Eva grope the surfer woman's left breast before Naruto catch her lips in a kiss as he pound into Bridgette's inner canal at high speed.

"N-N-N-Naru…" Bridgette's eyes rolled back as her body get sandwiched by her two lovers and her toes curled up from the intense of two pounding members within her two entrances while the redhead make out with the bodybuilder. It don't take long enough until the redhead come inside Bridgette after few intense thrust and he slowly pull out as he help Bridgette getting off Eva.

"Now, it's your turn, Eva-chan." Naruto spun Eva around as she glanced back bit confusingly, "Bridge-chan told me to do you next a while ago, dattebayo." He bends her down until she was in a dogeza position and he lifts her ass up high in air.

"What's up with this pos…" The bodybuilder was cut off as Naruto thrust his member hard into her inner canal and her lover grab the sides of her hip, smashing their groins together without holding back like he did with Courtney early. "H-H-Harder…" She moaned out as her lover hammer her behind.

"S-S-Say, who'll be next after you?" The redhead grunted out.

"H-Heather, why do you ask…" Eva grunted out before a pink dildo enters her mouth and she glance up to see Bridgette with strap-on as she hump the bodybuilder's mouth with a purring smirk.

"Mmm, what did you said to me earlier?" Bridgette shoves the moaning bodybuilder's head down deeper as she wrap her legs around Eva's head, "Oh, yeah…Payback's a bitch! Here, that's the big one I can find." The surfer woman hand a large dildo to the redhead and he place it over Eva's asshole, slowly push it in as he keep thrusting into her maidenhood.

"She's right, payback can be a huge bitch, dattebayo." Naruto pumped the dildo into Eva's anal furiously and the moaning bodybuilder actually enjoy the treatment as her husband and fellow wife have their way with her. The surfer woman pulls the redhead closer, causing him to lift Eva's rear up more higher and they initiate a heating French kiss as they hump the bodybuilder's body. It went on for a while until Naruto hit his climax together with Eva and he moan into Bridgette's mouth as he ejaculate inside Eva's womb.

"Aw, I hope we go on a bit longer." The surfer woman smirked as her husband remove his cock from Eva's lower mouth and Bridgette bend over to jamming the large dildo in the drooling bodybuilder's anal while she fuck the mouth furiously, Eva was too tired to do anything about it.

"Gomen, maybe next time." The redhead kissed Bridgette before he spot the queen bee at the bed, "I'll make it up to you later, Bridge-chan, dattebayo."

"You better." Bridgette replied happily, taking pleasure in having her revenge on Eva and the redhead move away from her toward his next lover.

Heather kneel on all fours as she lick Dawn's lower mouth with passion while the petite woman was making out with Ella and before the queen bee know it, Naruto appear behind her, rubbing the tip of his cock across her lower mouth. The redhead shove his member into her entrance in one swoop, thrusting without stopping and the queen bee moan within Dawn's maidenhood. Dawn break the kiss with Ella as she glanced down with a soft moan, "Heather, may I go next?" The petite woman barely notices Courtney drag Ella over to the bed with Izzy and they both were wearing strapons.

"S-Sure…" Heather moaned out as the redhead thrusting faster before she glances over her shoulders, "G-G-Go deeper!"

"Hai." Naruto bend his upper body over to catch her lips while he keep thrusting inside her and Dawn eagerly join them in a three-way kisses as their tongues twist with each other. The action cause the redhead to push his hip forward, making the queen bee to lift her rear up in air as her upper body drop down on the floor but they keep making out with each other while Heather bucking her hips wildly to increase her pleasure. Naruto suddenly pull Dawn in closer enough that she sit on top of Heather's rear as she wrap her legs around his waist and the petite woman unexpectedly teasing him by licking his nipples while she feel the rhythm of her lover's thrusting within her fellow moaning wife's body under her. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum…" The redhead grunted out right before he come inside Heather and he slowly pull his member out as Dawn stand up, turning her back to him.

"Naruto, do my favorite one…" Dawn spoke up with a moan as her lover push his wet cock inside her snatch, she still can't get used to his size no matter how many time they had sex together.

"The one I did with Ella early?" The redhead whispered.

"Yes, but I want us to do something a little different…" The petite woman placed his hands on the sides of her hip, "Hold me like that until you come inside me."

"Like that?" Naruto lift her up by her sides until he stand up fully as Dawn's feet dangle a couple foot over the floor and he start to thrust into his lover right away at normal pace.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Dawn moaned out with her tongue sticking out as her body bend down from the gravity, only to have her upper body lift up slightly by Heather as soon as she stood up on her shaking legs and the queen bee stick her tongue inside Dawn's mouth, making out while the petite woman hold onto Heather. Dawn can feel her legs swinging around like a swaying ragdoll as her lover increase his speed and she force her mouth deeper against Heather's mouth.

'I never saw her making expression like that before…' Heather thought as she watch Dawn's eyes roll back from ecstasy and for some reason, it turn her on more. She step closer to push her chest up against the rocking petite woman's small chest as they make out furiously and they barely realize that the redhead fill Dawn's inner canal just now. Naruto slowly pull his member out and he gently moves Dawn's hips down until it touches Heather's body, causing them to drop down on the floor, still focusing with their activity.

"Dawn-chan, which one do I do next?" The redhead whispered to his petite wife, ignoring the fact that her hand rub up against his throbbing cock with Heather's hand.

"S-S-Sadie…" The petite woman barely moan out, due to her lips occupying by the queen bee's tongue and their husband move over to the said woman after he give them a tender kiss on their foreheads. He paused to watch Ella getting screwed by Courtney and Izzy in standing position as one of them held the moaning princess wannabe's legs up, Courtney ram the dildo into Ella's anal from behind while Izzy fuck Ella with French kiss. The sight of that just make his cock harden up more before he keep moving toward Sadie.

"Oh, Naruto, is one of us next?" Sadie grinned at the sight of her husband as she caressing Katie's body and they whisper to each other.

"Hai, you are." The redhead replied, squeezing the chubby woman's buttocks lightly.

"Hey, can you fuck us at same time?" The chubby woman gestured at her best friend, "We always want to do that."

"Hmm, sure, but I think it'll count as Katie's turn too, dattebayo." Naruto glanced between them with a red face, trying to figure out how to make it work.

"Fine with me." Katie smiled beamingly, "When you're done with us, Leshawna's next." She push Sadie down on her back before she mount over her giggling best friend and they both hold their buttocks out to him.

"Here we go…" The blushing redhead thrust his cock forward and it enter Katie's inner canal before he pull it out, thrusting it into Sadie's slot. He repeat the action as the best friends moan out happily and the chubby woman slide her tongue inside her tanned best friend's mouth while Katie caressing Sadie's breasts with passion, enjoying the feeling of their husband's cock inside them at pace.

"W-W-Who do you think he'll come inside first?" Sadie whispered to Katie with a soft moan as their lover increase his speed, "I bet it'll be you."

"N-N-No, I bet it's you." The tanned woman moaned out with a giggle, resuming their make-out with passion. Naruto's right hand grab Sadie's right breast and his other hand hold onto Katie's side in order to brace his balance while he keep switching between the best friends' inner canal as fast as he can go. It went on for a while until the redhead ejaculate without any warning and he discover that he just come inside Sadie's maidenhood. Without stopping his pace, the redhead thrust into Katie's entrance furiously without holding himself back and it wasn't long before he empty another load inside the tanned woman's womb.

"N-N-Naruto, what does it feel like to do that?" The chubby woman asked curiously, molesting her best friend's body and the tanned woman return the favor. "Fucking us at same time like that?"

"K-K-Kinda weird but in a good way, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head with a faintly blush as he watch his wives molesting each other with throbbing member, "It's kinda hard to explain it in word…"

"As long as you think it's good then we love it." Katie replied and she makes out with Sadie again.

Leaving Sadie and Katie with each other, Naruto move over to his next lover as she lie on her back with a light pant after a short round with her fellow wives and the redhead lift her left leg up. "I'm next?" The woman gasped out softly, revealing to be Leshawna and she gives him a small glare. "Don't think about shove your cock in my ass like last time."

"Don't worry, Le-chan, not this time, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he slide his left hand under the sassy woman's buttocks before he squeeze her rear harder, lifting her lower body up slightly and he slowly push his member into Leshawna's entrance. "I have something else in mind…" He hooked his right leg over around her other leg, placing his feet at her side.

"Oh, like whaaaaa!" A pleasured cry cut Leshawna off as soon as the redhead thrust his cock all way inside in one sweep and he start to bucking his hip wildly while he hold her ass up in air with one hand, squeezing and fondle it throughout the thrusts. Before Leshawna know it, Naruto suddenly grab one of her breasts and he stretch it out as he bend his head down to take her expanded nipple in his mouth, sucking it greedily. "N-N-Naru…" She moaned out as her lover rammed her maidenhood without stopping fondling with her asserts and her moan grow louder as soon as the redhead stretching her tit more.

"Y-Y-You have one of the best ass and tits, dattebayo…" The redhead whispered to the moaning sassy woman before he resume with the sucking as he increasing the thrusting speed and it went on for a while until he come inside her without any warning.

"I-I-I wish we don't agreed on one-shot…" Leshawna moaned as her lover pull his cock out, "We should have gone for more rounds…"

"H-Hai…" Naruto nodded, "M-Maybe we won't do one-shot next time if we are gonna do that again" He muttered to himself before he looked at the sassy woman, "So…Who's next?"

"Mmm, I got someone in mind…" The smirking sassy woman whispered in her husband's ear before they give each other a quick kiss and he look around for his next lover as he wander around, briefly notice that Gwen crawl over to Leshawna for another round of lovemaking.

Jasmine lie on her front on the bed, watching some of her fellow wives pleasuring each other. She decide to take a small break a while ago and she have a good feeling that the break is gonna be over soon after Naruto sit down next to her, caressing her buttocks. "Jas-chan, you ready?" Naruto asked, giving her buttocks a light slap.

"Oh, yes." Jasmine smirked coyly, "Let me crawl a little off the bed…"

"No, no, just stay there, dattebayo." The redhead pecked her cheek before he crawl over the bed until he kneel behind her, spreading her legs a bit apart. "There is a position that I really want to do with you, dattebayo…Fold your legs back, dattebayo." The lying giant woman folded her legs back, her heels touch her buttocks and she become very curious about whatever her husband have in mind. Her answer comes as soon as Naruto slide his member into her lower mouth and his arms slide the spaces between her folded legs, warping around her waist and he lifting her lower body up slightly.

"T-T-That's new…" The giant woman moaned out as her lover's member slide back and forth inside her, "W-Where did you get that from?"

"W-Wet dream…" Naruto admitted as he buried his thrusting member deeper into the moaning giant woman and he slowly stand up, causing her feet to lean against his chest. "P-Plus, I want to do that with you because of your long legs, dattebayo."

"Y-You and your fetishes…" Jasmine moaned with a giggle as she rock her body with her hands on floor to increase their pleasure and her thrusting lover give her another slap on buttocks.

"Y-You and the girls are one to blame." The redhead joked and he swings his hips faster as her feet rub against his chest, due to the movement. After a while, Naruto feel the familiar feeling and he speed up as he bury his throbbing member deeper again with several short thrusts, causing the giant woman to moan out loudly before he shoot his seeds inside her.

"I-I-I still can't believe you can cum so many times without being exhausted…" Jasmine panted heavily as her lover gave her a sheepishly grin before he put her down gently, "H-Hey, I think the next girl should be Amy."

"Ah…" Naruto blinked, surprised with Jasmine's choice since he know that they don't get along with each other few years ago and he thought that she would chose Samey, due to the fact that they're so close to each other. "Got you." He gave her a quick peck and another slap to her rear before he find the evil twin among his wives, didn't notice that Zoey, equipped with strap-on, took his place with Jasmine.

"Amy, your turn, dattebayo." Naruto pinched Amy's buttcheeks lightly as she stood up, causing her to squeak softly and she give him a small glare over her shoulders.

"Don't do that." Amy hissed softly with a heavy blush as her lover slip his member into her lower mouth, causing her to release a moan. His hip rock slowly as the cock sway inside her inner canal and his hands make a trail upward her body until they stop at her cleavages, fondling them softly.

"Gomen, can't resist it." The redhead chuckled sheepishly as he increasing his hip's speed, "M-M-Move your feet apart, dattebayo…" The moaning evil twin nudge her feet apart slightly and it cause her to bend forward, only to be hold up by her lover's groping hands as she moaned out loudly from the adjusted position.

"Naa…" The evil twin cried out in pleasure as her back arched out and her lover pound into her without any restraint. Her feet slip out backward and she could fall down if it wasn't for Naruto's hands holding her up, tightening his grips on the breasts as he kept thrusting into his moaning lover nonstop. They stay in the position for a while until they both hit their climax together, their fluids mix together inside Amy's maidenhood and the redhead slowly pull out as he lie her down gently. Naruto was going to say something but they can hear Staci start talking out of blue. "G-G-G-Go and shut Staci up, fuck her…" Amy panted heavily as she forced him into a kiss and he breaks it apart with a nod, walking over to the chatterbox. "…T-T-This jerk better take responsibility…"

"Did you know the harem was invented by my great-great-great…" Staci rambled to no one before Naruto cover her mouth with his hand as he slide his member inside her slot and his other hand rub the space above her groin.

"I thought you just got over your habit, dattebayo." Naruto whispered into her ear as he slide two of his fingers inside her mouth and he thrust them slowly, even he did the same thing with his hip. The chatterbox's response to that was greedily sucking his fingers as she enjoy her husband's sliding member in her inner canal and she gyrating her hip against his bucking hip. Her hand tug his side as if she was telling him to go faster, which he just did and she start to play with her breasts while the redhead fuck her from behind in a standing position.

"Mmph…" The chatterbox moaned muffled as if she was try to say something but the redhead suddenly come inside her without any warning and he remove his fingers from her mouth as his cock pull away from her maidenhood.

"G-Gomen, what were you saying?" The panting redhead's hands roamed all over Staci's body.

"It's okay, I was saying that Izzy's next because she want to tell you something." Staci gave him a surpise kiss before she walk away as the redhead lie down for a bit, "Hold on, I'll get her."

"T-T-T-Thirteen down, thirteen more to go, dattebayo…" Naruto lied on his back with a heavy pant as he take a few moments to recover and before he know it, Izzy hop on him in squat position.

"Hiya, Red!" Izzy rubbed the redhead's member across her entrance before she line them up together, "Staci said I'm next." She suddenly drops down, impale herself on his cock with a moan before she bounce up and down on him excitingly.

"C-C-Can't I take a little break?" The redhead muttered to himself as he glanced over to see Staci making out with Sadie and he turn back to the bouncing crazy woman, his hands somehow find their way to her juggling breasts. The redhead squeezes the breasts several times and his thumbs massage the nipples lightly, wondering if Izzy forget to tell him something.

"Nope!" The bouncing crazy woman giggled as she leaned down closer, "I got a bunch of ideas to do after you do the last one, wanna hear them?" Before the redhead can respond, she whisper into his ear and whatever she just said cause the redhead's cock to harden again. "What do you think, Red?" She bucks her hips downward as faster as she can go to increase her pleasure.

"T-T-They are pretty interesting, dattebayo." Naruto moaned out as he can feel himself get closer to his climax, "B-B-But we have to see how it goes with the girls…What if…"

"Great, I'll let them know!" Izzy suddenly caught his lip in a deep kiss as she grinds her groin on his member, gyrating at high speed until her lover ejaculate inside her. "Love you!" She quickly stood up and she race over to tell the girls about her plan before she calls back, "Oh, right! Fuck Samey!"

"…You can't help but to love her…" The redhead sat up with a shaking head as he walked toward Samey's small group, she really love to do everything fast and always come up with many crazy ideas that no one ever have thought of. "Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked Samey as she whispered to Jo, Sky and Lindsay with a giggle and they looks up to him.

"Oh, no, you don't." Samey grabbed her husband's cock with a giggle, "I was telling them about a certain thing that I want to do with you and them…" She peeked over to see their nods, "And they just agreed…When you're done with me, do Lindsay next…"

"Then Sky!" Lindsay spoke up with a beaming smile.

"And finally, Jo." Sky blushed with Jo and the redhead glanced at them puzzlingly. "And you have to do us in row without taking a break in between."

"Um, what kind of thing do you girls have in mind?" The redhead asked and his only response was watching the four women moving around. Jo lie on her back as she hold her legs up and Sky mount her, Lindsay place herself on top of Cree woman's back and finally Samey climb upon top of the bombshell. "O-O-Oh, that…" Naruto blushed at the sight of stacking bodies as they present their privates to him and he place himself behind them, run his hands across their rears. "So top to bottom?" He slowly push his cock into Samey's lower mouth, thrusting at medium speed as soon as his member reach all way inside.

"Samey's idea." Jo grunted out with a blush as the towering bodies rock slightly from the redhead's smashing hip and she was about to say something, only to shut up as Sky make out with her.

"F-F-Faster…" Samey moaned out as her hands slide under Lindsay's body, grabbing the moaning bombshell's breasts roughly and her lover obey her by speeding up. "Y-Y-Yes…H-H-Harder" She moaned out happily as the bombshell took hold of her hand while the four juggling asses smash against their husband's body, "…Don't hold back!" It don't take long enough until the redhead come inside her and he slowly pull it out with a wet pop before he penetrate Lindsay's entrance without a hesitance, his bucking hip resumes again.

"A-A-Ah, it feel so different…" Lindsay moaned out under the panting nice cheerleader's body as the nipples of her bouncing large breasts rub against Sky's back and the bombshell's hands somehow find their way to the Cree woman's buttocks with a tight grip.

'F-F-Fuck, I can't believe I'm getting closer this faster!' Naruto held onto Lindsay's hip with grunts as he held the pressure within his cock back and it was successful for a few minutes until he empties his load out into the moaning bombshell's womb. He quickly pull out before he shove it into Sky's lower mouth, thrusting at slow but hard pace and his hands roam all over the stacking rears as he listen to their moans while they fondle and kiss each other as possible as they can in this position.

"Naruto, faster…" Sky beg with a moan and her lover increase his thrusting speed as she make out with the jockette again, their swaying rears keep slapping against his body. Like with Lindsay, the redhead barely hold himself back after a while and he release his seeds inside the moaning Cree woman's inner canal.

'Almost there…' The panting redhead moves his member out of Sky's lower mouth into Jo's slot and he bucks his hip wildly.

"S-S-S-So who have the best pussy among us?" Jo moaned out as her lover thrust deeper inside her and her legs attempt to wrap around three rocking bodies but her feet barely reach to Samey's sides.

"I-I-I-I don't know, dattebayo." Naruto grunted out as he increased his speed, "I-I-It's like asking me who I love the most…I-I love everyone equal and you know that…"

"Y-Y-You're such a sappy guy…" The jockette replied with a tiny smile before she cries out as she suddenly hit her climax together with the redhead unexpectedly and he slowly pulls out. The redhead's face turn red as soon as he stare at the creampies, flowing from Samey's lower mouth all way down to Jo's groin like a waterfall. "H-Hey…" Jo moaned out as it catches the redhead's attention, "G-Go find Zoey and take her…"

"H-Hai…" The redhead took another glance at the stacking girls' backs before he slowly look for the indie woman, recovering his energy for the next round. He found her at the bed with Jasmine, the indie woman hump the moaning giant woman in missionary position with the strap-on and he sneak up on her.

"Oh!" Zoey smiled happily as soon as she feel Naruto's cock entering her from behind and she turn her head slightly to kiss her husband. "I felt like I haven't seen you for a while." A moan escape her lip, due to her lover's slow thrust and Jasmine whimper softly as the redhead's thrusting hip push Zoey's strap-on deeper inside her.

"I've been little busy, dattebayo." Naruto's hip thrust forward, speeding up at slow pace and he bends his upper body forward, making Zoey bend over with him, as he placed his hands at Jasmine's side. The women cried out in pleasure together as the redhead hammer into Zoey's entrance wildly, causing Zoey to pound into Jasmine like her lover doing currently to her. Naruto's right hand bring up to Zoey's breasts, fondle with them, and he kiss Zoey as Jasmine wrap her long legs around them with a moan.

"K-K-Keep going!" The indie woman placed her hands on Jasmine's breasts with a tight grip and the redhead kept thrusting for a while until they all hit their climax together. "W-Wow…" She panted out as her lover pull his cock out with a wet pop before she give him a kiss, "I think you should give Anne Maria some right now." She glanced at the said woman as she breaks away from Eva and Leshawna.

"Hai, dear." Naruto nodded with a grin as he walked away from the indie woman and giant woman, "Have fun with each other, dattebayo." The women resume their lovemaking as soon as he finished his sentence.

The redhead walk toward the Jersey woman and she take a glance at his cock. "Damn, I thought you would be limp after fucked them." Anne Maria whistled at Naruto's hardened dick as she stands up to face him before she hook her right leg around his waist, lining their privates up together.

"I'm surprised as you are, dattebayo." Naruto smirked with his hands on her buttocks before his member enter her lower mouth with a swift thrust as she bounce on her left foot with a soft moan, "But I'm glad I'm still hard…"

"Pervert." The smirking Jersey woman bit his lower lip lightly before a loud moan escape her lip as soon as her lover lift her other leg up, suddenly increasing the speed of his thrust within her entrance.

"And you love it." The redhead kissed her with a French kiss as his hands grope her buttocks roughly while she ride his member at furious speed and they barely realize that Katie appear behind the Jersey woman, inserting her right index finger inside Anne Maria's asshole. The tanned woman finger the moaning Jersey woman's rear, adding another finger to stretch it out slightly and the redhead kept thrusting into his Jersey wife as he suck her tongue softly that end up in his mouth.

"I honestly can't tell whose have best ass…" Katie whispered softly as she slide two left fingers inside and she kneel down, suddenly eat Anne Maria's ass out with a rimjob. It cause Anne Maria to lost her mind and she split her love juice out, which cause the redhead to come inside her after few rounds of hard thrusts.

"D-D-Damn, you must really love that." Naruto break the kiss with a heavy pant as he put Jersey woman down gently after he notice that his tanned wife kept giving her a rimjob with fingers and he run his hand across their hairs, he can feel Anne Maria's warm mouth cleaning his cum-stained member. "Anne-chan, who do you pick next?"

"B-B-Blaineley…" Anne Maria barely reply before she cry out from the pleasure of the rimjob and the redhead head over to the said woman, leaving them to their own business.

'There are so many sides to them than I thought, dattebayo.' The redhead scratched his head with a red face before he surprise Blaineley with a kiss.

"Oh, about time." Blaineley kissed back with a smirk, "You have no idea how horny I am right now…" She lied on her back, holding her legs up as she spread her lower mouth wide. "Let's get down to the business!" Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment before he slowly enter her inner canal with his throbbing member, start to thrust at slow pace.

"Mind if we join you two?" Scarlett appeared at their side with Dakota, rub the cougar's breasts lightly. "I want to go next after you."

"S-Sure…" Blaineley moaned absentmindedly before the evil scientist suddenly sit on top of her face, causing the cougar to licking her lower mouth as her lover's thrust speed grow faster.

"Don't worry, Dakota, you're next after me." The evil scientist noticed her concern expression and the rich woman smile before she kiss her husband, running her hand down across his body in a random pattern. Scarlett bring her lip to their lips for three-way make-out as she grind her groin on Blaineley's mouth and the redhead push his cock in the cougar deeper, their hands were all over each other. Blaineley wrapped her legs around the redhead and her moan grow loud as soon as Dakota shift her mouth from Naruto to the cougar's breasts, sucking her nipples greedily. Before Blaineley know it, her lover come inside her with few hard thrusts and the evil scientist also hit her climax, sprint her love fluid into the moaning cougar's mouth.

Naruto slide his cock out of the blonde as Scarlett scoot up and she drop her groin down on his member without any hesitance, bouncing right away on top of Blaineley's hip. The older blonde moan softly as she stare at Scarlett's bouncing ass, she can feel the bottom of the cock's shaft rubbing against her lower mouth while the moaning evil scientist bounce with her legs around their husband. "A-At this time, I really wish I have the cam…" Blaineley whispered before Dakota kiss her, sliding her tongue inside and she massage the cougar's breasts while she fingering herself with her free hand.

"I-I-I-It's quite remarkable that you're able to produce so much semen…" Scarlett whispered to her lover, gyrating her hips to increase the pleasure.

"S-S-Some girls said the same thing, I think, dattebayo." Naruto kept thrusting into her roughly and it went on for a bit while until he ejaculate inside her without any warning as the moaning evil scientist tried to milk everything out.

"Move over." Dakota pushed Scarlett down, causing the cock to slide out of the scientist's lower mouth, and she turn around before she drop her groin down onto the redhead's cock with a moan. She lie down on top of Scarlett and Blaineley's bodies with another moan as her lover start to fuck her from behind at medium pace, their bodies wobble each time the redhead thrust into the rich woman. "O-O-Oh, faster…" Dakota moaned out as her nipples brush against Scarlett's breasts and her lover speed up with bucking hips. She lean her head down and start to make out with Scarlett and Blaineley, switching between them.

"F-F-Fuck, I can't hold back…" The redhead said after he fucked her for a while and he pour his load out into Dakota's inner canal before he pull out, shooting some of his seeds on her back.

"S-So, three left?" The panting rich woman break her kiss with her fellow wives as her husband nodded, "Mmm, let's see…" She glanced between Beth, Sugar and Sierra as they pleasure each other, "Beth, she's next." Her husband nodded again, giving them a quick kiss before he moves over to the last three women.

"Is it me or…?" Beth asked as soon as Naruto appear behind her back, rubbing his cock against her buttocks while his hands stroke her sides.

"Hai, it's you then…" Naruto trailed off.

"Sierra." The farmer woman replied as she suddenly lead him away from the moaning women over to the chair, seating him and she climb onto him, facing him. "And I bet Sugar will be last one." She smiled before she impale herself on his dick, quickly bounce wildly with a moan and she slide her tongue inside her lover's mouth while his hands find their way to her juggling breasts.

"H-Hai, you're right…" The redhead muttered muffled within Beth's mouth as they keep making out and he knead her breasts for a while until they move over to her bouncing buttocks, grope them lightly. He suddenly thrust his hip upward to meet her slamming groin, using his hands to bring her downward with enough force to increase their pleasure together. Naruto break the kiss and he latches his mouth onto her left nipple, sucking it as the moaning farmer woman gyrating her rocking hip on his sliding cock. Without any warning, he empty his another load inside her and she hit her climax a moment later. He lift her up, turn around to seat her in the chair as he give her a quick kiss and he move over to the fangirl. Beth decide to watch them with her fingers slide into her lower mouth.

"You like that?" Sierra thrust the strapon excitingly into Sugar's mouth with a lewd giggle and she release a gasp as Naruto penetrate her slot from behind, immediately pounce her while she fuck the moaning widened-eyed chubby farmer women's mouth.

"I can answer for her, yes, she does, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at the moaning fangirl as he grope her cleavages roughly without any mercy and he bend Sierra over Sugar's back, their hips bucking faster. "S-S-She's like you and Court-chan, you three all like rough stuffs."

"O-O-Oh, really?" The fangirl moaned into Sugar's back as her fingers dug into the chubby farmer's buttocks, "T-Then three of us should set up a night together with you…"

'Uh-oh, why do I have bad feeling about that?' The redhead mentally gulped as he kept thrusting for a while and it don't take long enough until he ejaculate inside the moaning fangirl. He pulls his member out and the redhead walk around behind Sugar before he shoves his cum-stained cock into Sugar's maidenhood, pounding right away like he did with Sierra. "A-And last one…" He muttered to himself softly as he held onto her side with bucking hip and Sierra straighten her back up, thrusting her strapon in Sugar's mouth again. They push and pull the moaning chubby farmer between them with hard thrusts.

"She's so lucky…" Sierra said lewdly as they fucked Sugar before she look up to her husband, "H-Hey, will you and someone give me a spitroast later?"

"S-Sure, later…" Naruto replied and they kept went for a while until he come inside Sugar before he pull his cock out, flopping on his back with a pant. "F-Finally…That's everyone I've come inside, dattebayo…" He took a quick glance at the clock for time and he found out it was already after midnight, he was really amazed that he can go on for hours with his wives.

"Red, we'll give you ten minutes break while I set everything up." Izzy grinned at her lying husband as she dragged the girls around, "Dawn said she will go up in front and Leshawna will be at the end…"

"Then after that, we'll remove one-shot-per-girl." Sky spoke up from someplace where Naruto can't see from his placement, "Meaning, you can come inside anyone as much as you want and vice-versa."

"…C-Can't I have thirty minutes instead?" The redhead asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No." Nearly everybody said in unison and the redhead gulp loudly, he have a very good feeling that his balls will be so sore for days, probably weeks.

Ten minutes later, the sassy woman pulls him up to his feet and she stroke his semi-flaccid cock until it erected fully again, she wear a strapon. "Ok, sug, your break is up and it's time for a ride." Leshawna smirked before the redhead gives her a look with raised eyebrow as she held her hands up, "Hey, Izzy made me say that one."

"Again, I still can't believe you take up on her suggestion, dattebayo." Naruto glanced at the sight, twenty-five of his wives were mounting in a long line of doggy style like a train with strapons inside each lower mouth, expect for Dawn since she was at the front of the line. Behind Dawn and in order from front to the end, Gwen, Eva, Jo, Ella, Jasmine, Heather, Samey, Courtney, Dakota, Blaineley, Sierra, Beth, Sky, Amy, Staci, Katie, Sugar, Anne Maria, Sadie, Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Zoey and Scarlett.

"Be glad that no one is gonna put it up your ass like Eva did on your wedding night." Leshawna replied as she push her strapon into Scarlett gently, "And you're just gonna stay at the end while last girl go up to front."

"You're right…" The redhead chuckled nervously with a wince, remembering the event with the bodybuilder and he was glad that it's very rare, plus Eva was the only one who's into it. "Okay…" He placed himself behind Leshawna as the head of his cock tease her lower mouth, "Everyone, ready?" The wives give him confirmation and he pushes his cock all way into Leshawna, causing her to thrust forward into the next women. The wives moan out together under the momentum of thrust as their bodies sway together from one person's action and the redhead thrust his hip forward at medium pace.

"Go faster!" Izzy called out with a moan as her strapon dildo thrust within Bridgette's inner canal and she can feel the pressure of Lindsay's large breasts pushing up against her back, thrusting the dildo inside her from the momentum.

"N-No, go slow!" Amy whimpered out, thrusting into Sky while Staci's dildo humps her from behind with some intense thrust, "G-Gentle!" Several women uttered but their voices were drained out by the endless moan and gasps as the redhead fuck the sassy woman and it went on for a bit before he ejaculate inside Leshawna.

"Now I'm gonna up in front and see how it feel like…" Leshawna crawled up all way to the front and she kneel in front of Dawn as the petite woman insert her dildo into the sassy woman, adjusting her doggy position since Leshawna's rear was bigger than her torso. Naruto thrust his cock into Scarlett's lower mouth, resume their 'train' lovemaking and everyone's hands roam all over each other in the front with swinging hips. The 'train' went on for a while and he just kept thrusting into his lovers, bodies after bodies, cumshot after cumshot, until he finally reach to the end of the line.

"O-Okay, we did it…" Naruto pulled his cock out of Dawn's slot and he stumble over to his bed with a heavy pant as his wives remove their strapons sluggishly. Before he know it, his wives climb into his bed as they surround him and he can feel several different hands on his cock. "Um…Before we start, can we please take a little break?" He asked nervously with a pale face, "Plus, I don't think the bed can take this much weight…"

"Oh, let's find out right now." Blaineley smirked as her fellow wives giggled together before they jump their husband, falling into a moaning pile of tangled bodies and the redhead honestly don't know if he can survive before the dawn…Or noon...

* * *

Many years later, Heather take a sip from her coffee mug as she look into the large living room and she glance to several of her fellow wives. "You know, I'm still amazed that they all have his red hairs instead of their mothers." Heather muttered.

"Me too." Gwen replied.

"Yeah, sometime I can't tell which one of them is whom when I see them sitting together like that." Katie spoke, looking into the living room to see a sea of red hairs, all in different hairstyles, behind the longest sofa as the movie play on television.

"What's more amazed is that we have fifty-nine children with one person." The goth woman took a sip from her mug, "Thirty-four girls and twenty-five boys…Say, where's Naruto?"

"In there." Samey gestured at the sofa before she tap her chin, "I think he's in the middle? Or was it at the end of the side?"

"Oh, is that so?" The queen bee blinked before she call out, "Naruto, are you in there with the kids?"

"Huh?" Naruto's head lift up from the sea of red hairs, revealing he was close to the middle and he glance over the edge of the sofa. "Yeah. Do you need me for something?"

"Just checking." Heather waved it off and her husband just blink confusingly, "…Oh, the rest of your wives and I think we should have another 'big' night, if you know what I mean…" She takes a sip with a smirk and Naruto paled at her sentence as his other wives share same smirk.

"Daddy, what's 'big' night that they speak of?" Maeve peeked out from behind the sofa as her siblings look up, "Is it what I think it is? If yes, can I join you?"

"No!" Her father yelped out.

"Oh, come on!" His oldest daughter pouted childishly, "I'm gonna join you all, no matter what!"

"…I see she's still in her phase." Scarlett walked by the living room and several of her fellow wives just trade a smile between them as their husband try to get himself out of his children's grips. It was just one of these normal days in the Uzumaki household.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-one chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Whew, twenty-six wives and one guy?! I don't know whatever to feel sorry or be jealous of Naruto after that! Not to mention that he had 59 kids with 26 different wives! Wow…Good thing that they have a lot of helping hands in this family! Do you love how it turn out or not?**

 **I wonder what will we see next? Who know?**

 **On other news, fans, brace yourself because there are sea of new stories and few chapters coming your way!**

 **My vacation is over for now but I have a bad news, I recently found out that one of my good friends from college have passed away and it kinda hit me because he was similar to me in every way, same commons and all. It make me think a lot about my life and I want to do something with it so I'm starting to learn programs for a certain things. Don't worry, that do not mean I'm stopping with the stories, it's just that it will take longer for stories to update. Hope you all understand.**

 **To make up for it, I will say what next chapter in this story will be...Orgy. Yes, Orgy! If you don't like it then don't read this chapter when it come out.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	32. Orgy 1: TD

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **I just forget to update that chapter with other two stories yesterday…My bad! Good thing I get a little time before I leave the town! (There will be no update of any stories from me for a while, starting on Oct 20. There's a good chance that I might update it during Dec, if not then sometime after 2017.)**

 **Just to let you all know that the last chapter was a reverse-gangbang (One guy and many girls) and this chapter is an Orgy (Many guys and girls) but that's just how I view/label it. If some of you remember, I mentioned that there will be some chapter where some girls will have a reverse harem with Naruto in it and there will be some chapter where everyone are on that…Which this chapter happen to be the latter! Just before you jump the gun, there won't be any boy-on-boy action…Just a little touch here and there but not this much. I'm not very comfortable with that since I'm straight but I gotta be fair for some of readers who enjoy these if some situation need for it but not in this story. Just want to give you an warn so no one can blame me for not warning them.**

 **Warning: Orgy, gangbang scene, etc.**

 **I can say that writing this chapter is really an challenge for me because I can't write whole thing at once and I worry that it might get a little repetitive, due to some same actions between some people in this chapter and not all characters will get some attention so you can just imagine what they are doing in the background…Good thing that I plan to have reverse harem in the near future so some people can get more detail on that…**

 **Again, you don't have to read it if you are not into that!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Orgy 1: TD**

* * *

"I still can't believe Izzy talk us into that." Duncan rubbed the temple of his head with his hands as he sat on the sofa with most of the Total Drama cast before he look up at some certain faces with odd look while Naruto place the water bottles on the table behind them with help of DJ, Ella and Blaineley. "…And I can't believe some of you guys help her talking us into that!"

"Hey, you agreed." Courtney rolled her eyes at him, "If you don't, then you shouldn't be here!"

"I know, but still." The punk replied, "I don't expect you to join in immediately as soon as Izzy said it. I peg you for an uptight person who would reel back from it in disgust…"

"You thought wrong." The CIT scoffed lightly before she look away embarrassingly, "…Actually, you're right…But you can't blame me for being…Curious about that…"

"Everyone is." Leshawna spoke up, "Plus, some want to cross it off the bucket list."

"Like who?" Harold asked with a raised eyebrow and he doesn't hear an innocent whistle from Beardo, he has a normal and triple-x bucket list.

While they chat, Cameron turn his head to Naruto curiously. "Hey, Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The redhead grinned, "What's up?"

"Um, how do you afford a private island with a mansion?" Cameron asked puzzlingly, "I know you're famous but I don't know you have enough money to buy an island." The Total Drama cast was staying at Naruto's private island and some people were surprised with his island when they have a beach party the other day.

"Actually, I won the deed to this island from a poker game between me and some actors, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly with a chuckle.

"…You won the island from someone in poker game?" The bubble boy dropped his jaw with widened eyes.

"Yup." The redhead nodded and Lindsay walks into the room with several people as she dry her hair with a towel.

"Nathan, thank for let us using your shower again." Lindsay smiled beamingly at the redhead before she fidget with her white robe, "And lending us these robes. They're so comfy, where did you get them?"

"Totally, I want to know that too." Leshawna tug her robe lightly, it turn out that everyone wears a white robe.

"I got them online." Naruto replied with a grin, "And you can keep them, they're gift for you guys."

"Wow, thank!" The bombshell jumped on her feet and her juggling breasts draw some eyes, it's a miracle that they don't pop out since the robe look like it's straining under her bust's size.

"Now everyone is here, let's get our freak on!" Izzy giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, now?!" Cody stuttered, "Isn't that too soon?"

"He's right." Blaineley put a small bucket on the coffee table, "We have to do a couple of things before we start."

"That's not what I mean…" The geek muttered before the crazy girl place her arm around him.

"Why are you hesitating?" The crazy girl strokes his arm to calm him down with a wide grin, "It's no secret that everybody here lost their virginity a long ago, mostly to each other." Most of the people blushed at her sentence, several of them had a one night stand and a fling with each other, few become friend-with-benefit. "And two out of us have a kid together." Everyone turned their heads to look at Naruto and Gwen as they blushed together.

"Do Chris and Chef know about that when you drop her off at Chris' place?" Zoey whispered to Gwen.

"No, the cover story was a beach party with alcohol involved." Gwen whispered back with a faintly blush, it's really good thing that they both bought it or it would be so embarrassing for them.

"Ok, can we start it and get it over with?" Eva asked with crossed arms, "The longer we stall, the more likely we back out."

"Quick question, have you figure out about the odd numbers?" Geoff asked, "Someone that leaves out will feel awkward when the orgy go down."

"Got that one covered." Blaineley smirked, "The girls discussed about it, one of the girls will take two at same time and guess what? It'll be me."

"Slut." Heather muttered under her breath, the discussion only last for four minutes and Blaineley was the one who said it without any hesitation…Plus, she don't like it when she goes after Naruto during the seasons until she finally accept it.

"I'll take the first picks." Blaineley reach into the bucket, "And remember, no redo. Whoever name the girls pull out have to accept it and same goes for the boys." She pulled two pieces of papers out and she look at the names. "I got Justin and Owen."

"Awesome!" Owen grinned, exciting to be with his favorite celebrity and model.

"Hey, remember, no…Um…" Duncan spoke up to the oaf, "Male-on-male things."

"Got it." The oaf nodded, he's okay with the rule because he knows that not everybody is bisexual like him. At least they accept him for that.

"There should be some." Eva grunted out annoyingly, she don't find it fair that everybody agreed with girl-on-girl actions but not male-on-male actions and it was pretty hypocritical to her. She snatch the first paper out of the bucket, "…Noah."

"I'm doomed." The said person deadpanned under his breath.

"Oh, I have Cameron." Zoey looked at the blushing bubble boy with a smile.

"A-A-Alejandro." Samey blushed at the paper in her hand, glancing at the said person.

"Oh, Naruto!" Dakota squeaked embarrassingly, pleasing with her pick and the redhead gives her a small smile as several certain girls grumble under their breath at her luck.

"Ooh, Topher, lucky you!" Sugar smirked at the host wannabe and he sigh to himself quietly, at least he don't have to stick with one person for the rest.

"B." Bridgette walked to the silent boy's side.

"Aw, I have Lightning." Sierra pouted to herself, she hope to draw Cody's name and the sport jock rolled his eyes at her, knowing about her obsession.

"Cody." Sky raised her eyebrow surprisingly as the geek pumped his fist slightly before she cut the fangirl off, "Sorry, no trade, remember?"

"Duncan?" Leshawna blinked.

"Huh?" The punk blinked before he shrug to himself as Courtney take her turn to draw.

"Please, please." Harold whispered to himself with crossed fingers, he was so disappointed that he won't do the sassy girl first but he'll take revenge on the punk by pleasing the CIT.

"Ezekiel?!" The CIT looked at the semi-feral boy with widened eyes before she sigh to herself, at least he's not sexist anymore now.

"Harold." Staci called out and the nerd slump as the chatterbox takes her seat next to the nerd, starting to yakking his ears off with lies.

"Rodney." Ella looked at the country boy, their faces turn red.

"S-A-M." Lindsay read the paper before she shows them the name to let them making sure she get it right, "Sam."

"Lucky." Scott muttered before Jasmine sit down next to him after she draws his name and he look up into her eyes. "You're pretty tall up close."

"Um, thank?" Jasmine smiled unsurely.

"Ugh, Shawn." Heather glared at the zombie nut, "You better not talking about zombie during that!" Shawn shook his head rapidly with a nervous expression.

"I got Leonard." Sadie looked at her best friend, "What about you, Katie?"

"Mike!" Katie gave her a victory sign with a smile and the said boys traded a look.

"Oh, Dave's first…" Jo stare at Dave, the said boy fidget under her eyes nervously.

"Mmm, DJ?" Gwen corked her eyebrow at the said giant and she shrug, it's a better drawing for her and DJ felt the same way.

"Ah, Trent." Dawn spoke up at the musician's side, causing him to yelp out at her sudden appearance.

Beth picks a paper out and she takes a glance at it. "Beardo." She gave the human soundboard a smile.

"Brick." Scarlett adjusted her glasses and the cadet gulped nervously, this girl really scared him like other girls.

"Ooh, Max and I'm going to get it on!" Izzy giggled, glomping the yelping midget on the sofa.

"My pick is Geoff." Amy crossed her arms with a huff and the party animal rubs his neck sheepishly.

"So that leaves me with Tyler." Anne Maria turned to the clumsy jock and he blush lightly. Everyone glance around nervously, they don't know how to start it off since it's their first time having an orgy.

"…Ok…" Naruto finally spoke up as he scratched his head with a blush, "On three, we'll take our robes off, dattebayo. Cool with you all?" Everyone immediately agreed, "Ok…One…Two…Three." They all strip the robes off, exposing their birthday suits to the world and most of them can't help but to compare their bodies with each other out of curiosity. The first thing the girls did was checking the male's sizes out while the men were checking the women out and they were surprised with the result, their size varies from small to large.

'I guess the phase, 'all black are hung like horse', was just a stereotype.' Blaineley thought to herself as she checks DJ's out of curiosity since he was in front of her. Again, it was starting to get a little awkward until…

"Woo, let's go!" Izzy immediately pulled Max in side-hug as she plants a deep kiss on his lip and her right hand wrap around his member, stroking it up before she start to sucking him off at slow pace. The action seems to set off a chain of reaction and everyone start to pleasure their partner in different-yet-similar way, some start off with light foreplay or something else.

Courtney massage her breasts with a pleasured moan as Ezekiel eat her out right away and she feel his hand roaming on her legs, sometime pinching her buttock lightly. She starts to grind her groin against his face with a moan and she gasp out as the semi-feral man insert his fingers inside her while he kept eating her out.

'Finally, I get her to shut up…' Harold thrust his member into Staci's mouth, much to her pleasure, and the chatterbox toying with his balls as she fingers herself with two fingers.

"Jo, let's have a small competition." Eva stroke Noah's member furiously from behind as the moaning bookworm sat on her lap by force, trying to resist her barrage as best as he can. "Whoever shoot the other guy first win."

"You're on." Jo did the same thing with Dave and she reposition herself so Dave and Noah face each other, both girls ignoring the moaning boys' protest. "And to make it more interesting, the loser girl have to clean the boys up and she have to lick up each drop!" The bodybuilder smirked at the jockette before they start their mini-competition.

Naruto sit on the floor as he eat Dakota out while she give him a blowjob upside down and his fingers dig into the moaning rich girl's buttock, his hip slowly thrust into her mouth.

Sam grope Lindsay's large breasts from behind as his left hand rub the moaning bombshell's lower mouth and he moan softly as soon as Lindsay stroke his member slowly at her side. They start to make out with each other, both lying on the couch.

Next to them, Blaineley kneel in front of Justin and Owen as she stroke their members with both of her hands at same time and she look up at the moaning boys with a smirk. "Since I'm gonna take you both on, let's make that a fair." Blaineley lick their tips with a flick of her tongue, "Whoever come first lose will go second and the winner will fuck me." It spur the boys on as the blonde woman start to give them a blowjob, switching between them once in a while as she stroke part of their shifts near the bases.

Shawn lie on the floor as he finger Heather's lower mouth and she was jerking him off with few licks before he dig into her inner canal with his tongue, causing her to start giving him a blowjob while she play with her breasts with one hand.

Scarlett lean against the table with a moan as she force Brick's head down to lick her lower mouth and her foot tease his member by nudging and rub it few time. Sometime the cadet would try to touch her ass but the evil scientist swat his hands away with her free hand. "Keep going and I will reward you soon…" She moaned with an evil smirk.

"I-I-It's so big…" Ella moaned as she grind her groin against the base of Rodney's shift and her hands rub the head of his member before she release a loud moan as soon as Rodney's large hands grope her small breasts with some rough caress. The country boy just stuttered at her with a small timid nod.

"Do you like that?" Duncan smirked at the moaning sassy woman as his hard member slide under her lower mouth between her thighs while he squeeze her large breasts as if they were a squeeze toy and he lick her neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure. He starts to thrust his member, rubbing her lower mouth with each thrust and Leshawna start to dry hump his sliding member lewdly.

DJ and Gwen pleasure each other with sixty-nine position after they made out for a bit, Zoey and Cameron did the same thing on the other side of the room.

Tyler moan softly as he rub his member between Anne Maria's asscheeks and he slap her buttock several times while she finger herself furiously with a moan.

Sadie and Katie have a competition between them as Leonard fucks Sadie's mouth while Mike did the same thing with Katie's mouth, whoever come first win.

"Deeper…" Lightning moaned out as he pushed Sierra's head down on his cock and the fangirl tried to deep-throat him with a vibrating throat, due to her moan.

Samey lie on her side as Alejandro thrust his member into her mouth on his knees and he finger her inner entrance with his right hand, one of her leg rest on top of his right arm.

Geoff mounts over Amy in a doggy style and he grope her breasts while his other hand thrust two fingers inside her lower mouth, the moaning evil twin rub her buttock against his harden member.

Beth sit on Beardo's face in a cowgirl position with a moan as she jerk him off and she groan out softly as soon as the human soundboard vibrate his mouth into her lower mouth with some unknown noise.

Jasmine lean against the sofa's armrest and Scott thrust his member into her mouth with his hands on her head for brace. "Ooh, fuck, I'm getting closer!" The scheming farmer whispered to her with a soft moan, "Suck harder!"

Dawn bob her head slowly down Trent's cock and he grunt out with a small moan at the feeling of her mouth, it feel so good to him right now.

B gives Bridgette some pleasure by fingering her with three middle fingers and he neck her with some light kisses while she return it back with a soft handjob.

Cody make out with Sky and his hands keep roaming around between her breasts and legs, sometime fingering her while the Cree girl grind against his hip with her groin.

"O-O-Oh, yes!" A loudest moan catch everyone's attention and they look up to see Topher thrusting his member into Sugar's lower mouth with a furious speed, he was humping her from behind in a doggy style with his hands on her hip.

"Now I'm getting into that!" Scott pulled his member out of Jasmine's mouth and he place himself in front of her groin before he slowly push it all way into her entrance, starting to thrust forward at slow pace while she moan out. Like before, it spur everyone to start having sex with their partner in many different positions, mostly doggy style or missionary.

"I-I-I can't believe I'm fucking my own boss." Dakota joked with a moan as she bounced on Naruto's cock in sitting position with her arms around his neck.

"Believe it, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at her as he cupped her ass with his hands before he start to thrusting upward to meet her bouncing hip, causing her to moan out loud.

"A-A-Ah, you're too big!" Ella cried out in pleasure as Rodney force his large member into her tight slot and he manage to get few inches in, he should have stop early but the princess wannabe beg him to go on. She moans out as soon as she gyrating her hip on his member and the country boy start to thrust slowly, pushing some more in as much as she can take.

"O-O-O-Oh my g…" Courtney's eyes roll back with a moan as Ezekiel fuck her lower mouth from behind wildly like an animal, he was holding one of her leg up to his shoulder and one of his hand hold her head down. "M-M-M-More!"

"Bet you that wimp doesn't make you moan like that." Duncan thrust into Leshawna's lower slot roughly from behind while he stood, holding her ass up in air as the sassy girl's upper body sprawling on the floor with her breasts out under her chin. She didn't say anything but only to moan out.

Eva rode Noah while Jo lick the bookworm clean as Dave thrust into her lower mouth furiously as a piece of his revenge for dirtying him with her saliva and some cums.

Like Eva, Scarlett ride Brick madly and she pin his arms above his head as they both moan out in pleasure.

Owen lie on his back as Blaineley bounce on his member with a loud moan, he can't believe that he just won and get a chance to fuck one of his favorite celebrity. "Y-Yeah, that's so good!" Blaineley moaned out as she wrap her left arm around Justin's neck behind her while he fuck her asshole, she really enjoy the double penetration so much that she just come two times already.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoey, I'm gonna…" Cameron moaned out under the bouncing indie woman with their hands entwining together, he was really nervous about having sex with his close friend at first but Zoey make him feel better and less nervous after a while.

"C-C-Cum inside!" Zoey bounced her hip faster, "It's okay! Everyone agreed that we all can cum inside if we want to! Go ahead! Come in…" She cried out as they hit their climax together and it set off a chain of reaction as every male come inside their partners at same time but with few seconds different between them all.

"W-Wow, t-t-that was…" Trent muttered as Dawn removed herself from his member with a soft moan and she lick him clean like the rest of the girls.

"Now for the fun part…" Izzy giggled as she pushed Max off her, "Free-for-all! I want a gangbang with four guys!"

"Me too, but with five guys." Blaineley pumped her hands as if she was jerking two invisible men off with a smirk.

"Fuck yeah, I get Izzy's mouth." Lightning walked over to the crazy women with Topher, Ezekiel and Brick while Blaineley have B, Geoff, Leonard, Scott and Max.

"I am so gonna enjoy the show." Cody sat down on the couch to watch the upcoming gangbangs and Sierra crawl over to him, giving him a sloppy blowjob. Some girls and boys share same thought like the geek to get a little rest.

"Gimme her ass." Scott lied down on the floor and the boys lift Blaineley up, placing her ass over the scheming farmer's member before they lower her down on it. Geoff inserts his member inside her lower mouth and they both start to thrust into the blonde woman's holes at slow pace as they try to match their rhythm. B tilt the blonde woman's head back before he push his member into Blaineley's mouth with a small thrusting of his hip and Max and Leonard move her hands to their members, causing her to stroking them right away.

Topher lie down on the floor in opposite direction of Scott and Izzy jump onto his member with a bounce before she bend over to allow Ezekiel to take her asshole as she take Lightning's member in mouth. She places her right hand on Topher's chest and her left hand wrap around Brick's cock with a slow stroke.

The group watch on as two gangbanging group slowly picking up the pace and several of them start to masturbating to the sight of two women taking four to five at same time. "W-Wow, that is so different in real life and porn…" Harold masturbated with a moan before he glance around until he see Courtney and he gently push her head down to his member, causing her to give him a blowjob as she watch on. Before she know it, Cameron shove his member into her lower mouth with a furious thrusts.

"Y-Yeah…" Tyler glanced at Sierra's rear as she kept sucking Cody off and the clumsy jock decide to take her on the spot, thrusting into her lower mouth with a moan. "Sorry, I can't hold back…"

"It's cool." Cody replied as he pushed Sierra's head down, "I would do the same thing in your spot."

"F-F-Faster!" Geoff moaned out as Blaineley's group speed up and the blonde woman's dangling legs start to kicking up in air, due to the fast movement of the boys.

"Dude, switch with me." Lightning traded place with Ezekiel and the crazy woman moan loudly, pleasured with the action.

Heather was watching on until Naruto push her down on her back and he insert his member into her lower mouth as she moan out in pleasure. Her mouth become occupied by Rodney's cock and before she know it, they both lift her up in air as they stood up before they thrusting into her by moving her back and forth between them. The queen bee's view was upside and she can feel her limbs dangling around, due to the action.

"Whoa…" Jasmine whistled at the sight before she gasp out as DJ slip his member into her lower mouth from behind and he bend her forward. Alejandro was in front of her and he shoves his member into her mouth, causing her to drop down on her fours to her pleasure.

"Lucky girls…" Beth fingered herself before Owen, Shawn and Dave gang up on her to her joy, Owen took her mouth while Shawn take her lower mouth on the floor and Dave pounce her from behind.

Lindsay moan out as Mike use her breasts for titfuck and Trent thrust into her from behind.

Ella's cheeks heat up at the sight of growing gangbang between the group and she spot Noah, Duncan, Beardo and Justin taking Eva on. She don't know what to do right now until she feel someone tug her arm and she glance at her side to see Dawn. "D-Dawn?"

"Come." Dawn drag her over to Naruto's group before she pull Ella up next to her, "Naruto…" She whispered something into the redhead's ear and the redhead give her a wide grin. Before Ella know it, Naruto lift her up and place her on top of Heather's lower body, causing her to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist with a squeak.

"N-Nar…" Ella gasped out as Naruto slip his tongue inside her and they start to make out with each other. She didn't notice that Dawn have climb up on top of Heather's upper body and started to make out with Rodney, the boys was still fucking the moaning queen bee as they use her like an table for the petite women.

"These girls have right idea…" Leshawna went to join Izzy's group, "We should just jump in instead of waiting for our turn!" The remaining girls copied her by joining some group. Sometime the men would cum inside the girls and trade their place with each other and it went on for a while.

"D-D-Dude, how many do you think she can take?" Justin whispered to Naruto, Cameron and Noah as they gangbanged Gwen together and the boys follow his gaze to Leshawna.

"W-What do you mean?" Cameron asked, "She can take many…"

"I mean, like stuffing in her pussy." The model said, "How many dicks can it fit in? I think three's the max…"

"W-Why don't you go and find out?" Noah grunted out as he empty his load inside the goth woman with a moan.

"You're right…" Justin walked over to Leshawna with Cameron and Naruto as the other boys move over to Gwen.

"I'll do it from bottom, dattebayo." Naruto lied down as he pushed his member inside the moaning sassy woman's lower mouth and Cameron climb up slightly, slowly pushing his member into the same hole.

"W-W-Whoa, what are you do…" The moan cut Leshawna off as Justin push his cock between two cocks into her wide lower mouth and they rock around for a while. "OOOH, FUCK!" The sassy girl's eyes rolled back with a moan under the massive stain of three cocks inside one lower mouth until they all come inside her at same time before they pull out right away.

"I-I-I was right…" The model panted with a smirk before he resume his sex with Leshawna as other two males joined different group with different girls.

"F-F-Fuck, I can't believe she's still tight…" Duncan moaned out as he thrust into Ella's lower mouth and the princess wannabe moan out as she suck Leonard off while she give Owen and Harold handjobs, Alejandro was inside her asshole.

"Same with her!" Sam thrust into Dawn's rear while she give four boys handjob and footjob with all of her limbs as Shawn thrust into her entrance.

"Hey, I have a idea…" Geoff whispered to each boy as he moved around them and they all stopped their gangbang activity after all girls have their turn.

"F-F-Finally, I thought it would never end…" Gwen moaned out softly before all the boys group up around her and they start to jerking off. "Wha…"

"We decide to finish our night off with bukkake for each girl, dattebayo." Naruto smirked with the boys and the goth girl glance around before she smirk back.

"Well then, I guess I better give you boys a good show…" She start to playing with herself as the males jerk on until they all come all over her before they move on to the next girl.

Instead of finishing it off like some believed it would, the girls and boys kept going on and on for the rest of the night with different kind of sexual activities.

* * *

Naruto ransack though the fridge until he take dozens of eggs out and he turn around to face everyone at the large table, they all appear to be tired and to make it more interesting, they all are nude. "Anyone in mood for omelets?" Naruto asked them.

"Yeah, gimme one with cup of water or juice." Leshawna yawned out tiredly and several people agreed with her.

"Gotcha, dattebayo." The redhead turned the oven on to start cooking the eggs and few people join him to help him out, due to many guests.

"…You know what?" Duncan spoke up after few minutes of silence, "I'm not gonna lie but last night was pretty epic and awesome. I kinda enjoy it."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say it but yeah, I'm with him." Bridgette nodded.

"It kinda makes me feel closer to everyone in a strange way…" DJ admitted, "But in a good way."

"Same here, dattebayo." Naruto spoke up from the oven, "I also thought it was weird for me to think this way after last night because we know each other for years but I'm glad we all did it." Everyone give their agreement statement and there was no one that was against it at all, not even Dave.

"We should totally do that often!" Izzy grinned widely and everyone looked at her.

"Um, how often?" Gwen asked with a nervous expression.

"Like all the time!" The crazy woman giggled, "We all can switch things up everyday with different partners and we can come up with something news…Like all the boys will give one girl a good old fashioned ga…"

"No, we can't do that every day." Courtney deadpanned at her, "Yes, we can switch things up between us…But what if a outsider find out about our…Arrangement and leak it out to public?! We might be stunned by the society and may lose everything we have worked for." Most of the group looked worried as soon as she pointed out.

"Oh, I know a way that no one here can lose their life." Izzy grinned widely as everyone braced themselves for another wild idea that no one may agree to, "We all can marry Naruto!"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto cried out right away with several people.

"Yeah, Naruto is only one out of us that are legal to marry as many as he want, a harem!" The crazy girl giggled, "And if I remember correctly, there is no statement about only marrying one gender! We can get the marriage certificate for everyone, same-sex marriage certificates for the boys, and we all can marry Naruto legally without anyone judging us! Everyone will be together and be happy! And the bonus? All sex we can have! Think of all fetish, themes, etc we can do together!" Everyone stared at her with dropped jaws.

"…You know what?" Trent raised his index finger up, "I'm all for it."

"Same." Justin nodded and everyone start to join the wagon after they gave it some thoughts before they all look at the redhead.

'…I totally blame tou-san, dattebayo.' Naruto released a sigh before he glance at them, "Alright, alright…" He cleared his throat, "Everyone…Will you all marry me?"

"Yes." Everyone said at same time.

"Just to get this straight, I am not gonna kiss you." Duncan pointed out, "It's not my thing."

"Don't worry, it's also not my thing either, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled at the punk and everyone start to discuss about their life together right away as they make some plan for some certain events. 'That's gotta be first kind of harem.' He thought to himself with a shaking head.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto stretch his arms out with a yawn as he walk though the hallway and he skillfully dodge many children and teenagers around as they run around before he glance outside at the shoreline where more kids and teenagers run around. He was on an private large island that he bought with the others who have chipped in and they live in a town-like mansion. The redhead enter the dining room and he wave at his husbands and wives at the table. "Morning, guys, dattebayo." Naruto said as he takes his seat and he look around confusingly. "Where's Sierra? Is she still sl…" He suddenly releases a moan.

"I believe you got your answer." Noah zipped his pant up and Sierra crawl out under the table as she wipe her mouth clean with a cheerily smile.

"Really, Sierra?" Gwen shook her head at the fangirl, "We're going have it tonight but you can't wait this long?"

"I was so thirsty." Sierra giggled to herself and almost everyone rolled their eyes at her. "I want to get a little ahead when we'll gonna have a or…"

"Don't say it out loud, dattebayo!" The redhead looked around nervously before he looks at her, "What if our kids get winded of that?"

"You mean, Maeve and the others who happen to share her views?" Sam teased him with a smile.

"I seriously don't know where she got this complex from or how it spread to everyone, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his temple annoyingly, "…Not to mention that it also apply to you guys too!"

"…Yeah, I have been wondering about that…" Bridgette tapped her chin lightly, "How did it started?"

"…Ooh, incestuous orgy." Izzy giggled.

"No." The Total Drama cast denied her idea with a deadpan expression.

"Did I hear anyone mentioned orgy and-or incest?!" Maeve suddenly glomped Naruto out of nowhere, "Dib on daddy, nya!"

"Look what you did, Izzy-chan!" Naruto cried out loud and almost everyone laughed at him. It was just another day of the Uzumaki clan's everyday life.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-two chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Wow, the cast of Total Drama just have an orgy and it seems that everyone enjoys it…Plus everyone end up marrying each other though the loophole and they have a hugest family with so many kids and teenagers running around!…And why does everyone keep listening to Izzy?! I wonder who's next.**

 **As an apology for forgetting to update this chapter with other two stories, I can say that in the next chapter, we will finally start with RR girls!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	33. RR Single 1: Crimson

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **BRACE YOURSELF FOR ANOTHER MASSIVE UPDATE!**

 **Plus, there's a very important announcement at the bottom AN at the last chapter of the massive update.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Okay, before we start the chapter, I want everyone to know that in most of RR chapters, Naruto don't meet any certain characters though the show but in different place in his life so it'll going to be different from what you imagine it to be. Some will be pretty same while some are pretty different!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 1: Crimson**

* * *

"Ok, class." An elderly teacher looked over his students, "You will do a science project with a partner and it will be due in eight weeks from today. Everyone, choose your partner right now." The students start to move around, trying to find their lab partner while they avoid one certain girl because she was creeping them out and she glance at them boringly.

'Look like I'm gonna partner up with another leftover again.' Crimson thought uncaringly as she start to doodle on her notebook until she hear a voice.

"Hi, wanna be my partner?" The hardcore goth girl looked up to meet blue eyes with red bangs and she immediately realize him as Naruto, one of the popular students in the school.

'Ugh, anyone but a popular person.' Crimson waved her hand dismissingly but Naruto just sit down next to her with a grin, mistaking her gesture for go-ahead.

"Thank, partner!" Naruto shifted his backpack around under his chair before he offer her his hand, "Name's Naruto M. Uzumaki, dattebayo."

"Crimson." She said flatly and Naruto's hand hangs there for few moments before he bring it back with a sheepish chuckle. That was how they meet for the first time.

* * *

Crimson ring the doorbell as she glance around at the house uninterestingly before Naruto answer the door and he grin widely as soon as he see Crimson. "Come on in!" He gestured to his living room as she walked past him with a backpack, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No." The hardcore goth girl tossed her backpack next to the table before she sit down on the couch, "Let's get it over with."

"Oh, alright then." The redhead closed the door before he joins her on other side of the table, "So do you have any idea for our project? I have some couple ideas but I would like to hear yours, dattebayo."

"What's your idea?" Crimson asked with a blank expression.

"Well, I was thinking of doing one on how acids can affect the material's rate of corrosion, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his chin, "That or we can make our own blue light of lumiol and explain how it can discover the blood spot and other things, you know like the one from crime show?"

"The second one." The hardcore goth girl spoke up, she was surprised with his choices and she assume that he was going to pick a easy one or push everything on her.

"All right!" The redhead grinned with a pumped fist, "Let's start looking it up online and see what we need, dattebayo." He jogged out of the living room to receive something, "Hold on, I'll get the laptop." Crimson used this time to take a look around at the living room and she sees some pictures of a redhead woman with a young Naruto before she notices that there was no picture of this woman as Naruto get older. "Got it!" She looked back to see Naruto placing the laptop in front of them as he take seat next to her and he start it up.

"Where's your parent?" Crimson asked out of curiously but her blank expression doesn't show it.

"Oh, my kaa-san passed away long time ago and my tou-san don't know about me, dattebayo." Naruto answered and she blinks at him.

"Oh…" The hardcore goth girl turned her head to him slightly, "Sorry."

"It's alright." The redhead waved it off with a smile, "I'm just lucky to have Heat-chan's family looking out for me and to keep my mom's house. She leaves it to me in her will and my job pays the bills."

Crimson start to realize that she don't know anything about Naruto and his life because she assume that he was a stereotype popular student and that make her feeling a little guilty for giving him colder shoulder than usual. "Sorry." She whispered softly and Naruto wave it off again, guessing that she was apologizing for his loss again.

* * *

"Yo, Crimson, how you do?" The said girl glanced over her shoulders to see Naruto walking toward her with a wave.

"Hello, Naruto." Crimson said dully, it has been about five months after their project ended with A plus and they have become a unlikely close friend in short time. To some people, it was a very weird friendship between an outgoing loudmouth and a cold anti-social girl. "I am fine as dead can be. How are you?"

"Good, just a little exciting and nervous, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head with a small chuckle as her eyes flick at him, "Remember I told you that Heat-chan just forced me to signing up for this Total Drama show?" Crimson simply nodded, "Guess what? I'm in! I'm going to the island next week for the filming."

"I see, and why are you telling me?" The hardcore goth girl asked with a deadpan expression, "There's no point in that because we're just fri…"

"I like you more than a friend, dattebayo." Naruto said abruptly.

"…What?" Crimson stared at him blankly, that was really out of blue and she doesn't know how to react to this.

"I have a crush on you since we got a class together." The redhead scratched his head with a blush, "When I saw you for the first time, I thought you look so stunned and so beautiful, dattebayo. I honestly don't know anyone that can make brooding and gloomy so…Sexy. You're so unique and one of a kind, I kinda like that…" Crimson can see how nervous he is getting as he kept fumbled over his words, "Um…That's why I come to you when our teacher give us the project because I want to get a chance to know you more and I'm really glad I did. I want to let you know how I feel about you before I go…Um…" He quickly back away from her, "I-I-I better get to go, s-s-so I'll see you later! Bye, dattebayo!" The redhead runs off without allowing Crimson any chance to say anything.

"…Idiot…" The hardcore goth girl muttered quietly as she tried to stop her cheeks from heating up.

* * *

Crimson sit on the pouch with her hands folding on her lap, unmoving as she stare off in space blankly and a taxi cab pull up in front before Naruto step out of the cab. "Keep the change, dattebayo." Naruto spoke into the cab and he walk up to his door until he squeak out as soon as he saw Crimson. "C-C-C-C-C-C-Cri…"

"Hello, Naruto." Crimson greeted him flatly as she stood up, brushing some dirt off her red skirt.

"Hi…" The redhead greeted back lamely, "H-How long have you been waiting here for?"

"Three hours, give or take." The hardcore goth girl stepped closer to him, "Do you know why I am here?"

"Um…" Naruto gulped nervously, "Because I confessed to you weeks ago?"

"Because you confessed to me and leave without letting me saying anything." Crimson grabbed him by his collar, "And have your feeling changed in between this time and now?"

"W-What if I say no?" The redhead muttered before Crimson suddenly surprise him with a kiss on lip as soon as she pulled him down and she push him back to break the kiss between them.

"I like you too." The hardcore goth girl said without cracking a expression, "There." She walk past him as the blushing redhead follow her with his eyes before she stop to turn around to face him, "Date on Friday is suitable for me, pick me up at nine PM."

"H-H-Hai…" Naruto nodded stupefied and his now-girlfriend nod slightly before she walk off as he stare at her back, that was quite unexpectedly result…"YES!" Naruto pumped his fists close to his chest, he made his first confession to someone he like and she accept it in her own way.

* * *

"Picnic in old cemetery at night." Crimson stared at the blanket with basket in middle of the tombstone rows as her eyes shifted at everything before she turn to her boyfriend of a year, "Good thing we're in cemetery because you're killing me with your love."

"I'm glad you love it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at her deadpan response before he sits down with her on the blanket as he set their dinner meal up, "Here you go, Crim-chan."

"Thank you." The hardcore goth girl start to eating her dinner with her boyfriend before she hear a music playing from Naruto's iphone, "Is that…?"

"Hai, your favorite heavy metal band from Iceland." The redhead scratched his head sheepishly with a grin, "I still can't say the name of this band right, dattebayo."

"At least you don't get it confused with other band." Crimson wipe her mouth with a napkin, "Remember last time you did?"

"H-H-Hai and I'm sorry about that." Naruto grinned sheepishly before he hold a piece of sandwich out to her, "Anyway…Say ah."

"D-Don't, it's embarrassing…" The hardcore goth girl shifted her weight around.

"Relax, it's just you and me..." The redhead replied, "And some dead people, dattebayo. They won't tell anyone about that."

"Alright…" Crimson allowed her boyfriend to feed her, to her unseen chagrin. She decide to get him back with something else, "Naruto, ah."

"A…" Naruto opened his mouth before the hardcore goth girl suddenly pull him in for a heated French kiss as the redhead flailing his arms around until she release him with a mirco-smirk. "…Wow…Can we do it again?"

"No." The hardcore goth girl said flatly, almost break a small giggle out as soon as her boyfriend pout at her. Their date continue on for few hours with some flirt and teases in their own way.

* * *

Four years later, their relationship has improved and Crimson has moved into Naruto's place. The hardcore goth girl cuddle up against her boyfriend with his left arm around her and she enjoy each moment of it, even if she don't express her emotion on her face. "I'm glad you finally grow it out and dye it the way you want it, dattebayo." Naruto stroke her long hair, "It looks a lot like your wig but more better."

"Ditto." Crimson brushed his chest lightly with her gloved-hand, she barely changed her attire since they got together and Naruto sometime wonder why she always use this thigh-high boots 24/7 but he don't mind it. She brush his chest again but slowly as if she was rubbing his chest and her hand slowly make a trail down to his groin, slide inside his pant before she fondle his soft member's tip with her dancing fingers.

"C-Crim-chan…" Naruto moaned out with a red face as she kept stroking him while she unbuttoned his pant, yanking it down slightly in process and she give him a butterfly kiss across his jawline before she cover his member with both of her hands, stroking and caressing. The feeling of the glove's material give him a funny feeling but in a good way as his lover fondle the shift of his member and he grab the back of her head gently before he pull her in for a deep kiss, starting a makeout between them while she keep playing with his member. He hump his hip slightly to increase his pleasure under his lover's hands and it went on for a while until he come all over her gloved hands with several shots.

Crimson remove her cum-stained gloved hand from his member and she lick some off her fingers one at a time with a short suck, arousing her lover more farther before she slip her gloves off. "Take my corset, skirt and underclothes off." She saddles him, rubbing her groin against his throbbing cock as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Gladly." Naruto made out with her as he unzip her skirt off with her corset and he fumble around with her bra before he finally remove it. His right hand cup her breast with a soft caress and his left hand slide her panty aside before he rub her maidenhood with his thumb as his lover moan into his mouth, their tongues snake around together. "S-S-Stocking and boots stay on?" He muttered out, switching to her other breast while his thumb slides inside her lower mouth with a light thrust.

"Y-Yes." Crimson whispered back as she once again give him another handjob from her new position, it don't take long enough until Naruto push her down on her back and he drag her underwear down her legs. A pleasured gasp escape her lip as soon as her lover dive in between her legs, licking her lower mouth several times before he push his tongue inside with two fingers and the hardcore goth girl bit her lower lip at the simultaneous fingering-eating action. "F-F-Faster…" She wrapped her legs around his head, pushing him in deeper and she nearly moan out loud as her lover increase his speed until she hit her climax.

"W-W-What kind of position do you want to do?" The redhead asked as he kneel up, caressing her body side and breasts. His lover just stand up and she turn around before she bends her upper body over with hands on her knee, wiggling her rear at him. Naruto smirk at her before he stand behind her, lining his member up to her entrance and he slowly insert the head of his cock in.

"Naruto, my arms…" The hardcore goth girl held her arms out to him behind her back.

"Like that?" Naruto quickly figure it out as he take hold of her wrists and his lover give him a small nod before she moan out as soon as her lover slowly push his member all way in. She lean forward on the toe of her boots, causing her lover's member to slide out before Naruto pull her back in with a hard thrust by tugging on her arms and she repeat the action with her lover at a medium pace. The redhead starts to increase the speed as he thrust into his moaning lover harder and he push his bucking hip closer to her buttock, causing her to arch her back out with a loud moan.

"M-M-More!" Crimson cried out in pleasure as her lover pounce into her lower mouth roughly, "D-D-D-Do it harder!" Her lover release her left arm as he twist her upper body slightly to make her face him and he catch her lip in a passionate kiss, his left hand grasp her juggling breasts while her left arm dangling around in air. He move her right arm around his neck before he slip his right hand under the back of her right knee, lifting it up as high as he can go while fucking her in the same position.

"F-F-Fuck, I'm gonna…" The grunting redhead speeds up, thrusting his hip upward furiously as soon as he feels the pressure within his member.

"M-M-Me too! Me too!" The moaning hardcore goth girl moaned into his mouth, bouncing her hip down on his member as best as she can do on one foot and it wasn't long enough until they both come together as they mix their love fluid together inside her. The redhead put her hanging leg down gently as he hold her body up with a pant and they trade another kiss between them. "Round two?"

"Yup!" Naruto showered her neck with kisses, "Bedroom?"

"Yes, and I want to play a little game." Crimson moaned out under his lip, "Something called Mistress and slave."

"…Kinky." The redhead whispered with a small nosebleed before he suddenly carry her upstairs by holding her legs up in air while he thrust his member into his moaning lover again, "Since you want to do it, we're gonna change the role after that, dattebayo!"

"Y-Y-Yes!" The hardcore goth girl moaned out in joy, breaking her character. They were very sore the next day and they didn't even regret it a bit.

* * *

Naruto sat at the table with his family as they ate their dinner together, it feel like the time have fly by so fast to the redhead after he marry Crimson and he glance at his goth children, a triplet teenager boys and two daughter, at both of the sides. It always seems to be a little odd to him because he was the only one who is not goth in the family. "Viper, Dusk, Ash, Xander, Vlad, how was your day?" Naruto cleared his throat.

"Dull." Viper, the goth teenager girl, replied flatly.

"Gloomy." Xander said flatly.

"Deadly." Dusk, a ten years old girl, muttered flatly.

"Depressing." Ash deadpanned like his siblings.

"Sucky." Vlad whispered.

"I-I-I see, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled with a sweatdrop, it was their way of saying that the day was either fine or good.

"So, dad, when are you going goth?" Viper asked.

"Um, I don't think I would ever go goth…" Naruto scratched his head as he looked at his wife with a smile, "Plus, your mother like me the way I am, dattebayo."

"I concur with him." Crimson took a bite of her streak with a blank expression, "The reason why I love him is because he's opposite of me…Plus, goth don't fit him."

"Hai, we tried one time and…" The redhead said before the hardcore goth woman cut him off.

"That one time never happened and we will never speak of that." The hardcore woman muttered, they had tried to see what he would look like if he become a goth and the result was pretty bad to her so much that she suppress this memory.

"R-Right…" Naruto laughed sheepishly and their children just trade looks with raised eyebrow before the redhead change the topic as they keep eating their dinner.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-three chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Crimson and Naruto have met each other in the same school, who see that one coming? It turn out that Naruto have a crush on Crimson and she return his feeling! Look like Naruto end up having a goth family and they all take after their mother! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	34. RR Single 2: Kitty

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 2: Kitty**

* * *

"Thank for inviting me, dattebayo." Naruto walked together with Noah, "I really feel bad for Big O, poor fella was looking forward to it and he end up getting a broken leg."

"Yeah, good thing they let me change my partner." Noah replied before he glance at him, "Are you sure that's okay for you to be here?"

"Hai, I need a little break from acting, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and they hear a voice speak out loud.

"And we have two veterans from Total Drama show and one of them went on to become one of the most popular actor!" Don grinned at the camera, "Meet Show-Biz team, Naruto and Noah!"

"Seriously, you should just leave the name to me." The bookworm deadpanned at the chuckling redhead.

"Gomen." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before he glance at the contesters and he notice some familiar faces like Geoff and Leonard. He wonders if this show, Ridonculous Race, will be different from Total Drama with the challenges and how it will turn out for him. 'Well, here goes nothing, dattebayo.' He starts to listen to Don as the host introduces more teams.

* * *

The redhead chuckle at the sight as Noah try his best to flirt with Emma, they were on a flight from Hawaii to Dubai. "I thought I would never see this one in my lifeline, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Noah in love."

"And Emma finally move on with him after her bad breakup." A voice caught his attention and the redhead turn his head to see Kitty, Emma's young sister, sitting next to him as they peek at their partners. "They totally make a cute couple, don't you think?" She smiled at him.

"Hai, they do." The chuckling redhead replied, "…Kitty, right?"

"Yup, and you're Naruto." Kitty smiled widely before she hold her smartphone, "Can I get a selfie with you? My followers will be so jealous of me!"

"Sure." Naruto grinned before she snap a selfies with them together, "Anyway…I don't mean to pry but how bad was the breakup? I mean, I don't want my friend or your sister to make any mistake like some people I know, dattebayo."

"It was so bad and it was about two or three years ago." The Asian schoolgirl said, "She already got over it but not much until now. What about Noah? Do you think he's the right guy for my sister?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy and you can trust him." The redhead grinned, "You really care a lot about your older sister, dattebayo."

"Yup, I want her to be happy and find a way to make her loose up." Kitty nodded before she look at him, "Hey, do you want to matchmaking them together? We can do that under alliance cover!"

"Sure, I like the way you think." Naruto bumped her fist with his fist, "I bet it'll be fun to nudge them into a relationship, dattebayo."

"Totally." Kitty nodded with a giggle.

* * *

During their matchmaking with their partners, Naruto and Kitty somehow get closer to each other as they get some chance to know each other in a short time throughout the show and they start to develop a crush on each other without knowing it. Right now, they were having a afterparty with the rest of the contesters at the end of the show to celebrate the victory of Geoff and Brady. "Look like we finally did it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at the sight of Noah and Emma as they made out in the corner.

"Yeah." Kitty giggled at them before she glance at the redhead, "So…What's your plan after that?"

"I dunno." The redhead scratched his head with a small shrug, "I think I'll be pretty busy again with acting career and my agent said that he got me a few roles in different movies…I have to look though some scripts as soon as he drop them off, dattebayo." He glanced at the schoolgirl, "What about you? What will you do after that?"

"Well, I'm gonna be back to school again." The schoolgirl replied, "It'll be pretty boring since I won't see you around until Noah brings you over sometime…"

"Oh, I see…Um…" Naruto rubbed his neck nervously, he have to say something before it's too late and he don't want to lose this chance again. "H-Hey, Kitty, I was wondering…Um…If you like…We can just hang out, just you and me…Before we go back to whatever we do…L-L-Like…"

"Like a date?" Kitty blushed as the nervous redhead nodded, "…Sure! I'll love to!"

"Really?" The redhead perked up at her response.

"Totally, I happen to like like you a lot." The schoolgirl blushed deeply, "I was kinda afraid to ask you out because you're a big-shot hottie and I'm just some girl from sc…" She got cut off as the redhead kissed her without thinking it first and they start to make out with each other.

"I guess we don't have to try and pair them up together." Emma glanced over her shoulder at the sight.

"I guess so." Noah replied before they resume their make-out again.

* * *

"Oh, wow." Kitty glanced around in a luxury Asian restaurant before she look at her boyfriend of six months, "Are you sure it's okay for us to eat here?"

"Of course." Naruto grinned at her as they walked to their table and he seats her in her chair before he takes his seat. "I want to give you a perfect date and you don't have to worry about the cost, dattebayo."

"Every date we have is perfect as long as you're with me." The smiling schoolgirl replied, "It's just that…I have never been in a place like this before."

"I know and that's why I want to bring you here." The redhead held her hand with a grin, "You deserve it, Kit-chan. I want to show you how much I love you and…" He winked at her, "To give you a small break from studying for the finals."

"Don't remind me." Kitty rolled her eyes with a small giggle, "If it wasn't for you, I would end up like Emma."

"Thank goodness, you don't because you're perfect as you are, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at her and she swats his hand lightly with a small giggle before they give their orders and make some small talks for the rest of the night.

* * *

It has been about four months since Kitty moved into Naruto's place and the redhead exited the bathroom as he walk back to his office room. He enter the room before he notice Kitty sitting in his chair and he blink at her school uniform with a raised eyebrow. "Kit-chan, what's up with the uniform?"

"Sensei, can I talk to you?" Kitty asked with a smile and the redhead stared at her confusingly before he decides to play along with it to see where it will go.

"Hai, what do you want to talk about?" The redhead asked.

"Can you do something about my grade?" The schoolgirl held a paper up, showing a large red F on it. "My parents will kill me if they know I failed the class."

"Gomen, you should have study for that, dattebayo." Naruto replied, slowly figure it out.

"Please, sensei, is there any way you can give me a re-exam?" Kitty clasped her hands together with pleading eyes, "Please, I will do anything! Anything!"

"I'm not sure, Kitty." The redhead shook his head, "If I can, I would give you a re-exam but that was the mid exam and there is nothing you can do to change my mind, dattebayo."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" The schoolgirl moved closer to him as she lean her chest against his chest and the redhead feel her hand rub his groin. "I said I will do anything…Anything…"

"Well…" Naruto rubbed her back with a smirk, "Why don't you just show your sensei what you can do for the re-exam?"

"Yes, sensei." Kitty kissed him and they start to make out as she unzipped him, freeing his erected cock from his pant before she strokes it slowly. She slowly increases the speed as her lover slip his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues explore each other's mouth with twirl.

Naruto break the kiss as he look into Kitty's eyes, "Kitty, show me your oral presentation because it need some work, dattebayo."

"Yes, sensei." The schoolgirl trailed his body with butterfly kisses as she kneel down on her knees and she licking the tip of head, stroking his cock few times before she place it in her mouth. Her head bob on his member as she increase the speed slowly and her lover moan out softly as soon as she twirl her tongue around his cock inside her bobbing mouth.

"T-T-That's good, more deep…" The redhead moaned as his lover takes it deep at medium speed and he remove his shirt, enjoying it with a moan. His hip unknowingly thrust lightly, causing her to deep-throat him and it give him more pleasure. It went on for a few minutes until the redhead ejaculate inside her and she swallow his load down before she remove his cock from her mouth.

"H-H-How was it, sensei?" Kitty purred.

"Wonderful, but it's not enough for the re-exam, dattebayo." Naruto stroke her head gently, "Why don't you take a seat on the desk, I need to do some inspection with your uniform…" His lover sat on the desk as soon as he told her and the redhead lift her skirt up as he peek under to see a black lacy thong before he slide her underwear off. "Ah, do you know it's against rule to wear something like that?" He tossed the thong over his shoulder with a smirk, "You can get punished for that, dattebayo."

"I'm sorry, sensei." The schoolgirl smirked at him, "What kind of punishment do I get?"

"I need to take a close look at something first before I give you your punishment, dattebayo." Without any warning, the redhead bring his head under her skirt and his lover moan out as he lick her lower mouth slowly before he insert his tongue into her slot, exploring around at his own pace. The schoolgirl grind her hip slightly as the redhead eat her out and her moan grow louder when he slip his index finger inside her with his twirling tongue while his other hand's thumb rub her outer lip slowly. It doesn't take long enough until she hit her climax and the smirking redhead stand up, wiping his lower face clean. "Stand up and turn around." His lover obeyed him as she stand up on shakily legs and she turn around before he bend her over, flipping her skirt up.

"S-Sensei?" Kitty moaned before she cry out in pleasure as her lover slap her buttock firmly with his hand, "I-Is that my punishment, sensei?

"Hai, you have twenty-nine more to go, dattebayo." Naruto spanked her ass as his lover moaned out in pleasure and her buttocks slowly become red with each spank until he gave her one last hard spank. "Have you learned your lesson about wearing inappropriate clothes?"

"Y-Yes…" The schoolgirl moaned out as her lover kneads her rear to soothe her, "I will never wear them again, sensei…"

"Good girl." The redhead turned her around before he strips her uniform off and he make her sit on the surface of his desk, rubbing her wet lower mouth with his throbbing member. "How bad do you want this re-exam? Tell me, dattebayo."

"I-I-I-I need it so bad…" Kitty moaned out, "S-S-So bad that I'll fuck you, sensei! Take me now!"

"Then I guess I will give you the re-exam at the end of this week!" Naruto immediately thrust his member into her entrance swiftly and he push her down on her back as his hip thrusting in at medium speed as she wrap her legs around his waist with a moan. "D-D-Do you know that you're my favorite student?" He kneaded her breasts gently as he kept thrusting into his moaning lover faster and harder while the desk groans out under their weight, "And how disappointed I was when I graded your exam?"

"S-S-S-S-Sensei, I-I-I-I failed it on purpose, please forgive me!" The schoolgirl gyrating her groin on his bucking hip, "I-I-I-I just want your attention, sensei!"

"O-O-O-Oh, really?" The moaning redhead increased the thrusting speed, "T-T-T-Then you should just come to me instead of failing your exam on purpose, dattebayo. I have to punish you more…"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, more!" Kitty moaned out before her lover smack their lips together as he kept pounding into her furiously and it went on for a while until they both hit their climax together as the redhead empty his load inside her with a moan. "I-I love you, sensei…" She moaned out as her lover pull out.

"I love you too, my lovable student." He kissed her forehead before he gives her a smirk, "Say…If you want, I can give you some one-on-one tutor, dattebayo."

"Y-Yes, I would like that." The schoolgirl smiled back before she release an moan as her lover flip her over, taking her again with a thrusting hip. They kept the ruse up for the rest of the night with different uniforms relating to school.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto was having a heating makeout with Kitty on the couch and she was about to unbutton his pant before they jump up at the sound of their front door clicking, quickly split right away. "We're home, kaa-san, tou-san." An older teenager girl walked into their slight, followed by a young teenager girl and teenager boy.

"W-Welcome back, Usagi, Hitomi, Yuto." Kitty shuffled the books on the table as if she was cleaning up, trying to keep her blush down.

"H-How was the school?" Naruto grinned at them sheepishly.

"Um, it was alright…" Usagi, their older daughter, raised her eyebrow at them.

"It was okay, but why is mom wearing a school uniform?" Yuto, their son, asked as he glanced at Kitty's school uniform.

"I bet they were…" Hitomi was about to say something but her parent cut her off with waving hands.

"No, no, whatever you're thinking it is, it's not, dattebayo!" The redhead cried out.

"Y-Yeah, I happened to find this old thing in my closet and I tried it on to see if it still fit me." The Asian woman stuttered with a red face.

"…Riiiiight…" The three teenagers drawled out before Usagi push her siblings out of the house, "Come on, I'll take you guys to the mall so our parent can get back to the business…"

"U-U-Usagi-chan!" Naruto cried out with his wife but their children just left right away before they look at each other, "…How long do you think they'll give us?"

"A few hours or so…" Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "Now let's get back to it right now." She suddenly glomp her husband down onto the couch, resuming their makeout.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-four chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto end up going with Noah after Owen have an accident and he don't expect to fall in love with someone he met through the show! It look like Kitty just give Naruto a new fetish and it's all school-theme between them! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	35. RR Single 3: Emma

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 3: Emma**

* * *

"Thank for inviting me, dattebayo." Naruto walked together with Owen, "I really thought you were going to pick Noah as your partner."

"Yeah, but he don't wanna do another show and said that you would like to join me on this one." Owen grinned.

"Hai, I need a little break from acting, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and they hear a voice speak out loud.

"And we have two veterans from Total Drama show and one of them went on to become one of the most popular actor!" Don grinned at the camera, "Meet Show-Biz team, Naruto and Owen!"

"Woohoo!" The oaf pumped his fists up in air, "We're gonna win all the way to the final!"

Naruto chuckle at his good friend's statement before he glance at the contesters and he notice some familiar faces like Geoff and Leonard. He wonders if this show, Ridonculous Race, will be different from Total Drama with the challenges and how it will turn out for him. 'Well, here goes nothing, dattebayo.' He starts to listen to Don as the host introduces more teams and a young woman somehow catch his eyes as soon as she show up with a teenage girl, he would later learn her name was Emma and it was a love at first sight.

* * *

Naruto walk up to the restroom in the airplane as it head to Dubai and he nearly sigh out as soon as he saw it was occupied by someone at the moment. "Is it taken?" He turned to the voice, revealing to be Emma as she walk up to him.

"Hai, it is." Naruto scratched his head as he gestured at the door, "You can go first after someone come out."

"Oh, thank." Emma muttered and they just stand around in silence until she speaks up. "…So…Naruto, you're an actor…" She nearly facepalmed at her lame attempt.

"Yeah, I am." The redhead chuckled lightly, "What about you? Do you go to college or…?"

"Yes, I'm studying to be a lawyer." The Asian woman replied with a small smile.

"Oh, that's cool, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "What kind of lawyer do you aim to be?"

"Dunno, I'll figure it out when I become one." Emma shrugged her shoulders, "So how does it feel like to be an actor? I'm just curious, I mean it's not every day you meet one."

"Well…" The redhead scratched his chin in deep thought as he tried to explain it and they start to chat, getting to know each other a little. They both don't know that their partners were watching them from their seat and they both plotting to get them together.

* * *

"Naruto." The said person spin around to see Emma, they both were at an afterparty and it had been a couple days after the end of the show. They have get closer throughout the show and Emma have fall for him. "C-Can we talk somewhere away from here?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." Naruto followed her with a little puzzled expression and they end up standing outside. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, I-I want to tell you something…" Emma glanced at him with a blush, "I-I like you a lot and I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me? Just to see how it goes for us?"

"…R-Really?" The redhead blushed with her, "…H-H-Hai, I'll love to." He chuckled lightly, "Funny thing, I was gonna ask you out later because I also like you."

"Really?!" The blushing Asian woman gasped and he nod at her.

"Yeah…Want me to pick you up on Friday next week at your place?" Naruto muttered nervously.

"At eight-ish?" Emma smiled as he nodded again, "I-I'll see you later!" She pecked his cheek before she race into the building and the redhead wait a few moments before he follow her in with a goofy wide smile.

* * *

Emma and Naruto walk up to a table in a luxury restaurant and they sit down before they pick the menus up, it was their fifth date and they really enjoy being in each other's company. "How's the college going for you?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Good, good." Emma replied, "Sometime I really wish you attend my college so we can be together every day."

"Then we wouldn't get any study in because we can't keep our hands off each other, dattebayo." The redhead laughed with his girlfriend, "Which will happen in a few weeks when you take a break for a holiday."

"Yeah, I can't wait to introduce you to my family." The Asian woman smiled widely, "They'll totally love you…Until Kitty already told them about you and me."

"I bet she did." Naruto chuckled lightly, "I seriously hope they like me. Should I bring some presents for them or…?"

"Yeah, you should." Emma nodded, "But just small things."

"Gotcha." The redhead nodded, "Anyway…What are you thinking about getting for dinner?" They make some small talks about random things, mostly flirting during their date.

* * *

Naruto was making lunch in the kitchen with a light hum, it have been about one year since Emma moved into his place. The redhead yelps out as soon as he feels something pinched his buttock and he spun around with a red face to see his smirking girlfriend. "E-Emma-chan, did you just…?"

"Yes, I can't resist this sexy ass of yours." Emma giggled as she pressed her chest against his chest and she gropes his buttocks with both of her hands. "They're so perfect like you." She pecked his lip.

"You and your asses, dattebayo." Naruto shook his head with a small chuckle before he kiss her back as she fondle with his rear and they slowly start to make out, their hands roaming all over their back, mostly on their buttocks. No one knows who was the first one to removes their lover's shirts and before they know it, they both were in their birthday suit as they still make out with each other. "Well, I can say that you also have a sexy ass, dattebayo." He smacked her buttock lightly as he broke the kiss and he latch onto her left nipple, sucking it lightly.

"I know." The Asian woman moaned as her left hand kept caressing his rear and her other hand grab Naruto's harden member, slowly stroking it. Her lover switch between her breasts as his hands trail all over her bodyline and she increase the stroking speed, grinding her groin on his right upper thigh with a soft moan. It last for about five minutes before Emma stops their actions, "Sixty-nine." The redhead quickly lie down on his back after he heard her and the Asian woman sit on his face before she bend down to take her lover's throbbing member in her mouth. She start to bob her head as her lover lick her maidenhood several time before he start to eat her out and they both slowly increase the speed, pleasuring each other.

After a while, Naruto lift his lover's hip up slightly off his mouth and he slip two fingers inside her lower mouth, thrusting them furiously while his left hand squeeze her buttocks as the Asian woman bob her head as fast as she can get with vibrating throat. "E-E-Emma, I'm gonna c…" The redhead moaned out before he suddenly empty his load out into her mouth and she attempt to gulp it all in as she hit her climax.

"N-Naruto…" Emma crawled off her lover as she rolls over on her back on the floor with spreading legs, "G-G-G-Give me a reverse piledriver…" Her lover get back up on his feet and he lift her lower body up by her ankles before he place himself in a piledriver position, bend her legs back as his rear rest upon the back of her thighs.

"Like that?" Naruto asked his lover as he lined his member up over her entrance and he can feel his lover's hand slap his ass lightly from below.

"Yes, take me now." The Asian woman drooled at the sight from the floor and her lover slowly enters into her lower mouth, thrusting lightly and slowly. The redhead slowly increase the thrusting speed as he bounce up and down on Emma's groin, grabbing her juggling buttocks in tight grip for brace and Emma release a loud moan. "F-F-Faster…" Emma massaged her breasts as her lover speed up with rough thrusting and her legs kept smacking against his back every time he thrust in and out of her slot with a moan. It went on for a while until the redhead suddenly come inside her as soon as they both hit their climax together and they pant for a bit before Naruto suddenly pull his cock out, immediately insert it into her asshole with a hard thrust.

"R-R-R-Ready for another round?" The moaning redhead thrust into his lover's ass roughly at high speed and his lover's respond was just a loud pleasured moan. It wasn't long enough until he empty his load out into her ass and he pull it out, shot some out all over her buttocks with a moan.

"A-A-Aw, over already?" Emma moaned out before she squeal out as her lover scoop her up in his arms with a wide smirk.

"Nope, we're gonna to shower for a quick cleanse and some more, dattebayo." Naruto carried his lover out of the kitchen to the bathroom for another round of fun.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto was packing school lunches as his wife, Emma, break some eggs over the oven before they look up to see three teenage boys and a young teenage girl walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Matt, Zane, Oliver, Jade." Naruto grinned at his children.

"Hey, pop, mom." Matt, the first son, waved sleepily.

"Morning to you, dad, mom." Zane, the second son, yawned.

"Yo." Oliver, the young son, muttered lazily.

"Hiya, mommy, daddy!" Jade, their only daughter, grinned cheerily, clearly a morning person.

"What kind of eggs do you want, boys, Jade?" Emma asked her children and they all give her their answers before they sit down at the table. Her husband put the lunch bags away in the refrigerator before he give Emma a light peck on her forehead and she look at him with a smile. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you know me, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled before he whisper into her ears, "That and for the last night." He nearly yelps out as soon as his wife pinches his rear without their children noticing.

"What can I say?" Emma smirked, "I can't resist that sexy ass of yours."

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-five chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Instead of picking Noah, Owen decide to take Naruto with him and Naruto end up fall in love with someone he met through the show! Poor Naruto, his ass kept getting pinched by Emma because she can't resist his ass! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	36. RR Single 4: Tammy

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 4: Tammy**

* * *

Naruto glance around at his surrounding as some people walk around in medieval costumes and he scratch his head lightly, he was invited to a renaissance fair by Leonard and he accepted it out of curiously. He kept looking around until he hears a unfamiliar voice behind him and he look back to see a chubby girl in Viking costume. "Hello, are you Naruto?" She gave him a wide smile, "I'm Tammy, Leonard's friend."

"Oh, hi." The redhead shook her hand, "I was waiting for Leonard but I don't see him around."

"He got sick." Tammy sighed, "Bad flu. He asked me to show you around in his place."

"Ah, I see." Naruto muttered, "Thank for doing it, dattebayo. Um, so where do you think we should do first today? I don't know what I should do around here."

"Well, we should start it off by getting something to eat." Tammy led him around the fair with a giggle, "I bet you're pretty hungry by now."

"Hai." The redhead chuckled lightly, "So…Can you tell me a bit about yourself? That is my first time meeting you and I never heard about you from Leonard until now."

"Sure, as long as you tell me about you." She replied with a smile and they start to get to know each other as they hang out together in the fair, they had fun this day.

* * *

"Tammy, can I ask you something?" Naruto suddenly speak up as he hang out with Tammy at different fair that she invited him to, he can't believe that he have developing a feeling for her in short time after they hang out at four different fairs.

"Ask away." Tammy looked at him, munching on a corndog.

"W-W-What are you doing on this Saturday?" The redhead asked nervously.

"Nothing, why?" The chubby girl asked, somehow feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"D-D-Do you want to hang out with me?" Naruto muttered, "W-We can go see a movie or have a dinner or lunch, dattebayo…"

"…Are you asking me out for a date?" Tammy blushed.

"H-H-Hai…" The redhead coughed into his fist, "I-I-I kinda like you and I want to take you out to see if…"

"Y-Yes, I'd love to!" She cut him off with a red face, "A-Are you gonna pick me up?"

"Y-Yeah, I will." Naruto blushed and they start to make some plan for their first date.

* * *

The new couple walks out of the movie theater, it was their fourth date and they fall in love deeply. "That was a good movie, even if they cut some important part out from the Hobbit book." Tammy hugged her boyfriend's arm.

"Hai, it was." The redhead agreed with her before he checks the time, "We have about one hour before we get to this restaurant for our table." He looked at her, "What do you want to do in between these times?"

"I want to walk with you a bit more." The chubby girl pecked his jaw with a smile as they walk into a park, "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto chuckled, "In fact, I'm gonna take you to a biggest renaissance fair and I'm gonna introduce you to some actors I know…Guess who?" She shook her head at him, "Here's a hint, they were in the movie we just saw early."

"Seriously?" Tammy gasped, "Oh, I should jump on you right here and right now!"

"Save it for later, dattebayo." The chuckling redhead kissed her and she return it back with a tongue as they make out before they continue their walk until it get close to their dinner.

* * *

"I can't believe you talk me into that, dattebayo." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at his girlfriend and they both were in their birthday suits. It have been about few months since she moved in with him and they were going to have sex for first time, Tammy want to make their first time very special to her…"It will be so weird to have sex with you while you're sleeping."

"Don't worry, I will do the same thing to you after my turn." Tammy lied on her back after she takes a couple of sleeping pills, "Don't you think it'll be so thrilling to take someone while they are sleeping?"

"Well…" The redhead scratched his head, "I guess so…But we're gonna do it once, alright?"

"I know." The chubby woman giggled before she close her eyes, "Okay, I'm gonna sleep now. Wait a few minutes before we start…"

"Again, I can't believe I'm going along with it, dattebayo." Naruto whispered quietly and it wasn't long enough until he hears his lover's snoring before he turn to her, looking over her nude body. He gently run his hand across her body as his other hand move his lover's hand closer to his member before he wrap her fingers around it, slowly thrust his hip forward and he fondle with her breasts quietly as much as he can so he don't wake her up. He bend down closer to the nipples, latching on it with a soft sucking as his right hand reach out to Tammy's mouth and he insert one finger inside gently. His left hand reaches out to her maidenhood and he strokes it in circular motion as the slumbering woman start to suck on his finger by instinct. It went on for a while until the redhead's member get hard enough and the redhead halt his action as he carefully move himself over to the front of Tammy's face before he slowly push his cock into her still-sucking mouth with a soft moan.

After a few moments, the redhead thrust into his lover's mouth slowly and he increase the speed but not fast enough to stir her up as he resume fondling Tammy's breasts. It only take a few minutes until the redhead pull his cock out slightly before he empty his first load inside the slumbering woman's mouth and he pull out to watch some cum dripping out from the corner of her mouth. He quietly place himself between Tammy's legs as he spread them apart and he slowly move his cock toward her lower mouth, enter her without waking her up.

'Here it goes…' Naruto thrust into his lover at slow pace as a soft moan escape Tammy's lip and he slowly increase the speed with each thrust. Five minutes later and he was thrusting into her furiously without holding back, losing himself in the pleasure of her inner carnal as the moan grow louder. It wasn't long enough until he ejaculates inside her as he pull out and he flip her over on her front before he thrust into her again wildly with hands on her hips in tight grip.

"N-Naru…" Tammy stirred up with a loud moan as she woke up after a while and she glance over her shoulders. "O-O-Ooh, how many times did you come inside me?"

"F-F-F-Four or five, dattebayo." The redhead immediately shot his load inside again before he plop on his back, pulling his member out in process. "…O-Okay, I guess it's your turn now, right?"

"Yup!" The chubby woman clean his member up with few licks before she climb up on his body, "Go to sleep and enjoy your dream."

"H-H-Hai, hai." Naruto closed his eyes and he can feel his lover's lower mouth swallowing his harden member up before he fall asleep while his lover have her way with him.

* * *

"Hey, dad." Naruto looked down to see a young boy, it have been about thirteen years since he married Tammy and they have a daughter and son.

"What's up, Kaden?" The redhead asked.

"Can you do something about mom?" Kaden muttered, "She is doing it again with her cosplay…And Leia is doing it with her!"

"Say what?" Naruto blinked before he look up to see Tammy with their twelve years old daughter, both wearing elves costume. "…Let me guess, there's an con coming up soon?"

"Yup, fantasy-con and Leia want to be an elf so I helped her out." Tammy smiled happily.

"I'm gonna enter the contest and win it!" Leia pumped her fist with a fire in her eyes and her father sweatdrop at her with a small chuckle.

"So embarrassing…" Kaden muttered under his breath, why do his sister and mother always dress up each time any different con come up?!

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-six chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is one of few hard pairing to write because Tammy only appears for a short time.**

 **I honestly don't know what to say about that…She has a weird fetish but he doesn't mind it. Hmm, that's kinda weird…I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	37. RR Single 5: MacArthur

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 5: MacArthur**

* * *

"Whoa, you're Naruto!" The said redhead glanced at the voice with a confusing blink, he was at a large party that Geoff was hosting after the party animal won a million bucks with his friend at different show and the party animal decide to invite the Total Drama cast to celebrate his victory. He see a chubby woman in some police uniform as she hop in front of him, "I'm your biggest fan! I'm MacArthur!"

"Nice to meet you, MacArthur, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "You're from Ridonculous Race, right?"

"Yup!" She puffed her chest out with a nod, "And I was so close to win it in the final! But hey, I'm not complaining because I got a chance to meet a hottest and sexy best actor of the all time!"

"I-I'm not the best actor of all time." The redhead chuckled sheepishly with a faintly blush, "The best actor should goes to…"

"Wanna dance with me, sexy stuff?" MacArthur quickly dragged him onto the dance floor, "Come on, show off your stuff!"

"Well, if you say so." Naruto rolled his eyes with a light chuckle, deciding to go with the flow and he has a blast time with her at the end of the day.

* * *

"So how did we end up having a date today?" Naruto muttered confusingly as he wander around in the park with MacArthur, he was minding his own business at his home before he get a phone call from the chubby cadet and she told him to meet her at the park then she reveal it was a date for them. He kinda accept it without thinking about it first, like always.

"We have a date when I asked you out and you're here." MacArthur smirked at him, "It's really this simple because I have a huge crush on you and I want to test my luck by taking you out."

"Ah, so…" The redhead scratched his head nervously, "Um…What are we gonna do for our date? Until we're just walking around in the park, dattebayo."

"Oh, please, the walk is just warm-up for the main course." The chubby cadet giggled, "After that, we're gonna see a movie then a dinner and if you're lucky, I'll give you a biggest wet smooch!"

"You're really forward." Naruto chuckled to himself, "But that's not bad thing, I like woman who take charge, dattebayo…Even if your method is pretty blunt."

"Oh, so you do have a type and I fit it?" MacArthur smirked at him.

"…What if I say yes?" The redhead asked and she just pull him in for a kiss, which he return with a red face.

"Guess you're lucky today." The chubby cadet dragged him off with a giggle, "Come on, let's go see the movie!" They would become a couple after this date and Naruto don't complain about it at all.

* * *

"Let's fuck!" MacArthur suddenly said it as they get ready for bed and her boyfriend of six months nearly trip over his feet before he look at her with a red face. They have went out on a lot of dates in short time as they get to know each other and their relationship somehow grow strong between them.

"N-N-Nani?!" Naruto stuttered, "…Right now?"

"Oh, yes!" The chubby woman just strip herself in front of her blushing boyfriend before she pull him into a heated kiss, initiating a make-out between them as she strip him down to nothing and she trail his body downward with many kisses until she face his now-harden member. She immediately swallows it in one gulp and she bobs her head back and forth as fast as she can as her lover moan out.

"W-W-What bring it on?" The redhead grunted out but his lover didn't give him any respond and he assume that she feel like it like always. His hip unknowingly thrust into her bobbing mouth slowly and it went on for a while until he comes inside his lover's mouth as she drinks them down greedily. Without any warning, she push him down on the bed before she jump on him, lining their genitals up together as she saddle him and the chubby woman drop her hip down on her lover with a moan.

"O-Oh, that is way better than I thought!" MacArthur moaned out as she bounces on her lover's hip wildly and her lover starts to thrust upward to meet her hip in a speedy rhythm. About a while, Naruto grab both of her sides before he flip his moaning lover over on her back and he thrust into her at high speed with bucking hips as the moaning chubby woman wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips mash together in a wet sloppy kiss, making out and it went on for hours as they hit their climax together many times but they don't stop until the exhausted lovers finally collapse.

"…W-W-Wow…" Naruto panted heavily, "S-S-So what make you jump me today?"

"Y-Y-You know me." MacArthur kissed his cheek with a heavy breaths, "I want to fuck you and see how good you are in bed…" She groped his flaccid member with a smirk, "And I gotta see your meat for a bonus!"

"Figured." The redhead chuckled as he kissed her back, "I guess we can do it again tomorrow morning when we get up, dattebayo."

"Or we can do it again in few minutes." The chubby woman's smirk widened.

"…Doggy style?" The blushing redhead asked.

"You can ride me all down to the town." She replied before she squeals out excitingly as soon as her lover jumps her for another round.

* * *

Many years went by, Naruto sit at the table with his daughter and son as they eat their breakfast before they jump at the crashing noise above them. "Is mom doing something again?" The girl looked up at the ceiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Heidi." Naruto chuckled nervously, "She is trying some moves out, dattebayo."

"Let me guess, for catching criminals." The boy said, "Am I right?"

"Hai, Chase, you're right." The redhead sighed, "I hope she don't break the bed…Again." There was an loud crash, following by a gasp.

"Whoops!" MacArthur peeked down from upstairs with a guilty giggle, "Naruto, we need a new bed set again…Sorry!"

"It's okay." Naruto shook his head with their children, "I'll get another one…Then we try it out tonight."

"Yes, totally worth it!" The chubby woman pumped her fist and the redhead gives her a look, wondering if she did break the bed on purpose.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-seven chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **MacArthur really take no prisoner and she was very forward when it come to romance. I guess Naruto really love woman in charge since he let her take a rein…Good thing it work out between them…I think? I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	38. RR Single 6: Taylor

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 6: Taylor**

* * *

Naruto wander around in the mall, it has been a couple days since the end of Total Drama Island and Chris gave the cast a break before the Total Drama Action start. 'What should I look at?' Naruto glanced at nearby stores, 'Clothing? Shoes? This tacky store?' Before he know it, someone bump into him and the contents spill out all over the floor from the bags before the redhead look down to see a teenage girl, about a couple years younger than him, on the floor. "Sorry about that, let me help you, dattebayo." Naruto apologized as he collected her stuff, putting them back in her bags.

"Ugh, why can't some people just watch where they're going?" She grumbled to herself angrily and she glares at him before she blinks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, you kinda look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"Oh, maybe you saw me on a new reality show that I was on." The redhead replied, "It's called Total Drama Island, dattebayo."

"…Oh, yeah!" The teenage gasped, "You're Naruto, right?"

"Hai, one and only." Naruto grinned to her, "And you are?"

"Taylor." She answered as they stood up together before she takes her bags from him, "Aren't you supposed to be doing some new season right now?"

"Nah, we're starting next week, dattebayo." The redhead replied as he glanced at the floor to see if they miss anything, "Well, I guess that's everything. Do you want to check your bags to see if anything missing from it?"

"Nah, I think you got them all." Taylor gazed inside her bags before she look up to him, "Thank, I guess."

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Naruto waved his hand, "Sorry again…"

"Whoa, hold on." The spoiled girl stopped him in his trail, "Who say you can go? You still owe me for bumping into me."

"Um, like what?" The redhead can't help but to asked.

"Buy me a lunch over there." Taylor jabbed her thumb at the food court.

"…Alright then…" Naruto scratched his head with a small shrug and he walk over to the place with her as they chat with each other about random topics, mostly about each other.

* * *

Naruto and Taylor have hanged out more than once and to his surprise, he somehow falls for her even if she can be a spoiled girl sometime. He decides to tell her about his feeling today. Right now, they were leaving the theater and they decide to do some little window-shopping. "…Taylor, I like you more than a friend." The redhead suddenly said out of blue as soon as they look at some dresses behind the window after Taylor made some comment on it.

"…Say what?!" Taylor whipped her head around sharply with widened eyes, "How the hell does a dress make you give a confession to me?!"

"Eh, I want to take it off my chest?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

The spoiled girl rolled her eyes at him before she pause for a while, "…So you like me more than a friend, huh?"

"Hai, I can't explain it well but I somehow fall for you because of…" The redhead was about to say something but she cut him off.

"You're so lucky because…" Taylor huffed with hands on her hips, "I also like you more than a friend." She looked up to him, "So when are you taking me out on a date?"

"…We're on a date right now, dattebayo." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"…Ah, then what about our second date?" She asked him with narrowed eyes, "And it better not be one of these date cliche where you take me out to a movie before dinner!"

"Don't worry, don't worry." The redhead took her hand with a chuckle, "I'm gonna take you to amusment park for the weekend next week, dattebayo."

"Good." Taylor smirked smugly as she walks with her now-boyfriend.

* * *

Today was Taylor's eighteen birthday and she was staying at her boyfriend's place for a night. Their relationship has improved so much in two years and they have gone out on a lot of dates, most were pretty cliche in Taylor's words. The couple was watching a B-movie in their pajamas and Taylor glances up to Naruto as she takes the remote. "Mind if I rent something for us?" She asked.

"Sure, it's your birthday, dattebayo." Naruto pecked the top of her head and his girlfriend hit demand before she rent something that cause the redhead to blush up a storm as soon as he see it. "T-T-Taylor, why are we renting a barely legal porno?!"

"To set a mood." Taylor kneads his soft member under his pant with a wicked smirk as the porn movie start to play on the monitor and she kisses his neck, giving him few hickeys in process.

"Well, we don't need porno for that, dattebayo." The redhead muttered as he strokes her arm and he catch his lover's lips in a passionate kiss before they slip their tongues into each other's mouth, making out as their hands roam all over their bodies. They discard their clothes one by one until they were in their birthday suit and he grunt out softly as soon as he feel his lover's soft hand wrap around the shift of his harden member, stroking lightly. Naruto break the kiss to latch his mouth onto her right nipple as his right hand cup her rear and his left hand caress her left breast with few squeezes.

About few minutes later, Taylor push him down on his back across the couch and she saddle her lover's face as she bend her upper body down before she gulp his throbbing member in one move, bobbing her head at normal speed. She moan muffled as she feel her lover's tongue digging into her inner canal with two thrusting fingers and the spoiled woman wiggle her hip slightly to increase her pleasure while her blowjob speed up, her hands toying with her lover's balls. Taylor feel him removing his fingers from her lower mouth after a few minutes and the redhead place his hands on top of her head before he shove it down against his thrusting hip, it almost take her aback but she enjoy it as her moaning lover fuck her mouth while he kept eating her out. It wasn't long enough until they hit their climax and she try to drink all of his load as her lover lick the love fluid off her groin before she climb off, sitting up with a soft moan.

Naruto take a quick glance at the porno movie before he whisper close to her ear with a smirk, "Do you want me to take you like he does to her?" The spoiled woman gazed at the movie to see a man plowing into his lover from behind as he pull her hair back before Taylor give him a excitingly nod with a blush and she kneel on the floor on her fours. The redhead positioning himself behind his lover, lining their sacred places up together before he ram it into his moaning lover with a hard thrust as he hold her hips and he smash her hips against his groin in a fast rhythm. After few thrusting, he grab her hair and pull it back as she cry out in pleasure at the rough treatment.

"K-K-Keep going!" Taylor moaned out lewdly as she watch the movie while her lover thrust into her without any restrain and she gyrating her hip slightly to increase their pleasure. Her lover suddenly lift her upper body up, pressing her back against his chest and he slide his hands under the back of her knees before he lift them up in air as he kept thrusting upward into his lover's maidenhood. "N-N-Naru…" She moaned out as her lover stand up and she can tell that he just copy the new position from the movie, her bouncing breasts slapping her knees with every thrust. It went on for a while as he sit down on the couch, thrusting furiously until he come inside her with several shots and she cry out in pleasure as soon as she hit her climax again.

"L-L-Look like we missed the whole thing, dattebayo." Naruto whispered to his lover with a pant, he didn't pull his cock out of her yet.

"Y-Yeah…" The spoiled woman glanced at the ending credit on TV before she glance over her shoulders at her lover with a smirk, "Want to start it over?"

"…Hai!" The redhead replays the movie and he immediately take his lover again in a missionary position, the movie have been played more than ten times in one night.

* * *

"What do you get there, Bruce?" Naruto played with his giggling toddler son as he tugged on the toy figure lightly, "Can daddy play with it?"

"Nooo!" Bruce laughed bubbly and the smiling redhead was about to tickle him but he jump at the auguring voices as someone come down the stairs.

"Shut up, mom!" A teenage girl stomped down the hallway with a smartphone in her hands, "I'm going to the mall and there is nothing you can do about it! You're not boss of me!"

"MISSY, I TOLD YOU!" Taylor chased her down with a scowl, "YOU CAN'T GO TO THE MALL UNTILYOU BRING YOUR GRADES UP!" Her daughter just ignored her as she race outside to jump into her friend's car, "UGH!" She smacked hand on her forehead with a deep sigh, "Now I know how my mom feel."

"Want me to talk to her when she gets back?" Naruto walked up to his wife's side with a small smile, passing their son over to her.

"Sure, she'll listen to you because she's a daddy's girl." The spoiled woman rolled her eyes.

"Something that she took after you, dattebayo." The chuckling redhead kissed her right temple, "You were like her when you were at her age."

"Yeah…" She looked at him as she bounced her son in her arms, "But I was not this bad, wasn't I?" Her husband wordlessly walk away from her with a whistle, "…Naruto, come back here and answer me!" She chased her husband down with the giggling boy in her arms.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-eight chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto have found his love by bumping into it literally and he end up with Taylor! It's pretty cheesy romance set-up but it work anyway! Look like the karma have bit her back in the end when they have children together! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	39. RR Single 7: Mary

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 7: Mary**

* * *

Mary walk past few aisles of books until she reach a science aisle and she scan the titles of the book as she walk down the row, she was in a college library. "Ah, there it is." Mary mumbled to herself as soon as she discover the book that she need for her assignation and she was about to reach out for it, only to touch an outreaching hand before she follow it to its owner. The owner turns out to be a red-haired young man that she never seen before.

"Oh, sorry." The redhead pulled his hand back, "You can have it."

"Oh, thank." Mary took it before she glances at him, "Do you also need it?"

"Well…" He scratched his head, "Kinda yeah, but I can look for something else for the thesis, dattebayo."

"Ah…" The genius paused for a bit, "What's your name, I'm Mary."

"Naruto's the name." Naruto replied with a grin before he turns back to the shelves and Mary watches him for a bit, she find him to be cute and hot. She doesn't know what to say to him right now and she don't want to lose this chance again.

"If you want to, we can share the book together?" Mary blurted it out before her face turn red as soon as she realize what she just said.

"…Yeah, if that's okay with you." The redhead smiled at her as he took some books from the shelves and she nod her head at him timidly. "So what's your major?"

"Robotic engineering, you?" She answered and they chat with each other, getting to know each other, much to her joy. Wait until she tells Ellody about that!

* * *

"Um, Naruto." Mary called out to the redhead as they read books together in the lounge room within her dorm and he look up to her.

"What's up?" Naruto asked her, it has been about a month since they met and they hang out together few times to trade some books or to talk about each other.

"I-I-I have two tickets to a movie and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" The genius pushed her glasses up with a stutter, her face lit up in a massive blush.

"Oh, are you asking me out on a date?" The redhead smirked at her before his eyes widen slightly as soon as she give him a timid nod, "Oh…Um…Yeah, I will."

"I understand…" Mary sighed before her head snap up to him quickly, "Wait, really?!"

"Yeah, I have great time hanging out with you and I want to give it a try to see where it will take us to, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "When does it start?"

"O-O-On Saturday at one PM." The blushing genius stuttered, she can't believe she's going to have her first date and with a hot hunk like him!

* * *

Their first date has gone very well and wonderful and they are on their fifth date in a seafood restaurant. "What are you going to order?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, "I'm thinking of ordering lobster, dattebayo."

"Hmm, I'm thinking salmon or bass." Mary replied, "Anyway…When will you start filming?" She still can't believe that she's dating an actor, something that she found out on their second date when she saw a movie poster with him on it.

"Next week." The redhead replied as he took hold of her hands, "I wish I should go with you to this Ridonculous Race show, dattebayo."

"I know, but at least Ellody is going with me." The genius bought his hands up to her lip, pecking them lightly.

"But still." Naruto kissed her hands with a grin, "I'll be so jealous of her spending some time with you, dattebayo."

"You and your jokes." Mary giggled with shaking head, "I'll make sure I will spend some time with you after the show and your filming."

"Promise?" The redhead chuckled lightly as she nodded, "Then I better give you a best date ever after these."

"I'll look forward to it." The genius said before they flirt with each other while making some small talks.

* * *

Naruto walk into one of his rooms that have been converted into an personal library with a book in his hand and he was about to put it back into one of the shelves until he spot Mary, his girlfriend-slash-housemate of three years, at the desk before he raise his eyebrow at her with a small blush. "M-Mary, is that the same costume from last Halloween?" The redhead glanced at Mary's sexy librarian costume, containing a white opened blouse that reveal part of her naked cleavages and a grey tight skirt with a pair of black high-heel Mary-Jane shoes.

"Yes, it is." Mary adjusted her glasses with a sly smile, "Anyway…Are you here to check the book back in?"

"Um, hai?" Naruto coughed into his hand nervously, his eyes kept draw to her nipples as it peek out behind her blouse and before he know it, the genius press her body up to his chest with a smile.

"Is there anything else you want to check in?" The smirking genius brushed his covered semi-erected member with her fingertips and she quietly unzips his pant at snail pace.

"Well, now you mentioned it…" The grinning redhead nodded at her before he pull her head in closer, planting a deep kiss on her lip and they make out as she finally free his cock from his pant. He grunt out softly as his lover stroke his cock faster as soon as she take hold of it, the redhead bet that she's horny today but he don't mind it, due to the pleasure he receive at the moment. Naruto remove Mary's blouse easily and he squeeze her breasts with some fondle, circling her nipples with his thumbs as he kept making out with his lover.

Mary break the kiss as she get down on her knees and she lick the tip of his member several time, stroking the bottom shift before she slowly bring her lover's cock into her mouth. The redhead run his hands though Mary's hair with a soft moan as the genius give him a slow blowjob before she suddenly speed up and the redhead's hands take hold of her head gently to brace himself, his hip unknowingly thrust into her mouth. Mary's right hand shift down to her lower mouth and she finger herself with her middle and ring fingers as her swaying mouth get fucked by her lover. It doesn't take long enough before the redhead shot a load into her mouth with few thrusts and he pulls it out with a moan.

"Come here." The genius lean herself on the edge of the desk as she hike her skirt up to reveal her exposed maidenhood, "Wet me with your tongue…"

"Sure." Naruto immediately dove under her skirt with a smirk before he bury his face in between her thighs, his tongue dig into her entrance with a flick as he start to eat her out with his hands on her upper thighs. His lover releases a loud moan at his action and he quietly insert his index finger in to increase her pleasure. It went on for a while until she come all over his face and the redhead stand up, lining his member up to her entrance.

"Don't hold back, take me as rough as you can be." Mary purred before she scream out in pleasure as soon as her lover ram his cock into her right away and his hip buck wildly, just the way she want it to be. "F-F-Fuck harder! Faster! More!" She cried out as her hip grind wildly against his thrusting groin and she moan out loudly as soon as her lover increase the speed as fast as he can. About few minutes later, he suddenly pull his throbbing member out of her as he turn her around to face the desk and he pin her against the desk before he shove his cock back into her from behind, pouncing her immediately.

"Y-Y-You're such a naughty librarian, dattebayo!" Naruto grunted out as he kept pounced into her furiously, his hands grope her breasts roughly from behind and he feel the pressure building up within his member. "F-F-Fuck, I'm getting closer…"

"C-C-Cum in me!" The genius moaned out and he kept thrusting into her for a while until he hit his climax, ejaculating everything inside her. They stay in the position for a bit as they pant heavily and he slowly pull it out, watching some of his fluids spilling out from her sore maidenhood onto the floor in front of the desk. Mary shakily turn around to smile at her lover, "You sure come a lot inside me."

"Look like it." The redhead panted heavily before he gasp out as his lover kneel down in front of him, stroking his cock until he come all over her face as few of his shots cover her glasses in process.

"Babe, there is one more hole for you to fill out." Mary licked some seeds off her face.

"You must be so horny today…" Naruto chuckled before he takes her again and their moans fill the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I can't believe we have triple boys." Mary looked over her snoring sons as they lied on their parent's legs while the movie plays on television.

"I know." Naruto chuckled, "At least, Sheldon, Albert and Homer are not handful, dattebayo."

"True." The genius leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile, "I'm glad for that…But I'll be more glad when we get them ready for school so we can have some experiments in bed."

"…Two more weeks." The blushing redhead muttered to himself and his wife giggle quietly.

* * *

 **And that end the thirtieth-nine chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Wow, they met in library and Mary happen to cosplaying as a librarian for their first time! Shall I say he's a lucky guy? I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	40. RR Single 8: Kelly

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Warning: Affair…Naruto is gonna steal a wife!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 8: Kelly**

* * *

Kelly walk into a yoga studio, losing in her thought and she sit down next to someone with a deep sigh as it catch the person's attention. "You okay?" The voice asked her out of concern.

"O-Oh, did I just do it out loud?" Kelly looked up to see a red-haired young man, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, dattebayo." The redhead smiled gently, "Wanna talk about it?" He offered her his hand, "I'm Naruto."

"Kelly." She shook his hand, "I don't want to bother you with my pe…" She paused with a rapid blinks, "…Wait, Naruto as in Naruto the actor?!"

"That's me." Naruto rubbed his head with a light chuckle as she dropped her jaw at him, "I take it that you're a fan?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I am!" Kelly nodded rapidly, "I can't believe you're taking a yoga class in this place!"

"I need to stretch my body out often, dattebayo." The chuckling redhead replied, "I heard it's good for the body so I decide to give it a try." He glanced at her with a smile, "Anyway, It's okay if you don't want to but the offer is still good. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears at any time."

"T-Thank." The trophy wife smiled at him and she would share some story with him later after the class as he listens to everything, even if they were little. He will give her his number and told her to call him anytime if she want to talk more because she's his friend now, which she just did once a week.

* * *

To their shock, they become closer and start to develop feeling for each other, even if they both don't know about each other's feelings. Right now, they were having a coffee at a random cafe as he listen to her about her problem with her marriage and her daughter who is giving her some hard time. "Sometime I feel like I'm a bad wife and mother." Kelly sipped her coffee with a sigh, "My husband hasn't been around lately, he always spends his time at work and never spends any times with me. I don't remember the last time he took me out on a date or anything romance."

"Hey, you're not a bad wife." Naruto spoke up, "Your husband is bad husband because he don't know what he's missing out on his beautiful and charming wife, dattebayo."

"Oh, stop it." Kelly swatted his arm playfully, "I'm not this beautiful!"

"No, no, it's the truth." The redhead chuckled, "I will really take you out on a date, even if you're married, dattebayo."

"Oh, really?" The trophy wife giggled at him.

"Yeah, really." Naruto nodded seriously as she gasp softly, "I really don't care if you're married or not, someone would take you out on a date to show you some good time and you really deserve it."

"Oh, I don't know…" Kelly fidgeted nervously.

"Don't think about it and just let it happen." The redhead smiled to her, "It's just one date and nothing else, dattebayo."

"Well, it's just one date." The trophy wife nodded quietly, "It's not like we're having an affair or something like that, right?"

"Yup, it's just a date." Naruto grinned.

* * *

It starts out with just one date and that become two, three and now their seventh date. They mostly have dates at Naruto's house for many reasons, Kelly don't want anyone to think bad about Naruto because some people may think he's a homewrecker and Naruto don't want anyone think badly of Kelly because she's having an affair with him. They really care about each other so much that they willing to have dates at his place without any risks.

"Wow, you really go all out on this." Kelly smiled at the romantic dinner that Naruto set up for their date.

"I always go all out for you, dattebayo." Naruto helped her with the chair before he kisses her gently and he take his seat in front of her. "I always want to make you feel special because I love you so much."

"I know." The trophy wife blushed at him, "You are making it so easy for me to love you."

"Hai, then after that, we'll watch some movies on the television while we cuddle up together." The redhead smiled, "I know it's not this much but it's something I can do for you until you finally leave him."

"I know, hun, I know." Kelly took his hand into her hand with a smile, "It won't be long until he sign this paper and we can be together. I love you."

"And I love you too." He leaned over the table to kiss her before he gesture at the dinner, "We better eat them before it get cold, dattebayo." They start to enjoy their dinner as they flirt with each other and Kelly doesn't regret it at all.

* * *

"I'm back." Kelly called out as she entered Naruto's house that she have been living in for a year, she decide to separate from her husband and move in with her lover last year.

"Welcome home." Naruto greeted her as he step out of the living room, "How did it go at the meeting?"

"Great, he finally signs the paper but the divorce won't be official until the end of this week." Kelly pecked her boyfriend on lips with a smile.

"Oh, that's great!" The redhead hugged her with a wide grin, "That mean we can finally be open with each other in public from now onward."

"Yeah." The trophy wife hummed happily as she kissed him again before a dirty idea hit her mind, "…Say…Do you think you can persuade me?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Naruto blinked confusingly.

"Oh, I should have a second thought about it until someone change my mind and assume me that I'm doing the right thing…" Kelly rubbed her thigh against his groin with a sly smirk, her hands draw an circle on his back.

"Oh, I see…" The redhead smirked as he caught on right away and he pull her in closer before he grope her rear, kneading them lightly. "You shouldn't have a second thought about it, dattebayo. I can give you a lot of love, something that your husband doesn't."

"Ah, do you want to steal a wife away from someone?" The trophy wife kissed his neck lightly, trailing it up to his jaw before she catch his lip in a passionate kiss as her lover slide his thigh under her groin and she moan into his mouth as soon as his thigh rub her sweet spot.

"Hai, I do." Naruto break the kiss and he unzip her sweater before he open it up with a yank, drawing out an exciting squeal from his lover. He lift her shirt up to reveal her bra-cladded cleavage and he yank the bra down gently as her breasts pop out with a juggle before he play with them, catching her lip again for another passionate kiss. His hand kneads and squeezes his lover's breasts, twirling his fingers around on her nipples as she slips her tongue into his mouth. Kelly's hands fumble around with his pant's button until she manage to unbutton it and she remove his pant with underwear as Naruto help her out with them, haven't break the kiss between them while he keep playing with her cleavage. His right hand trail downward from her breast to her groin area, slipping his hand inside and Kelly moan out as soon as her lover insert his middle finger in her lower mouth with few thrusts.

Kelly somehow manage to unbutton her lover's pant and she fish his member out before she stroke it at normal speed as her hip grind against her lover's thrusting finger, causing the redhead to insert one more finger into her while they fumble around to take their shirts off. Naruto suddenly dove in between her breasts and he suck on one of her nipples greedily as his hand grope her other breast with few squeezes and caress. Few minutes later and Kelly halt him as she kneel down in front of his cock before she swallow it up with a single bob, her pant have been pull down to her ankles to expose her wet slot, which was occurred by her thrusting fingers. The trophy wife suck him off at normal pace as her moaning lover stroke her hair and she bring her head down deeper on his cock with few twirls of her tongue. It wasn't long enough until the redhead hit his climax, unloading everything into his lover's mouth and she slowly pushes it out with a wet pop.

"Naruto, please take this lonely wife…" Kelly stood up as she placed her hands on the front door with her legs spreading out, wiggling her rear at her lover sexy. "And don't hold back. I really need it so bad."

"Certainly." Naruto grabbed her sides with a wide smirk before he bury his cock into her entrance deeply with a hard thrust and he keep thrusting as his lover scream out in pleasure, her large breasts swing erratically. "Y-Y-You're so tight…" He grunted out as he increase his thrusting speed and his hands grope her breasts from behind, fondle them roughly while he kept pouncing into his moaning lover's inner canal. "How long have it been?"

"T-T-T-Too long!" The trophy wife moaned out as she gyrating her hip slightly to increase their pleasure together, "Y-Y-You're way better than him! I-I-I should leave him for you!"

"T-T-T-That's right, babe." The redhead fucked her roughly before he suddenly lift her legs up in air as he thrusting upward into her without any mercy, "I-I-I'm what you need, dattebayo! Be mine forever!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! Yes!" Kelly cried out in pleasure, "I'll be yours! Take me away from him! Make me yours!" It went on for a long time until they both hit their climax together as he empty his load out into her womb and they plop down on the floor, panting on each other. "T-T-T-That was great…" She kissed her lover's jaw, "Who would think that our little game can be so hot?"

"H-H-Hai." Naruto kissed her forehead with a small chuckle and they lies there for a few moment before he look down at her. "So do you still have second thought about it? If so, would you like me to…" His smirk become lewdly, "Persuade you more?"

"Oh, I think I need some more persuade from you." The trophy wife purred before her lover flips her on her front, ramming into her from behind and they kept it up for hours.

* * *

"And here come the airplane!" Naruto bring the spoon to a baby boy, "Open wide, Ryu!" The baby bites down on the spoon with a coo before he holds his arms out to his mom as soon as she come into his view, "Kelly, want to take over?"

"Yes, you know me." Kelly took the spoon with a wide smile as she kissed her husband of five years before she start feeding her son happily and she look up to the redhead. "Oh, Taylor is coming over to watch after Ryu while we go out on our date tonight."

"Oh, that's nice of her, dattebayo." The redhead smiled, "I'm really glad that she come around and start calling me her stepdad when we have Ryu."

"Yeah, she really adores Ryu." The trophy wife smiled with a giggle, "Because of our boy, she start to accept the situation after she saw how much you make me happy."

"And you make me happy more than ever, dattebayo." Naruto kissed his wife again before they play with their baby boy again until Taylor appear.

* * *

 **And that end the forty chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto just steal Kelly from someone else and had an affair with her! But it all works out at the end! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	41. RR Single 9: Jen

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 9: Jen**

* * *

"I can't believe you know him!" Jen talked into her smartphone, "I don't know that you and he went to same high school!"

"You never asked me." Tom's voice laughed, following by several coughs.

"Ooh, this flu sound like it's a bad one." The fashionist winced at the sound of his coughs, "You sure it's okay for me to interview him without you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's alright." Tom replied, "He's willing to give his free time up for us and that's only small window we have before he get busy again." Another coughs can be heard, "I-I better get off before I cover my phone with my mucus, bye!"

"Bye, get well soon!" Jen said before her friend hangs up on her and she put her phone away, glancing around in a cafe. It was pretty quiet and almost empty since it's early morning. She don't have to wait for a long time as soon as she hear a voice at her right side and she look up to see a red-haired young man.

"By any chance, are you Jen?" The redhead asked.

"Yes!" The fashionist nodded excitingly as he sit down in front of her, "It's so nice to meet you, Naruto!"

"Likewise, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "Tom told me a bit about you and I heard about his flu, how's he doing?"

"He's doing okay, expect for coughs." Jen replied before she glance at him, "So…Um…Would you like to get something to drink before we start?"

"Nah, I'm good." The redhead waved it off with a smile, "Can you tell me a bit about your blog?"

"Oh, sure, it's a fashion blog where Tom and I…" The fashionist start to explain about her blog and they make some small talk while she give him a outline of questions that she would ask him for the interview.

* * *

Naruto have been hanging out with Jen often when he has free time and they slowly fall in love as the time went by. They were at Naruto's house after they return from the store and watching some movies in his living room. Jen fidget with her fingers nervously before she sneaks a glance at her crush, "…Naruto, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Naruto turned his head to her puzzlingly.

"I-I…" Jen stuttered before she takes a deep breath, "I really like you a lot. I love you because of your personality, how kind you are and I really enjoy being with you most of time, I really want to be with you…I-I-I mean…"

"I-I also like you too, dattebayo." The redhead suddenly cut her off and they stare at each other with a blush, they don't say anything for a while until he finally speaks up. "…Date on Friday night?"

"Eight?" The fashionist blushed as he gave her a timid nod, "Then it's a date…" Again, they become quiet before they start to laugh together. "So that means we're together now?"

"Hai, look like it." Naruto wrapped his arm around her and they cuddle together as they watch the movie again.

* * *

"Boy, I'm so glad that I'm wearing my best dress tonight." Jen glanced around in a very luxury restaurant as she sits down with her boyfriend, "You didn't say that we were going to dinner out in place like that."

"I want to surprise you, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at her.

"Well, that worked." The fashionist giggled, "So what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend some time with my wonderful girlfriend." The redhead replied.

"Aw, I really have a wonderful boyfriend." Jen touched his right hand with a smile before they give their order to the waiter.

"After that, we will go see a movie and do some little shopping at your favorite brand store, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, are you trying to get in my pant tonight?" The fashionist teased her blushing boyfriend and they start to flirt with each other while chatting about random topics until their dinner approach their table.

* * *

"Naruto, I need your option on something." Naruto looked up to Jen and his face turn red at the sight of her clothes. She was wearing a very tight spax short and a loose white camisole top, revealing a lot of her cleavages and he can see that she was not wearing any underwear beneath these clothes. "What do you think?" Jen gave him a small spin, smirking at his blushing face.

"Um, it's sexy…" Naruto said lamely as he scratched his head, "I mean, it's so hot and kinda turn-on to me…" He waved his hands around with a stutter, "I-I-I mean…"

"Relax, I know what you mean." The giggling fashionist saddle her boyfriend with her arms around his neck and she plant a soft kiss on the redhead, slowly turn it into a make-out between them. Jen rock her hip gently, grinding on her lover's member as their hands draw a trail over their bodies and she feel her boyfriend's hands cupping her buttocks with a light squeeze. They were basically dry-humping each other during their make-out. "N-Naruto, do me…" She whispered with a soft moan before she catch his lip once again and her moan grow loud as soon as her lover rub his thumb against her covered lower mouth in a circular motion. The fashionist's hands manage to find their way to her lover's pant, pulling his member out though his zipper right away and she stroke his shift and tip with both of her hands.

"J-J-Jen…" The redhead moaned out in pleasure as his lover jerk him off and in the heat of their action, he accidently tear a hole in the groin area of Jen's spax short but they both don't care about it in favor of enjoying each other's bodies. After a few minutes, Naruto lift her up as he place her on the top of the desk before he bring his head down between her legs and he kiss her exposed maidenhood several times while his lover use her feet to keep him arousing by rubbing her soles on his cock lightly. He flick his tongue into Jen's lower mouth and he start to eat her out as she moan out in pleasure, her legs wrap around his head to push him in closer.

"T-T-That feel so good…" Jen moaned out as her lover speed up and it went on for a bit while until she spurt her love fluid out all over Naruto's face. "N-N-Naruto, fuck me now…" The redhead was about to remove his clothes but she stops him, "N-N-No, they stay on…"

"My, my, how kinky." Naruto teased her by rubbing up and down her lower mouth with the tip of his cock before he push it in, one inch at a time until he enter her fully. "So that mean we're gonna fuck with clothes on all the time?" He showered her with several kisses.

"Not most of time." The fashionist moaned softly before she cry out in pleasure as soon as her lover suddenly start to thrusting into her at slow pace and the redhead increase the speed each minute. She wrap her legs around his waist as she press her chest against him and Naruto slip his hand under her top, fondling with her breasts while he use other hand to balance themselves on the desk as he kept fucking her. "H-H-Harder!" She moaned out and the redhead speed up with bucking hip as she wiggle her hip wildly to meet his smashing groin in a rhythm. They kept going on and on until their climax have come and they moan out together as their love fluid mix together inside Jen's body.

"W-W-Want me to take them off now?" The panting redhead slowly lifts his lover's top up.

"S-Sure, I bet you want do it again in raw." Jen smirked at her lover.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto tore her short off, much to her excitement and they resume their lovemaking again before they take it up to their bedroom few hours later.

* * *

"Mom, mom!" Jen turned around to see a six year old girl running up to her with bunch of clothes in her hand before she glomp her legs, "Help me picking pretty one out to wear for tomorrow!"

"I'll love to, Gem!" Jen scooped her up with a smile before she check Gem's clothes out, "Where did you get them?"

"Store!" Gem looked back with a smile as Naruto walked into the living room with bags and a teenage girl and boy carry their own bags inside, "Daddy bought them for me! Ikumi helped me picking some out!"

"Yup, and some of them are brand!" Ikumi grinned cheerily as she carried her clothes up to her room, "I'll be in my room, trying them on again!"

"Ah, is that so?" The fashionist smiled at her husband, "I wish I was there instead of designing some clothes for the company."

"Me too, hun." The grinning redhead kissed her on lips, "But at least you'll have vacation coming up next week, dattebayo. We can go and do some more shopping with the family."

"I know." Jen giggled, "And I can't wait for it!"

"Can I go play my game now?" The boy dropped the bags on the floor with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, sure, Marc." Naruto chuckled, "Thank for the help."

"Whatever." Marc walked up to the television, turning PS4 on. "Just don't ask me to go shopping with sisters again…"

"Gomen, but we're all going next week." The redhead chuckled sheepishly and their son groaned out as his parent laughed at his reaction.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-one chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto and Jen got together and it seems like she have some kind of fetish to have sex with clothes on most of time…Oh, boy! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	42. RR Single 10: Sanders

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 10: Sanders**

* * *

Sanders sigh to herself with shaking head as she watch MacArthur get her freak on with Brody at a party, it have been a couple days since the end of the Ridonculous Race and the party animals decide to throw a biggest party to celebrate their victory and they even invite the cast from Total Drama shows. She quietly takes a small sip from her drink and she doesn't know that she has caught someone's eyes, the owner walk up to her side. "Hello." Sanders turned to the voice to see a familiar face that she have seen from some movies and shows, this person is Naruto. "Enjoy the party?"

"Oh, yeah." Sanders nodded, "It's pretty nice so far…You?"

"Same." Naruto agreed with her, "I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"Sanders." The black cadet replied and they chat with each other for a while, getting to know each other and at the end of the night, they would exchange their numbers to meet up again.

* * *

"I can't believe you just asked me out on a date." Sanders said, glancing at Naruto as they walk into a restaurant. They have been hanging out several times for a couple months before the redhead suddenly confess his feeling to her and ask her out, which she just accepted and that was two days ago.

"Believe it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "I asked you out because I find you very attractive and I happen to love your level-head personality. You can say it's a love at first sight for me."

"I know, but still." The black cadet blushed faintly, taking her seat with her new boyfriend. "I really don't except you, an actor, to fall for someone like me."

"Life's a funny thing." The redhead shrugged his shoulder with a smile and she nod her head at this one.

"So we're gonna have dinner, a movie and a little stroll in park at night, right?" Sanders asked him.

"Hai, I want to make it a wonderful date for you, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, it's pretty impressive so far." The black cadet smiled, "If you think you can keep it up for few more dates, I would fall for you too."

"Then I better make every date wonderful for you." The redhead grinned and they start to chat, sneaking some flirts in. Their first date would turn out pretty well at the end of the night and they will have many dates as she finally fall in love with him.

* * *

Naruto take a small sip from his water as he watches his girlfriend cleaning up the dishes at sink, Sanders moved into his place few months ago and they enjoy each other's company very much. The redhead decide to take their relationship to the next level today and he sneak up behind his girlfriend before he wrap his arms around her waist as he kiss the back of her neck with few small lick, leaving some small hickeys in process. "O-Oh, Naruto…" Sanders gasped out with a small giggle as her boyfriend surprised her with his affection and she kiss him as soon as he bring his lip up closer to her, grind her ass on his groin quietly. "What's getting you in good mood?"

"Not what, who…" Naruto stroke her stomach softly as he kissed her again, "And it's you, dattebayo. You are the reason why I'm always in good mood…" He slowly slip his right hand under her shirt to see her reaction and she don't seems to be bother by that as she catch his lip in a French kiss, their tongues dance together while he caress her breasts tenderly. The redhead test his luck by sliding another hand into her pant and under panty, rubbing her maidenhood before he insert two fingers in and again, Sanders don't mind it at all as she moan into his mouth.

"K-Keep going…" The black woman grunted out as she hump her groin slightly and her right hand manage to find its way to her lover's zipper, pull it down before she fish his cock out with a normal stroke. Everything was kinda hazy and before they know it, they both were naked in middle of the kitchen as they pleasure each other in their make-out.

Naruto suddenly kneel down and he bury his face in her groin, inserting his tongue into his moaning lover's lower mouth before he start to eat her out while she hump her hip slightly to raise her pleasure as she play around with her breasts with one hand on top of her lover's head. The redhead sneak two fingers back into her as his tongue explore her inner canal and his other hand reach out behind his lover's rear, groping her buttocks with a light slap. It went on for a long time until she hit her climax right away as Naruto drink her love fluid up and he stand up with a small smirk, rubbing his cock between her thighs. "I can't wait for it any longer, dattebayo." He slowly pushes the tip of his member into her entrance.

"L-L-Look like I'll clean your dick up after that…" Sanders whispered to her lover with a moan as his member enter her fully and he start to thrust upward into her while they stand in middle of the kitchen, causing her to wrap her left leg around his waist with her hands on his shoulders in order to balance themselves. Naruto start it off with a slow thrust as his hip picking up the speed and it wasn't long enough until he fucks her wildly. "F-F-Faster, more!" She moaned out as she bounced on him and she lift her right leg up, causing him to hold her up by her buttocks. Their groins smash together wildly as they make out with dancing tongues and the moaning black woman rubs her breasts on his chest.

With shakily steps, Naruto carry her over to the table and he lie her down on it, making it easy for him to take her without any risks. He kept fucking her for hours on the table until they finally hit their climax together as he come inside her and he pull it out with a heavy pant before the redhead release a moan as soon as his lover get down on her knees, sucking him clean immediately.

"Now look what you did…" The black woman licked his cock several times, "You just got me so horny…You better take care of me until I'm satisfied." She suck him right there.

"That's the plan, dattebayo." The redhead smirked at her, stroking her head. "…Wanna do it in bed?"

"As long as you fuck me all way up there." Sanders immediately jumped on him and she moan out as her lover fuck her with each step all way to their bedroom, their lovemaking went on for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

"Peter, Mario, where is your father?" Sanders peeked into the living room after she comes home from her job and the boys, appear to be around twelve to fourteen, look up from the television.

"In kitchen." Her older son, Mario, replied, "He's making dinner."

"Oh, thank." The black woman smiled at her boys before she walk into the kitchen to see her husband at the oven and the redhead glance over his shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Welcome home, hon." Naruto greeted her as Sanders peck his lip, "We're gonna have chicken and some potato for dinner, dattebayo."

"Sound nice." Sanders kissed his neck again, hugging him from behind.

"Someone's in good mood." The redhead kissed her forehead with a chuckle.

"Yup, and someone is gonna have a lot of fun tonight." The black woman smirked at her husband and the redhead blush at her suggestion.

"…Handcuff?" Naruto whispered, "You or me?"

"Handcuff and me." Sanders whispered back and Naruto can't wait for another few hours before their funtime tonight.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-two chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Instead of meeting MacArthur at party, Naruto met Sanders and he fall for her at first sight, look like she's his type! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	43. RR Single 11: Miles

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 11: Miles**

* * *

Naruto glance at each food stalls in the farmer market and he check them out to see if he can use them or not. He comes across a certain stall and a certain girl somehow catches his eyes as he checks her jars out. "What are these?" Naruto asked her.

"Honey and jam." The girl with glasses answered with a smile, "Both are all-natural, no chemical."

"What favor is the jam?" He asked curiously.

"Cherry." She replied.

"Ah, I'll buy two of them each, dattebayo." Naruto fished his wallet out to pay her, "Um, I'm Naruto."

"My name is Miles." The hippie girl smiled and they end up talking to each other for the whole day before they trade their phone numbers.

* * *

"Thank again for inviting me to the hike, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at Miles as they hiked up the trail, they have get along pretty well after they found out that they have a lot of things in common, mostly with nature. They have been going out often and become closer, due to their better friendship.

"You're welcome again." Miles giggled happily before they reach their destination at the edge of the cliff and they look over the vast of forest. It was pretty quiet and nice until she break it with a sudden statement. "I love you, Naruto." She said it without thinking as she look at his face, lit up by the sunlight, and her face turn red as soon as she realize she just said it out loud.

"…R-R-Really?" The redhead stuttered with red face before he scratch his head shyly, "I-I-I also feel the same way about you too, dattebayo."

"R-R-Really?!" The hippie girl's eyes widened slightly before she fidget around, "S-S-So that mean we're…"

"If you want to…" Naruto muttered before Miles suddenly kiss him on lip and he kiss back as they start to make out as the sun slowly set.

* * *

They're on their third date in a vegan restaurant and the couple was eating their salads together. "Today was really nice." Miles smiled at her boyfriend, "All of the wildlife really loves you when we went out for a walk in the woods."

"Yeah, it's always like that since I was a little boy, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Maybe it's something to do with my scent or something like that."

"Who know?" The hippie girl shrugged, "But I'm glad that the gift is with you, instead of some heartless bastard who will lure them into slaughterhouse."

"Hmm, hai, you're right." The redhead scratched his chin in deep thought, "I really never thought of that until you said it just now, dattebayo." He cleared his throat, "Better stay away from this dark thoughts…What's your plan for the weekend?"

"Oh, I'm going to a protest with Laurie and some girls." Miles replied, "It's against the oil company's decision to flaking because…" Her boyfriend listens to her as she explains about the protest and they talk about random things like always. It was just a normal date for them but they both still enjoy it as long as they have each other.

* * *

"Whew, that was one long hiking we took today, dattebayo." Naruto entered a small tent with his girlfriend of four years, they were on a camping trip for the weekend.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Miles smiled at him.

"True." The redhead chuckled, "If it wasn't for that, we would never see beautiful scenery of sunset over the mountain and forest, dattebayo." Before he knows it, Miles kiss him and he kiss back as it slowly become a passionate make-out. They discard their clothing throughout their make-out and they end up in a sixty-seven position, pleasuring each other as she suck him off slowly while he finger her with two fingers at normal speed. He lift his head up slightly so he can input his tongue into his lover's sweet spot and the hippie woman moan out as the redhead eat her out while fingering her at same time, it cause her to deep-throat him quickly as fast as she can do in the position.

After a few moments, Naruto suddenly flip them over into a reverse sixty-nine position and his hip thrust his member into Miles' mouth as his mouth dig in her maidenhood deeply. The hippie woman wrap her legs around his head as her throat vibrate with moans and it spur the redhead to speed up. It wasn't long enough until he release his seed down her throat as she spill her love fluid all over his lower face and they carefully split up and they sit up. "H-How did we end up in this situation?" Naruto asked with a tiny grin as his lover saddle him with her groin hovering over his member and he moan out as soon as she drop herself on him right away.

"I-I-I know…" The hippie woman moan out as she bounced on him at normal speed and her lover suck her juggling breasts greedily, his hip also thrusting upward to meet her flesh with a smash. Their speed slowly increase as the redhead kept playing with Miles' breasts and the moaning hippie woman bucking her hip wildly before Naruto flip her over, thrusting into her furiously. "N-N-Naru…" Miles clawed his back with a pleasured moan and it went on for a while until he come inside her without any warning before he switch to her asshole, immediately thrust into her anal. "H-H-Hard!" She screamed out and her lover plow her roughly for a while until he ejaculate inside her again.

"A-A-Again, how did we go straight to sex from our make-out?" The redhead rolled off his panting lover and they cuddle up together for a short time.

"Dunno…" Miles glanced up to her lover with a smirk, "…Wanna do it out in wild?"

"…Hai, I'm gonna do you like a wild animal, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at her before they scramble out of their tent for a fun time in wild and their moans echo throughout the forest, it was good thing that they are in secluded place or it would be so embarrassing for them if someone catch them in act.

* * *

"Ah, isn't it beautiful and wonderful?" Miles smiled at the nature before she glance at her family as they take some camping gears out of the van, she don't know how many years it have been since she married Naruto and has two girls and one boy together. "Don't you think so, Naruto?"

"Hai, Miles." Naruto grinned at his wife, "It's nice to be out here in the nature, dattebayo." He handed a tent bag over to his young son, "Nico, can you pitch the tent up?"

"Sure, pa!" Nico nodded before he run off with the tent.

"Naruto, where are Gaia and Willow?" The hippie woman looked around for her teenage daughters.

"Um, I think they're ov…" The redhead looked around confusingly before a piece of shirt toss out onto his head and he removes it with a blink until he realizes something. "…Gaia, Willow, don't take your clothes off, dattebayo!"

"Why not?" Gaia threw her short at her father, "We're out in nature and there's no one around us."

"Yeah, and we don't need clothes because we decide to be nudists!" Willow tosses her underwear inside the van with a wide smile.

"Miles…" Naruto looked at her tiredly, "How did our daughters end up becoming nudists?!"

"I dunno, but we must support their lifestyle because it's good and very natural." Miles shrugged her shoulders with a smile, "Maybe we can try to be nudist for once and see how we feel about it?"

"…I'm gonna check on Nico…" The redhead muttered under his breath, it would be bad idea if they both go nude because he know he would jump on his wife later when there are no one around.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-three chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto met Miles at a farmer market and they really have a lot in common when it comes to nature, even they add one more thing to it when they have their first time! Maybe this is why their daughters turn out like that? Hmm…I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	44. RR Single 12: Ellody

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 12: Ellody**

* * *

Ellody walk past few aisles of books until she reach a science aisle and she scan the titles of the book as she walk down the row, she was in a college library to find something for Mary since she's busy with her project. "Ah, there it is." Ellody mumbled to herself as soon as she discover the book that Mary need for her assignation and she was about to reach out for it, only to touch an outreaching hand before she follow it to its owner. The owner turns out to be a red-haired young man that she never seen before.

"Oh, sorry." The redhead pulled his hand back, "You can have it."

"Oh, thank." Ellody took it before she glances at him, "Do you also need it?"

"Well…" He scratched his head, "Kinda yeah, but I can look for something else for the thesis, dattebayo."

"Ah…" The genius paused for a bit, "What's your name, I'm Ellody."

"Naruto's the name." Naruto replied with a grin before he turns back to the shelves and Ellody watches him for a bit, she find him to be cute and hot. She doesn't know what to say to him right now and she become so nervous in a heartbeat.

"Um, are you new around here?" Ellody uttered out.

"Hai, you can say that." The redhead chuckled lightly, "I have never been on the campus before since I mostly take online classes, due to my job."

"I-I-If you like to, I can show you around?" The genius stuttered and he look at her for a few moments before he give her a smile.

"Sure, I'll like that, dattebayo." Naruto carried the stack of books, "Can we do that after I check them out?"

"Y-Yeah, let's!" Ellody nodded furiously, Mary would be so jealous of her if she know about her bold move and regret that she let Ellody go in her place!

* * *

"N-Naruto, do you have any plans for this weekend?" Ellody suddenly asked the redhead as they hang out at the cafe with books in their hands, they have been spending some times together with each other lately since their first meeting and she really enjoy his company.

"Hmm, nah, not at all." Naruto shook his head, "I'm pretty much free this weekend, why do you ask?"

"I-I-I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me then grab something to eat?" The genius stuttered with red face.

"Like a date?" The redhead blinked at her as she nodded nervously before he pounce on it for a bit, "…Sure, it's a date."

"R-R-Really?" Ellody gasped.

"Yeah, you're very attractive and very smart than anyone I know, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Plus, you have really great personality and that's very rare to meet a gal like you with all of these."

"O-O-Oh my!" The blushing genius tried to cover her red face from him and the redhead almost laughs at her reaction, finding it to be very cute.

* * *

"That was so wonderful!" Ellody walked out of the restaurant with her boyfriend as they held hands together, it's their sixth date and they become closer as if they click together so perfectly.

"Hai, the dinner was so perfect when you share it with someone wonderful like you." Naruto kissed her cheek, drawing a blush out from her.

"Y-Y-Yes, you're right." The genius nodded, "I'm glad you're taking me out tonight before you go off to your filming and me to this show with Mary."

"I wish I go with you to this show." The redhead pouted as his girlfriend giggle at his face, "I'm so jealous of Mary right now, dattebayo." He pecked her cheek again, "I wish you a good luck and try not to overthink too much."

"I don't overthink all the time." Ellody rolled her eyes with a blush.

"Riiiiight." Naruto shook his head slightly before he hug her in the middle of the park, "I love you."

"I-I-I-I love you too." The genius hugged him back, he can be so free-spirited sometime and always say things like that to her but she doesn't mind it because that's one of few reasons why she loves him. They continue to walk around for the rest of night before he walks her home.

* * *

Ellody arrange the books on the bookshelves in one of the rooms within their house, it have been almost one year since she move in with Naruto after the graduation. She hum a small song to herself before she gasp out in surprise as Naruto wrap his arms around her from behind and he shower her neck with butterfly kisses. "Oh, my." Ellody giggled as she pressed her back against him, "What bring it on?"

"Just feel like it, dattebayo." Naruto whispered into her ear as he rubbed her stomach, "I want to show you how much I love you." He kiss her ear lightly and Ellody turn her head slightly, allow him to kiss her before they make out as she wiggle her rear on his groin area. The genius slowly turn around to face him so they can make out easily and their hands fumble around with each other's clothes, unbuttoning them one at a time until they remove their shirts and redhead's pant. Naruto hike his lover's skirt up to reveal her panty and he dry-hump her as she pull him into a deep French kiss, her back hit the bookshelves in the middle of this moment.

Ellody manage to grab her lover's humping member, that have fall out though the boxer's opening, and she rub it without moving her hand at all as they explore each other's mouth with snaking tongues. Without any warning, the redhead ejaculate all over her hand and she bring it up to her mouth as she licks them off little by little while her lover watches on. Her left hand move Naruto's member closer to her lower mouth as she shift her underwear to right side and she slowly lower herself down on it, standing up on her tiptoes.

"N-No foreplay?" The redhead asked her with a soft moan as his member enters her maidenhood.

"N-N-Next time…" Ellody impaled herself on his cock with a loud moan before she start to bouncing on her tiptoes and her lover thrust his hip forward at slow pace to match her rhythm. "A-A-All I want to do right now is to fuck you right now."

"Y-Y-You're so forward but I can't complain about it since I'm enjoying it right now." Naruto smirked at his moaning lover before he speeds up with bucking hips and he hook her right leg up with one of his hands, pressing themselves against the bookcase as several books fall out of their places. The redhead lean his head down to catch her bouncing breasts with his mouth and he suck on them, bit the nipple lightly while his other hand grope her left breast with a gentle caress. Their hips smash into each other at medium speed and in just few minutes, he was thrusting into her faster without any restriction as his lover's moan grow louder with each hard thrust.

"N-N-Naruto, sit, chair…" The moaning genius uttered and her lover carried over to the nearby chair before he sit down, allowing her to saddle him as she kept bouncing furiously on his thrusting groin. They make out with each other again as they fucked on the chair and it went on for a while until they finally hit their climax together, the redhead empty his load out into her before she slowly lift herself off him shakily. They trade a few kisses between each other and they hold each other in their arms for a while.

"…Wanna do it again in bathroom?" Naruto asked her.

"…Sure, and I'll suck you off this time." Ellody dragged her lover out of the room with skipping steps.

* * *

Fifteen years later, Naruto was helping his eleven years old daughter building a volcano and he looks down at the girl with a smile as he hands her baking soda. "Ok, Isabelle, go ahead and pour a little in, dattebayo. Let's see if it work or not."

"Dad, I don't think it's good idea to let her do it." The redhead looked back to see his fourteen years old daughter as she peeked into the living room, "Maybe you should wait until mom get home."

"Don't be like that, Marie." The redhead grinned at her before he look back to see his young daughter dump everything into the volcano with a giggle, "Whoa, wait, wait!"

"I'm home…" Ellody entered the house with a bag of foods before the volcano erupted violently, covering the whole living room and the family in suds. The redhead slowly looks at his wife as she wipes the suds off her face blankly.

"…I'll get the mop, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled sheepishly before he run out of the living room.

"Can we do it again, can we do it again?" Isabelle tossed the suds everywhere with a giggle.

"I told you so." Marie retreated to her room with a shaking head, it was just one of these days with the family.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-four chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Instead of Mary going, Ellody end up meeting Naruto in the library and fall in love with him! It looks like things have been good between them! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	45. RR Single 13: Carrie

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Okay, this chapter is gonna be SO short because of this character. To be honest, she was kinda too bland/plain character with no quirk to me and I really don't know how to make that work. I have tried and tried to find a way but…I tried my best, that is one of few hardest pairing ever, even if she have appeared in many episodes throughout the show.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 13: Carrie**

* * *

Carrie straightens her dress skirt out nervously and her eyes dart around in the diner, she was on a blind date for the first time and it's no secret that she feels so nervous about it. During the Ridonculous Race show, she decide to get over Devin because she have wait for so long and he was still hang-up over his ex-girlfriend before he suddenly confess to the blonde girl that he's in love with her. Instead of accepting it, Carrie reject him because she don't want to be a re-bound girl and she have been trying to move on until Owen somehow overheard her needing to find someone to move on before he set up a blind date between her and someone that Owen know about. She went along with it because it's something that she need.

"Are you Carrie?" A voice asked her and the said girl looked up to see a redhead.

"O-Oh, are you Naruto?!" Carrie's eyes widened, she don't except her blind date to be an actor from a few movies that she watched.

"Yup." Naruto took his seat in front of her with a light chuckle, "I'm glad that I got it right when I saw you sitting here, dattebayo. Owen forgets to mention about your appearance, he only told me your name and where to meet but that's it."

"Yeah, he also doesn't tell me anything, expect for this place." The blonde girl nodded.

"That's Big O for you." The redhead chuckled again before he scratch his head, "Um…I want to say sorry about that because I really don't have any clue what to do on the date, dattebayo. That's kinda my first date."

"Mine too." Carrie giggled nervously and they just glance around for a bit while until her date speaks up.

"Do you want to start it off with a small chat?" Naruto offered, "Tell me a bit about yourself and I'll tell you about myself?"

"Oh, sure!" The blonde girl nodded before they start to question each other about their life and random things from birthday to favorite story. It went on for the rest of the night and they end up taking a little walk together at night, clearly enjoying their company.

"Do you want me to hail you the taxi?" Naruto asked her as soon as they stop at the corner of a street since it was starting to get late for them.

"Yes, please and thank." Carrie smiled at him.

"I have a great time hanging out with you today, dattebayo." The redhead smiled back as the taxi pulled up to them and he help her in. "Do you want to do it again next week on Friday?"

"Yes, I would love to." The blonde girl pecked his cheek lightly, "T-Text me when you get home tonight?"

"H-Hai, the first thing when I get back." Naruto grinned and he watches the taxi driving off before he walks away with a light skip in his steps. 'Gotta thank O for that later.'

* * *

Carrie and Naruto sit on the edge of their bed with an expression that appear to be mixed between nervous and exciting and they both were naked. They decide to have sex for the first time in their two-year relationship. "So…" Naruto coughed into his fist nervously, "Do you want me to take a lead?"

"Yes, please." Carrie blushed and her lover plant his lip on her gently, kissing each other as their hands reach out to each other before they roam each other's bodies with some caress and strokes. Their bodies scoot closer as they start to get more comfortable and the redhead slip his tongue inside his lover's parting mouth before he cup her small breasts with a light squeeze, drawing a pleasured moan out of her. She return the favor by taking hold of his cock and she stroke it slowly, increase the speed as her lover's lip switch from her lips to her cleavages. Five minutes went by before Carrie push him down on his back and she crawl over him, her lower mouth face the redhead before she slowly swallow his cock with a bob.

Naruto insert his index and middle fingers into his lover's maidenhood and he slowly thrust it in and out as the blonde woman suck his member with twirling tongue, bobbing her head up and down at slow pace. Their action slowly picks up the speed and the redhead slip his tongue inside, exploring her inner canal as Carrie attempt to deep-throat him. The blonde woman's hip lower onto Naruto's face to increase her pleasure as he eat her out and it went on for a while until the redhead finally ejaculate his seeds into Carrie's mouth, which was swallowed up by her.

Carrie release her lover's member with a wet pop as she quickly turn around and she squat up, her maidenhood hover above her lover's throbbing member before she slowly lower herself on it with a moan. She kept going on until the cock enter her fully and she start to bounce on her lover as he place his hands on her side to keep her balanced, his hip thrusting up slightly to meet her bouncing groin in a rhythm. The moaning blonde woman increase the speed as she bounce on him faster and she release a loud moan as soon as her lover lift his upper body up to latch onto one of her bouncing breasts, causing her to gyrating her bouncing hip to increase their pleasure together. After a while, Naruto suddenly flip her over on her back and he thrust into his moaning lover as fast as he can get while Carrie wrap her limbs around her moaning lover. It wasn't long enough until their climax occurred at same time, mixing their love fluids together inside Carrie's inner canal and the lovers pant together as they remain one.

"N-N-Naruto…" Carrie kissed her lover, "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto kissed her back before he give her a small smirk as he slowly rocking his hip inside her, "Round two?"

"Round twooooooo!" The blonde woman cried out in pleasure as soon as her lover suddenly speed up with thrusting member and it went on for the rest of the night while they switch to many different positions as much as they can in one night.

* * *

Carrie and Naruto were sleeping as they snuggle with each other in their bed, it has been about seven years since they got married and they have a twin boy together. They wake up as soon as they feel something tugging their blanket and they look up to see their five-year old sons at Carrie's side. "Dalton, Jack?" Carrie muttered sleepily, "What's the matter?"

"T-T-The scary tree is back." Jack whimpered, "It's scratching the window!"

"I-It wants to eat us!" Dalton whined, "We don't want to go back!"

"We shouldn't have watched this movie, dattebayo…" Naruto muttered under his breath sleepily moved over to make a space between him and his wife, they didn't know that the kids was secretly watching it behind their back. "Boys, it's okay. The scary tree will not come and get you, dattebayo."

"Yes, sweeties." The blonde woman nodded as her sons crawl into their bed, "The tree is scared of your dad so it will not do anything to you boys."

"Really?" Dalton looked at them nervously with his twin.

"Hai, your mother's right." The redhead wrapped his arms around his sons with his wife, "No tree will get you as long as we're here, dattebayo. Now go to sleep." He waited until the twin fall asleep and he kissed his snoring wife's forehead before he close his eyes again. 'Good thing they don't see the dead bodies part, dattebayo…' That was the last thing he thought before he enter the dreamland once again.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-five chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Again, I'm sorry because how short it was. It's really hard pairing ever for the first time.**

 **Carrie and Naruto met each other though a blind date and end up together, thank to Owen! Their relationship turns out to be pretty normal and plain, like her! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	46. RR Single 14: Josee

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 14: Josee**

* * *

Naruto have been staying at his father's house for few days to get know his father, it have been few days after the end of Total Drama Island season and the redhead was about to head into the kitchen before he hear a rapid banging on the door. "Yes, hello?" Naruto answered the door to see an angry girl in some skater outfit.

"Who the hell are you and where's Chris?" The girl growled.

"Um, I'm Naruto and he's not here, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head, "Who's name do I leave for Chris when he come back?"

"Josee!" The girl growled before she scrawled something down on a piece of paper, jamming it into his hand. "Tell him to call me! I'm gonna break his neck for costing me the gold medal in the game!"

"Oh, aren't you this skater who got dropped on her head in one of Chris' reality show and lost the challenge this very day?" Naruto blinked.

"I was robbed!" Josee threw her hands up furiously, "He said that we got immunity for this accident then you know what he did?! He eliminated me on spot!"

"Yup, that's so Chris." The redhead deadpanned before he suddenly gesture inside the house, "Want to come in? Chris will be back pretty soon and I kinda feel bad that you come all way from wherever you come from, dattebayo."

"…Fine!" The figure skater stormed into the host's house and they would spend some time getting known each other in difficult way until Chris return from his shopping, the host will have a black eye for few days.

* * *

One month went by so faster and Naruto got knowing Josee more than anyone, she remind him of Heather but more competitive. The redhead was relaxing in his living room until a ringing phone catch his attention and he answers it. "Yo, Naruto here."

"It's Josee." Josee's voice spoke though the phone, "Do you have any plan on this weekend?"

"Well…" Naruto was about to answer but she cut him off.

"If you do, cancel them because you are taking me out on a date and I won't take no for answer!" The skater spoke quickly, "I will meet you at your home on Friday, wear something nice! Bye, love you!" The phone suddenly hangs up on him and he stare ahead blankly for a while.

"…Did I just have a date and did she say she love me?" The confusing redhead muttered quietly before he scratches his head, "Oh, well…I guess it wouldn't be this bad, it's just a date, dattebayo…"

* * *

He was right about it, his first date with Josee wasn't really bad since they just went out for a movie and have a little lunch. It took him a few dates until he realize that he fall for her and start to accept their relationship. Right now, they are on their eighth date in a Russian restaurant and they just gave the waiter their order. "So how was your weekend?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Fine, just the usual." Josee shrugged her shoulders with crossed arms, "All I did was just training with Jacques for Ridonculous Race." She shoot him a look, "Are you sure that you can't make it?"

"Hai, I have few filming so I might be pretty busy for a while, dattebayo." The redhead sighed, "If it's up to me, I will be there with you and support you all way to the end."

"I know." The skater huffed, "Maybe that's good thing because I don't want to do something stupid with my cute boyfriend like some certain people on your show did."

"…Yeah, you're right…" Naruto think back on some situations like Duncan cheating on Courtney and Bridgette kinda cheating on Geoff, even if it's just a small kiss with Alejandro. "At least we trust each other because we love each other very much, dattebayo." He surprise her with a soft kiss on lips before he sit back with a smile.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Josee looked away from him with a red face and they make some small talks until the waiter show up with their dinner.

* * *

It has been about a year since Josee move in with Naruto and their relationship has improved during this time. Naruto find himself in his bedroom with his girlfriend and his eyes scan over her attire, she was wearing one of her old purple leotard outfit with white leggings. The reason why she wears it right now is because they are having a little role-playing for their first time and the redhead agreed to it after she talks him into it. "Naruto, as one of the judges, is there any way I can persuade you into giving me a perfect score for the ice skating competition next week?" Josee ran her hand down his arm with a smile, her fingertips brush him lightly.

"Well, there is one thing that a beautiful and sexy skater like you can do for me, dattebayo." Naruto slide his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him before he grope her buttock firmly and the redhead kiss her neck lightly.

"Oh, you're such a flirt." The skater rubbed her lover's thigh, slowly moving upward to his groin and she can feel his cock getting hard at slow pace before she strokes it lightly to speed it up. They give each other a French kiss as soon as the redhead's lip move up to her and the skater fumble around with his zipper before she manage to unzip it, allowing his member to pop out. Josee immediately stroke her lover's member and she gasp out soft as her lover's left hand massage her covered lower mouth, his right hand knead her left breast softly. Their tongues dance together as they explore their lover's mouths and the redhead shift the bottom of her leotard to right side, expose her lower mouth before he rub it in circular movement. A moan escape Josee's lip as soon as her lover insert two fingers inside her, fingering her at normal speed and he stretch her upper leotard down to free her breasts before he suck her right nipple while his other hand play with her another nipple with a twirl.

"If you want the gold, you better getting to work, dattebayo." The redhead whispered to her after he stopped sucking on her cleavage and his lover give him a nod before she bring her head down, taking his cock in her mouth as she adjusting herself so she can lie on her side while her lover finger her. Josee immediately deep-throat him after several bobs and Naruto moan out in pleasure, causing him to add one more finger inside her lower mouth as he finger her furiously. It went on for a while until they both hit their climax for the first time and he shot his load down her throat as she spills her love fluid all over his hand. Josee suck his cock several time with twirling tongue as she slowly lift her head up until the cock pop out from her mouth.

"I-Is it good enough for you?" Josee asked her lover.

"No." Naruto suddenly pull her up onto his lap, facing each other as his cock rub against her maidenhood and she wrap her legs around his waist. "I'm not done with you yet." He slowly push his cock into her entrance until it enter her fully and with a thrust of his hip, he start to fuck his moaning lover at slow pace as he bounce on the edge of the bed. The redhead catch her lip to start another make-out as he slowly increase the thrusting speed and he slowly stand up, holding his moaning lover up by her buttock.

"O-O-Oh, f-f-faster!" The skater cried out in pleasure as she bounced on his thrusting cock and she arch her back out to increase her pleasure, wiggling her bouncing hip slightly. Her lover carefully shift her legs up until her heels rest on his shoulders as the moaning redhead thrust into her furiously with his hands cupping her rear and Josee press her juggling breasts against his chest, nearly folding herself in half. It really don't take long enough until he come inside her without any warning before he sit down on the bed again as they pant together.

"Y-Y-You're so light than I thought, dattebayo." The redhead kissed her cheek as he slowly rock his still-buried cock in her sacred place, "And so flexible."

"One of the benefits as a professional skater." Josee smirked before her lover suddenly flips her over on her back as he pin her legs all over her head and he thrust his cock into her furiously, much to her pleasure.

"Babe, we're gonna keep it up until you get the gold you want." Naruto smirked at his moaning lover and their lovemaking continues for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Mom, dad, Anastasia, hurry the hell up!" A boy shouted outside, "We are going to be late and I don't want to get disqualified because we're late for the ice-figure skating competition!"

"Ah, shut up, Alexei!" A teenage girl walked out of the house, shoving her brother away toward the car with a grumble. "Stupid bro, stupid skating, stupid…"

"MOM, DAD!" Alexei shouted.

"Relax, relax, we have about three hours so don't worry, dattebayo." Naruto walked out with his wife and he pat his son's head with a chuckle before he glance over to Josee. "He really takes after you."

"And I'm glad." Josee smirked with hands on her hip, "Do you know how hard it was for me to get them into ice-figure skating and I luck out with him?"

"Because the skating is so girly and stupid!" Anastasia yelled out from inside the car.

"I don't know where I went wrong with her." The ice skater muttered under her breath and the snickering redhead just rolled his eyes at her before the family get in the car, driving away from their house.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-six chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Josee and Naruto end up together and she's pretty not bad when she's with Naruto, like some certain girls! I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	47. RR Single 15: Laurie

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **I'm gonna skip the date scene in this chapter because it's pretty much same like Miles'.**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 15: Laurie**

* * *

Naruto glance at each food stalls in the farmer market and he check them out to see if he can use them or not. He comes across a certain stall and a certain girl somehow catches his eyes as he checks her jars out. "What are these?" Naruto asked her.

"Honey and jam." The girl with dreads answered with a smile, "Both are all-natural, no chemical."

"What favor is the jam?" He asked curiously.

"Cherry." She replied.

"Ah, I'll buy two of them each, dattebayo." Naruto fished his wallet out to pay her, "Um, I'm Naruto."

"My name is Laurie." The hippie girl smiled and they end up talking to each other for the whole day before they trade their phone numbers.

* * *

"Dude, we should totally go out together." Laurie suddenly said as she rests her head on Naruto's legs, they both were hanging out in a park to enjoy the weather. They have been with each other for a couple months.

"Um, nani?" The redhead blinked confusingly.

"You know, like a boyfriend and girlfriend." The hippie girl drawled out, "I like you a bunch and you like me back…Or am I wrong?"

"No, no, I do like you." Naruto blushed, "I-I was kinda taken aback by what you just say, dattebayo."

"So you want to do it?" Laurie smiled, placing her hand on his right cheek.

"H-Hai." The redhead nodded.

"Cool, we're together now…" The hippie girl stretched her arms out, "We should totally have a date on Saturday night."

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto scratched his head, is that how people go out nowadays? 'That is so weird confession I ever had in my life, dattebayo.'

* * *

"So that's the spot you were telling me about?" Naruto laid the blanket out on the sand as he looked at the ocean, it was a very nice scenery and the redhead glance at his girlfriend-slash-housemate of two years. "It's really beautiful than I thought, dattebayo."

"Yeah." Laurie smirked, "And do you know why that place is special?" She slowly takes her pant off with her panty and she makes sure to do it in his view. "It's a nude beach."

"…W-W-Wait, nani?!" The blushing redhead stuttered before a discarded shirt hit his face and he take it off to see his girlfriend in her birthday suit.

"Come on, don't just stand there and take your clothes off." The hippie woman giggled at his reaction.

"B-B-But what if someone catch us here?" Naruto asked nervously but he just take his clothes off, his eyes darting around at their surrounding.

"Relax, no one will." Laurie shrugged her shoulders with bouncing breasts, "We're mile away from the cities and this spot is pretty hard for anyone to find." Her eyes drawn to his erected member before she gives him a teasing smirk, "Hard already?"

"I-I-It's because I can see everything, dattebayo." The blushing redhead's eyes wandered all over his girlfriend's body, lingering on her breasts and lower mouth for a bit. "Y-Y-You have hot body…" He winced at his lame line.

"Thank." The hippie woman giggled again and before the redhead know it, she was kneeling in front of him with her hand on the base of his cock, stroking it lightly as her lip kiss the tip of the head before she slowly swallow it with a single bob.

"L-L-Laurie?!" Naruto widened his eyes as his lover start to give him a blowjob at slow pace while her hands toying with his balls and he moan out with a groan. He want to say something but the moan kept cut him off as his lover increase the bobbing speed and he unknowingly thrust his hip slightly. After a while, his lover halt her blowjob as she remove his throbbing member from her mouth before she sandwich it between her breasts and the hippie woman juggling her breasts on her bouncing knees.

"Do you like it?" Laurie smirked slyly at her moaning lover as she kneads her breasts together around his cock and she lick the tip of his lower head several times.

"H-H-Hai…" The redhead moaned out as she pleasured him, "D-D-Don't stop…" It went on for a while until he feel the pressure within his cock, "L-L-Laurie, I'm gonna…" His lover immediately shove his member back into her mouth before he shot off inside and his lover gulp them up, making sure not to spill a drop the whole time.

"Yummy." The hippie woman moves her head away from his cock as she turns around on her fours, wiggling her rear at her lover with a smirk. "Now it's your turn to taste it…" The redhead get down on his knees in front of her rear and he insert two fingers inside her lower mouth, causing her to release a moan as he start to fingering her slowly. It take about a few minutes before he spread her lower mouth apart as he bring his mouth to the entrance and he stick his tongue inside, exploring her inner canal with twirling tongue. Laurie nearly cry out in pleasure as her lover push his tongue in deep by burying his face in her rear and it wasn't long enough until she hit her climax and come all over her lover's face before he move away from her.

"You also taste yummy, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at his panting lover before he line his member up to her entrance in a doggy position and he slowly enter her until his cock went all way in. The redhead thrust his hip in at slow pace as his lover moan out and he slowly increases the thrusting speed with his hands on her hip. The redhead can't believe he was having sex with his girlfriend at the beach with no one around and the idea of someone catch them in act turn him on more as his hip bucking faster, it also seems to turn Laurie on like him. He bend his upper body over her as she turn her head slightly to catch his lips and they start to make out while he plow her from behind, his hands move from her hips to her swaying breasts for a long caress.

"H-H-Hard, faster!" Laurie moaned into his mouth as her lover speed up and it went on for a bit while before she suddenly push him down on his back and start to riding him in reverse cowgirl position. "S-S-S-So good!" She cry out as she rode him wildly and her lover kept thrusting upward into her, his hands grip onto her hips to smash her down back on his cock each time she bounce up. It don't take long enough until they come together as he empty his load inside her several times and they lie there on the wet blanket with heavy pant.

"…T-T-T-That's a quite first time story for me, dattebayo…" The panting redhead muttered and his lover drape herself all over him with a smile.

"Yeah…" The hippie woman pecked his chest, "…And that was just a warm-up. We're gonna do it again in the ocean." She stood up on her wobbly legs as she drags her lover toward the sea, "I always want to try it for once."

"…Now I'm tempted." Naruto scooped his squealing lover up and he carries her into the beach for a quickie.

* * *

Many years later, Laurie cuddles up to her husband's side as they watch the TV show until they hear three footsteps racing down the staris and they look up to see two teenage boys, clearly twin, and a old teenage girl racing into the living room before they jump on the couch. "Lily, Bud, Earl…" Naruto shook his head at the kids with a small smile, "It's about time you three get up."

"Blame them." Lily pointed at her brothers, "It's their fault for making us stay out late at night for some stupid concert."

"Hey, it's not stupid!" Earl pouted, "It was one of the hottest concerts ever!"

"Yeah, since Woodstock concert!" Bud nodded furiously.

"We weren't born around this time." Lily deadpanned at her brothers.

"Whoa, whoa…" Laurie looked at her children, "What concert was it? Was it animal-friendly? How come I don't hear anything about that?"

"Um…" The twins traded glance with each other, they don't know what to say to their mother about this concert because…

"It's one of these girl group from overseas and they were going horny all over the girls' dance." Lily replied.

"HEY!" The twins cried out to their sister.

"Bud, Earl…" The hippie woman shook her head at her sons and the redhead just chuckle at their paled faces, it looks like they will get punished by her again as their daughter look pleased with it.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-seven chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Instead of Miles, he met Laurie and she was pretty laidback. They end up together and have sex on beach! That's kinda free-spirit there. I wonder who's next…(Until you already know by checking the chapter list…)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	48. RR Single 16: Stephanie

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Now it's time for next chapter of WDL: What If…!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RR Single 16: Stephanie**

* * *

There was a knock on the front door before Naruto answer it to see a black woman in training outfit with bag over her shoulders and she look up and down his body. "Are you Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you're Stephanie, my new fitness trainer, right?" Naruto pointed at her as she gave him a nod before he gesture to his living room, "Come on in, dattebayo."

"Okay, I want to go over few things before we start." Stephanie entered his house, "One, you better sucks it up no matter how hard it get. Two, I won't let you quit at anytime and I can be pretty hardass sometime." She spins around to face him, "And important number three, you better keep your hands to yourself because I'm not some girl you want to mess around with!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "I just need someone to help me out with the workout since I can't use the gym anymore, thank to some rabid fans of mine."

"Yeah, I heard about that from my boss." The black trainer nodded with fists on her hip, "You stopped going there because it was interrupting with the gym members' workout too much."

"Hai." Naruto sighed before he glance at her, "So do we start now or…?"

"Yes, let's start out with stretching." Stephanie said and they start to stretch out before she trains him with some workout.

* * *

"Stephanie, can I ask you a personal question?" Naruto asked her, it has been a few months since he hired her as his trainer and they got to know each other a little.

"Yes, depending on what you're going to ask." Stephanie replied.

"Um, are you seeing someone at the moment?" The redhead asked nervously, rubbing his nose lightly. He have developing a crush on her a couple months ago because of her personality and confident in herself.

"Nah, I'm single." The black trainer answered with a shaking head, "Why do you ask?"

"I-I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me on this Friday?" Naruto muttered.

"…L-Like a date?" Stephanie asked with a faintly blush as he nodded at her and she think about it for a bit before she finally answer him. "…Sure, I'll love to."

"Great!" The redhead grinned widely.

"So what make you like me?" She asked.

"Um, B-B-Because…" The blushing redhead stuttered as he told her many good things about her, causing her to blush with him.

* * *

"Wow, money and acting career really can buy you a place in a luxury restaurant." Stephanie said to her boyfriend of few months as they walk through the Spanish restaurant.

"Hai, it does." Naruto laughed, "I want to make it fancy for you before I get suck back into doing another season with tou-san."

"Yeah, what's the name of Total Drama now?" She asked.

"Revenge of Island." The redhead answered as she gave him an odd look, "Don't look at me. Tou-san is the one who named it, not me."

"Now I know where you get your lousy naming habit from." Stephanie smirked at him.

"Hey, some of names are not this bad." Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." The black trainer kissed him on lip with a small giggle, "They're not this bad at all."

The redhead rolls his eyes at her, "So…What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Dunno, maybe I can find some folks to train while I'm taking some classes at community college." She shrugged her shoulders and they start to talk about random topic until the redhead asks her something.

"Wanna move into my place?" Naruto said out of blue.

"Sure, I will." Stephanie answered without any hesitance and they just stare at each other before they laugh out. "Wow, that was really quick discussion…Ever!"

"Hai, it was." The laughing redhead kissed her and she kisses him back with passion. Their dinner would get a little cold but they enjoy their date anyway.

* * *

Stephanie strolls into the office of her boyfriend and Naruto was reading a script at his desk, it has been almost one year since they start to live together. "Naruto!" The black trainer called him out.

"What's u…" Naruto looked up to her before his face turn red as soon as he see that she was wearing her knee-high socks with red sneakers…And that was all what she wear right now. "W-W-Why are you naked?!"

"Take me now!" Stephanie suddenly pull him across his desk, "Be rough with me!" She pounces onto his lip with her lip and she make out with him as the confusing redhead decide to toss the logical out of the window, kissing back. She tear his shirt apart before she fumble around with his pant, managing to get it off with his underwear and she gasp out softly as soon as her lover grope her buttocks with a rough squeeze.

"How rough?" The redhead grunted out as he rub his member between her thighs to harden it up and he bit her lower lip lightly, kneading her rear roughly.

"Very." The black woman grind her groin on her lover's sliding cock before a moan escape her lips as he suck her breasts greedily with few light bites, "M-M-M-Make me your bitch! Make me feel like a slut!"

"If you say so…" Naruto suddenly force her down on her knees before he slide his cock between her breasts, thrusting upward wildly as he mash her breasts together and his lover moan out in pleasure. "H-H-Hold your tits together!" Stephanie obey him as she press them together and her lover fuck her breasts furiously, what the redhead don't know is that his lover have a fetish for rough treatment and she want to be submission to him for no reason. "I-I-I'm gonna cum!" The redhead said right before he ejaculates all over her breasts and some on her face with a moan. Stephanie was about to wipe some off but her lover stop her by shoving his cock into her mouth with a thrust, fucking her wildly. "D-D-Don't clean yourself up yet, dattebayo. I'm gonna dirty you up."

Stephanie nod her head slightly with a small smile as her lips wrap around his thrusting cock, sucking it off while he fuck her mouth. She quietly finger herself with two fingers and it went on for a while until her lover empty his second load out down her throat before he pull it out. "M-M-More…" She moaned out, spilling some semen-mixed drool all over her chin as it drip onto her breasts.

"Oh, you'll get more than you want." The redhead suddenly yanks her up on her feet before he pin her down on her back against the top of the desk and he insert his member into her maidenhood in a swift move, immediately thrusting with bucking hips without stop as his lover moan out in pleasure. Her moan grow loudly as soon as Naruto lift her right leg all way up to his shoulder and the thrusting speed increase at fast pace, his other hand hold onto the side of her hip to brace themselves.

"H-H-H-Hard!" Stephanie cried out and her lover kept thrusting into her roughly. It really don't take a long enough until he come inside her without any warning and he pull his member out, stroking it to ejaculate more out onto her lower body and torso. Naruto look over his cum-stained lover as she sit up with a heavy pant and soft moan.

"S-S-So mind telling me what it was all about?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I-I'm just horny and like it." The black trainer shrugged her shoulders lightly, "…Why? Do you dislike it?"

"N-N-No, I kinda like it, dattebayo." The blushing redhead muttered before he give her a wicked smirk, "In fact, I have to dirty your back before we finish up."

"Ooh, do it now!" Stephaine quickly turn around to show her clean back, wiggling her ass at him and her smirking lover take her in ass before they resume their rough lovemaking for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Abbott, Quinn, stop wrestling around in the living room!" Stephanie yelled at her two young sons as they rolled around, knocking some objects down during their wrestle. "Stop that or I'm grounding you for two weeks!" There was a loud crash, "MAKE THAT THREE!"

"ATOMIC BOMB!" A young girl suddenly jumped off the couch and she land on her brothers with a drop.

"GRACE, YOU'RE GROUNDED TOO!" Stephanie spun around to her husband of ten years with a glare, "NARUTO, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEM!"

"Kids, you hear your mom." Naruto chuckled nervously at his wife's deadly glare as he pulled his children away from each other, "Stop fighting each other…We'll take it outside in backyard!"

"What? NO!" Stephanie yelled at her laughing husband as he carried the cheering kids out into the backyard, "DAMMIT, COME BACK HERE! I'M GONNA…Oh, forget it!" She walked out into the backyard to join the family, "I'm gonna give him some good talk in bed…A lot!"

* * *

 **And that end the forty-eight chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we just covered the whole RR girls!**

 **Naruto hired Stephanie as his trainer and he end up falling in love with her! It was pretty straight shot between them! I wonder who's next! Who know?!**

 **I am going back on the break again until somewhere in Jan or Feb so I will announce about the next chapters…The next four chapters will be Harem and Orgy before we enter the GB series! (GB stands for Genderbender for these who don't know about the key letters.)**

 **Special announcement! I am planning to start up a Youtube channel so it'll affect the writing schedule, meaning that all of the stories' update will be extreme slow because of that. Let's say that I'm going to try my hands in something that do with 3d/2d animation plus some boring 10/5 trivia (Kinda like some certain channels on youtube) and tutorials like how-to-blank. I just want you all to know that if I haven't post anything past the deadline, plus I'm gonna try and keep fanfic and youtube channel separate because it's gonna be under different name. I may change that last part later…We'll see. Now if you all excuse me, I'll go back to my hiatus and finish my x-mas shopping. Bye! See you all either in Jan or Feb or few months.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flame will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	49. RR: 16 wives

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **(Skip it if you know the reason of delay)**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Kinda short chapter for this one.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **RRH: 16 Wives**

* * *

Naruto sit on the edge of the large bed with a blush as sixteen women change out of their clothes into their birthday suits, he can't believe that he end up with sixteen wives after he join Ridonculous race with Owen and he just click with everyone very well like always. He can't believe that one of them finds out about his legal 'harem' contact and somehow manage to talk them into sharing him…And he don't know who was it! Right now, they were going to have a special night with him by having a reverse-gangbang and it always happen two or three time a month. "Um, is there any way I can talk you all out of that?" Naruto asked them nervously.

"Nope." MacArthur smirked at him as several women giggled at their husband, "You know it's gonna happen and there is nothing you can do about it…" She juggled her breasts teasingly, "Expect for getting your jiggle on and starting fucking us. Lucky you!"

"Lucky me, dattebayo…" The redhead muttered with a small gulp, they just had a special night two days ago!

"Do you think we have enough strapons?" Mary glanced at the box in the corner, "I think we missed a few…"

"Yeah, we do." Kelly replied, "I just checked and there's one for each, along with some extras."

"I'm going first." Stephanie suddenly kneels down in front of Naruto and she just takes his member into her mouth with a single gulp, immediately bobbing right away as the redhead's member slowly erect fully. Crimson place herself next to Naruto's left side and she bring the redhead's hand to her groin, causing him to slide his fingers inside her lower mouth as the moaning goth woman grind her hip slightly. Before Naruto know it, Jen was at his other side with her lip on him and they start to making out.

Josee was watching them before MacArthur suddenly bend her over, shoving her face into Sanders' groin without any warning as the chubby cadet slowly push her strapon into the evil figure skater's ass. "Eat her out." The chubby cadet smirked at the moaning skater as the said girl start to eating Sanders out while she thrust her strapon into Josee's ass, "That's a good bitch."

"G-Go easy on her…" Sanders moaned out as she grind her hip against Josee's face, "Remember what happened last time when you had your way with her?"

"Hey, it was an accident!" MacArthur muttered, fingering Josee from behind as she increases her thrusting speed.

"Hey, how about a little mother-daughter action for me?" Kitty groped Kelly's breasts with a caress while her other hand knead Taylor's buttocks.

"Sure, that's fair since you gave me a sister-sister action other day." Kelly said before she pull her daughter in a heated kiss and Taylor's left fingers somehow find their way into the trophy wife's lower mouth, thrusting at her own pace as Kitty enjoy the show by rubbing her body against them.

Laurie and Miles was scissoring each other with a double-head dildo with moans and on other side, Carrie and Tammy were eating each other out in sixty-nine position.

"H-H-Hey, do it slow…" Mary moaned out as Ellody thrusting a small dildo into her lower mouth while Emma lick her outer lip but they just speed up, increasing her pleasure.

After a while, Stephanie stand up as she turn around before she sit down on Naruto's laps, slowly pushing his harden member into her lower mouth with a moan. The trainer immediately bounce her hips against him furiously while Crimson stand up, shoving her groin into the redhead's face as Jen follow the goth girl's action and the moaning redhead start to eat them out at same time. Naruto's hands manage to find their way to Stephanie's hip before he thrust his groin upward as fast as he can and Crimson start to make out with Jen while their husband keep eating them out.

"M-M-Mom…" Taylor moaned out as Kelly thrust her large strapon into her daughter's entrance in a doggy position and she was about to moan out but Kitty wrap her legs around her head, causing her to dive into schoolgirl's groin deeper and the spoiled woman dig her tongue inside Kitty's inner canal.

Miles decide to use strapon to perform anal on Carrie as Tammy kept eating her out with slow thrusts and Laurie join Ellody's group as each girl take turn to pleasuring the Latino genius, switching with other girl.

"F-F-Fuck, I'm co…" Naruto moan out as he suddenly shoot his first load inside the trainer's inner entrance before Stephanie remove herself off him with a moan and he glance over his shoulders to see that Jen and Crimson was pleasing each other in sixty-nine position. The redhead barely has any time to catch his breath as Miles suddenly jump onto him, impaling herself on his cock in process.

"First come, first serve." The glass-wearer hippie bounce right away with a moan and the redhead thrust his hip upward again as he grope her buttocks, caressing them lightly. After a few minutes, Naruto suddenly stand up, lifting her up as Miles wrap her legs around his waist and the moaning hippie cry out in pleasure as her lover thrust into her inner entrance furiously. The redhead almost gasp out as soon as Mary start to sucking his sack out of blue but Miles caught his lip, sliding her tongue in and they make out while the brunette suck him off. After few rounds, the redhead finally hit his climax together with Miles and a bit of his seeds spill out of her into Mary's mouth and he slowly remove his cock from the hippie woman's lower mouth.

"Fuck me now." Mary turned around on fours as she wiggle her rear at him and Naruto slowly enter her lower slot clumsily as Miles kept making out with him. The redhead's hips instantly thrust slowly, speeding up with each thrust and the genius moan out in pleasure as she feel Miles' bare bottom sitting on top of her back, leaving a trail of spilt seeds all over but she don't care as long as she get some pleasure from her husband. It don't take long enough until he ejact inside her with a moan and he slowly pull out before Miles slide off Mary's back and they start to make out with each other, their hands roaming all over their bodies.

After watching Mary and Miles grope each other in heated makeout, Naruto spot Ellody nearby and the tanned genius was lying on her back as she watch Sanders fingering Taylor. The redhead walk up to her and mount over her, rubbing the tip of his member across her lower mouth. He slowly insert inside the enterance as the tanned genius moan out softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and she feel him lifting her legs up.

"Don't hold back…" Ellody whispered right before Naruto start to thrust into her, slow at first until his hip buck wildly to her pleasure. It went on for a while until the redhead come inside her as soon as she hit her climax and he pull his cock out, only to have it swallow up by the tanned genius as she clean it with few sucks, which he give her another load.

"Naruto, do me now." Jen called out hornily to catch Naruto's attention as she lifts her lower body up in air with her back on floor, "Do pilediver on me, please!"

"Like that?" Naruto mounted over her, inserting himself into her maidenhood as the moaning fashionist nod slightly and she cry out loud as her husband start to thrust into her while holding her legs up in air by her ankles. The redhead slowly increase the thrusting speed and before he know it, Laurie hug him from behind with few kisses on his neck as her body rub up against his back, increasing his pleasure in process. Without any warning, he comes inside Jen few times before he pull his cock out.

"Fuck me." Laurie turned him around before she impale herself on his cock, still standing, and she wrapping her right leg around his waist with wild bounce as the fashionist's legs slide down their bodies to the floor with a soft flop. The hippie suddenly lift her other leg up, causing the redhead to cup her buttocks to support her up as he still thrusting into her bouncing hips and his lip somehow find their way to her breasts, sucking them with lightly nibble on her nipples.

"Jeez, I swear Laurie and Miles have so much in common." MacArthur muttered, currently riding Sanders in doggy style with strapon.

Like before, Naruto abruptly come inside Laurie after few rounds and he carefully drop her on the bed since it was close to them before the redhead glance around, thinking about who'll he do next until something catch his eyes. Josee was fucking Tammy's mouth with strap-on and the chubby woman's wet maidenhood was present in his direction and the redhead immediately appear behind Tammy, shoving his cock into her lower mouth with a moan before he start to thrust into her at high speed. His hands grip onto her hip, fondling with her buttocks as the figure skater hold onto chubby woman's head, both increasing their speed together and Naruto end up kissing Josee in heating French kiss, still fucking the moaning chubby woman between them. It went on for a while until the redhead hit another climax again, ejaculating his load into the chubby woman's inner entrance. Naruto pull out and he notice Kelly comes up to him.

"Wanna play with me?" Kelly smirked.

"Hai." Naruto caress her large breasts with a smirk, "I wanna fuck your tits first, dattebayo." The giggling trophy wife get down on her knees and her breasts wrap around his cum-stained cock before she stroke it with few licks as his hip thrust lightly to match her rhyme. It last few minutes before Kelly stop, turning around on her fours as she wiggle her rear at him and the grinning redhead just pounce into her with bucking hips, his hands grab onto her swinging breasts in a tight grip. The trophy wife's moan grows loud as the redhead thrust into her furiously and his hands toy with her breasts roughly. Again, the redhead comes inside her without any warning and he slowly release Kelly with a pant.

"Lie down." MacArthur suddenly push him down on his back before she place herself over him in reverse cowgirl position, slowly drop down onto his cock with a moan. "Let me do the works." She bounce up and down on him as the redhead enjoy it, his hands roam over her buttocks and before he know it, Sanders saddle his face with grinding groin, causing him to insert his swirling tongue inside her maidenhood. The redhead focus on eating the black cadet out and the moaning chubby woman kept bounce on him with gyrating hips until he hit his climax together with her, emptying his load out into her.

"Move over!" Sanders unexpectedly push MacArthur off their husband before she slam her groin down, allowing his member to enter her swiftly and she crouching over him with swinging hips. Naruto stare at her juggling breasts with a moan as his hand rub up and down across her legs, enjoying everything without even having moving a muscle.

"Someone is too horny." MacArthur muttered tiredly.

About few minutes later, the redhead finally release his seeds inside Sanders and the moaning black cadet roll off him with heavy pant. Naruto take a few minutes break until he feel something wet swallow his member up and the redhead lift his head up to see Crimson giving him a blowjob to keep his cock hard. The goth woman release his cock as she scoot up on top of a small table, spreading her legs apart and she beckon him with her index finger. The redhead kneel in front of her, slowly push himself into her inner entrance as the goth woman wrap her legs around him and his mouth latch onto her nipples with a soft suck. His hip thrust slowly at first until it speed up wildly with few grunts and moans, it went on for a while as the table rock under their weights and he finally come inside her with few shots. He remain there with her for a while before he slowly remove himself as he give Crimson a quick kiss and he glance at his wives.

Taylor was lying flat on floor with a soft moan and she release a sharp gasp as soon as she feel Naruto entering her maidenhood slowly from above, his hands holding onto her wrists as if he was pinning her down. "N-Nar…" A moan cut her off as soon as Naruto start to bounce onto her buttocks furiously in crouch position. She can feel his hips smashing onto her buttocks as his cock thrust harder inside her lower mouth and it wasn't long enough until he blows his load inside her with few shots. The redhead's cock slide out of her, shot few more seeds all over her buttocks and the spoiled woman just moan softly with heavy pant.

Naruto turn his head at right side to see Carrie bending over next to him, shaking her rear at him with a longing glance and the redhead place himself behind her as he slowly push his cock inside her lower mouth. "Did you wait too long?" Naruto teased her with a smirk, start to thrust at medium speed as his hands roam all over her chest from behind.

"Y-Yeah…" Carrie moans out, wiggle her groin to increase her pleasure and she gasp out as soon as her husband squeeze her breasts roughly as his thrusting hip suddenly speed up. It really don't take them long as they hit their climax together and the blonde woman drop down, slumping over the table with a moan before she cry out in pleasure as soon as Taylor start to licking her cum-stained maidenhood with passion.

"Naruto, you should get a piece of this action." Stephanie catch his attention and the redhead look over his shoulder to see the black trainer, spreading Josee's legs apart as she thrust a large strapon into figure skater's anal while Miles use strapon to fuck Josee's mouth as if she was giving hippie a blowjob.

"Hai, I should." Naruto joined them with a grin as he insert his cock into Josee's lower mouth and start thrusting furiously to match the rhyme of his two wives as the figure skater get gangbanged, much to her pleasure. It only take about five minutes until the redhead shot his seeds inside the skater, still thrusting for a bit before he remove his member from her.

"Almost done?" Kitty make her husband lie down on bed before she saddle him, her lower mouth swallow his throbbing member up in one move, and the schoolgirl start to bounce on him as Emma sit close behind her, grinding her groin against Naruto's thighs.

"Y-Yeah, having sex with many girls in row can do that to anyone, dattebayo…" The redhead muttered tiredly, thrusting upward into Kitty's inner cavern with a moan and he come inside her after few minutes.

"And you come pretty quick." Emma take Kitty's place, starting to bounce on his cock with a moan.

"Again, having sex with…" Naruto was about to say something but Kitty catch his lips in a passion makeout as her sister fuck their husband for a while. About few minutes later, he cum inside Emma and the girls roll off him. "F-Finally…" He muttered to himself, "That's everybody I…" He trailed off as the rest of his wives climb onto their bed with a coy smirk and his face paled. "C-C-Can we just take a little break before we…"

"Nope." Crimson cut him off, "You know we're not gonna stop because it's our night…"

"And you can take a break when we say you can." Sanders replied before the women suddenly pile up on the screaming redhead, following by countless moans and it went on for the rest of the night and next day.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto was drinking his coffee in dining room at morning and he look up from the newspaper as soon as he hear many footsteps racing down the stairs before many of young redheads race out of the mansion, following by some of their mothers. "What's going on?" Naruto asked with a blink.

"They want to buy something for vacation trip and see a movie." Viper calmly walks into the dining room with blank expression before her eyes dart around as if she was looking for someone, "Have you seen mother? She's supposed to take me to Hot Topic and some stores today."

"Um, don't worry." The redhead chuckled, "She'll be right out so you can go ahead and wait for her in car." His goth daughter stare at him for a while then she walk out and Naruto release his breath for no reason before Crimson crawl out under table with Kitty and Jen. "…So what was that for?" He look at them, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Just feel like it." Two of his wives replied happily with giggle as one person just shrug her shoulders uncaringly and their husband just shake his head, muttering under his breath. Something about risk of getting caught by kids.

'At least I have sixteen wives and nothing more.' Naruto shivered at the idea of having over twenty wives.

* * *

 **And that end the forty-nine chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto somehow end up with sixteen wives and they all happen to be RR girls! Poor guy, his wives kept jumping him too many times…Or shall I say lucky guy? Hmm…It's really good thing that he didn't have 26 wives or more than that…Oh, wait…Hmm…What if?**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	50. Orgy 2: RR

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Fifty chapter! Fifty more chapters until we reach hundred chapter! I hope I'll reach there soon.**

 **In this chapter, it's Naruto with RR characters only so you won't see any TD characters…Meaning, Geoff, Noah, Owen and Leonard won't be in this chapter. And before anyone ask, yes, even Pete and Gerry are in this chapter. Like I said before, just skip any scenes/chapter if you don't like it, that's up to you.**

 **Short chapter since it's kinda chaotic and I can't do everything that going on in background or detail more for this chapter so I'll leave it to your imagination.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Orgy 2: RR**

* * *

"How long are you gonna make us wait for?" Chet huffed with crossed arms as he sit on the couch while Carrie write names down on strip of papers and the rest were sitting around in their robes. "I thought we already have everything ready. What happened to the papers?"

"Someone misplaced them and we can't find it everywhere." Tom replied before he looks around, "But again, we all live in one huge mansion on a private island so it's no surprise that we always lose things when we don't watch it."

"I agreed." Ellody adjusted her glass with a nod, "I hadn't found my glasses for two weeks after I take it off for a swim."

"That's why I told you all to carry your backpack with you all the time." Mickey said nervously as his twin nodded his head shakily and almost everyone roll their eyes at the twin, they'll feel silly to carry backpack all the time in their home.

"Okay!" Carrie dropped the stack of papers into a bowl, "Everything's ready." She walk over to the couch as everyone start to discard their robes, "Sanders, you can go first."

"Yeah, tell us whose two studs gonna fuck you at same time." Kitty teased her with a smirk.

"Shush, you!" Sanders blushed, it was her turn to have two guys for a foreplay before they get into it and she glance at two names in her hands. "Ryan and Mickey."

"Ha, you get a quite opposite couple." Dwayne laughed, causing everyone to roll their eyes at him as Junior groan embarrassingly.

"Jacques." Emma looked at the said person.

"Great, I get Spud." Josee muttered, glancing at the slowpoke and he didn't show any reaction since he appears to be in daze like always.

"Jay." Kelly held a paper out and the wimpy man blushed with a gulp.

"Naruto." Crimson walked over to the redhead.

"Lucky bitch." MacArthur fished a name out before she look at it, "Pete."

"Gerry." Tammy called out after she takes her turn.

"Dwayne." Taylor looked at the said man before she shrug her shoulders, at least she don't draw a certain person.

"Look like I have Lorenzo." Miles said as the said person cheered to himself.

"And I have Chet." Mary replied.

"Tom for me." Laurie looked up from her paper.

"Rock." Stephanie nodded.

"Junior, you get me." Kitty smiled at the blushing boy.

"I get Brody." Carrie said.

"Devin for me." Jen glanced at said person.

"That mean I'm with Ennui." Ellody turned to the said goth and every girls joined their first partners.

"So…" Devin looked around as everyone remove their robes, "Who'll start it off?"

Crimson act first by pulling Naruto into a deep kiss as her hand wrap around his member, stroking slowly, and the redhead's hands end up cupping the hardcore goth woman's buttocks with light squeezes. Almost immediately, everyone start after Crimson's act.

Jay lies on his back with a moan as Kelly stroke his member between her breasts and his hands alternative between squeeze and tugs on her erected nipples. He gasp out softly as soon as the trophy wife licks his tip.

Taylor try to hold her moan back as Dwayne thrust two fingers into her while sucking onto her right breast and her hand stroke his harden member, they were lying on their sides on the sofa.

Next to them, Spud was sitting as Josee's head bob up and down on his erected member and the slowpoke's hands were petting her hair softly.

Sander lies on her side with a muffed moan as Ryan's harden cock thrust into her mouth and Mickey thrust three fingers into her lower mouth, holding her left leg up in air and his member rub up against her buttocks.

"T-T-That's good, keep going…" Emma moan out as Jacques eat her out with swirling tongue and she nearly cry out as soon as he slide two fingers inside her, fingering her right away.

Rock groan out on the floor with pleasure as Stephaine stroke his member furiously and the black trainer grind her hips against the rocker's face, causing him to lick her lower slot to increase her pleasure.

Carrie and Brody were in sixty-nine position, pleasing each other with medium speed and the plain woman moan into his cock as the tanned party animal slap her buttock repeating with few caresses in between.

Lorenzo thrust his harden member into Miles' mouth as he hold her head for better brace and the hippie woman just twirling her tongue around as she sit on her knees, giving him to pleasure while she fingering herself with three fingers.

Gerry stroke his member by rubbing it between Tammy's buttocks doggy style as his hands grope her randomly and the chubby woman was pleasing herself by sucking on her own two fingers while her other hand rub her sweet spot.

"You like them tits, don't you?" MacArthur smirked as Pete hump on top of her, his sliding member sandwiched between her breasts and the elder just moan out in pleasure.

Kitty hold Junior to her side with a moan as he suck her breasts greedily and her hand stroke his cock at medium speed, her groin was occupied with his two thrusting fingers.

Ellody suck onto Ennui's erected cock upside down as the hardcore goth man sit against the side of the wall, holding her lower body up against his chest while he dig into her inner entrance with his tongue.

Mary plays with her breasts and fingering herself with other hand while Chet hold her feet up, using it as a onahole as he hump his cock between the soles.

Laurie and Tom make out with each other as the fashionist slide his member between her groin, rubbing up against the hippie woman's sweet spot while his hands toying around with her breasts.

Jen cry out in pleasure as Devin use four fingers to thrust into her lower mouth and her hands manage to find their way to his cock, stroking furiously much to his pleasure.

About ten minutes in, Junior eagerly push his member into Kitty's lower mouth in missionary position as the schoolgirl moan out and the young blonde start to thrust into her faster. His action was witnessed by some and most males start to enter their partners' maidenhood in different positions with moans.

Ennui thrust his cock into Ellody's lower mouth from behind in doggy style as he pull her hair back and his other hand slap the tanned genuis' rear with each thrust he take, Ellody's moans slowly grow loud with pleasure.

Taylor ride Dwayne on a chair with moan as the suburban dad thrust upward into her entrance, his hands fondle around with her assets while his tongue slide into moaning spoiled woman's mouth.

Josee smashing her hips down on Spud's groin in reverse sitting position, the cock slide in and out of her inner cavern as the moaning figure skater toying with her breasts while the dazed man just sit there for a while. "Come on!" Josee snarled at him with moan, "Move your damn hip! FUCK ME!"

"Give it up." Rock called out to her as he fucks Stephanie in missionary position, "You know it'll take a while before he…" Stephanie suddenly pulls his head down to her lips, initiate a heating makeout as her legs wrap around his waist.

Mickey was thrusting into Sanders' lower mouth furiously and he come inside her immediately before he pull out, switching with Ryan as the wimpy man fill Sanders' mouth with his cock while Ryan shove his member in Sanders' entrance with hard thrust, lifting her left leg up against his chest.

Kelly lies on her front with her rear up in air as Jay pound into her maidenhood wildly from behind and his hands fondle her breasts clumsily, due to his small frame.

Brody thrust into Carrie at medium speed as he hold her against the wall and the moaning plain woman have her legs wrapping around his torso, sucking his neck lightly while the tanned party animal's hands squeeze her buttocks at random.

Emma ride Jacques' member in cowgirl position with moan as the figure skater thrust upward with bucking hips and he suck her right nipple lightly, her left breast was occupied by his hand.

Crimson bend her upper body forward, standing as Naruto fuck her roughly from behind with his right hand on her hip and his other hand brace on her shoulder to keep themselves balanced.

Miles cry out in pleasure as Lorenzo thrust his cock into her lower mouth from above, due to the jackhammer position, and she fondle with her breasts, which turn the skinny step-brother on more.

Chet hold Mary's rear up with his hands as he furiously pound into her inner cavern doggy style and the moaning genius just lie there, enjoying it.

Pete bounce into MacArthur's lower slot at his normal speed with grunts and the chubby woman rock her hips slightly, they were in missionary position.

Tammy moan softly as Gerry smack her buttcheeks many time while his cock slide in and out her maidenhood from behind in doggy position.

Devin make out with Jen as his hip smash against her groin in fast rhyme and their limbs wrap around each other's bodies.

Tom thrust his member into Laurie wildly in doggy style like most couples in the room does and his hands roam all over the moaning hippie's chest with few squeezes and grope. It went on for a while before they hit their climax together and almost at same time, everybody all hit their climaxes as the moaning men shoot their seeds inside the moaning women.

"Is it free-for-all now?" Dwayne asked with a pant as he remove himself from Taylor with a light moan.

"Oh, hai." Naruto lift Crimson's legs up without any warning, displaying her maidenhood to them while he stand up as his cock enter her anal with a light thrust, "Cri-chan here want a little gangbang, dattebayo." He sat on the edge of the bed with a grin, start thrusting slowly.

"Sweet!" Brody placed himself in front of Crimson as he slowly insert his member into her lower mouth before he start to thrusting into her at medium speed and Rock suddenly slide his cock inside the moaning goth woman's mouth with a light thrust.

Carrie have a moment of break as she sit on floor, her back lean against the wall before Junior appear in front of her and his cock slowly push into her with few thrusts. The blonde woman was about to moan out but her mouth was suddenly fill with Ryan's member as the black bodybuilder's hand press her head down, causing her to bobbing on his shift while the young boy increase his thrusting speed into Carrie's lower mouth.

The stepbrothers make Kelly lie down on her back and Chet start to thrust his cock between her large breasts with bucking hips as Lorenzo lift her legs up, inserting his member into her lower mouth before he suddenly thrust at high speed. Dwayne decide to join them as he kneel next to the trophy wife's head, turning her head slightly so he can slide his member inside her mouth and he moan out as soon as Kelly suck him off with swirling tongue.

Mickey and Jay thrust their hips into Kitty with a moan, Mickey's cock slide in and out within her anal at slow pace in doggy style while she bounce on Jay's member as Jay moan under her.

Taylor was on her fours as she give Tom a blowjob and Devin was plowing her from behind with hard thrusts.

Laurie grunt out as Spud's hip bucking wildly into her rear with his hands on her breasts in tight grip and Ennui suddenly shove his member down the hippie woman's throat, forcing her to give him a deepthroat and it seems like she was enjoying the rough treatment from her current partners.

Josee end up having a spitroast with Pete and Gerry, the figure skater moan muffled as Gerry fuck her mouth while Pete's groin smash against her hip roughly. "Doesn't that remind you of one time we fucked this wild fangirl in our prime day?" Pete moaned out.

"Oh yeah, she was so tight and wild." Gerry replied back with a moan, their speed increase.

Near them, Jacques lies on his back as Sanders ride him cowgirl style and he was eating Stephanie out, the said trainer was sitting on his face with moans.

"Who do you want to have fun with next?" Ellody asked Mary as her hands trailing down over her chest, grinding her groin up against her best friend's thigh.

"Mmm, Ryan?" Mary watched the said person as he fuck Carrie from behind in standing position, holding her arms behind and the blonde woman's torso was bending down, allowing her to suck Junior's cock off.

"Let's get him." The tanned genius pulled her fellow genius to Ryan, remove him from Carrie so they can have threesome and Ellody end up eating Mary out while the bodybuilder thrust into her maidenhood faster as he make out with Mary.

Jen make out Naruto after he remove himself from Crimson, the redhead sit on the floor with her saddling him, their groins smash together in rhyme and the female fashionist moan out as soon as Tom insert his member into her rear while he suck onto her neck softly.

Emma stroke Pete's and Dwayne's cocks while Devin fucks her roughly doggy style after they come inside their pervious partners.

"Come on, stuff me more…" MacArthur moan out happily on her fours as Ennui and Lorenzo push their cocks into her maidenhood at same time while Jacques and Jay stuff their members into her anal at her request.

They kept change the partners and do so many things that everything become blur for many hours, losing in pure pleasure of sex.

Stephanie stroke Junior and Spud and she suck onto Brody as Dwayne thrust his cock into her lower mouth while Gerry sway his hip into her anal before they cum all over her body as she moan out.

Josee cry out in pleasure as Ennui thrust into her maidenhood from behind, holding her legs up in air, forcing her to support her weight up with her arms and before she know it, Chet shove his cock into her mouth as he pull her ponytail up in air with moan.

Several men take turn to ejaculate their seeds inside Jen as she lie on a small table, her moan grow each time their cock thrust into her. Some would just jerk off on her body.

Naruto latch his mouth onto Kelly's large breasts, sucking greedily as his cock thrust into MacArthur's cum-stained maidenhood while the moaning chubby cadet suck Ryan's thrusting cock. The moaning trophy wife was fucked by Rock as he make out with Crimson.

"N-No more, I need a break fr…" Carrie moan out weakly as Lorezno plow her rear roughly but she was cut off by Devin's cock, sliding inside her mouth and her breasts was toying by Jacques' member.

"P-P-Please cum on me…" Mary moan out as group of men have their way with her in a gangbang, her hands stroke Mickey and Gerry as she give Pete a titfuck with blowjob while Junior and Jay take turn to fuck her lower mouth and anal. They would give her a lot of cumshots after few rounds.

Brody fuck Crimson doggy style with his hands on her hip as she give different men blowjob and receive a facial cumshot after cumshot.

"Hey, guys!" Chet hollered out as Kitty bob her head on his shift deeply with his hand on top of her head, "Kitty want one big bukkake from everyone!"

"Dude, we should do bukkake for all chicks!" Brody grinned as all men surround Kitty, jerking off with some assist from the schoolgirl and they come all over her body.

"I'm down with that." Devin said before they shoot their load all over each girl's bodies then they resume their lovemaking, not caring about the mess or anything since the bliss of pleasure have take over their minds. It went on for the rest of night and next day.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto walk down the corridor of a large mansion and he step to his side with a light chuckle as several red-haired children run away from a blonde Latino teenager. "Kids and their prank, dattebayo." The redhead shook his head before he walk into a large dining room and he glance at his wives and husbands, only to raise his eyebrow at a sight on a table. "…Why is Junior and Kelly having sex on the middle of table?" It turn out Kelly was on her back with her legs wrapping around Junior as their groins smash together in rhyme, his head bury between her breasts. It's really good thing that their children are not around to see it and Sanders lock the door behind him, meaning she was the one who let him in and other out.

"They want to give us a show as a part of our dinner-and-show." Kitty said to him with a smirk as he sits down next to her and her hand snake in under his pant, stroking him. "My idea, by the way."

"A-A-Ah, I see…" The moaning redhead sweatdrop at that but enjoying the show while the schoolgirl jerk him off, other men was in same place with their wives. 'I wonder what would happen if I end up with everyone from Total Drama show or both?' He thought to himself but he shake it off his head, why think about it when he have a good life with his growing family right here.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto end up with the RR cast and they have an orgy! (Well, it's not big one like TD but still!) It's really hard to keep track because like every orgy, you can't keep up and don't know what's going on! At least they're happy with that, seeing that they have their own children.**

 **I wonder what would happen if you merge two cast together…Hmm, oh wait! Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	51. Orgy 3: TDRR

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **That's gonna be a biggest orgy between both casts! And to make it a little special…That time, we will have Chef, Chris and Don in it! That's right! The hosts are gonna get some! Why add them? I kinda want to avoid writing a same chapter when I add them in future chapters so…Why not do it now and get it out of the way?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Orgy 3: TDRR**

* * *

"Do you know what time is it now?"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence! Don't you dare…"

"It's orgy time!"

"Dammit, Chris!" Chef threw a water bottle at Chris with a scowl, "Every fucking time!"

"Don't you ever get tired of saying same thing over and over?" Jen asked.

"Or acting like you are being recorded by camera?" Duncan deadpanned.

"Knowing him, not at all." Leshawna shook her head and most of the people share her thought, what make it stand out is that everyone was all in their birthday suits and nothing else. Another thing that stand out is that they are in a largest room with a largest bed that can fit them all in, due to the fact that there are about few mattresses pushing together.

"Hey!" The former host pouted at them with a light glare.

"Okay, okay, enough of making fun of Chris…" Naruto chuckled as he ignored another cry from his father, "Courtney is about to draw three names out." He jabbed his thumb at the CIT as she fish some names out of the box.

"I can't believe I draw a short straw." Courtney muttered under her breath, "I am so sure that I'm gonna be sore for days after that."

"I know…" Emma sighed behind her.

"At least you and Lindsay are gonna have threesome at first instead of foursome." The CIT replied before she pull three papers out and she glance at the names before she sigh out with an eyeroll. "Great! I have Chet, Harold and Chef."

"Sweet!" Chet jabbed his finger at his stepbrother, "In your face!"

"You know you have to share her with other two guys, right?" Lorenzo scoffed with crossed arms but his stepbrother just shrug uncaringly, he gets one of hot girls for first round.

"I get G-E-R-R-Y and C-H-R-I-S." Lindsay spells the names out.

"Ooh, I'm already hard now." Chris grinned perversely and almost everyone roll their eyes at the former host.

"B and Don." Emma said after she drew two papers out and the rest of the girls draw a piece out.

"Scott." Dawn said.

"I get Brick." Sanders glanced at blushing cadet.

"What did you get?" Katie asked her best friend, "I'm with Pete."

"Devin." Sadie replied.

"I'm gonna fuck Junior." Crimson said bluntly.

"Well, I'm doing Noah." Blaineley said.

"And Justin is gonna doing me." Carrie blushed.

"Dwayne." Kelly looked at her paper before she glance at her daughter, "Who do you get?"

"Brody." Taylor replied without missing a beat.

"Duncan, you're with me." Eva grunted and the said punk mutters under his breath, something about good rule and no strap-on.

"Ryan for me." Anne Maria said with a smirk.

"I draw Dave." Staci said, "…Did you know that my great-great-great-great-great-grandpa was the one who invented orgy and before him…"

"I get Max." Gwen cut the chatterbox off with a deadpan expression, getting tired of her ramble.

"Ooh, I have Mickey!" Izzy giggled.

"And Jay's mine." Bridgette glanced at the crazy woman.

"DJ." Sierra looked up from her paper, "Damn, I wish it was Cody."

"Didn't you just fuck him yesterday?" Stephanie asked her with a raised eyebrow as the crazed fangirl shrugged her shoulders, "Never mind, I have Tom."

"Ah, I have Alejandro." Scarlett adjusted her glasses with a pleased nod.

"Woo, I get Tyler!" Sugar cheered as the clumsy jock gulped nervously, "You should feel lucky to be first to fuck a sexiest woman!"

"Lucky me…" Tyler muttered.

"Lorenzo." Amy sighed, "Eh, at least it's not bad one."

"Um, Leonard." Samey looked at the said person.

"I-I'm with Naruto." Zoey blushed together with her fellow redhead.

"Rock." Beth grinned at the blonde rocker.

"Oh, Cameron will do me first." Dakota said.

"Mike." Kitty called out, waving a paper up in air with a smile.

"Lightning." Heather muttered.

"Cody's mine." MacArthur spoke up, ignoring the fangirl's groan.

"Geoff's first." Leshawna said.

"Um, Spud." Sky glanced between the said person and her paper.

"Beardo." Jasmine blinked at her paper.

"O-Owen." Ella blushed.

"Ugh, I get Topher." Jo snorted at her slip with an eyeroll, "He better not try copy Chris."

"Trent." Josee hummed.

"Ezekiel?" Mary looked at the said person with a gulp.

"Rodney." Miles smiled at the stuttering giant.

"Sam." Jen said.

"Shawn." Tammy turned to the zombie nut with a smile.

"I get Ennui." Laurie glanced at her paper.

"Which mean Jacques is with me." Ellody looked at the said person.

"Finally!" Duncan sighed out as the girls goes up to their drawn partners, "Why do we always draw the names before we start?! Why can't we do it a day early?"

"Let's leave it as it is." Trent shrugged his shoulders and the punk just crossed his arms with a grunt as everyone prepare themselves for the event. Usually, they always wait for someone to start first before they get into it so they can not feel pressure.

Surprisingly, Heather was first to start everything off as she kneel down in front of Lightning and she stroke his cock lightly, giving the tip a few licks. The sport jock push her head slightly, causing her to start sucking on head of the cock lightly and everyone finally start it off with their own foreplay.

"Chef, you get blowjob first." Courtney stroke Harold's and Chet's members as she sit on her knees and the cooker slowly slide his cock into her mouth, moaning out as soon as the CIT bob her head down with twirling tongue. Chef suddenly push her head down as his hip start to thrusting into her mouth with a moan and his action cause Chet and Harold to hump against the CIT's moving hands.

"Lie down." Chris told Lindsay and the bombshell obeyed with a puzzled expression before she moan out as soon as the former host suddenly thrust his cock between her breasts, groping them roughly, and Gerry dive in between her groin, eating her out right away.

Emma sit between B and Don on the edge of the bed, stroking their members with her hands as they grope her breasts.

Spud lies on his back, licking into Sky's lower mouth while she bob her head on his cock in sixty-nine position and few couples were in same pose like Katie with Pete on sofa, Staci with Dave on the floor as his hand force her head down to take his cock in deeper, Samey with Leonard right next to the right side of the bed, Dawn with Scott on bed along with Sanders, Brick, Josee, Trent, Jen, Sam, Carrie and Justin.

Leshawna sit on top of Geoff, sitting on a chair, as the party animal latch his mouth onto her nipple with a greedily suck while his right hand slide into her inner entrance with thrusts and his groin rub up against her bare bottom with upward thrusting.

Dwayne was enjoying the titfuck that Kelly was giving him as he lean against the wall for balance, thrusting his hip to match her stroking rhythm.

Gwen also gives Max a titfuck with few licks and she wasn't alone in this. Sadie, Ellody, Tammy, Kitty and Blaineley pleasure their partners with their breasts as several men humping with moans.

"A-Ah, you're getting rough…" Junior moan out as Crimson gave him a fast rough blowjob, pinning his arms down against his waist. MacArthur also has same idea with Cody to his pleasure.

Duncan pin Eva down to the floor with his right arm around her waist and the punk was thrusting three left fingers into her lower mouth from behind.

Ennui decide to fuck Laurie's mouth as he force her to take it in deeper and it seems that the hippie woman don't mind it a bit, enjoying it. The hardcore goth was not the only one that fuck his partner's mouth, Lorenzo, Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel, Brody and Topher also thrust their members into their partners' mouths.

Zoey release a soft moan as Naruto finger her from behind in stand position, massaging her breasts with another hand and he kiss her neck with butterfly kisses while his cock rub between her buttocks.

Anne Maria suck onto Ryan's member upside down as he dig into her lower mouth with tongue, holding her body up in air and he was standing.

"D-Does it feel good?" Ella asked Owen with a blush as she stroke his member with both of her hands.

"Yes, it does!" Owen grinned at her with a light moan, glancing at his sides. Jasmine was giving Beardo a blowjob at his right side and Jay was eating Bridgette out at his left side. He glance at several couples in front of him, Mickey, Cameron, Rodney, Tom, Rock and DJ were eating their partners out while the girls toying around with their own breasts.

Ezekiel can't take it any longer and he suddenly turn Mary around on her fours before he shove his throbbing member into her lower mouth with a hard thrust, his hip bucking wildly as it draw some pleasured moan out from Mary's lips. It was almost like a signal as each couples and group start to fuck in different positions.

Naruto hold Zoey against the bed's headboard with his hands on her buttocks, thrusting his member into her lower mouth at his own pace as she wrap her legs around his waist with a moan and his lip suck the nape of her neck to increase her pleasure.

Jasmine and Beardo lie in spoon position and the giant woman moan softly as the human soundboard's cock slide in and out within her inner cavern from behind while he fondle with her breasts with one hand.

Beth was on her back with a moan as Rock hump into her lower mouth with her legs around his waist and her moan grow loud as soon as the blonde rocker's hands massage her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly.

Gwen rest her head on her arms with her rear up in air and Max thrust his member into her lower mouth furiously with a moan, holding her hip with his hands.

Leshawna ride Geoff's member with a moan as the party animal nuzzle his face between her large breasts, his hip pump upward to meet her bouncing hip and his hands fondle with her buttocks eagerly.

Emma kneels on her fours as she swallow Don's member with slow bob and B was thrusting into her maidenhood at slow pace to match the rhythm.

Chef lies on his back as he thrust his member up into Courtney's maidenhood with his hands on her breasts and Harold shove his cock into her anal while the moaning CIT swirling her tongue around Chet's thrusting cock within her mouth. Harold would go next to fuck her then Chet last.

Scarlett was on her side with her arms pin over her head on floor and Alejandro thrust his member into her lower entrance as he lift her right leg up for better access.

Anne Maria was upside down, lying on her shoulders with moan as Ryan holding her legs over her head while he jackhammer her lower mouth wildly.

Izzy mount Mickey in cowgirl position, her gyrating hip bouncing roughly on his groin and poor guy can't stop her.

Lindsay was on her knees and bend over with her arms behind as Chris thrust his cock into her lower mouth while Gerry sandwich his thrusting member between her breasts with his hands, the tip keep poking her moaning mouth.

Scott jounces Dawn's body with his hands holding onto her sides as his cock enters her inner cavern with fast thrusts from behind while he sit on a chair.

Sugar kneel on fours with moan as Tyler thrust into her lower mouth roughly and he have a tight grip on her hips, trying to prevent her from pushing him down since she was trying to jump him and he don't want to get hurt again like last time.

Bridgette sit on the edge of bed with spreading legs and Jay was thrusting his member into her clumsily, his hands kept groping at her breasts eagerly.

Crimson pin Junior to the floor and she ride him reverse cowgirl with buckling hips as he squeeze part of her buttocks with moan.

Mike thrust his member into Kitty in missionary position as she wrapped her limbs around him and the unpredictable man keep sucking onto her left breast, her right breast was occupied with his squeezing hand.

Carrie was on her feet with pleasured cries as Justin pin her upper arms to her side while his cock pump into her maidenhood from behind.

Jen and Sam make out with French kisses as their groins smash together at medium pace.

Amy was nearly bend in half as Lorenzo push her legs all way to her chest and his member thrust into her maidenhood at furious speed.

Dave covers Staci's mouth as he fuck her doggy style and the chatterbox attempt to speak through his hand once again.

Noah sit on floor, latching his mouth onto Blaineley's breasts while his hands cupping her rear as she ride him with bucking hip and her legs end up wrapping around his hip.

Samey lie on floor with moan as Leonard insert his member into her maidenhood with hard thrusts, his hip hit her buttocks with each thrust.

DJ hold Sierra's lower body up by holding onto her thighs as he thrust into her lower mouth faster and the moaning fangirl barely support her weight up with her shakily arms, due to the pleasure.

Dakota kneel over a small desk with moan as Cameron's cock slide in and out within her inner cavern at medium speed.

Owen hold Ella's legs up against his torso as his cock enter the princess wannabe's entrance with bucking hips and Ella moan out on sofa with few pleasured cries.

Tammy lie on her back with her legs up against Shawn's chest as his member thrust into her lower mouth and she moan softly as soon as the zombie nut's hands snake their way to her rear with rough fondle.

Lightning thrust into Heather's maidenhood from behind and he slaps her butt cheeks once in a while, his other hand roams under her chest.

Dwayne hold Kelly up by her breasts as he furiously thrust into her inner cavern from behind and the trophy wife's feet can't find their balance, due to his action but she was enjoying it.

Sky sway her hip rapidly to increase her pleasure as she ride Spud's cock and the slowpoke just lie there, rubbing her breasts slowly.

Cody attempt to thrust his cock upward into MacArthur but the chubby cadet was on top of him, bucking wildly with moan and he decide to just lie there and take it as his moan grow loud.

Katie has her legs over Pete's shoulders as he thrust into her inner cavern with grunts.

Sadie was getting plowing from behind as Devin's hands roam over her body to increase her pleasure, also increasing his thrusting speed.

Josee was bending over with her hands on her knees as Trent's member thrust within her maidenhood, his hands cupping her breasts up.

Brick make out with Sanders clumsily as they lie on floor, their groins smashing together in fast rhyme and the black cadet have her legs wrapping around his hip to make him go deeper with each thrust.

Laurie and Miles end up facing each other as they get fucking doggy style by their partners, Ennui was thrusting roughly and hard into Laurie's lower mouth while Rodney thrust slowly and gently into Miles' entrance.

Ellody was bouncing on Jacques cowgirl style by using her arms on floor behind her back because the figure skater was holding her legs up and she seems to enjoy it with moans.

Brody thrust faster into Taylor's lower mouth as they lies on floor in opposite direction, Taylor was on her front while the tanned party animal was on his back and he smack her buttocks many times to watch them jiggling a little.

Topher stand up, holding Jo up by her rear as her hip bucking against his groin with moan and he return it with a hard thrust inside her inner carven with grunts.

Stephanie bounce onto Tom's hip with moan as they make out with roaming hands and Tom rock his hip slightly to increase their pleasure together.

"You call that a fuck?" Eva grunted out as Duncan saddle her left thigh from behind, holding her right leg up against his chest and his member thrust into her lower mouth faster. "At this rate, it'll gonna take…"

"Shut up, you want a real fuck?!" Duncan suddenly lift her leg up, thrusting deeper and roughly as it increases Eva's pleasure. It went on for a while until he comes inside her with a moan and almost at same time, everyone comes inside their lovers before most pull out.

"S-So how are we gonna start free-for-all off?" Sam asked, still fondling with Jen's body as she kisses his neck.

"Well, we can just go ahead and…" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before Izzy suddenly jump in with a wide grin.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know!" Izzy giggled, "We can start it off with Oreo gangbang and Reverse-Oreo gangbang! It'll be good show to watch and get our freaky on!"

"Oreo and reverse-what?" Heather raised her eyebrow at the crazed woman, "Explain."

"You know Oreo, it's group of blacks fucking a white girl." The crazed woman grinned, "Reverse-Oreo, a group of whites fucking a black girl. To make it more interesting, boys gotta pick lucky girl."

"…You know what?" Ryan hummed, "It's kinda interesting…"

"Yeah, I mean I've never seen it done in person." Trent said and most agreed with him.

"That would make me a little horny." Samey muttered with a blush.

"I can't believe we listened to her." Duncan rolled his eyes, at least some of her ideas are good one but still…

"I'm gonna sit this one out for now." Chef take his seat on a sofa as the rest of black men huddle up together to discuss and he blink at white men in group, he was surprise that few certain boys are joining in. The white guys are Scott, Junior, Shawn, Tom, Rock and Cody.

"Okay, we're ready." Lightning break the huddle with a smirk, "We pick Bridgette."

"O-Oh!" The said surfer woman blushed before they drag her onto the center of the bed, "P-Please don't be rough…" She gasp out as they lift her up and DJ slide under her, positioning his member right under her anal before they lower her on it, impaling her in process. Ryan enter her maidenhood as he lift her legs up and Lightning push his member inside the surfer woman's mouth while Cameron sandwich his cock between her breasts, Bridgette's hands wrap around Leonard and B's shift before they start stroking. Beardo stroke his own member, aiming it at her stomach as he wait for his turn and they start to move their hips to match the rhyme.

"Aww, I was hoping they'll pick me." Izzy pouted as she watch Bridgette getting fucking by black men at slow pace, slowly increase their speeds.

"Poor you." Leshawna rolled her eyes at her before the group of white men grab her, "H-Hey, me?!" They make her saddle onto Junior on the floor as he enter her maidenhood with a moan and she can feel someone rubbing his member between her butt cheeks.

"I always love to fuck this ass." Scott slowly enter her anal with a grin and the sassy woman gasp out as Cody stretch her breasts up, thrusting his member into her breasts as if it was one of her holes. She barely get a chance to say something as Shawn slide his cock into her mouth, causing her to suck right away and she feel her hands wrapping around Rock and Tom's members, starting stroking at her own pace while the group start to give her a gangbang at same time.

"They want to fuck her because of her assets." Stephanie snorted, sliding her fingers inside her maidenhood with few thrusts.

"You're just saying that because you want to be picked." Duncan replied and she nod with a hum as everyone start to masturbating at two groups, enjoying the show and their short break at same time.

After few minutes, Ennui spot Staci opening her mouth to yammer off again and he quickly force her head down on his cock, causing her to deep-throat him with moans. "Less talk, more suck." The hardcore goth man grunted out with rocking hips and before Staci know it, Max enter her lower mouth with a hard thrust. With their action, they trigger a chaotic scene for many hours as the horny men and women engage in sexual activity once again while the two gangbangs kept going on.

"Can you do a bridge?" Lorenzo asked the Cree woman.

"Yeah, like that?" Sky bend backward with her hands and feet on the floor before the skinny stepbrother suddenly thrust into her maidenhood as he hold her hips and the Cree woman don't have a chance to gasp out as soon as Chet shove his cock into her mouth with a thrust. The bulky stepbrother gropes her breast with pleasured grunts, both enjoying the spitroast they were giving her.

Jen was sandwiching between Don and Chris as the RR host's cock pound into her maidenhood while the TD host thrust his member into her anal, the hosts was sitting on the floor and they either suck onto her neck or kiss her.

Alejandro fuck Stephanie doggy style and he was making out with Dakota at his right side, fondling with her rear as Laurie caress his body with few butterfly kisses on his other side.

Justin mount Josee from behind as he push his member into her lower mouth and she was about to release a moan but Jacques suddenly fuck her mouth, holding her head down with both of his hands as he pin her arms down with his legs.

Crimson stroke Mike's and Geoff's cocks as she lick and suck their tips while Ezekiel ride her and the feral man was fondling with her breasts with moans.

"Naruto…" Dawn whispered something into the redhead's ear.

"Sure, like that?" Naruto stand up as he lifting Dawn up, her back facing him as he enter her maidenhood with grunts and he hold her arms back. The petite woman bend her legs back until her feet hang onto his back and he start to move his hip, causing her to arch her back out with a moan as her body rock against his cock. Before she knows it, Devin sticks his cock into her mouth and the redhead adjusts their positions so it'll be easy for them to do a suspending spitroast.

Chef receive titfucks from Lindsay and Kelly as they mash their breasts together around his thrusting cock with several licks, the bombshell was fucked by Spud and the trophy wife was fucked by Noah.

Amy lies on her back with Samey on top of her as Dwayne switch between their lower mouths each thrust and they were licking and sucking Harold's cock.

Courtney bounce on Topher's groin as the host wannabe's cock pound into her anal and her lower mouth was filled by Owen's member while the CIT suck Pete off, her hand stroking Gerry's member.

Brick somehow get drag into a reverse-gangbang as several women have their way with him, MacArthur grind her hip against his face and Jo ride his cock with furious bounce while his hands fingering Izzy and Anne Maria at same time, both women were swirling their tongues around his nipples.

"That brings a whole new level of 'fuck cop'." Duncan grinned as he pound into Sanders' maidenhood missionary style and the black cadet don't say anything because Sam thrust his member into her moaning mouth.

Brody and Trent were having their way with Mary, the tanned man was filling her rear while the musician pound into her lower mouth and they were making out with the genius.

Carrie was forced to eat Tammy out as Shawn, done with Bridgette for now, screw her doggy style with his right foot pushing her head down and the chubby woman sucking Rodney off, her hand toying around with his balls.

Ella kneel down on her knees as Tom enter her lower mouth from behind with few thrusts and the princess wannabe's hands stroke Tyler and Jay at same time.

Blaineley bob her head on Mickey's cock with a moan as Dave plow her crazily.

"How long do we have to wait?" Heather watches them with several women, all fingering themselves.

"Hey, be glad you're getting a short break because you know how the boys can get." Gwen said to her and the grumbling queen bee nod slightly. Heather was about to say something but suddenly, Ryan enter her maidenhood with rapid thrusts and the goth woman end up having sex with Junior and Rock at same time. It become more chaotic as the men and women switch around and everything become blur, due to many positions ranging from simple sex position to large gangbangs as they hit their climax over and over.

Taylor was surrounding by seven men on her back as they give her a gangbang, the rest of cocks rub against her body with furious strokes and she moan out in pleasure.

Ellody cry out with moan as Scott and Lightning stuff their members into her inner cavern at same time.

Jasmine was having a standing sex with Rodney, Ryan and DJ as they have their way with the giant woman.

"Payback, bitch!" Chet pounded into Eva's buttocks furiously as Max, Devin, Cody and Beardo hold her down in a rough gangbang and the moaning bodybuilder enjoy the rough treatment from them.

Zoey suck Don off while B thrust upward into her entrance.

Sierra swallow two cocks at same time and Naruto thrust into her lower mouth from under her at furious speed.

Leonard fucks Sugar's mouth while Ennui thrust furiously into her lower mouth and her anal was getting plowing by Alejandro.

"Y-You're too bi…" Beth moan out as Chef pound into her maidenhood wildly and before the farmer woman know it, Lorenzo enter her mouth with his cock and her hands end up wrapping around Noah's and Owen's members with strokes.

Scarlett eat Ellody out as Chris fuck her lower mouth and Max mount her anal with bucking hips.

Sadie was double-teamed by Pete and Topher in a spitroast position while Katie blows three different men at same time.

Emma and Kitty lick Duncan's cum-stained cock clumsily as they get plowed by Jacques and Geoff, in order.

Miles stand up, bending over as she receives a standing spitroast between Beardo and Justin.

"Y-Y-Yeah, that's what momma need…" Kelly moaned as she sit on the floor with spreading legs while Cameron fuck her in anal and Junior's cock thrust into her maidenhood, both in front and she was stroking Jay and Mickey, switching her mouth between them. "K-K-Keep fucking, little boys."

"W-W-Wait…" Leshawna moaned weakily, her body was littered with thick seeds, nearly cover her in a coat, and they kept fucking her or jizz all over her.

"Wanna make Maeve a big sister?" Ennui pumped into Gwen with bucking hip as the goth woman eat Crimson out and he come inside her with moan.

Ella was sandwiching between Ryan and Rodney, both standing up as they press their bodies against her petite body and her legs bend all way up to her chest.

Heather ride Naruto with moan in reverse cowgirl position as she jerk several men off and her mouth swallow Chris' thrusting member deeper.

Lindsay buries her moaning face into a pillow with her ass up tiredly as many men line up to have their turn with her.

Josee stand up on one leg as Alejandro thrust his cock into her maidenhood, holding her left leg up against his chest and the figure skater was forced to suck several men off in this angle.

"T-T-That should be my workout…" Stephanie moaned dazedly as she get gangbanged by several men, cumming all over her body.

"M-M-More…" Kitty cried blissfully as Owen come inside her before another person take his place.

It went on for hour and hour, cumshot after cumshot until everyone slow down and they either sit or lying around with heavy pants. "…Can we do a fuck circle?" MacArthur speak up after a while and several people give her a odd look.

"A what?" Harold blinked, "You mean jerk circle?"

"No, it's something I saw on porn long time ago." The chubby cadet explained, "It have many women all lying down in big circle with their legs up and each get fuck by dudes at same time."

"Ooh, I like that idea!" Izzy grinned, "We can have our boys fuck us for five minutes before change to next girl by going clockwise and some can switch out with other guys for a break!" Everyone just look at each other before they decide to try it out as they climb up on the giant bed and it last for a while until they stop with pants.

"…A-Anyone want to go for one last charge before we end that?" Naruto asked them.

"…Big orgy on bed?" Someone asked out loud and most agreed with the idea.

"…On bed then it is, dattebayo." The redhead said before everyone gather together into a moaning pile of tangled limbs, no one care about the mess since they were lost in blissful sex.

* * *

"It's hard to believe we have so many kids and yet we don't change this much, dattebayo." Naruto muttered to himself after many years later, he look out at the shore as many children run around, all range from toddler to young adults, and he walk to the kitchen with a chuckle. It's really good thing that their private island is very large enough to have a city.

"Morning, Naruto." Stephaine greeted him, eating her breakfast with her fellow wives and husbands.

"Morning to you." He sat down with a smile, "So what were we talking about?"

"Our kids picking up some bad habits from other kids." Noah deadpanned.

"…Don't tell me it's Maeve again, dattebayo." The redhead sighed into his hands.

"No, not this time." Taylor said, "It's just that some boys and girls are going…Um…"

"They decide to be nudists." Duncan said.

"…W-Well, that's their cho…" Naruto said.

"And Maeve join them because she think it would help her with her 'plan'." Gwen cut him off.

"…Shit." The redhead buried his head under his arms, "Why me?"

"Maybe it's because you're married to your d…" Chris was about to tease him before he receive a smack from the cooker.

"No, you were married into the family though Blaineley because you want to be involved with orgies, you damn perv." Chef grunted annoyingly.

"I regret nothing!" The host gave them a cheesiest grin and they roll their eyes at him.

"At least the life is good." Naruto blew his hair up.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-one chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is what happens when you merge two casts into one big orgy and we just saw Chris, Chef and Don joining the party! Sorry if I leave anything out like your favorite characters/couples, it's pretty hard to write orgy than it look like.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	52. 42 wives

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Oooh, boy! Some of people have wait for this moment, what happen if Naruto end up with 42 wives total from both shows! That is kinda longest chapter, filled with smuts and I'm pretty sure we're gonna see some kinky stuffs!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **TDRRH: 42 Wives**

* * *

"I'm back!" Naruto announced as he enter the lobby of his largest mansion and he glance around with a blink, it was pretty quiet and no one have come out to greet him at the front door like usual. He eventually spots a paper on a table and he picks it up, reading it out loud to himself. "We decide to make today a special day. We have divide into seven group of six girls and chose few certain rooms, a bathroom, and your bedroom. All you have to do is go to each room and fuck us all, your choice. We hope you remember what happen last time when you tried to get out of it?" The redhead paled at the memory, he tried to escape his house when they decide to have sex with him on same day because he don't want to die from having sex with them but they found him so fast then drag him back and have their way with him in a largest reverse-gangbang.

"Kami, please help me get through that, dattebayo." He muttered to the ceiling as he head up the stairs, looking for a certain sign on the doors. If there was a colored tag on the door handle, it means a group is waiting for him inside. Each room can be special or pretty weird because some girls like to come up with a theme and he blush at the memory of some women in skimpy maid outfits. He decide to take bathroom first and it really don't take him long enough to find the bathroom with tag. "Here we go." He enter it with a mutter before he blush at the sight. Bridgette, Jen, Sadie, Sanders, Laurie and Beth were sitting in a large bathtub and they all were in their birthday suits.

"Ooh, I know you were going to take bath first." Sadie grinned at her husband, "Do you need some help with your clothes?"

"Um, nah, I get it." Naruto slowly remove his clothes with red face as they watch him with smirks and he step into the water, sitting between Bridgette and Beth. He glance at their bodies with a blush and his blush deepen as he feel Bridgette's hands wrapping around his member, stroking it while Beth press her body against his side. "So, are we gonna do it in order, first-come-first-serve or what?"

"We decide to let you wing it this time." Sanders said, slowly thrusting two fingers into her maidenhood as she watch Bridgette jerking their husband off.

"Yeah, we don't care who'll gonna first or last as long as we get our turn." Sadie said, kneading her breasts and Laurie and Jen start to pleasing themselves.

"Oh, al…" The redhead was about to say something but Beth caught his lip and they start to make out as Bridgette duck her head under the water to give him an underwater blowjob. It went on for a bit before the surfer woman switch her place with Sanders and Beth break the kiss to stand up, shoving her groin against her husband's mouth and she moan out as soon as the redhead eat her out with swirling tongue inside her. For next few minutes, the women would change place with blowjob or getting eating out by the redhead while the others would rub their bodies against his body to increase their pleasure together. Without any warning, Naruto hit his first climax as his seed shoot out into Laurie's moaning mouth and the hippie woman bring her head out of the water, swallowing his load up.

"Did he cum in your mouth?" Jen asked as the hippie woman nodded, "Lucky you."

"Sadie-chan, can you sit over here?" Naruto gestured at the spot next to him and the chubby woman sit next to him.

"Sure, but why do you wan…" She moan out as soon as Naruto suddenly push his cock into her inner entrance slowly and before the other know it, the redhead pull Sanders and Bridgette against his sides, the black cadet have her rear kneading by his right hand while the surfer woman get fingering from behind with moans. Naruto thrust into Sadie's inner cavern slowly before he increase the speed with each thrust and Jen hug him from behind, sucking onto his neck while Laurie place her groin on Sadie's face, causing the moaning chubby woman to eat her out as the hippie woman make out with Naruto. Beth was sitting next to Sadie, kneading the chubby woman's breasts while she fingers herself with a moan. It really doesn't take the redhead long enough before he come inside the moaning chubby women with few loads and he slowly pull out.

"So wh…" Sander was about to say something but Naruto suddenly bend her over the edge of the tub and she support her upper body up with hands on tile floor before he thrust harder into her maidenhood from behind, causing her to moan out in pleasure. Beth takes her pervious place next to her husband and she moan out as the redhead slip his fingers inside her lower mouth with faster thrust. Laurie and Sadie end up eating each other out as the hippie woman lap some of Naruto's seed up from the chubby woman's maidenhood.

"Can I be next?" Bridgette asked him horny, grinding her groin onto his hand with a moan as she bit his neck lightly. The redhead didn't say anything but increasing the thrusting speed as his swaying hip smash against Sander's rear and it don't take a long enough until he empty his load out into her with a moan, Naruto slowly pull out of her as his cock kept shooting some seeds all over Sander's back.

"Jen, Beth, can you hold her legs up?" Naruto asked his wives as he move Bridgette between the said women and they lift her legs up by the back of her knees while the yelping surfer woman place her arms around their shoulders with a blush.

"W-W-Wait…" The surfer woman stuttered embarrassingly, only to moan out as the redhead shoves his member into her lower mouth with hard thrusts. Her moan grow louder as the wives latch their mouth onto her nipples and she can feel him getting harder as the speed become more furious. Laurie come up to Naruto from behind, rubbing her chest against him and the redhead's hands find their way to Sadie's and Sander's assets, his left hand knead Sander's buttocks while his other hand grope Sadie's left breast. His hip kept swaying into the moaning surfer woman's inner cavern for a while until he comes inside her with few shots.

Without any warning, Naruto spin around as soon as he pull out of Bridgette's maidenhood and he make Laurie lie down in the water with a gentle push, causing her to float as the redhead hold both of her hips up while he kneel down. With a hard thrust, he inserts his cock inside the hippie woman's maidenhood and he immediately fucks her wildly as Laurie moan out in pleasure. Laurie wrapped her legs around his waist tighter to take his cock in deep and it really don't take him long enough to ejaculate inside her with few moaning grunt.

"You come pretty faster than usual." Beth said to her husband before he suddenly pounce her into a doggy position, thrusting into her maidenhood with bucking hip as the water sway under their movement.

"I-I-It's because I can't help it, I want to get it done right away, dattebayo." Naruto grunted out, "Plus, there's forty-two of you and I know you all won't let me go until I cum inside each one of you."

"T-True…" The farmer woman moaned loudly as her husband grope her breasts from behind while his thrusting cock digs inside deeply and without any warning, he shoot his loads inside her several time with few thrusts.

"Finally." Jen rubbed her lower mouth with a lewd smirk as her husband release her fellow wives and she end up in missionary position with her legs placing on his shoulders, the redhead's throbbing cock push inside her inner entrance with a little water. Naruto start to pound downward into her inner cavern furiously as he hold onto her legs, causing her to dip her head back under water a bit while her lover have his way with her for a while. He empty his loads inside her and he release Jen with a moan as some seeds pour out of her lower mouth.

"Want a quick blow?" Bridgette asked him with a soft moan as the redhead step out of the tub to dry off.

Naruto think it over for a bit before he shake his head, "Nah, I don't want to run out of stream early like the first two times, dattebayo." He was about to pick his clothes up but Sanders stop him.

"I don't think you need them for now." Sanders smiled at him, "I mean, you don't wanna waste time taking clothes on and off each time."

"…You do have a point." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle before he leave the bathroom as his wives start to pleasure each other for a bit, "See you girls later, dattebayo." He wander though the hallway in his birthday suit and it kinda feel a little weird to walk around in his house nude as he look for the next tagged room. It took a while until Naruto find the second tag on the door and he enter the room before he nearly choke on his spit as he stare at custom-made wooden wall, it was a gloryhole wall with few extras from a round hole for his cock to two large circles in certain places. There were some holes for his arms to slip through. "I don't remember this room, dattebayo." He muttered in shock before Izzy poke her head through a small curtain over the holes with a grin.

"It's because we just made it in secret." Izzy giggled, "I always want to do that, like, for a long time!"

"I-I-I see…" The redhead sweatdropped, it's so like her to come up with that. "Who else are with you?"

"Eva, Lindsay, Scarlett, MacArthur and Carrie." The crazed woman grinned as Naruto raised his eyebrow at the names, he really don't expect to hear some certain names. "Put your dick through this hole." Izzy pointed at the middle hole with a grin, "You gotta guess which one is blowing you off, you won't get next blowjob until you guess right then after you get us all, we'll have some fun!" She don't let Naruto get any words in as her head pull in behind the curtain.

Naruto glance at the hole before he carefully insert his member into the hole and almost immediately, he feel a mouth wrapping itself around his cock with a bob. It was gentle and he moan out as the tongue swirl around his shift, only three out of his six wives always take it easy at first but which one? "I-Is it Carrie?" Naruto asked as his hip start to hump against the wall but the mouth kept suck his cock, "Izzy?" Still going as some of his seeds drip from the tip into the mouth, "Lindsay?" A few sucks from the mouth before he feel a exposing air then another mouth take his cock in again, the redhead guess he got it right. He nearly gasp out as soon as the second mouth get rough with his cock, taking it in deeply. "Eva?" The speed just increase, "MacArthur?"

"Aw, dammit." He can hear the chubby cadet grumbled as she remove herself from his cock and the third mouth take her place, gentle once again. He decides to let it last for few minutes before he make another guess.

"Carrie?" Naruto got it correct right away as he get another gentle blowjob, "Izzy?" He feel the mouth move away before he feel a wet feeling once again but…

"H-Hey, Eva!" MacArthur cried out, "You're supposed to suck him off first, not fucking him right now!"

"Fuck you, I'm horny." Eva's voice grunted as the wall start to rock slightly under the thrusting movement from the bodybuilder and the redhead's swaying hip.

"I'm fine with it." Scarlett said behind the wall, "That means Eva just give up her turn this time and we can just skip the whole foreplay for now." There was a small squeak before Lindsay's breasts stick though the holes next to the redhead's right while Scarlett's rear stick out at his bottom-left side and Naruto take hold of the bombshell's breasts roughly with his hand while his other hand slip two fingers inside Scarlett's maidenhood, the palm knead some of her buttocks.

'That's kinda kinky.' Naruto thought to himself as his head tilt slightly to latch his mouth onto Lindsay's nipple with greedy sucking and his thrusting speed increase, both with his hip and fingers as three women moaned in pleasure. Without any warning, he come inside the bodybuilder's inner caven with a moan and he slowly remove his cock from the hole then he suddenly change his place to stand in front of Lindsay as his cock shove upward though the lower hole into Lindsay's maidenhood.

"Naru…" Lindsay gasped out with a moan before she cry out in pleasure as the redhead hump wildly, sucking onto her nipples greedily and he slide his arms through two holes at his side, placing themselves on her rear with squeeze so he can brace each other while he fuck her in standing position. On other side, Lindsay grab onto the top edge of the wall with moaning as her husband pound into her roughly to her pleasure and it really don't take them long enough to hit their climax together as he empty his load out into her maidenhood.

Naruto pull away from the wall before he move over to Scarlett, kneeling in front of her buttocks and he finger her with two fingers for a bit then his cock push into her inner entrance while his hands grip onto her buttocks. He immediately thrust furiously and harder into the moaning scientist with grunts, attempting to hold onto her since they were divided by the gloryhole wall. It only last few minutes before he blow his load inside Scarlett and he push himself out of her maidenhood with a moan. The redhead take a glance at both sides before he see two lower bodies hanging out through the holes, it seems that MacArthur was lying on bottom in missionary position while Carrie's toes barely scrape against the floor, her rear was up in air due to her hole's position, and on other side, Izzy have taken Lindsay's place. The redhead decide to start with MacArthur as he kneel again in front of her groin and he slowly push his cock into her maidenhood with medium thrusts while his face bury itself into Carrie's rear, licking her maidenhood several times.

"F-F-Faster…" MacArthur moaned and her husband obeyed with bucking hips as he kept eating Carrie out with swirling tongue, adding two fingers inside her at same time. It went on for a bit while until he come inside the chubby cadet and he quickly stand up as soon as he remove his cock from her then he shove his member into Carrie's maidenhood from behind with furious thrusting. Naruto place his right hand on the wall for better balance as his left hand take hold of Carrie's hip and the thrusting speed become faster than before with grunts and moans. He come pretty quickly, shooting few loads inside the blonde woman and he pull out to watch the fluids dripping from Carrie's lower mouth onto MacArthur's groin.

"Look like you enjoy it." Izzy giggled as her husband insert his cock into her lower mouth right away and she giggle again with a moan as soon as the redhead flicked her erected nipples few times.

"Hai, I am." Naruto grunted out as he increase the thrusting speed and he toy around with her breasts, groping, licking, or sucking them before he feel Izzy's hands taking hold of his sides via the arm-holes to increase their pleasure together. Without any warning, he come inside her few time and it take him a bit while to free himself from Izzy's grabbing hands, she really want more but he don't want to risk it since there's still more of his wives waiting for him in different rooms. "I-I-I have to go, but we can do more of it later…" Naruto stumbled out of the room, trying his best to ignoring the crazed woman's moans and he look around for another tag.

He reach a certain door with third tag and he immediately recognize the room, it was one of few specific rooms that they use as because there was so many unused rooms in the mansion and this room was kinda infamous within the household because it's a... "…Not the bondage room…" Naruto rubbed his forehead with deep blush before he step inside and he stare at the sight as his face heated up more.

Sugar and Staci was kneeling down on their knees with opening gag and their hands tied behind their backs, their upper body touching the floor and facing each other. Stephanie have her feet apart few foot between each other, wearing a thigh-high leather boots and her arms was tied behind and over her body by a suspending rope, forcing her to bending her upper torso forward. Josee was suspending up in air upside down, her ankles and wrists hogtied together by the same rope. Anne Maria was chained to the wall with handcuffs over her head and her legs were spreading up in air with ropes. Crimson was tied kikkou style and suspending up in air, four ropes holding her limbs up in a hanging missionary position and she have blindfold and gagball on.

"Just to let you know, everyone wants it rough and a little dirty talk." Anne Maria called out to him with a smirk, "So don't be scared to call us names like slut or bitch."

"I was hoping to avoid that…" Naruto muttered quietly under his breath, it always make him feel bad to call them names during sex but if it make them happy then he's okay with it as long as they let him make it up to them later. He take a glance at his surrounding, trying to decide which one he will start with first until he chose Josee. "Open your mouth." The redhead placed himself in front of Josee and the figure skater open her mouth before he suddenly shove his cum-strained cock into her mouth with a deep thrust, starting to fuck her as Josee try her best with upside-down deepthroat. Naruto use his right hand to insert two middle fingers inside her lower mouth and use it as a brace so he can fuck her mouth without having her swing around, fingering her aggressively to her pleasure. Few minutes later, he pull out as soon as he feel a familiar pressure within his cock and he ejaculate all over her face then he move around to place himself in front of her wet lower mouth with his hands on her hips before he smash her groin against his groin, causing his cock to insert into her with a hard thrust.

"O-Oh, don't stop…" Some fluids flow out of Josee's mouth as her lover fuck her roughly and before she know it, Naruto stand there, simply push her like a swing with one hand as their groins smashing together under the movement of gravity. She start to feel dizzy but it feel so good as her lover fuck her without moving a muscle, thank to the swinging movement and she barely notice that Naruto just come inside her few times as some fluids drip out everywhere all over her body. The redhead carefully takes her down on the floor after he was done with her and he walk over to second person.

Anne Maria screams out in pleasure when Naruto immediately pound roughly into her inner cavern with hard thrusts. "You like that, bitch?" Naruto smacked her rear harder with grunts then he slaps her breasts roughly as he kept fucking her, "Yeah?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I fucking love it!" Anne Maria cried out as her husband has his way with her for a while, smacking her body parts or groping them with rough caress until he come inside her with few shots. Instead of going to other girls, he tease Anne Maria for a bit by biting her nipples lightly and rubbing her lower mouth before he decide to change girls as Anne Maria pleaded with him to bring her to another climax because she was so close but he know that she like it when he does that for some reason.

"I wonder who wrap you up as a little gift, dattebayo." Naruto smirked at Crimson as he take hold of her hips and the hardcore goth woman moan muffled before the redhead shove his cock into her maidenhood. "Hope you don't mind a dirty cock, but I know you don't, my little slut." Crimson moan within her gagball as Naruto increase his thrusting speed and it become harder and harder with each thrust. Naruto's right hand caress her body roughly as he use his other hand to test the strength of the ropes to make sure that it's strong enough for next action. He carefully climb up on top of her as his hands place behind her back and he lift his legs up to wrapping around her legs before he start to bounce onto her, both in midair and Crimson scream out in pleasure at the action.

"Lucky bitch." Stephanie glanced over her shoulder to watch the suspending sex as she feel aroused, "H-Hurry up, Naruto, I want to…"

"Shut up!" Naruto hollered back, "Wait your turn, you slutty bitch!"

"Okay." The black trainer moaned excitingly and it really don't take the redhead long enough before he come inside Crimson and Naruto carefully get down off the hardcore goth woman. "Finally…" Before Stephanie know it, Naruto took the gagball from the moaning goth woman and he slap it around her mouth, fastening it.

"That is your punishment, dattebayo." Naruto grabbed her head back with his right hand from behind as his other hand placed against her bottom back and he shove his member into her maidenhood from behind, fucking her roughly. "I know you're fucking horny but you do not tell me to hurry up! You should have waited for your turn like a good bitch!" Stephanie moaned in pleasure as her eyes roll back under the rough treatment and her moan spiked as soon as her husband spank her buttocks harder. It really don't take them long enough to reach their climax together and the redhead pull out after a couple shots and he hold his cock with several strokes as he walk around her. He remove her gagball with one hand before he shove her head down to take his cock in her mouth, "Swallow it up! Don't you dare drop one drip!" He come inside her mouth and Stephaine did her best to swallow the massive load up before he slap the gagball back, causing some cum to cover the ball. "Good girl." Naruto pet her head before he walk over to last two chubby wives.

Naruto glance between Staci and Sugar, "Decision, decision, which one shall I do first and last?" He pose his cock between their face and the chubby wives lick it with their tongues through the gag for a while until he make his decision. He place himself behind one chubby woman before he roughly shove his cock into her maidenhood doggy style with his legs between her rear. "Watch, Sugar, that will be what I'm gonna do to you, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at Sugar as he fuck Staci wildly, his hand hold her head down and the chatterbox moan in pleasure. The chubby farmer watched her husband have his way with the chatterbox for a while until he blow his load inside her and the redhead pull out, stroking his member as it ejaculate all over her back and onto Sugar's face.

Sugar gasp out as soon as the redhead move behind her and like what he did to Staci, he roughly thrust into the chubby farmer with his hands on her buttocks as he pin her head down with one of his feet. Staci moan next to her as she watch her husband fucking her follow chubby wife for a while until the redhead empty his load into Sugar's inner cavern and he blow his load all over her back and onto Staci's face like he did with each other before.

"Whew, I'll make it up to you girls later." Naruto looked at each of his wives with pants and they didn't give him any response beside moans as he leaves the room. "I wonder why some like it, dattebayo." He scratched his head with a quiet mutter.

It really don't take him long enough to find another tagged door since it was pretty close to the bondage room and he enter the room, wondering what it's gonna be this time. The room appears to be pretty normal and homely, it was one of common rooms. He sees Kelly, Taylor, Zoey, Amy, Samey and Blaineley waiting for him, all in their birthday suits.

"About time!" Amy grumbled with crossed arms, "Do you have any idea how long we have been waiting for?"

"Amy…" Her twin looked at her and the evil sister gives out an sigh.

"Gomen." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle, "But I really don't know who's in which room, dattebayo." He glanced at his wives, "So…No theme?"

"Actually, we're gonna have a roleplay." Blaineley smirked flirty as several women blushed while the redhead blinked, "Wanna guess?"

"Um…" The redhead glanced around as he tried to come up with any guesses, "…Um…I give up, what is it?"

"We're pretending to be a family, most of us." Kelly smiled lewdly, "In other word, incest."

"…Nani?!" Naruto's face turned red, "The theme of roleplaying is incest?"

"Y-Yes, I'm your little sister." Zoey blushed heavily, "Kelly is our mother and Taylor is your daughter, a love child between you and Kelly. Blaineley is our aunt, Kelly's sister, and Samey and Amy are her daughters, our cousins."

"Um, and everyone accepted to do it?" Naruto glanced at his wives with red face as some women nodded with heavy blushes, he's pretty fine with it as long as it's not real but it's still kinda weird for him. "Okay then…"

"O-Onii-chan, can I be first?" The indie woman pressed her body up against his front with a red face, giving him few kisses.

"Sure, imouto." Naruto kissed her with equally blush, "Onii-chan will love to play with his cute little sister first, dattebayo." He slide his two fingers inside her lower mouth with gentle speed as they make out and his right hand caress her body from buttocks to breasts. After few minutes, he make her lie down on her back as he lift her legs up slightly to insert his cock into her maidenhood and he start to thrust slowly, increasing the speed with each thrust.

"F-Faster, Onii-chan." Zoey moaned, "I love you, Onii-chan!"

"Daddy, pay attention to me." Taylor hugged his side with a whine, "Your little girl wants to play with you too!"

"Don't worry, baby girl, daddy will play with you next." Naruto grope her rear as he thrusting into the moaning indie woman, "Let daddy play with aunt first, dattebayo." He catch Taylor's lips in kiss and they make out while he kept fucking Zoey before Kelly join them as she saddle Zoey's face, causing her to eat her out.

"I'm so glad to see my children getting along." Kelly grinded her groin with a moan as her hands roam all over Naruto's chest, "Do you wanna put another baby in mommy again?"

"H-Hai…" The moaning redhead suddenly ejaculated inside Zoey several times and he barely take his cock out before Taylor suddenly bounce onto it as she wrapped her limbs around his body, causing him to hold her up by her buttocks. Their groins immediately smashing together as the redhead stand up with few grunts and his mouth latch onto her nipples.

"S-S-Spank me, daddy!" Taylor moaned out and Naruto smacked her buttocks as he carefully carry her over to the coffee table before he suddenly spin her around to bend her over forward, still fucking her.

"Do you want daddy to put baby in you like he did with your mommy and aunt?" Naruto hold her wrists down as his hip bucked furiously and the moaning spoiled woman barely nod before the redhead pour his load into her inner cavern with few thrusts then he slowly pull out.

"Do you want a little titfuck from your aunt and mom?" Blaineley kneeled next to Kelly as they push their breasts together and Naruto just sandwich his thrusting member between their breasts with moan. It went on for a bit while until he come all over their breasts and Kelly push him down on his back, climbing up to saddle him as Blaineley turn to the blushing twins. "Samey, Amy, can you help your mommy cleaning them up?" Blaineley pressed her cum-strained breasts together and the twins lick the fluids up, they made sure that Naruto can see them in act.

"I'm so glad I give birth to you…" Kelly bounce on his cock with moans as she lick some seeds off her breasts while the redhead thrusting upward to match her rhymes, "You're way better than your dad! And big!" The speed increased, "R-R-Remember the night you jump me for the first time?"

"I-I can't help it, mom." Naruto grabbed her hips with grunts, "You're a milf." Without any warning, he come inside her several times before he carefully push the trophy wife off and he glance at the twin and cougar. "Shall I have fun with my favorite cousins first or my favorite aunt?"

"How about Amy?" Blaineley stood up as she lifting the said squeaking woman up by holding the back of her knees, exposing her lower mouth to the redhead.

"Oh, yes…" Samey rubbed her sister's lower mouth before she spread it apart with two of her fingers, "She's so wet and ready for you, cuz."

"D-D-Don't do that!" Amy squealed at her sister's act with red face and her squeal become a moan as soon as the redhead thrust his cock into her several times while the smirking cougar hold her up and Samey suck onto his sack to raise his pleasure. It really don't last long enough before Naruto come inside her several times as Samey lap some spilling seeds up and Blaineley sit down to place Amy on the floor, still hugging her from behind as the twin clean her lower mouth up.

Before Samey know it, Naruto was right behind her and he start to fuck her doggy style, causing her to moan within her sister's inner cavern. "Between my daughters, does it feel same or different?" Blaineley smirked at the redhead, "Which one has best pussy?"

"Both are best, dattebayo." Naruto moaned as he increase the thrusting speed within Samey's maidenhood, "Amy-chan is little tighter and Samey feel a little loose…" He bend over to catch Amy's lips in clumsily kiss while he fuck her sister wildly. It went on for a bit while until he come inside her and he pull out, glancing at Blaineley with a smirk.

"Come and fuck your aunt." Blaineley spreading her legs apart to show him her lower mouth, "Don't hold back, it's about time my girls will become big sisters."

"Hai, Obachan." The redhead jump her, pounding her furiously in missionary position as he hold her ankles up to his shoulder length with moans. He bend her legs forward as the missionary position become a pilediver and the moaning redhead kept pounding into the moaning cougar faster until he come inside her, spilling some out as he pull out and some seeds fly all over her body. He look around to see that his wives were playing with each other, still focusing in their roleplaying game and he decide to leave the room after he give each a quick kiss.

"Four down, three to go." Naruto walked down the hallway slowly so he can recover and it take him a little while until he find a tag on his office's door. "P-Please let this one be normal, dattebayo." He nervously walks inside and his face turn red at the sight. Ella, Emma, Courtney, Sky, Mary and Jo was wearing different colored strapless dresses with high-heel shoes, all cling to their bodies like skin and the dress stop right above their inner thighs, which expose their maidenhood since they all don't wear anything under the dress. "I guess I'm underdressed, dattebayo." He chuckled at his own joke while few women rolled their eyes at him, "So…What's up with the dresses? A theme?"

"Kinda." Mary pushed the glasses up her nose, "We want to have sexual intercourse with dresses on…To see if they can sustain under the stress and tension."

"Oh, please." Jo scoffed at her statement, "Some of us want to have it rip off while one want to make her dress see-through because it's white." Some glanced at the blushing Cree woman's white dress.

"Um, shall we just go ahead and start?" Courtney speaks up before she glances at her husband's semi-erected member, "But first…" She kneel down in front of his cock and before Naruto know it, his wives also kneel down, all surrounding his cock from each angle, then they start to lick his shift and tip, some suck onto it lightly.

"W-W-Whose idea was it?" The moaning redhead wondered out loud.

"M-M-Mine." Ella kept licking his shift with a deep blush as the redhead raise his eyebrow at her but he decide not to question it any farther for now. After about four minutes, they stop as soon as they get him fully erected and they wonder who'll be first as Naruto look over them.

"Jo, can you stand next to desk and show me your ass?" Naruto asked the jockette.

"You better not pin me down on desk again." Jo obeyed him with a grunt, placing her hands on top of the desk and she moan softly as her husband slowly enter her maidenhood while his hands hold onto the sides of her hip. The redhead slowly increase the thrusting speed as the moaning jockette wiggle her rear to increase their pleasure together and his hands feel her up, cupping her covered breasts with caress. "H-H-Hard!" She arched her back out with moan as her lover's thrusting become harder with each thrust and it went on for about few minutes until he come inside her with few loads then he pull out and the moaning jockette plop down on the desk with shaking legs.

"Naruto, can you slide your dick here and cum first before you fuck me?" Country lies on her back across the desk next to Jo as she lift her collar up.

"Like that?" Naruto slide his cock under her collar, his sack hit her face lightly and a soft gasp escape his lip as the collar tightened around his cock like an condom while the CIT blow some air to his sack. The redhead start to swaying his hip, fucking her breasts upside down with moan and he suddenly ejaculate inside her dress, forming some bubbles under the chest of her dress. He spin her around on her back so her groin face him and the redhead enter her lower mouth with a thrust, immediately thrusting furiously as the CIT wrapped her legs around him, the heels dig into his skin slightly. "You know, I kinda except you to be in Bondage room, dattebayo." He grunted out, still fucking his moaning wife.

"N-N-Nothing wrong with changing things up once in a while." Courtney moaned.

"H-H-Hai, you're right." The redhead replied before he empty his load inside her and he carefully remove her legs out as he pull out, shooting a little of fluids all over her lower body. He glance over his shoulder at a certain woman as an idea come to him, "Ella-hime, can you please get down on your fours?"

"Y-Yes…" Ella kneel over with a blush, expecting it to be a doggy style but she don't expect Naruto to grab her thighs, lifting her legs up in air while he stand up as he enter her maidenhood with fast thrusts. "N-N-Na…" She cried out in pleasure as her husband increase the thrusting speed while the heel shoes slapping against her soles and her body bend in half under the gravity, her fingertips barely touch the floor.

"F-F-F-Fuck, that feel so good." Naruto kept fucking her wildly for a while until he ejaculate a massive load inside her and he carefully put her down on the floor, some fluids pour out of her groin as the princess wannabe moan weakly with shivers.

"Look like you broke her again." Emma looked over her with a small smirk before she yelp out as her lover push her down on her back and he lift her legs up in air, shoving his cock inside her maidenhood then he start to fuck her like what he did with Ella but in reverse.

"And it look like he's gonna break you too." Sky muttered with a blush, watching them with Mary. It really don't take him long enough to blow his loads inside Emma several times before he put the moaning Asian woman on top of Ella's body in sixty-nine position, causing them to eat each other dazedly.

"Naruto, would you please do your best to ripping my dress up during the intercourse?" Mary shake her rear at him as she crouch down on her feet.

"Sure." Naruto squat behind her before he impale her lower mouth with his cock with faster and harder thrusts and he pull her dress back, tightening it against the moaning genius' body. It only take a few minutes before he manage to rip few holes on her dress, mostly around her chest since his hands kept pawing at them during the sex. He come inside her without any warning and Mary fall forward onto her face with heavy pants, causing the redhead's member to slide out of her as it jizz all over her back. "I-I-I gotta ask…" Naruto bring Sky over to the comfy chair as the blushing Cree woman sit down with her legs up onto the armchairs, "Why one at a time? Usually, you girls join in at once, dattebayo."

"T-T-This time, we decide to watch…" Sky replied as her husband slowly enters her lower mouth, "You know, like a show. That's kinda one part of the theme."

"I swear you guys kept come up with crazy idea." The redhead muttered, thrusting into the moaning Cree woman while his hands fondling with her breasts in many different ways.

"And yet, you did it because you love it." The moaning Cree woman replied before her moan grow louder as soon as her lover start to thrusting faster and harder, the chair squeak under their weight and movement. She can feel his member getting harder within her, due to her dress becoming see-through by her sweats and it really don't take him long enough to release his seeds inside her with few shots. "D-D-Done already?"

"Can't help." Naruto kissed her forehead with heavy pants, "You're all too sexy, dattebayo…" He slowly leaves the room and he lean against the wall for a quick rest. "Twelve wives left…" He did a quick math in his head. After a short rest, Naruto found a tagged room pretty quick and he look inside to see a piece of paper on table before he pick it up. "We're waiting out in balcony." Naruto read it out loud before he glance to the glass door that lead to the balcony and he walk outside to see Dawn, Ellody, Miles, Jasmine, Katie and Tammy. It's good thing that they live on Private Island or some people would see a bunch of nude women on second floor's balcony. "…Let me guess, sex in outdoor?" Naruto stared at them.

"Yup." Jasmine smiled, "Nothing get you going like a little thrill, you know that feeling, right?"

"H-H-Hai, I do…" The redhead blushed at some memories where he had sex with his wives in public, it's really miracle that they never got caught by someone.

"So who's going first?" Ellody asked and the redhead takes a glance at his wives.

"Katie?" Naruto looked at the said tanned woman.

"Ooh, I want to do that for a long time." Katie bend her body over the rail with wiggling rear and she lift her arms behind her back, signaling that she want him to hold her arms. Her lover carefully inserts his cock into her sacred place from behind as he hold her wrists, causing her to thrust her chest forward with arching back. He start to thrusting into her slowly, increasing the speed as the moaning tanned woman beg him to go faster and the redhead can feel two sets of breasts on his back. Miles and Ellody was pressing their breasts on his back, licking and suck onto his neck and he wasn't sure whose hand was playing around with his family jewelries behind but he just focus on the woman in front of him. It took about few minutes before he empty his load out inside Katie and he move her away from the rail, lying her down on the floor.

"Hey, Ellody, can you lean against the post over there?" Naruto pointed at the right post in the corner and the genius walk over, leaning her back against the post with a slight puzzled expression. The redhead stand in front of her, the tip of his cock rub up against her lower mouth, and he lift her legs up, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, then he place her feet on rail at both side before his cock slowly enter her maidenhood. He thrust into her slowly without stopping and the speed increase with each thrusts as the moaning genuis' back bump against the post, it's really good thing that it's not made out of wood, and the redhead make out with her while his hands caress her buttocks. He hit his climax immediately after few minutes and he slowly pull out of her lower mouth with few shots, put her down on the floor.

"Do me next." Jasmine kneeled on her knees with bending upper body, holding two bars in front of her face as she shake her rear at him. Her husband quickly enter her with a thrust and he didn't stop right there as he kept thrusting furiously with his hands on her hip to hold her in place. The giant woman's moan grow loud as soon as Miles and Dawn massage her breasts and the redhead take a note that Tammy was eating Ellody out. Without any warning, he ejaculates into her maidenhood and he pull his cock out then shove it into Tammy's inner entrance with hard thrust.

"O-O-Ooh…" Tammy gasped out into Ellody's wet lower mouth as her lover pound her roughly, much to her pleasure and she resume eating the moaning genius out. He come pretty quick because he don't even hold back as he thrust into her inner cavern for several minutes before he release her.

"Over here." Miles called out to him, leaning against the wall with her hands as she spreading her legs apart to show him her lower mouth and the redhead slowly enter her from behind. He almost immediately thrust his hip faster as he massages her breasts from behind with few squeezes and the hippie woman gyring her hip slightly to increase their pleasure while the thrusting get harder and deeper. It went on for a while as the redhead press Miles up against the wall with each thrusts until he come inside her with several loads and he pull out, allowing her to drop down on her knees with pants as side of her face rest against the wall.

"Pick me up." Dawn held her arms up and her husband pick her up by her hips.

"You want to do it like that?" Naruto asked as he slowly lower the petite woman onto his cock, slowly enter her maidenhood with a moan and the petite woman just nod with a moan, clamp her legs down on both side of the redhead's hip. The redhead hold her up by placing right hand under her rear and his left hand hold her back, pushing her body up against his chest. The redhead starts to fucking her by using his right hand to bounce her up and down onto his member as if she was an onahole. 'I still can't believe Ella and she are still tight, dattebayo…' Naruto kept fucking Dawn with moans as his hands make her bounce faster and harder.

"W-W-W-Walk me inside!" Dawn panted out with moans, gesture at the doorway with a tilt of her head and her lover obeyed her by walking inside the room as each step increase her pleasure. As soon as he get inside, he suddenly blast his seeds inside the moaning petite woman's inner cavern and some fluids spill all over his junk as he slowly remove her from him, placing her down on the nearby table. He barely get a chance to leave as the petite woman's mouth swallow his cum-strained cock and he decide to let her lick him clean first then he manage to leave the room as soon as she release his cock from her mouth.

"F-Finally, last one." Naruto heads to his bedroom where the last group is and he did a quick mental checklist. "Let's see…I haven't seen Gwen, Heat-chan, Leshawna, Dakota, Kitty and Sierra, dattebayo." He muttered to himself before he enter the bedroom and the said women were on the bed.

"Let me guess." Heather looked up and down his body with crossed arms, "We're last group?"

"Hai." The redhead plopped down on the bed, lying on his back. "It's a miracle that I made it all way to here, dattebayo."

"Well, I hope you still have some gas left in the tank." Leshawna flick his erected member lightly and she feel one of his hands rubbing her body part.

"Why don't you take a little ride and find out?" Naruto smirked at the sassy woman.

"Gladly." The sassy woman saddle her husband as their groins join together and she immediately bounce with bucking hip while the redhead pull her upper body down to bury his face between her juggling breasts, motorboating them in process with his squeezing hands on her rear. It went on for a little while until he empty his load inside her with a moan and Leshawna roll backward off him with a soft moan before she gasp out as soon as Sierra stroke Naruto's cum-strained cock to jizz all over her groin. "Dammit, why did you…" Leshawna was about to grumble before she cry out in pleasure as the fangirl's face dove into the sassy woman's maidenhood greedily.

"Naru-kun's semen taste so…" Sierra was about to say something but she scream out in pleasure as the redhead suddenly pounce into her sacred place with furious thrusts in reverse cowgirl position and a gasp escape her lip as soon as the grunting redhead smack her rear several times. Before Naruto know it, Heather sit on his face with a grind and the redhead slip his tongue inside her lower mouth, exploring her inner cavern in process. He barely realize that he just come inside Sierra several times before Dakota take her place after the fangirl get off to make out with Leshawna, thinking that Naruto was watching them.

"I hope he won't pass out before our turn." Kitty said to Gwen, fingering herself as she watch Dakota and Heather kiss each other with roaming hands while their husband kept fucking the rich woman and eating the queen bee out at same time.

"He won't, you should know that after the first five times." Gwen smirked at her before Dakota cry out in pleasure as she hit her climax together with Naruto, mixing their love fluid together.

"My turn…" Heather pushed Dakota off into Sierra and Leshawna and she lie down on her side as Naruto's cock enters her inner entrance in spoon position. Naruto start to thrust into her rapidly as he lift one of her leg up by her knee for better angle and it went for a while, one of his hand grope her breasts with some fondle and squeezes. It really don't take them long enough until he empty his load out inside her with few shots and he get up on his knees, releasing the moaning queen bee at once.

"Kitty…" Naruto barely get a chance to say a sentence as Kitty quickly kneel down under him with her rear aiming at him and he easily enter her maidenhood doggy style, his hands take a grip on her breasts as he start to fuck her like an wild animal. The schoolgirl cry out in pleasure under the rough treatment and she barely notice that the goth woman was making out with their husband from behind as her hand toying with his sack, which cause him to come inside her pretty quick after few minutes.

"And then there was one…" Gwen lies back with a smirk, lifting her legs up. She gasp out as her husband lift her legs over her head and he enter her lower mouth with a thrust, starting to fuck her wildly in pilediver position much to her pleasure and it went on for a while.

"F-F-F-Fuck, I'm almost there, dattebayo…" Naruto grunted out with his hands on her breasts in tight grip as his groin smash against her groin with a bounce, her legs bouncing aimlessly like a ragdoll before he blow his load inside her inner cavern several times with few more thrusts. "F-F-Finally…" Naruto rolled off the moaning goth woman onto his back with heavy pant, "I-I-I'm glad it's over for now…" He take a water bottle off the nightstand next to the bed and he chug it down.

"Oh, we're not done." Dakota hovered over him with a smirk and the redhead hear the door opening before he look up to see all of his smirking wives entering the bedroom. "Not by the long shot."

"Yeah, the fun is just get starting." Sanders giggled with her fellow wives and the redhead gulped loudly with paled face.

"…Oh, fuck…" Naruto's head dropped, he can see it. 'Here lies Naruto McLean-Uzumaki, sexed to death by his wives.' He barely has any time to cry out as his entire wives jump him for another round of sex.

* * *

Many years later, the redhead sit on a chair outside in the pouch as he watch some of his kids playing around at the beach and he stretch his arms out with a yawn. "…I'm still amazed that I survived it many times, dattebayo." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Survived what?" The redhead yelped out at a voice and he look over to see a young petite girl with red hair, looking a little similar to Dawn.

"N-N-Nothing, Luna." Naruto chuckled nervously, "Daddy was just thinking about…Um…Some crazy stunts from his movies! Yeah, the stunts!"

"Oooh, can you show it to me?" Luna's eyes lit up exiticingly with bouncing heels and the redhead was about to say something but Maeve jump onto her yelping father's side.

"Daddy, when will I ever join your harem?" Maeve whined.

"No, Ma-chan!" Naruto cried out as he tried to prying her off him, "What did I just said?!"

"Come on!" His first daughter pouted, only end up chasing her fleeing father around the island.

"I can see that Maeve is still after her dad." MacArthur shook her head at the sight from the kitchen.

"Yup, it's the stubbornness of Uzumaki." Heather deadpanned, taking a sip from her coffee mug, "They don't give up easily." It was just one of these ordinary day at Uzumaki household.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-two chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Wow, Naruto end up with 42 wives! Wow, that's a huge family with so many kids! It's really amazing that he survive it for many years, even if some girls come up with crazy idea to add more zing to the love-making!**

 **But wait! I decide to add something…An alternative ending! Surprise!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alternative (Warning: contains incest)**

* * *

F-Finally…" Naruto rolled off the moaning goth woman onto his back with heavy pant, "I-I-I'm glad it's over for now…" He takes a water bottle off the nightstand next to the bed and he chug it down.

"Actually, we have some surprise for you." Gwen sit up with a smile, "You know today is your birthday, right?"

"Oh?" The redhead looked at the clock to see it was midnight already before he smile at her, "Yeah, it is. Wow, I don't know it was really this late already, dattebayo." He paused, "What kind of surprise?" He hear the door opening and he look up to see all of his wives entering the room with a familiar face. "M-M-Maeve?!" He quickly hid his junk behind the pillow with widened eyes and red face, "W-Why are you dressing up like that?!"

"Because I'm your present, nya!" Maeve flash a pose with a widened grin, his oldest daughter was wearing red ribbon body wrap with bows and it cover some of her private bits. "Open me up and you can ravage my body all you want anytime, anywhere because I'm all yours, nya!" She winked.

"N-N-Nani?!" Naruto's eyes darted at his wives, "I-I-Is that a joke?!"

"Nope, it's no joke." Emma said as Maeve eagerly climb onto the bed with a grin, "Like she say, she's all yours and we're fine with it."

The redhead drop his jaw at them, "B-But why?! You know that's incest, right?!"

"So?" Eva shrugged her shoulders, "We know that she won't give up and we also have notice the way you look at her sometime when she wear some certain clothes." It was not often but there were some times that Maeve draw his eyes.

"But…" Naruto scratched his head, "But still!" He paused, "Wait…And you're all fine with that?!" He looked at his wives and they all nod at him, "…Since when?!"

"I pestered them for really long time then mom said it's okay as long as everyone's okay with it, nya." Maeve grinned as her father looked at her smirking mother, "It really feel forever until they all cave in! Then we set few things up without you knowing it."

"Huh?" The redhead blinked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember the glory hole?" Izzy giggled at her nodding husband, "The blowjob you got? It was all her." She pointed at smirking girl with a giggle as Naruto choke on his saliva out of shock, "And you enjoy every moment of it."

"Yeah, don't you deny it." Kelly smiled, "You were pretty harder than usually when we pretended to be your blood-relating family."

"Um, b-b-b-but…" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't fight it." Gwen rubbed his back with a smile, "Like Emma said, we're all okay with it. We agreed on that. You have our approval to be in relationship with our daughter." The redhead glanced at her and everyone else for a while before he rubs his head with a deep sigh.

"A-A-Alright, as long as everyone's fine with it and I can have relationship with Ma-chan, dattebayo." The redhead muttered, "I'm gonna give it a try b-but if I or anyone don't like it, we're not doing it again, okay?"

"Yay, hurry up and take me now!" Maeve bounced on the bed excitingly as the wives take their seat to watch them with exciting expression and the redhead let out another sigh, how in the world did they agreed to that?! "But first…" The young redhead lower her head to his cum-strained cock, "Let me clean you up really good, nya." She swallows his cock up in one gulp then she bob her head slowly with swirling tongue and Naruto moan out at the feeling. It went on for few minutes until he ejaculates inside her mouth and she swallow them all up as she release his cock with a pop before she sandwich his member between her large breasts, stroking it rapidly. "Do you think it's bigger than Lindsay-kaasan?"

"H-H-Hai…" Naruto moaned as his member thrust upward to match her breasts' rhythm, they were about two sizes larger than the bombshell. Before he know it, Maeve make him lie down and she kneel on him in sixty-nine position as she kept titfucking him with her breasts, causing the redhead to start eating his daughter out with swirling tongue. Naruto barely notice that his wives were masturbating at the sight, seems to be turn on for some reason. After a while, Naruto stop her as he crawl backward away from Maeve.

"Daddy?" Maeve looked over her shoulder confusingly before she squeal out in joy as Naruto slowly penetrate her maidenhood from behind doggy style and he thrust his hip forward slow at first then speed up with each thrust. "D-D-Don't hold back, nya!" She mewled out lewdly as the older redhead pound into her from behind and he pull her upper body up against his chest, massaging her large breasts with few squeezes. After few minutes, he tear the ribbon off her breasts so he can have better access to her nipples and his lip catch Maeve's lip in a heated French-kiss. Without any warning, he lift her legs up as the moaning daughter wrap her arms around his neck from above and he kept thrusting upward into her for a while, exposing her lower mouth to the world.

"I-I-I'm gonna…" Naruto suddenly cum inside his daughter with a moan as Maeve kept bouncing on him with sticking-out tongue while he plop down on his bottom with a pant, still fondling with her breasts. "Y-Y-You know what?" He looked at his smiling wives, who was enjoying the show the whole time. "I should get used to that…"

"Good, because she was the first of your many presents." Courtney replied.

"…Say what?" The redhead blinked at her rapidly, "Presents?"

"Yup!" Kitty opened the door with a coy smirk and the redhead watch on as each of his daughters walk inside, all wearing different colored ribbon body wrap. "All of our daughters, all for you!"

"Ooh, daddy, let's do it again so they know what you will do to them, nya…" Maeve moaned lewdly, still bouncing on him and the redhead paled at it. He is so gonna die from all these sex!

"Oh, since you're getting it on with our girls." Izzy hugged him from behind with a giggle, "Do you mind if we can get it on with our sons?"

"Um…" Naruto think it over for a good while before he nod, "Sure…As long as it's consent." If they give him approval to have incestuous relationship with his daughters then he should give them his okay.

"Great, but first…" The crazed woman giggled, "We're going to watch you take all of our girls' virginities!"

"Dibs!" Elizabeth glomped her father down, "I'm next!"

"No, I'm next!" Most of his daughters piled up on their screaming father, who was telling that he will do them one at a time and the wives enjoy watching their husband taking their daughters.

* * *

Many years later, Naruto stare out at the beach from the pouch and he scratch his head lightly. "…I'm still amazed that I made it through everything, dattebayo."

"Made through what?" Hana lift her head up with a blink.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hana-chan." Naruto pet her head.

"Oh, the sex with moms, sisters, grandmas and…" The daughter of Maeve hummed.

"Hai, hai." The redhead chuckled lightly, "You're right." Hana give him a wide grin before she lower her head to resume the blowjob and the moaning redhead look out at the beach.

"But what amazed me the most is that no one have defect, dattebayo." He watch few different orgies and gangbangs between his children and wives.

"Who should know that we'll end up like that?" Courtney said from the kitchen's window, also watching the love-making.

"Me, I do, nya." Maeve grinned at her and the CIT was about to say something but she moan out, due to the fact that Abram was inside her. "Hehe, after all it's my dream!" She was the only one who don't have sex with anyone else but her father and her sons, something about father-daughter DNA only.

It was just one of these ordinary day at Uzumaki household.

* * *

 **Love the alternative ending or not? Somehow, Maeve manage to talk everyone into her fetish. I blame it on her stubborn trait! Cannon or not, it's up to you to decide on how it end!**

 **Now with these out of the way for now, we will enter the GB series! Just want and see!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	53. GB Single 1: DuncanDuana

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Chapter Countdown! Five new chapters! Please see profile for info.**

 **That is not full story update, just a small update. The reason why there are small bunch updates is because of wildfires and it kinda set game project back a bit, at least it don't affect other projects. Anyway, there are few changes from this incident but it doesn't affect the incoming hiatus plan.**

 **While you will get few updates, the number of total chapters will count down from current to zero and once it reach zero, I'm on a long hiatus!**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **First to these spammers who demand updates as guests, these reviews that contain word, 'update' or if it's not related to a certain story, it will be deleted immediately and delay the update by certain amount of time so please don't do that. Think, UPDATE SPAM = DELAY, DELAY, DELAY.**

 **We're entering the GB series! What if a certain character born a girl and fall in love with Naruto? Let's read on and find out how it'll turn out! Just to let you know that I chose some names because they are close to the original name and some names are unisex.**

 **Some chapters will be short, depending on who they are. You can imagine a certain couple builds their relationship like they did with their friendship in WDL if you want to. This chapter is one of the examples.**

 **Again, if you don't like a certain pairing or contents, just skip.**

 **Headup: For next 26 chapters, including this chapter, I'm going to cheat a little and copy their introduce and first appearance from WDL then tweak it up. At same time, they'll be pretty short and will have some lack of certain scenes.**

 **Our first GB character is…Duana, GB version of Duncan!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 1: Duncan/Duana**

* * *

"Duana, dudette!" Chris grinned at a newcomer as a teenager girl step down from the loser boat and she glance at the island's surrounding before she crackle her knuckles angrily.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duana scowled. She has a slight curvy body with some muscles. She has a green lipstick, few piecing on her right eyebrow and ears, and a black buzzcut hair with a long green Mohawk that flop over the right side of her head. She wears a black t-shirt with skull on her chest, a shin-long shorts and pair of red sneaker.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, miss." The host chuckled, "He told me to give him a holler anytime and have you back to juvie."

"Alright then." The punk girl rolled her eyes with a shrug before she pick her duffle bag up as she walk toward the group of teenagers and someone catch her eyes. "Meet you by the campfire, cutie." She winked at Naruto teasingly and her smirk enlarges as Heather growl at her angrily while the redhead blush lightly. Little did she know is that he would become her best friend during this season.

* * *

"Can't believe I'm back on this stinkin' show." Duana stomped toward the confession room in airplane, "At least they pull the lousy singing." She step inside, only to blink at Naruto as he look at her. "Um, hey?"

"Oh, hey…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head, "I guess no one told you that the lock's broken for a while, dattebayo."

"Ah, right…" She rubbed her neck as they just stare at each other, "…But I heard about what went down between you and surfer chick. You okay?"

"Hai, I'm okay." He nodded, "It took me a while to move on."

"So you're over it completely?" Duana muttered as he nodded again, "Good."

"Yeah…" Naruto chuckled lightly and they stared at each other again before they suddenly kiss each other, starting make out on spot. Tyler's head slowly poke inside with gaping expression and his eyes slowly shift to meet the camera then he slowly give it a thumb-up as he leave slowly with gaping expression. They start going out after this day and Duana would say that she's thankful for teenager hormone because she'll never get enough courage to confess to Naruto.

* * *

"That is really nice, dattebayo." Naruto lied on the hood of a mustang car with Duana as they stare at the starry sky on a hill.

"Yeah, it's one sweet spot." Duana cuddle closer to him as her chin rest on his chest, "Far away from everything. No one to bother us. We can do whatever we want like…" Her hand snake toward his pant but her boyfriend stops her hand with a sweatdrop.

"No, don't think about it." The redhead looks down at her, "You promise not to use this date as a chance to have…Um…sex, dattebayo."

"But I always break my promise." The punk girl smirked coyly, "Come on, let's do it here."

"N-No, next time." Naruto stuttered embarrassingly.

"Aw, no fun." Duana rolled her eyes at him before she rests her head on his chest again, "So do you want to go to drive-in movie after that? I hear they showing a new action flick."

"Sure." The redhead smiled at her before he glances at the car, "I was kinda surprised that you have a car. Is it family's?"

"Nah, it belongs to a chump who forgets to take keys out." The punk girl smirked and she almost laughs out at Naruto's reaction as he stares at the sky blankly.

"…Wait, nani?!" He pulls a double-take at her and she finally lose it, letting out a bellowing laughter.

* * *

Duana sit on a couch in her green hot short and black t-shirt, staring at television boringly before Naruto walk into the living room from upstairs and he join her. "What are you watching?" He asked.

"Nothing good." Duana turned the television off with a groan, "All reruns and craps." She turned her head to him, "Wanna screw around?" She said bluntly, nearly causing Naruto to choke on his spit.

"Um, sure?" Naruto said dumbly, "Is that because you're bored and there's nothing to do?"

"Oh, there's something to do." Duana snaked her hand down under his pant, rubbing his clothed member with a smirk. "And that's this. It's not like we've never fuck each other before."

"I know…" He grunted out in pleasure as his member slowly erect under her stroking hand, "You just kinda throw me off, dattebayo." The redhead unbuttoned his pant before his right arm slide over the punk woman's shoulders, grabbing her breast with a squeeze as she tug his pant down along with his boxer to reveal his member. He groan softly as soon as she immediately jerk him off at medium speed. "Q-Quickie or…?"

"Whatever you feel like." Duana shrugged her shoulders slightly before a moan escape her lip as the redhead pinched her nipple through fabric. The redhead slowly pull her shirt up with her help, briefly halt the handjob to remove her shirt completely before she resume it while he fondle around with her breasts and they trade some pecks on lips once in a while.

A minute later, Naruto was already in his birthday and Duana start to suck the tip of his cock with her hand stroking his shift before she bob her head down slowly all way to the base then she increase her blowjob speed at slow pace. The redhead's hip thrust upward gently with few groans, enjoying her lip as he stroke her mane hair several times and he nearly moan out as soon as the punk woman's tongue swirl around his thrusting cock to increase his pleasure. It really don't take him long to come inside her mouth with several loads and Duana lift her head up, release his member. She stand up and was about to discard her short but her lover suddenly turn her around, pulling her down onto his groin as she gasp out at the feeling of her lover's harden member rubbing between her buttocks.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Duana suddenly moan out as her lover slide his hand down her short and his fingers find their way to her lower mouth, fingering her at medium speed while his cock somehow slip under her short's leg as it rub up against her bare cheeks.

"Shh, relax, just enjoy it, dattebayo." Naruto bit the nape of her neck lightly as he slowly increases his fingering and thrusting speed and Duana gasp out in pleasure, squirming in his arms. It went on for a bit while until they both suddenly hit their climax together and the redhead empty his load out all over her buttocks and interior rear of her short. Naruto lift her up before he lie her down gently on the coffee table then he pull her pant down her legs.

"Y-Y-You bastard, that was my favorite short." The punk woman moaned out as her lover toss her cum-stained shorts away and she feel him lifting her legs up.

"Gomen, I'll buy you new one." The smirking redhead rubs the tip of his member against her maidenhood and he slowly pushes it inside, causing his lover to moan softly as his cock enters her fully. He pulls back until the tip was nearly out of her lower mouth before he thrust it back in and moving his hip back and forth right away after the first thrust. He thrust faster and faster with each thrust as his lover moan out under him and he bend his upper torso down to make out with the punk woman, the coffee table groan out under their combined weight.

"N-N-Naruto…" Duana wrapped her legs around his waists tighter as her groin sway up and down to increase their pleasure together while he kept thrusting into her, "F-F-Fuck harder!" She moan out loud as her lover start to grope and fondling around with her breasts and his thrusting hip speed up roughly to her joy. It went on for a good amount of time until the redhead come inside her without any warning but it don't stop him and she hit her climax shortly after.

"H-H-Hey, want a break?" Naruto glanced at the clock with heavy pants after they move from the table to sofa and kept went on for a long time.

"Y-Yeah…" The moaning punk woman released her lover as she just flops back on the cushions, "But for five." She glances up at him with a smirk, "I'm in some mood for a little fun in our bedroom. You know, with the boots and…"

"Say no more." The redhead blushed and they just lie there for five minutes before they move their lovemaking to their bedroom for another round.

* * *

Many years later, a doorbell ring several times as Duana approach it and she answer it to see a policeman with her grumbling twin, a teenager boy and girl. "Now what?" She smacked her face with a groan, "What did Sirena and Skull do this time?"

"They vandalized their school, ma'am." The policeman answered, "…Again."

"Pfft, the principle was asking for it." Skull scowled.

"Ugh…" The punk woman pitched the bridge of her nose before she grab her twin by ears as they cried out, "Thank for bringing them back, Smith."

"No problem, detective." The policeman tip his hat at her as he leave and the punk woman close the door with her leg, dragging her screaming twin down the hallway with a harsh scolding. At same time, Naruto step into the hallway from his office and he raise his eyebrow at them confusingly.

"Did something happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, it's all your fault!" Duana grumbled as she walked past him with their screaming twin, "They take after you!"

"Um…" The redhead can't help but to sweatdrop at her, wondering what his children did to get in trouble and he want to point out that she always get in trouble most of time back then but he don't want to piss his wife off more.

"LET US GO, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Sirena screeched out, "DAD, DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh, my phone is ringing." Naruto stepped back into his office as his twin screamed out for him under their mother's shouts, "Maybe it's from my agent."

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-three chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Now we know what would happen if Duncan was born a girl and end up with Naruto!**

 **I wonder who'll be next? Let's find out in the next chapter! (Until you decide to check list and jump to any chapters for a certain pairing)**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	54. GB Single 2: OwenOrsola

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 2: Owen/Orsola**

* * *

After Chris introduced Eva to the group, he was about to introduce the next contestant but a booming voice cut him off as it nearly cause few campers to jump up. "WOO-HOOO!" They turned to the voice to see a chubby girl, bordering closer to overweigh but still have a little curve on her. She have a long messy blonde hair that reach to her midback and wears a white blouse with light green short. "Chris, what's happening, buddy?" She giggled excitingly, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOO!"

"Orsola." Chris raised his hand up in a greeting fashion, "That's spirit."

Seems like a nice girl." Naruto chuckled at her personality as she pump her fists up with few cheers.

* * *

"Hey, Naru…" Orsola sat next to Naruto in a food tent and they were alone. "C-Can I ask you about something?" She twirled her finger around her loose hair shyly.

"Sure, what's up?" The redhead gave her a wide grin.

"After this show, do you want to…" The chubby girl fidgeted slightly, "Go out with me? Like on a date."

"A date?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, because I like-like you a lot and I want to go out with you." Orsola babbled, "You're an awesome guy and really nice to everyone. If you don't want to, that's co…"

"Sure, I'll like to, dattebayo." The grinning redhead cut her off, "I like-like you too because you're confident and pretty cool gal."

"Really?" The chubby girl stared at him as he give her a nod before she cheer out, "Woo-hoo!" She turned to him with a wide grin, "Wanna make out?"

"…W-Well, I can't say no but isn't it kinda too sud…" Naruto blinked with a blush before his new girlfriend pulls him in for a kiss and they end up making out on spot.

* * *

"Gee, that is really hard than I thought." Orsola glanced at each food in buffet before she cast her gaze at a plate in her hands, "I don't think I can pile them all on one small plate."

"We can get extra plates if you want to, dattebayo." Naruto shake his head at her with a light chuckle.

"Really, can we do that?" She asked curiously.

"Hai, don't worry about the prices because it's all on me." The redhead smiled, "After all, it's our date." That is their fifth date so far and he really enjoys each one with his chubby girlfriend, due to her personality.

"Thank, Naru!" Orsola grinned beamingly, "It's really good thing that the place is cheap because I would feel bad for wasting your money."

"I know." Naruto pecked his girlfriend's cheek, "That's why I chose this place for you, dattebayo." Orsola give him another smile before she piles more foods up and they start to eat their dinner while making some small talks.

* * *

"Are you sure about that, Orsola?" Naruto asked his girlfriend with a red face, they were in bedroom and wear nothing but their birthday suits as Orsola kneel on floor while her hand stroke his harden member with few licks around his tip. It was pretty sudden when Orsola strip them down as soon as they get ready for bed and say that they should get it on for the first time.

"Yes." Orsola grinned at him as she jerk him off faster, "We have been together for a long time and what else is the best way to show how much I love you other than doing it. It's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, I agree." The redhead stroked the chubby woman's hair, "I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into, dattebayo." She give him a smile before she remove her hand from his cock then her head lower as she take the tip of his cock inside her mouth with a gulp, slowly bobbing her head up and down bit by bit until she was able to deep-throating him. The chubby woman's right hand move to her groin, slipping three fingers inside her lower mouth as she increase her blowjob speed and Naruto's hip unknowingly thrust up slightly into her bobbing mouth. The redhead increase his thrusting hip's speed and before they know it, he end up fucking her mouth as she suck his cock with snaking tongue, some drools drip down her chin with moans. It really don't take him long enough until he hit his climax and empty his load out inside her mouth before he slowly pull his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop and small moan from her.

Naruto make her switch place with him as she sit on the edge of their bed and he insert two fingers in her lower mouth, his head bend closer to her groin then he start to lick her outer lip while fingering her at medium speed. He add third finger in along with his tongue, exploring her inner cavern after a while and Orsola's moan grow louder under his action as he increase the speed. It wasn't long before she hit her climax as she spills her love fluids out into the redhead's mouth and all over his fingers. The redhead remove his fingers from her lower mouth and he stand up, rubbing the tip of his cock against her lower mouth and he was about to push it in but his lover stop him.

"W-Wait, lie down." Orsola panted, "I-I-I want to ride you for the first time."

"If that's what you want, dattebayo." The redhead kissed her before he lie down on the bed and his lover mount over him in cowgirl position. The chubby woman carefully lowers herself down on his groin, moaning softly as her lover's member enters her maidenhood.

"A-Am I too heavy?" The moaning chubby woman whispered shyly as she rocks her hip gently, bouncing up and down his member in process.

"N-No, not at all." Naruto reached out to her breasts, fondling them at once as he start to thrusting upward to meet her swaying hip.

"O-Oh, goody." Orsola smiled before a loud moan escape her lip as soon as her lover suddenly increase his thrusting speed under her, causing her unknowingly to buck faster to match his speed and she lean her upper body over. "N-N-Na…Ah…" Naruto's head suddenly dove in between her juggling breasts as he kept thrusting into her and his hands roam over her cleavage. The chubby woman can feel him sucking and licking her as he pinch her nipples, tugging them several times before they roll over into a missionary position then back in cowgirl position by Orsola's action. It went on like that for a while until they both hit their climax together, mixing their love fluid together inside and Orsola plop down on her back with a moan before she feel a tip rubbing against her anal.

"C-C-Can I do it?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-Yes, then we can go for another round because it's so awesome." The panting chubby woman smile before she cry out in pleasure as her moaning lover suddenly pound into her and it went on for the rest of night.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as soon as he get inside his house and he hear a pair of running footsteps before a young girl and chubby boy run toward to him.

"Daddy!'" The kids squealed happily as they jump into their father's arms.

"Lisa, Joey, did you miss daddy?" The grinning redhead hugged them and their response was a rapid nods.

"Naru, you're home!" Orsola power-walk to him as she wipes her hands with apron and they kiss each other on lips, "I miss you!" The redhead has been gone for about a week for a shooting in other country.

"I miss you too." Naruto put their children down and he smell something, which she notice.

"You're just in time for dinner." Orsola grinned, "We're going to have roost and honey-gazed ham."

"What about ramen?" The redhead asked her with a childish pout and she just giggle at him before they head into the kitchen for dinner as the children tell their father about their days.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-four chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **I wonder who'll be next? Let's find out in the next chapter! (Until you decide to check list and jump to any chapters for a certain pairing)**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	55. GB Single 3: AlejandroAlejandra

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 3: Alejandro/Alejandra**

* * *

"I have an announcement." Chris grinned at the group, "Now we all know that nobody does drama like you guys."

"Duh!" Heather rolled her eyes, "But what happened to Total Drama Dirtbags?"

"It was a trick." Almost everyone turn around to see a Latino teenager girl as most boys stare at her dazedly while few drools, "There never was any Total Drama Dirtbags." To them, she looks like a supermodel with a very curvy body, plump lips and large bust. She wears a red button-down shirt over a white shirt and grey pant with black boots, few brackets on her wrists.

"Nani?" Naruto blinked, "…You mean I don't have to go through all these host lessons with Chris, dattebayo?"

"Yeah." The Latino teenager nodded, "We have to keep you in dark too."

"…You suck, dattebayo." The redhead pouted and she just smirks slyly at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Heather scowled at them, not liking what she sees. "And how do you know each other?"

"I'm Alejandra and we both worked together a few times in circus." Alejandra chuckled, "Naruto is my teacher…"

"Have you tamed most of the animals yet?" Naruto smirked.

"…No, I still have problem with predators…" The Latino teenagers shivered, "…I still can't figure out why the wild animals never attack you…"

"Hey, hey, I have an announcement, remember?" The host stomped with a glare before he starts to tell them about the new season, World Tour.

* * *

The world tour season just ended and the cast were having an after party to celebrate, both for surviving another twisted season and Naruto's victory. The redhead lean against the ship's rail with a smile, he was out alone to take some fresh air and someone join him few minutes later. He glance at his side to see Alejandra, "Oh, hey." Naruto grinned at her as he scratched his head, "Hope you have no hard feeling about today, dattebayo."

"Mmm…" Alejandra crossed her arms under her bust, "I lost to you fair and square." She glanced sideway at him with a tiny smirk, "But I'm a little upset."

"Is there anything I can do?" The chuckling redhead asked and she gives out a soft hum.

"Take me out on a date." Her smirk widened.

"Sure…" Naruto said then he pause with rapid blinks before his head sharply turn to her, "…Wait, nani?!"

"What?" Alejandra kept smirking.

"Y-Y-Y-You want me to take you out on a date?" The redhead stuttered.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" She tilted her head slightly, "Do you hate the idea of going on a date with me?"

"N-N-N-No!" Naruto waved his arms at her with shaking head, "I-I-I love to go out with you, dattebayo! B-B-But why me? I mean…"

"Because I like you more than everyone else." Alejandra adjusted her gaze away with heating cheeks, "I always have a crush on you since I saw you at circus one day and I used training as an excuse to get closer to you…It work out pretty well because I get to know you better and when we went our separate way, you were on my mind all the time. I joined this show because you're here and I-I-I want to be with you."

"R-R-Really?" The redhead blushed madly, "Um…I-I-I think I like you more than a friend too, dattebayo." He glanced at her, "B-Because you can be so cute when you're being devious and your personality make you stand out somehow…Um…I-I don't know, I'm new to whole thing, dattebayo."

"I know, same with me so there's nothing for you to worry about..." She smiled gently and she suddenly pull him into a deep kiss, it last for few moments before she break it as she walk away with a smirk. "That was a taste of what will come to you on our date."

"…W-W-Why do I have a feeling that I'm in trouble?" Naruto muttered dumbly, never notice that the cast have witness their confession from second floor and they would tease him in their own way.

* * *

Naruto glance at his surrounding as he sits with Alejandra in a fancy restaurant, "This place looks too fancy and I heard that it's really hard to get reservation, dattebayo." He looked at his girlfriend, "How did you get it?"

"My mother knows the owner so I asked her and he was kind enough to set it up for us." Alejandra smiled.

"Ah, I see." Naruto hummed lightly, "That's really nice of your mother to help you out with it."

"She's quite fond of you since I introduced you to my family." She sipped her water, "She hope that our relationship stay strong throughout the rest of our life."

"Really?" The redhead rubbed his head sheepishly, "I'm glad to hear that, dattebayo." He started to chuckle nervously, "But I can't say the same thing about your father. He still kept glaring at me and I swear that he was whispering something to his bodyguards about getting me."

"He's just overprotecting because I'm his only daughter." Alejandra giggled, "Just give him some time and he'll warm up to you in time."

"I hope so, dattebayo." Naruto touched her hand with a wide grin, "How long do we have to wait until we break the news to them? You know, about our engagement?"

"…Next year or two." She coughed into her free hand embarrassingly, "I'm not ready to give my dad a heart attack yet." They laughed together before they chat more until their dinner arrives.

* * *

"I'm back from shopping." Alejandra kicks her high-heel shoes off in foyer, she was wearing a white button-down blouse shirt and a tight black Capri pant.

"Did you buy anything?" Naruto walked into the hallway with curious expression.

"Nah, it was mostly window shopping." The latino woman shook her head lightly as she walk up to him and peck his lip lightly. He returns it back with a lingering peck then they slowly trade more kisses and before they know it, they were making out in hallway, next to foyer. Alejandra lean her back against the wall as Naruto press their bodies together and her thigh rub up against his groin, she can feel his covered member slowly erect to her pleasure. She grab his groin with a wicked smirk as the redhead squeak out of embarrassment, "My, my, someone's too exciting."

"G-Gomen, I can't…" The redhead muttered before he yelp out as Alejandra suddenly unfastened his pant, causing his member to pop out and she get down on her knees then start to stroking it with few teasing licks.

"I have been waited too long enough now." Alejandra kissed his tip.

"A-Ale…" He gasped out as she suddenly swallow his cock in one gulp, immediately deep-throating him with bobbing head. Naruto can't believe that he was getting a blowjob in foyer and he was little nervous if someone will show up at front door. He wasn't awake that his hip was swaying slightly into his lover's mouth and the action cause him to ejaculate some fluids inside her mouth. The Latino woman push his cock out with a wet pop and she get up, turning around as she lower the back of her pant down to reveal her maidenhood.

"Your turn." She placed her hands on wall with a purr, wiggling her rear at him. Naruto kneel behind her, sliding two fingers inside her maidenhood then he start to eat her out while thrusting his fingers at normal speed and Alejandra's knees nearly buck out from a wave of pleasure within her body. She bit her lower lip as her lover increase the speed and it went on for few moments before he suddenly stop, causing her to glance over her shoulder to see him standing up. "Nar…" She give out a gasp as her lover's member suddenly enter her lower mouth with thrusting hip and she moan out while her lover's hands roam all over her chest from behind. She don't mind if they were doing it right away as long as it's him.

Naruto slowly increase his thrusting speed as he knead his lover's concealed cleavage before his hands pull her blouse apart, exposing her bra-cladded breasts and he lift it up to expose her bare juggling breasts. The redhead immediately toy with them, pulling and pinching her nipples several time as he nibble her neck with butterfly kisses while his hip smashing into her buttocks furiously. He move his left hand from her breast to her buttocks, kneading it lightly and Alejandra lean her head back slightly to make out with her lover clumsily, due to their position. After a while, Naruto's hands halt their actives as they slide down her legs and Alejandra yelp out with moans as soon as the redhead lift her legs up in air by the back of her knees.

"N-N-Naruto!" Alejandra moaned out, her legs would sprawling out but her pant force her thighs to stick closer together since they haven't take her pant down past the underneath of her buttocks. "W-W-W-Wa…" Her loud moan cut her off as her lover thrust upward rapidly into her with bouncing heels and she wraps her arms around his neck in attempt to support her upper body. She have lost her mind in pure bliss over his action and all she did was just scream at him to do it faster and harder, which he did.

"F-F-F-Fuck, I'm gonna…" Naruto grunted out before he suddenly shot several massive loads inside her as soon as they both hit their climaxes and he manage to hold onto her when he drop down on his rear with heavy panting. "Y-Y-You okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" The Latino barely wiggled her cum-strained pants off, tossing it in front of the door and she lean back into his chest. "You?"

"Hai." The redhead replied as he stripped her blouse before he give her a deep kiss and he glance down at her heaving chest. "…Wanna do it again?"

"Certainly." Alejandra smirked, "Bed, shower, kitchen or backyard?"

"…H-How about all of above?" Naruto blushed and she give him a nod with a giggle before he carry her off, thrusting his cock back into her lower mouth. They end up covering every inch of their house on this day.

* * *

Many years later, Alejandra and Naruto sit at dining table with two teenage girls and one teenage boy as they eat their dinner. "How were your tests today, Maya, Rae?" Alejandra looked at her daughters.

"Good, I think I did great." Rae shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"Same." Maya replied boringly.

"What about you, Zack?" She turned to her son.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it." Zack grumbled and Naruto mess his hair up with laughter.

"It's okay if you don't pass it, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "We still have a lot of time and I can help you out with your study."

"Nah, you don't have to." His son rubbed his nose, "I want to study more with the tutor…"

"More like ogling her all day." Rae snorted.

"RAE!" Zack smashed his hands on the table with a embarrassing shriek.

"Oh, crush on your tutor?" Alejandra smirked, "Now I know why your grades fall down a little lately." Their son groans out and the smiling family just laughed at him. Just another day with the Uzumaki family.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-five chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **I wonder who'll be next? Let's find out in the next chapter! (Until you decide to check list and jump to any chapters for a certain pairing)**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	56. GB Single 4: EzekielErzsebet

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 4: Ezekiel/Erzsebet**

* * *

"Erzsebet!" Chris grinned at a girl as she walks on dock with dazed look, "What's up, girl?"

"I think I see a bird, eh." She scratch her head with her index finger, glancing up at the sky. She wear a dirty green beanie that cover her long unruly brown hair, a sweater and jean that cover most of her body frame, very few boys can't help but to notice her DD-cup breasts.

"Um…" The host glanced at her, "Dudette, I know you're homeschooled and don't get out much but…Um…Try not to say too much, okay?" Erzsebet nod at him with a innocent smile as she join the group and she glance at several campers, ending up staring at Naruto a few moments longer before Heather step into her view with a dirty look.

* * *

Naruto sneak into a cargo hold to avoid some crazy dramas that take place up there and he doesn't want to drag into it for now. "I swear that Courtney is getting angry and angry every day, dattebayo." He muttered to himself before he hears a soft growl and the redhead look around, wondering if there are animals aboard. "Teddy? Bigfoot?" Naruto called out curiously and a shadow in the corner of his eyes catch his attention as his head turned to right side before he see a familiar face but there was something different. "Erzsebet, is that you?" He blinked rapidly.

Erzsebet now have messy unkempt hair and her clothes appear to be dirty and worn down. She somehow grow so paled as if she haven't been out in sun for months, claws and beady eyes that look like an wild animal. She growl out at him softly, slowly inching toward him.

"Erzsebet, how long have you been hiding down here?" Naruto asked her concerned and before he can react, the feral girl tackle him down. He was about to get up quickly but he hear her sniff him loudly with purring. "Um, Erzsebet?" The said girl just wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she nuzzle his chest with another purr, "…Ooookay. Um, what should I do now?" Naruto muttered dumbly, he don't know what to do right now and she somehow seems to be attract to him like animals. 'Maybe I'll tell tou-san and uncle about her and see if we can get her some help?'

* * *

Few years went by so fast and Naruto have spent a lot of time with Erzsebet, who remain in a feral stage. It was mostly because he was only person to understand her and try everything to help her out because she's his friend. Right now, they were loitering around in a park at night and Naruto give out a small yawn as he sits on the bench with Erzsebet. "We should go back, it's getting late now, dattebayo." The redhead glanced at feral girl before she paw him with a soft growl, "Sure, we can stay for a bit." They just sit there in silence.

Erzsebet turn to him again as she lean closer to him with string of purrs and growl before the redhead look at her with widened eyes, "Wait, nani? You like me more than a friend?" Naruto muttered as he listened to her in her nonsense language, "O-Oh, I really don't know that…Really? Um…" He scratched his head, "S-Sure, we can give it a try and see, dattebayo." The feral girl closed her eyes with puckered lip as she make a small purr, "…O-Okay, just one for now…" He lean closer to give her a tender kiss, only to have her assaulting his mouth with her tongue and he barely give out an cry as his new girlfriend pounce on him, making out with him like an wild animal.

* * *

Naruto was washing his hair out in his shower and he doesn't notice someone sneaking inside with a predatory grin. The redhead turn around and he blink at nude semi-feral woman. "Erzsebet?" Naruto blushed, "What are yo…" Erzsebet suddenly kneel down and she assault his flaccid member with her mouth, licking and sucking sloppily. "W-Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" The redhead cried out in shock as he tried to hold her head back but it don't stop her as she force her head down to take his cock inside her vibrating mouth and Naruto immediately give up, leaning his back against the cold tiled wall. "W-W-What have get into you?" Naruto moaned out softly with few grunts and just when his member erected fully, Erzsebet suddenly jump onto his chest as he quickly support her up with his hands on her buttocks.

"Mate!" Erzsebet suddenly drop her hip down and somehow manage to impale her maidenhood onto his cock, letting a loud moan out as her lover's harden member enter her. She immediately bucks her hip up and down without a break, "M-Mate! Mate!"

"I-I get it, dattebayo." Naruto suddenly thrust his member upward to meet her rhythm and she let a pleasuring cry out loud as their thrusting speed increase faster and faster. Without any warning, he ejaculate inside her but it don't stop them and the semi-feral woman bit onto his neck lightly with few nibbles, moaning muffling while her lover molest her buttocks with every hard thrust. After a while, the redhead carefully get down on his knees and he put her down on her back, still thrusting inside before he make out with her as soon as she release his neck with a gasp. His hands grip onto side of her hips and he stand up in crouching stance, causing Erzsebet to cry out in pleasure as her lower body hang few inches off the floor while her upper body stays on the floor.

The semi-feral woman twist her torso around to lie down and she release a loud moan as her lover exited her to flip her hip around before his cock enter her again with rapid thrusts in doggy style. Naruto bit her nape lightly, giving her hickey as his left hand grip onto the back of her head for balance and they end up lying flat in a heating lovemaking. It went on for a while until they both hit their climax again and again.

"I-I-Is that good enough for you?" The redhead panted onto her back and she just purr at him.

"Mate more! More!" Erzsebet wiggle her hip under him with a moan.

"…A-Alright." Naruto sighed out before he start to bucking his hip downward on his moaning lover and they fail to notice that the shower's water become colder during their lovemaking.

* * *

"Dad, have you seen mom?" Naruto look up from his desk to see triple teenage girls with triple young boys following them in his office room. The daughters' names are Lacey, Gail and Hanako and the sons' names are Ulf, Lael and Olaf.

"Um, no, not at all, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head, "Do you need her for something?"

"No, I'm just worried if she's doing something crazy again." Lacey sighed wearily.

"Like chasing mailman?" Olaf said innocently to his older sister.

"Or another clown." Hanako deadpanned.

"Or this car." Gail rubbed her forehead with a deep sigh, "I still don't understand how the hell mom is still feral after all years."

"I don't think you should have to worry about her right now." Naruto just chuckle nervously at them.

"I'm hungry." Ulf and Lael whined together at same time.

"Hold on, we'll get you something to eat." Lacey led the boys out with her sisters as she glance at her father over her shoulder, "You want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good." The redhead replied, "Thank, dattebayo." He watch them leave the room and he wait a little while before he look down under the desk with a wearily sigh. "Erzsebet, you almost got us caught." It turn out that he was naked waist-down and his wife smash her groin against his groin in doggy style. Erzsebet just purr at him with few moans as she start to speed up against her husband's protests, all she care about is mating with him right now. "One of these day, we're gonna get caught, one of these day…" Naruto sighed at his purring wife before he thrust his hip forward as he keeps his eyes on the door nervously.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-six chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	57. GB Single 5: NoahNoa

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 5: Noah/Noa**

* * *

"Our next camper is Noa!" Chris gestured to an Indian petite girl.

You got my memo about allergies?" Noa asked dully, she wear a tight red sweater vest and a beige skirt with shin-high socks and black slipper shoes.

"I'm sure someone did." The host smirked.

"Wonderful…" The bookworm said sarcastically, "Is that where we will stay at?"

"Hai, where else would we stay at?" Naruto spoke up confusingly as his best friend facepalm.

"Cute." Noa rolled her eyes at him, "Nice dye, original. Did you do it yourself?"

"Nah, it's natural, dattebayo." The chuckling redhead scratched the back of his head, "I take it after my kaasan."

"T-That's your natural color?" The bookworm looked at him strangely, she have never meet any Asian with red hair. She decide to leave it alone for now as she direct her attention to the host's introduction.

* * *

Noa was slightly annoyed that she has to enter fourth season of Total Drama at the damn island by force and it get more annoying because some people are driving her crazy. "Hey, Noa." The said girl glanced at the voice to see Naruto as he come up to her with a grin and wave. Noa quickly resist her cheeks from heating up, she can't deny that she have a crash on him for a while and they kinda get close throughout the seasons by some small chats and socializing, mostly in World Tour season. "How are you holding up?"

"Trying to keep my sanity intact." Noa replied as the redhead chuckle at her comment before she arch her eyebrow at him, "What bring you out here? Do we have a challenge or…?"

"Nah, I just want to chat with you, dattebayo." The redhead scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, really?" She hummed lightly, still keeping her eyebrow up.

"H-Hai…" Naruto coughed into his fist and immediately, Noa know he want something but what?

"Naruto." Noa said firmly, "Whatever you want to say, just spit it out. Don't beat around bush…"

"Um, do you want to grab dinner with me after this show?" The blushing redhead said lamely.

"…Are you asking me out?" The blushing bookworm widened her eyes, nearly drop her book that she was reading. "M-Me?! W-Why?"

"H-Hai, I am." Naruto nodded with red face as he struggled to speak out without fumble, "I kinda like you because of your sarcasm, your love for books, and you're kinda cute…Um…And very cute, dattebayo!"

"You said that twice…" Noa sweatdropped at him, her face was equally red like his. "And you need to work on your confession more…A-About dinner…Sure, I'll like that."

"A-Awesome!" The blushing redhead grinned widely, earning an eyeroll from the blushing bookworm. That is a quite clumsy story that she'll tell to some people for a while.

* * *

"Well, you outdid yourself this time." Noa crossed her arms with sarcasm tone as Naruto flung blanket out on the grass in park, "A picnic in park. Wow, very original."

"Thank, dattebayo." The redhead grinned at her, "But I didn't come up with this idea, I just saw it in old movies and I always want to give it a try for our fifth date."

"…" The bookworm facepalmed at his innocence but that's one of many things she like in him, "What are we having for lunch?"

"I bring five different kind of sandwiches, some water and pop and cake for dessert, dattebayo." Naruto lifted the basket's lid to show her the contents.

"Did you make them?" Noa take a ham-and-cheese sandwich out of the basket, these foods and cake don't looks like pre-made.

"Hai." The chuckling redhead nodded, "I figured I should whip something up for you since I'm not working on any films, dattebayo. You like them?"

"Yes, they're not bad." She ate her sandwich before he suddenly give her a wrapped gift, "What's that?"

"It's an early birthday gift." Naruto grinned and she tore the paper off before she gasp at her present.

"Naruto, is that…"

"Yup, first edition of The Hobbit." The redhead said, "You always talk about owning a first edition and I made some calls to see if I can find one for you. I don't know if you like Hobbit…" He barely finishes his sentence as Noa throw herself at him, immediately making out with him. Now he knows that she really like her present.

* * *

Noa read a book in a library room and she didn't notice Naruto sneak up on her until he wrap his arms around her waist from behind, nearly startle her. "What are you reading?" Naruto asked her as he lifts her up slightly so he can slide into chair under her and he start to showering her neck with few kisses.

"Old poetries." Noa replied, biting her lower lip as her rear grind against his groin softly.

"Any good?" The redhead's right hand snake under her shirt, massaging her stomach as it slowly move upward to her breasts and his other hand rub her upper thigh, slowly inching under her skirt that she decide to wear on a hot day.

"T-Three so far…" She moaned softly before she gasp out with a squeak as soon as her lover grope her breasts with some fondle and she can feel his left hand slide inside her underwear, caressing her maidenhood in circular motion. The actions cause her to wiggle her rear faster and she feel something hard poking her behind his pant as her lover strip her of her shirt and bra with one hand before his right hand move under her to his pant, unzipping it in process. "R-Really?" She glanced over her shoulder with few moans as the redhead insert two fingers inside her maidenhood at slow pace, "You want to do it in here?"

"Hai." Naruto smirked at her before he catches her lip in a heated French kiss and Noa manage to pull his cock out in front of her wet groin then she stroke him while he finger her at same pace as their makeout become more heated. He break the kiss for a moment to remove her shirt, immediately resuming kiss and it went on for a bit while.

"N-Naruto, put it in!" Noa moaned out as she push the tip of his cock into her lower mouth, pushing his fingers away.

"Already?" The redhead nibble onto her neck, "You sure?"

"Yes, do it!" The bookworm grunt before she moan out as soon as her lover push his cock all way inside her and his hands slide under her thighs, lifting her up slightly. When his member was halfway out, he drop her down and start to bounce her as his hip thrust upward inside her. "F-F-Faster, don't hold back!" Noa moan loudly and her lover obey by increasing his speed. Without a warning, the moaning bookworm adjust her position as she twist around to face him, still riding him and they immediately make out while their bodies press up against each other, their hands roaming all over their bodies. She wraps her legs around him and the back of the chair, force herself to take his cock in deeper by pushing her body down.

"N-N-Noa, I-I-I'm gonna…" Naruto tried to warn his lover before he suddenly ejaculates inside her, "G-Go…"

"Again!" Noa suddenly bounced on him as she catch his lips again and his hip thrust rapidly. It went on for a good amount of time as they both hit their climax many times and she never tell him to pull out until he shoot another loads inside her for the sixth time. Noa carefully remove herself from him as she slide down to her knees and she take his cum-strained cock inside her mouth, bobbing right away with twirling tongue.

"Fuck then blowjob?" The panting redhead runs his hand through her hair, "That's kinda out of order, dattebayo." He immediately empties his load out into her mouth after several minutes and she take his member out of her mouth with a pop.

"Who care?" The bookworm climb back up to him with a shrug, "Either way, we get laid."

"True…" Naruto nodded before he cup her buttocks, "Round two? On desk and in ass?"

"…Toss some lousy books under me and we go for it." Noa smirked before she squeak out as soon as Naruto throw himself on her and they resume their lovemaking.

* * *

Noa lean against her husband's chest with book in her hands as Naruto snuggle up with her, watching the television. "So how long do you think it'll take until they come home?" Naruto asked her, gently rubbing her sides.

"In few minutes, don't get any idea." Noa nudged him lightly with her elbow, "I don't want to end up giving birth to another twin. Two set of twins is enough for me, thank you."

"I think it won't happen again, dattebayo." The redhead kissed the top of her head.

"Possibly, but I'm not taking chance." The bookworm rolled her eyes before they hear the front door opening, following by footsteps before two teenager girls and two young boys enter the living room. "How was school, Malee, Fay, Jelle, Jeff."

"Fine." Malee and Fay, their daughters, replied at same time.

"Good." Jeff shrugged.

"It sucks." Jelle scoffed lightly.

"Because your crush rejected you." Jeff laughed at his twin, receiving a hard smack from him and they start fighting while their older sisters head up the stairs.

"Boys, don't fight." Noa sighed at her sons and her husband just chuckle at the sight.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-seven chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: I will be on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects once the chapter number reach zero. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon during the hiatus phase so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	58. GB Single 6: MikeMikaela

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Chapter Countdown! Four new chapters! Please see profile for info.**

 **Starting work this weekend and I already plan out the schedule so it'll take a while until I get hang of it.**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 6: Mike/Mikaela**

* * *

"Hey, there." Dakota walked out with airy giggle, "Dakota here, and I'm here…"

"Mikaela!" Chris shoved the fame-hunger girl into Sam so he can keep introducing the rest of new and old campers to the Revenge of Island. A dark-skinned girl with short messy hair walks out with an awkward wave. She seems to be very plain and wear blue t-shirt with jean.

"Hi, Chris…" Mikaela waved nervously before she whisper to the host, "Um…You're not going to spoil my secret, right?"

"I make no promise." The host smirked evilly as he pushed the unpredictable girl away and he resumes his introduction.

* * *

Naruto can't believe that Chef just force him to become a host for this show as he went through some challenges on clipboard and try to make some changes or replace some challenges. "Treasure hunting in toxic mine?" Naruto winced at the challenge before he cross it out, "What can I replace it with?" A knock catch his attention and he look up to see Mikaela as she nervously enter his office. "Mikaela, right?" He blinked at her confusingly.

"Y-Yes." Mikaela nodded her head, "Um…Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure." The redhead raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"D-Do they tell you about my…Um…" The unpredictable girl rubbed her forearm nervously, "You know?"

"…Oh, you mean MPD?" Naruto said, "It was mentioned in the contestant files."

"Y-Yes." Mikaela winced before she look at him hopefully, "C-Can you please keep it secret? I don't want anyone to find out about that."

"Oh, I can do that, dattebayo." Naruto nodded, "I won't tell anyone about that, I promise."

"R-Really?" She perked up.

"Hai, it's not really my place to tell anyone about that." The redhead replied, "If you need any help, give me a head up…As long as it's not a challenge." He chuckled.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Mikaela muttered.

"Nah, not at all." Naruto shook his head, "I think you're pretty normal, compared to some people I know." He winked at her with a light chuckle, "Don't tell them I said that, dattebayo. They're good people but still." She snickered lightly, "Anyway, you're my friend and I won't judge you because of your MPD."

"…Thank." The unpredictable girl smiled timidly, it's her first time having a friend who knows her secret and she can't help but to find him cute.

* * *

Several months later, Mikaela and Naruto walk out of theater as they chat about the movie and random stuff. The unpredictable girl giggle at Naruto's humorous story about a certain prank he pull off during his high school year and she gaze at his face with a faint blush. They have become a little closer after the Revenge of Island season and she develop a crush on him because he accept herself and her personalities, whom happen to like him for treating them equally. 'Shall I do it?' She wonders to herself, everything appears to be going smooth and the mood right now is right for a confession.

"Penny for thought?" Naruto spoke up, snapping her out of her thought and she look up into his curious eyes. She nearly jumps up with red face before she manages to recompose herself.

"I-I-I was thinking about…" Mikaela blushed, "You…I-I want us to become something more because I-I like you more than a friend."

"O-Oh…" The blushing redhead scratched his neck, "R-Really, you do?" She gave him a timid nod, "…Same here."

"…Huh?" She looked up to him with red face, "R-Really?"

"Hai, I like you for a while." Naruto admitted, "I was gonna ask you for a date to movie other day but I chicken out because I don't know if you feel the same way about me, dattebayo." He smiled, "But now I know your feeling…Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Mikaela nodded rapidly before she pause, "But are you sure? I mean, I have MPD and…"

"That's okay." Naruto suddenly surprise her with a peck to her lip, "I can deal with it because I'm in love with you and I'm willing to put some work in our relationship, dattebayo. That's if you're up for it." The unpredictable girl stared at him for a while until a smile break out on her face and she suddenly give him a kiss on lip, starting to make out with him for a bit.

"So is it a date right now?" She whispered up close.

"If you want it be, dattebayo." The redhead smirked at her, giving her another kiss before they walk again to find a restaurant for their dinner date.

* * *

It have been a couple years since they got together and Mikaela moved into his place a while ago, right now the couple was making out on their bed. They don't know who start it first but they don't care as their hands roam all over each other, squeezing and heavy petting. Mikaela's hand slide down inside his pant and she rub his covered member as the redhead's hands slip under her shirt with some fidget, both didn't say anything since they were too focused on their makeout. Before they know it, they somehow have discarded their clothes and she was stroking his member with right hand while he necking her with few kisses as his right hand knead her rear, one finger rub against her lower mouth from behind.

"Mikaela, you sure you wanna do that?" Naruto trail down to her cleavage with butterfly kisses.

"Y-Y-Yes…" She replied before a soft gasp escape her lip as soon as her lover's mouth latch onto her breast, sucking it lightly while his finger slip inside her lower mouth to finger her at the same pace of her stroking speed. It only last for one or two minutes before she stop him all of sudden, "Wait…" Without saying anything, she crawl over him to sit down on his face as she lean down to take his member in her mouth with a bob and Naruto realize what she want them to do before he insert two fingers into her maidenhood, licking it at same time while his free hand take ahold of her hip. They pleasure each other in sixty-nine position as Mikaela slowly increase her blowjob speed and she moan into his cock when her lover increase his speed, pushing his tongue inside to explore her inner cavern with his fingers.

Naruto take his fingers out to wrap his arms around her hip and his face dig in deeper to push his tongue in deeper as it cause his lover to moan against his throbbing shift, her head bobbed faster. The redhead scoot back slightly so he can sit up, lifting her hip up as they kept pleasure each other orally and his moaning lover take his cock in deeper as if she was pleasured with his action. About two minutes in, Mikaela hit her climax before Naruto ejaculate inside her mouth and they lap each other's fluids up. Naruto bring her hip down slightly as he get up on his knees and his tip rub up against her maidenhood, placing themselves in a doggy position in process. He slowly push it all way in and he pull it back slightly before he thrust his hip forward once then increase the thrusting speed with each thrust he take.

"N-N-Naru…H-H-Hard…" Mikaela panted heavily as her lover pound into her harder and she moan out as Naruto bend over to rest his chest on her back, his hands grope her breasts with rough massage. The unpredictable woman sway her hip up and down as her lover shower her neck with kisses and her action increase their pleasure together, spurring him on to thrust furiously. Mikaela's arms give out on her after few minutes as her head land on a pillow, burying it deeply as her lover kept thrusting into her and she sway her body back to smash against his groin rapidly.

"M-M-Mi…I'm gonna…" Naruto grunted out before he suddenly flood her inner cavern with his seeds but it don't stop them as Mikaela manage to push him down on his back and she bounce wildly on his groin.

"N-N-Naruto, the other girls want to come out." Mikaela moaned pleasingly as she ride her lover, "You can't stop until everyone get their turn."

"…Why does it feel like I'm gonna be in danger?" The moaning redhead muttered and his lover giggles at his reaction before she allows her other personality to take over. He will not stop screwing his lover for the rest of the night and next day.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Naruto exited a theater with his wife and two children, "Right, Mika-chan?"

"Yeah, it was." Mikaela smiled before she turn to her teenage son and young girl, "Mose, Betty?"

"I like it!" Betty bounced with wide grin.

"It's pretty alright." Mose shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, oh, can we see another movie now?" The young girl tugged her father's hand, "Please, please!"

"Sure, let's watch this one." Naruto pointed at another animated movie.

"No, three movies in one day is enough for me…" Mose groaned tiredly.

"Sorry, you don't have any saying in that because it's Betty's birthday." Mikaela giggled sheepishly and her son grumbles under his breath, something about restroom and all night. The family purchased another ticket before they reenter the theater to Betty's joy. It's going to be a long day for them.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-eight chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	59. GB Single 7: GeoffGeorgette

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 7: Geoff/Georgette**

* * *

Gwen stomp away from Chris with a scowl and he turn around to see another boat appearing at the dock with a girl on the bow before she flip over onto the dock in a perfect landing. "Wassup, Chris!" She raised her hand up coolly, "It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"Georgette!" Chris shoot his finger at her with a grin, "Welcome to the island!"

Georgette was very attractive girl with a bob hairstyle and toned body, she wear a pink opening blouse shirt, tied up to her large bust covered by a white tube top, a cowboy hat and a pair of blue shorts. "Thank, man!" She strolled past him with a wide grin, "Can't wait to party!"

"Ugh, I hate party girl." The goth girl grumbled under her breath as Georgette join them and after a while, Chris introduce Naruto and Heather to the group.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm Georgette!" She waved at him eagerly, "Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure." Naruto waved back with a chuckle as his best friend hissed lowly, "I'll love to getting know you, dattebayo."

* * *

About three weeks have gone by and Georgette was enjoying the sun at pier until she notice Naruto walk toward her. "Yo, Naruto, sup?" The party girl waved relaxingly.

"Nothing much, just…Um…" Naruto scratched his head before he pull something out, "I was gonna ask you about this." He shows her handmade frame with two torn pictures of them together, "Did you make it?"

"Yup, you like it?" Georgette grinned.

"Hai, but…" The redhead tilted his head at her, "Why do you give it to me? I mean, we're on different team, dattebayo…"

"Because I like you, silly." The party girl smirked.

"Like as in…?" Naruto blinked.

"Like-like." Georgette said, "I just like you because you're cute, sexy and awesome dude. I totally would give you a private party." She winked at the blushing redhead.

"Um, like a date, right?" The redhead asked as she gave him a nod, "O-Oh, um, can I think about it?" She gave him another nod, "T-Thank for the gift, dattebayo." He slowly stumble away as the party girl just giggle at his back, that was first time that someone confessed to him and so forward. It would take him several weeks until he decide to give it a shot and went out with her…After they spend some time getting know each other.

* * *

It have been few months since they start going out and right now, they were eating at a fast food place after attended an concert for their fifth date. "It's a blast back there and the party was so sweet." Georgette grinned at her boyfriend as she munched her French fries, "We should do that again."

"Hai." Naruto smirked, "I'll keep my eyes out for any upcoming concerts and let you know if you like it or not." She nodded before she pause, "What's up?"

"Oh, I just realize something." The party girl glanced at him, "We didn't make out when our date start."

"Oh, is that good thing?" The redhead blinked puzzlingly, "I mean, we just talk and have fun today, dattebayo."

"I know but still…" Georgette suddenly change her seat to another seat next to Naruto, "I miss your lips so much."

"B-But we're in pu…" Naruto cried out with red face before his girlfriend pounce on him, making out in public and several people tried their best to gaze away from the couple out of embarrassment.

* * *

"Come on, get in here." Georgette dragged her boyfriend of a year into a small studio room with a bottle in her hand, giggling to herself as they can hear noise of party outside the room until she kick the door close then lock it and the sound suddenly die down, due to soundproof walls.

"Um, Georgette, I'm not sure about that, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head with red face, "We have party going on right now and what if someone ask for us?"

"Pfft, everyone's drunk to care." She scoffed goodheartedly, "They can't pay attention to everything and beside, who'll come in here if the door is locked." She takes a small swig of her bottle, "Come on, Naruto, do me here."

"Well…" The blushing redhead glances at the locked door with a light scratch before he turns back to her with a small shrug, "A-Alright." He gets closer to the party woman and they start to make out as she lean against the desk, her hands massage his chest through his shirt. He snap her bikini top off in heat of their makeout and he can feel her hands move downward to his pant, following by unbutton as his pant drop with his boxer. "G-Ge…" Naruto grunted out before she stroke his member with one hand.

"Shh, just enjoy it." Georgette shushed him with a kiss before she take another swig from her bottle then she offer him the bottle, "Take a swig."

"Um, but you know how I get…" Naruto muttered, unknowingly humping her stroking hand slightly.

"I know." She stroked him faster, "You know my fantasy is having a drunken sex during party and you promised me one."

"A-Alright…" Naruto muttered and he take a sip from the bottle before he immediately become a giggling drunk, suddenly French-kissing the smirking party woman.

"Naruto, why don't you kiss down there?" Georgette moan into his mouth and the giggling redhead nod at her before he trail down her body with sloppy kisses, lingering on her breasts with few licks then he finally reach her groin as he yank her pant down along with her panty to expose her lower mouth. The redhead immediately push his tongue inside her maidenhood, exploring her inner canal with two fingers and he don't hold back by doing it furiously while his moaning lover take several chugs from the drink until she finally become drunk enough. About few minutes in, the party woman suddenly slip off the desk onto the floor on her rear and her lover shove his cock inside her mouth without a warning before she start to suck him off sloppily while he fuck her mouth as his hands hold her head in place. The redhead suddenly come inside her mouth after two minutes but he didn't stop and keep thrusting into her sucking mouth for another two more rounds as she massage her lower mouth and breasts to rise her pleasure.

Before Naruto know it, Georgette somehow manage to push him down on his back with a nudge and she suddenly pounce by saddling his groin, dropping her hip down to impale herself on his cock with a moan then her bouncing hip sway wildly. "M-M-More…" Naruto slurred with moans as his hip thrust upward into her bouncing maidenhood to meet her rhyme and he latches his mouth to her left breast with one hand on other, kneading and sucking them at same time while their hips move at furious speed. Both were too drunk to care about safety and risk as they hit their climaxes after climaxes within each other, due to their status and lost in pure bliss.

"F-F-Faster…" Georgette panted heavily as her lover flip them over on her back, thrusting into her roughly and she wrap her legs around him to keep him in before he shot more seeds inside her while she kept hitting her climax over and over. "D-D-Don't stop until we black out…" She moaned.

"H-Hai!" Naruto grinned goofy and they kept screwing each other until they pass out. They would wake up the next day with massive headaches and sore muscles…And they have to clean up the mess from the party.

* * *

Naruto and Georgette were making out on sofa with roaming hands and a teenager boy walk into the living room. "I'm ho…" The boy screamed out before he throw his hands up, "REALLY?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT IN OPEN?!"

"Oh, Clark, when did you get home?" Georgette stopped making out with her husband as she looked to her son with a smile.

"Just now…" Clark walked across the living room into kitchen with a twitching eyebrow.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked puzzlingly.

"Who know?" Georgette shrugged before they resume their makeout together and this time, a twin teenage girls walk on them and they cry out together.

"DADDY, MOM!" The girls blushed at them, "GET A ROOM!"

"Ooh, that's good idea." The party woman break her kiss as she turned to them, "We should do it in our room!" She dragged her husband up the stair, "Thank for that, May, Joy!"

"…Think they're gonna fuck?" May muttered before they hear a loud locking sound and their brother quickly run out of the house with car key and the girls quickly follow him out with red faces.

* * *

 **And that end the fifty-nine chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	60. GB Single 8: CodyCodi

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 8: Cody/Codi**

* * *

"Codi!" Chris gestured at a brunette girl with medium-long hair with few bangs before he give her a high-five, "Codi-ster!"

"Psyche to be here, man!" Codi flash him her gap grin as she strolled up to the campers, "I see the studs have already arrived." She appears to be petite girl and she wear a striped shirt with tight jean that show off her legs and a pair of sneakers. "Hey, stud." She winked at Naruto and he cough into his fist with a faint blush, the girl is pretty forward than she look like.

* * *

Codi shiver in her seat, Sierra went crazy and almost kill her but Naruto rescue her at last minute and Chris and Chef decide to make an emergency landing to turn the crazed fangirl in to the police and that was few hours ago. "Hey, Codi." The said girl looked up to see Naruto as he approach her by sitting down next to him, "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, thank to you." Codi nodded timidly, glancing at the redhead's bandaged hand. "How's your hand?"

"Good, just a little scratch, dattebayo." Naruto swat his palm with a light chuckle, only to yelp out in pain before he holds it up comically with a hiss. "Why did I do that?!" The geekette giggle out before her face lit up with embarrassing blush.

"S-Sorry, I don't mean to…" The stuttering geekette looked down but Naruto cut her off with a chuckle.

"That's okay." The chuckling redhead said, "I'm glad you're smiling. It's cute."

"O-Oh, y-you're sweet." Codi blushed heavily and that was the moment she just fall in love with her hero.

* * *

The world tour just ended and Codi walk up to Naruto to congratulate him on his victory as the aftershow party went on inside a ship. "Naruto, congrats again." Codi flashed him her gap-teeth grin.

"Thank, Codi, dattebayo." Naruto grinned back, "It was a really close one."

She snorts, "Close? You outran Alejandro by miles."

"True." The redhead laughed and they just stand there, looking out at the sea until she turn to him.

"So, what's your plan after that?" Codi asked.

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "My agent called to let me know that he's looking into some flicks and see if he can find me some roles but that's all I know for now."

"So you're kinda on vacation?" She hummed.

"You can say that." He nodded.

"…Um, hey, wanna go out with me?" Codi said before she quickly cover her mouth, cursing her mouth for opening before she think it.

"Like a date?" Naruto scratched his head as she gave him a timid nod, "Sure, I'm down with it."

"…E-Eh?" Her head snapped to him sharply.

"I kinda like you since first day because you're cute and so confidence, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled sheepishly, "I remember what you said to me the first time we met and you're pretty cool and…"

"Oh, god, I do remember." Codi covered her red face, "I-I called you stud…"

"Hai." Naruto laughed before he tilt his head to her, "So…What do you want to do for the first date?"

"…D-Dinner and movie?" The geekette said lamely, you can't blame her for coming up with overused idea because that's her first time.

"You cool with watching some heroic flicks?" The redhead asked, "I heard some good stuff about latest Guardian of Galaxy movie so I want to check it out."

"…I totally love you so much." Codi muttered and Naruto's face turned red at her sentence.

* * *

"Thank for taking me to comic-con." Codi snuggled up against her boyfriend's arm with a lopsided grin, "You know how to spoil a gal."

"I do, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at her reaction as they leave a large building to parking lot, "Did you have fun?"

"Of course, you paid a week pass for us." The geekette said, "No one can say that they take someone out on a week-long date at a con like this one. That's really out of box."

"You know me, I always do things out of box." The redhead grinned before he peck her forehead, "I'm glad you love your birthday present."

"Yup." Codi slowly smirk up to him, "And I think I have a good idea to reward my sexy boyfriend…We're gonna wreck our hotel rooms so badly." Naruto nearly tripped over her comment with red face, "And by that, I mean both of our rooms."

"…" The blushing redhead slowly turns his head to his giggling girlfriend, "…Maybe I should have take you to cons often from now onward, dattebayo."

"I'll hold you on that." The geekette purred.

* * *

About three years later, Codi just moved into Naruto's place and they decide to celebrate it with a heating make-out in their room on her desk. Naruto have her sitting on the edge of the desk as she wrap her legs around his waist, dry-humping each other while their kisses become deeper with dancing tongues and she grunt out softly as soon as Naruto press their bodies together closer. The geek can feel Naruto's bulge rubbing her groin and it seems to get swollen every moment. Codi's hands slide down across Naruto's chest to his groin, cupping it with one hand while other hand unzip his pant before the redhead's erected cock whip out onto her hand with a soft smack then she immediately close her hand around its shift, stroking normally.

"C-C-Codi…" Naruto gasped out before his lover slush him with another kiss and he decide to go along with the flow, his hands slip under her shirt to unfasten her bra with some fumble. He fish it out then lift her shirt up to her collar, exposing her small cleavage before the redhead massaging them gently as the moaning geek increase her stroking speed and they resume their makeout. He break it up after few minutes and trailing downward to her chest with butterfly kisses until his lip touch her right nipple, sucking it lightly.

"N-N-Naruto, go more lower…" Codi moaned softly and her lover obeyed her as his hands snake around her pant's hem, unfastening them then pulls them down slightly to her knees. Naruto get down on his knees as his head duck under between her groin and pant, holding her thighs up before his tongue dart into her maidenhood, immediately exploring her inner cavern while she grind her groin against his face with moans. She nearly scream out in pleasure when her lover suddenly insert two fingers under his tongue, fingering her at normal pace and it was too much for her as she hit her climax, spraying her fluids out into her lover's mouth and all over his chin.

Naruto get up and his throbbing cock rubs against her lower mouth. "Wanna do it?" He asked and she nod with heating cheeks before she moan out as the redhead slowly push his cock into her then he start to thrusting at slow pace, the speed building up every minute until his hip buck wildly. He held onto her hips in order to pound deeper inside the moaning geek as she arch her back, allowing him to suckling onto her neck and Codi somehow manage to kick her pant and underwear off. Before she can get any chance to wrap her legs around him, Naruto suddenly pull out of her as he flip her over to her front before he thrust his cock back inside her maidenhood and Codi cried out in pleasure as soon as her lover pound furiously her against the desk.

"H-H-Harder!" She moaned out as her hands dug into the edge of the desk, her nipples brush across the surface and she feel him holding her legs up in air, rising her pleasure meter with deeper and wild thrusts. It really don't take them long enough until they hit their climax together as the moaning redhead release his seeds in her inner canal, mixing together with her fluids and he slowly pull out. "O-One more?" Codi glanced over her shoulders with a weak moan.

"S-S-Sure, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at her with heavy pants and she spin around on desk until she lie on her back, her head hanging off the side facing his cock.

"B-B-But first, fuck my mouth." Codi open her mouth wide before her smirking lover shove his member inside her mouth, immediately fucking it while his hands fondle her upper torso. The redhead will realize that his girlfriend was so horny this day and they would keep going on and on in every room.

* * *

Codi stretch her arms out with a tiny yawn after she put her baby son in his crib, "Night, Tony." She quietly sneak out of the baby's room into a hallway and she peek into another room, seeing a young boy snoring in his bed. 'Barry's sleeping, good.' She nodded to herself as she walk away and if she look back, she would see Barry opening his eyes and start playing a video game on his game console. The geek woman enter her bedroom and she smile at her husband as he read a book before he look up to her.

"How's the boys?" Naruto asked.

"They're sleeping." Codi climb into their bed as she snuggle up to his side, "And I'm going to sleep now, night." She immediately pass out on his chest with a snore.

"Look like Tony wear you out again." The redhead chuckled at her as he move blanket up farther and he peck her forehead before he turn the light off then join her in dreamland.

* * *

 **And that end the sixty chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


	61. GB Single 9: TrentTricia

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Like I said before, it's all random and you won't know who'll be next to end up with Naruto!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **GB Single 9: Trent/Tricia**

* * *

"And now contestant number ten, Tricia!" Chris gestured to a long-haired girl with a guitar.

"Hey, Chris, just saw you on that figure-skating show." Tricia smirked lightly, "Nice work." She wears a tight black jean and hand-painted shirt that show off her curves to the world.

"Thank! I know I rock this show." The host gave her a fistbump and the musician walk up to the group before she give a little smile to a redhead.

"Nice guitar, dattebayo." Naruto glanced at her guitar with a smile, "You good?"

"Thank and yeah." She replied, "If you like, I can play few tunes for you."

"That'll be nice." The redhead grinned at her before they listen to Chris' introductions.

* * *

Tricia strum her guitar, playing some melody to test the strings out, and she glance up to see Naruto walking by. "Hey, Naruto." She waved to catch his attention.

"Hey, Tricia." Naruto turned to her with a grin, "Were you practicing?"

"Yup, I'm in talent show." The smiling musician nodded.

"Really?" The grinning redhead crossed his arms, "So am I, dattebayo."

"Oh, what kind of talent are you gonna do?" She asked curiously.

"That's a secret." He winked playfully, receiving a light giggle from her.

"Well, break a leg." Tricia smiled.

"You too." The redhead was about to walk away until the musician call out to him again.

"Hey." The musician fidgeted with her guitar, "I want you to know that…Um…The song I'm gonna play is dedicate to you."

"…Me?" Naruto pointed at himself with a rapid blink, "Really?" She nodded before he grin widely, "Thank, Tricia, I'll looking forward to it." He gave her a wave as he walks away and the smiling musician waved back, trying her best to hold her blush back.

* * *

Naruto listen to Tricia's song as she play it for him until the end of song and she glance up to him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"It's pretty sweet and awesome, dattebayo." Naruto grinned with thumb-up, "Did you come up with it for our third date?" He have been going out with Tricia for a while after Total Drama Island season, she just confessed her feeling to him through her own song during the talent show then confirm it to him several days later and he decide to go out with her on this spot. At first, he was little worried if they were rushing into that but his worry just disappeared after a couple dates because they just click so well for some reason.

"Thank and no." Tricia smirked as she stow her guitar back in guitar case, "I come up with it after our second date. So where are we going this time?"

"How do you feel about Italian restaurant or Chinese?" Naruto asked, "Because I know a couple good places then we can walk around in a park and find a good spot for star-watching, dattebayo."

"Let's see…" Tricia hummed in deep thought, "…Well, I'm in mood for Italian."

"Alright." The grinning redhead takes her hand before they walk together, sharing some small chats and little flirt.

* * *

Naruto and Tricia feel a little nervous, and at same time, exciting as they step into his bedroom, they decide to take their relationship to next level after seven months. "Um, you want to make out first or take our clothes off then…?" Naruto glanced at his girlfriend.

"Strip first then make out." Tricia hummed as she process to strip along with her boyfriend, "It's kinda interesting if we make out nude." She sneaks a glance at Naruto's semi-erected member before she give him a smirk, "Look like your little buddy agreed with me."

"H-Hai." The redhead chuckled sheepishly as he sat down on his bed. Before he can say anything else, Tricia suddenly sit on his laps, facing him and she catch his lip with French kiss as she place her hands behind his head to deep their kiss. A small grunt escape Naruto's lip as soon as Tricia grind her hip on his laps, her maidenhood rub up against his member and it slowly erect as the redhead cupping her buttocks, pressing their grinding hips closer to increase their pleasure. The redhead break their kiss by leaning his head back then lower it slightly to trail down her neck with few kisses until his lip reach her breasts and immediately latch onto her right nipple with few sucks, his right hand move from her buttock to left breast, fondling it softly. They fondle each other for a while until the musician sneak a glance at Naruto's throbbing member and her eyes shift to Naruto.

"Naruto, there's something I want to try." The musician kissed her lover's jawline, "Can we do upside down sixty-nine?"

"Sure, but what's upside down sixty-nine?" Naruto blinked.

"It's kinda like that…" Tricia adjusting herself around until she face his cock as her hip lift up to Naruto's face while he stay seated, her legs slide behind his head with her hands on his thighs.

"Oh, I think I get it, dattebayo." The blushing redhead smirked at her maidenhood before he suddenly dive in, inserting his tongue inside her and he immediately explore her inner cavern. His lover let an moan out before she swallow his member up in one gulp and the redhead place his hands on her buttocks to support her lower body up while swaying his groin slightly as soon as Tricia clumsily bob her head as best as she possibly can in her current position. After few moments, Naruto move his arms down to wrap around her torso and he carefully stand up, causing Tricia to deep-throat him out of surprise but she enjoy his action with a muffled moan. The redhead's tongue dig deeper inside her inner cavern as his hip unknowing thrusting upward into Tricia's mouth and the moaning musician did nothing but try her best to avoid an accident by holding onto his thighs, which is challenging because her lover kept eating her out. It really don't take them long enough until they hit their climax, few seconds apart, as the redhead come inside her mouth and he carefully lie down on his bed with his lover.

Tricia get up, turn around to saddle her lover in cowgirl position as she line her maidenhood up with his cock under her and she slowly lower herself until his cock enter her fully. She start to bucking her hip with bounces and a moan escape her lip as soon as her lover thrust upward to match her rhythm, their flesh slapping together at their own pace. It start out slow then Naruto increase his thrusting speed as his lover's bucking hip speed up wildly with gyrating motion and the redhead's hands find their way to her juggling breasts, fondling them right away. About three minutes, Naruto pull Tricia down as his arms wrap around her while he kept thrusting upward into his moaning lover and the musician sway her hip crazily with moans.

"N-N-Naruto, k-k-keep going…" Tricia panted before their lips mash together as Naruto held her buttocks, smashing their rocking groins together rapidly and it went on for a while. Without a warning, the redhead ejaculate inside her and Tricia break their kiss with soft moan as she feel him pouring massive load inside her maidenhood. She look into Naruto's eyes, "You tired?"

"N-No." Naruto shook his head with a small smirk, "S-Since you asked me that, does that mean there's something you wanna try?"

"Anal." The panting musician said before she squeak out as soon as her lover flip her over and his cock swiftly enter her ass, immediately pounding and their lovemaking went on for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruto bounce a baby girl on his knees with a wide grin and he chuckle softy as the girl hit him with drumsticks. "I bet you want to be a drummer, Melody, dattebayo." Naruto said and the little girl giggles out with few coos. He look up as soon as he hear a rapid footsteps coming down the stair before a teenager boy run out with a shout.

"THE KING HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING!" He yelled out giddily.

"ELVIS, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Another teenager boy ran down the stair and chase him out with a string of curses.

"I wonder what Elvis did to John this time." Naruto muttered before he sees his wife exited a room with clean laundry, "Do you?"

"Nah, not a clue." Tricia shrugged her shoulders, "But I wish Elvis will stop say that every time he leaves some places."

"Knowing him, he won't." The redhead chuckled as he turned to his only daughter, "Right, Melody?" The girl squealed happily and her mother just smile at them.

* * *

 **And that end the sixty-one chapter of WDL: What If…Love it? Hate it?**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to…Um…I'll let the janitor get it. He'll toss it in the boiler.**


End file.
